Sans regret
by tal'aura
Summary: Bella n’a aucun regret, fiancée à Jacob, elle rencontre Edward et tombe sous son charme. Malgré le déclin dans son couple, elle ne peut quitter son fiancé, mais s’attache éperdument à un pur inconnu qu’elle ne reverra peut être jamais, après avoir été...
1. Chapitre 1: Infidélité

**Les perso de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Synopsis: Bella n'a aucun regret, fiancée à Jacob, elle rencontre Edward et tombe sous son charme. Malgré le déclin dans son couple, elle ne peut quitter son fiancé, mais s'attache éperdument à un pur inconnu qu'elle ne reverra peut être jamais, après avoir été infidèle à Jacob.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1: Infidélité**

**PDV Bella**

Ce matin je n'avais pas la tête à faire le déjeuner, Jacob avait, beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait embauché Leah au garage, comme secrétaire. J'avais des doutes sur le comment elle la regardait et je savais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais je n'en fis pas un plat. Moi-même j'aurais fait pareille. J'étais fiancée avec lui depuis un an et nous ne savons pas encore à quand serait le mariage. Je ne l'aimais plus par amour, mais par amitié. C'était pour faire plaisir à son père si je suis avec lui. Il est malade et c'est moi qui s'occupe de Billy les mardis et jeudis. Eh oui je suis infirmière à domicile, je m'étais porté volontaire pour m'occuper du père de Jacob, car Jacob et moi sommes amis depuis l'enfance.

Je suis une fille timide, maladroite et qui cherche le danger. J'ai toujours cru finir vielle fille en faisant à manger pour mon père, qui n'était même pas capable de se faire cuir un œuf. C'est Charlie qui m'a ouvert les yeux en me disant que Jacob avait un béguin pour moi et que je ne devais pas perdre ma chance. C'est là que j'avais réalisé qu'il avait raison. Jacob a été l'homme parfait à mes yeux jusqu'à il y a trois mois, là où il avait embauché Léah. C'est là que j'ai compris que je l'intéressais plus et il n'avait jamais osé me le dire et me jeté dehors. Et oui, j'habitais sur la réserve, j'étais donc chez lui et j'y resterai tant qu'il voudra de moi.

«Bella?»

Jacob! Pensais-je.

«Oui chéri?»

«Je suis désolé, mais je dois être au garage tôt ce matin, alors tu dois déjeuner seule.»

Évidemment j'en connaissais la raison, Léah!

«Comme tu voudras, bonne journée!»

«Oui, à toi aussi!»

Nous ne nous retrouvions à faire l'amour que très rarement depuis sa rencontre avec Léah, la dernière fois c'était il y avait une semaine. J'ai l'impression qu'il continu à me baiser pour ne pas égayer de soupçons, mais j'avais déjà compris que je ne l'intéressais plus. Ce matin je devais me rendre à l'hôpital, rare étaient les moments où je m'y rendais, sauf pour de nouveau patients ou bien pour des réunions importantes, ou encore pour aller chercher mon horaire du mois. Aujourd'hui, je devais rencontrer le docteur de remplacement de la semaine, car Le Dr Cullen, Carlisle de prénom, part en vacance pour une semaine et c'était son fils qui allait le remplacer. Un petit jeune qui sort à peine de l'université, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais par contre je connais sa jeune sœur Alice, nous sommes meilleures amies depuis le secondaire. Alice était issus du deuxième mariage de Carlisle, donc je n'ai jamais rencontré le fils qu'il avait eut avec sa première femme, car il avait toujours habité avec sa mère depuis l'âge de deux ans. Alice est de cinq ans plus jeune.

Je me fis un café avant de quitter la réserve pour aller à l'hôpital de la ville de Forks. À mon arrivé Alice était sur le pas de la porte et sautillait de partout. J'avais une idée du pourquoi elle faisait ça, son demi-frère était de passage. Depuis que mon couple était en déclin, elle me parlait de lui comme ci j'avais l'intention de quitter Jacob pour son frère. J'avais finalement compris qu'elle essayait de me caser avec lui. Dans ses rêves oui! Il n'était même pas de Forks, mais il vivait à Paris depuis que son père les avait abandonnés, mais bon, c'était l'avis de sa mère à lui, pas celui de Carlisle. Donc, ce jeune homme faisait grandement plaisir à son père pour finaliser son stage en médecine en venant à Forks.

«Bella, il est ici!»

«Je sais.»

Alice arrêta de sauter et me regarda étrangement.

«Comment ça tu sais?»

Je soupirai.

«Je travail ici, rappelle-toi!»

«Ah oui c'est vrai! Je ne te vois jamais parce que tu travaille à domicile.»

Je lui souris.

«Comme ça il est arrivé?»

J'avais tout de même hâte de le rencontrer, après tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit sur lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement déjà vu non plus, mais les vidéos que le Dr Cullen recevait de son fils l'aidaient à le connaitre un peu mieux. C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

«Tu viens, Bella? On va aller le voir.»

Elle me tira carrément par le poignet, j'en faillis échapper ma mallette. Les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent et je vis Alice qui allait directement foncer sur un bel apollon, après avoir fait à peine quelques pas.

«Alice! Attention!»

Elle l'évita de justesse, me lâchant pas le poignet et freina sec, m'ayant l'air d'avoir reconnu le mec. C'était moi qui lui fonça directement dessus. Il me rattrapa de justesse et me lâcha après s'être rassurer que je tenais debout seule.

«Ça va?» Me demanda-t-il.

En plus de la beauté, il avait une de ses voix à couper le souffle.

«Oui parfaitement!»

Alice rigola de plus belle.

«Et toi arrête de rire comme ça!»

Alice me lâcha finalement le poignet et sans crier gare, elle me laissa seule avec ce… Dieu grec.

«Je reviens tout de suite!» Avait-elle lancé un peu plus loin.

Je respirai fortement et repris mes esprits et pour la première fois depuis que je lui avais foncé dessus, je le regardai réellement. J'étais sur que j'avais l'air idiote à l'observer de la sorte. Il avait une magnifique chevelure désordonné de couleur cuivré, un teint blême plus que parfait et ses yeux… je n'en parle même pas! Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, parfait en son genre. Il me regarda d'un sourire.

«Mademoiselle, ça va?»

Je compris que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et qu'il cherchait à me faire sortir de ma rêverie.

«Oui parfaitement!»

Il me tendit sa main, je la pris et finalement je lui souris.

«Edward Cullen»

Edward? Le frère d'Alice? Elle va me le payer! J'avais compris qu'elle avait fait exprès pour que je lui fonce dessus.

«Euh… moi c'est Isabella Swan.»

Qu'elle idiote j'étais, pourquoi j'avais hésité. Ce mec m'envoutait littéralement!

«Enchanté Isabella.»

En plus de tout ça, j'avais osé lui dévoiler mon prénom au complet, je détestais ce prénom.

«Je préfère Bella.»

«Alors content de vous connaitre Bella! Vous travaillez ici?»

Mais c'était quoi ces manière? Je détestais quand on me vouvoyait.

«Euh… vous pouvez me tutoyer et oui, je travaille ici… euh… plutôt à domicile, je suis de passage… que pour vous rencontrer.»

Il sourit de nouveau. Ah mon Dieu! Le sourire qu'il avait, était à tomber par terre!

«Alors tu peux aussi me tutoyer, Bella. Je remplace Carlisle et t'as dû deviner qu'il est mon père?»

Je souris timidement.

«Oui… ton nom de famille, mais pas inconnu.»

Je ris aussi timidement. Je le regardai avec une tel passion, que ça ne me dérangerais pas de tromper Jacob immédiatement!

«Comme ça Dr Cullen, tu es en stage ici?»

Il rit doucement et évita mon regard un moment.

«Bella, pas de Dr avec moi, juste Edward m'irait, en ce qui te concerne bien sûr. Oui, je suis en stage, ma dernière semaine, mais je repars pour Paris après.»

De mieux en mieux, il me prenait déjà pour son amie. Ça c'était bon signe et j'étais sûr qu'il me désirait autant que moi je le désir. En plus son prénom lui allait à merveille, il avait une tête à un Edward.

«Euh… je dois y aller Edward, mon patient m'attend.»

Quand je vins pour faire demi-tour, il m'attrapa par le bras. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, ce genre de signe signifiait grand. Je me retournai et lui souris.

«Peut-on se revoir?»

Il voulait me revoir! Moi Isabella Marie Swan.

«Euh… oui, si… si j'ai le temps. Quand?»

Sans hésiter, il me répondit.

«Ce soir?»

Ce soir! Mais je ne pouvais pas avec Jacob! Tant pis, il me faisait souvent le coup de toute façon.

«Je peux bien m'arranger pour te voir.»

Il me sourit une dernière fois et me lâcha le bras.

«Alors à ce soir ma belle.»

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un local. Ma belle? Mais il était fou, on ne se connaissait que depuis dix minutes! Je vis Alice revenir, je lui jetai mon regard noir.

«T'étais où?»

Son sourire s'effaça.

«Quoi? Il ne t'aime pas?»

«Non, c'est tout le contraire Alice. Il…»

Mon amie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Il quoi?»

«Il veut me revoir… ce soir.»

Alice réafficha son sourire.

«Ça marché! Non ça marché… j'en reviens pas!»

«Alice! Tu veux bien m'expliquer?»

Je la tirai à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et me plantai devant elle.

«Explique!»

«Euh… Ouais, je crois que je devrais.»

Elle baissa les yeux et continua.

«Je lui ai parlé de toi… par lettre.»

«Ok et?»

Elle sauta sur place excitée par la nouvelle.

«Il est seul Bella, c'est l'homme qu'il te faut. Il se cherche une âme sœur et je suis sûr que c'est toi!»

Je soupirai fortement et je baissai les yeux.

«Al, réfléchis. Il vit à Paris, il n'est ici que pour une semaine et il repartira après.»

«Je suis sûr qu'il restera pour toi!»

Je soupirai encore.

«Non je ne crois pas, il ne croit surement pas en l'amour subite. Tandis que moi…»

Alice arrêta de sauter et me prit par les épaules et jeta son regard dans mes yeux.

«Non dis-moi pas que t'es amoureuse de mon frère?»

«Non pas du tout! Mais je l'aime bien, il m'a l'air gentil.»

Elle me lâcha.

«Pourtant tu allais dire que toi oui.»

«Je sais, mais c'est impossible ces choses là! En plus j'ai Jacob et… je ne peux pas m'attacher à Edward, à cause qu'il partira dans une semaine.»

«Jacob ne te mérite pas, tu le sais très bien. Toi-même tu dis qu'il te trompe surement. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas la même chose? Rien que pour une nuit, avec mon frère. Je suis sûr qu'il en a autant envie que toi.»

«Alice arrête! Tu rêves là, je ne le connais même pas.»

«Tu me remerciera demain matin.»

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans l'hôpital. Je soupirai et partis pour voir mon premier patient.

Ma journée avait été longue, j'avais eut Edward en tête sans arrêt. Je me demandais si Alice avait raison, si Edward, pourrait tomber amoureux de moi? Jacob était déjà à la maison quand j'entrai. Il avait fait le repas.

«Bella, ma chérie!»

Ma chérie? Il y'avait longtemps qu'il m'avait pas appelé comme ça.

«Que me vaut ce repas?» Lui demandai-je.

«On doit se parler, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

Je soupirai, je n'avais pas le temps et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il décide de laisser Léah pour moi, même si c'est le contraire que je voulais qu'il se produise.

«Je suis désolé Jacob, mais je ne peux pas, je ne fais que passer. J'ai un nouveau patient et je travail le soir avec lui.»

Jacob fit mine de tristesse.

«Oh, je vois, alors je te parlerai demain.»

«Oui ce serait mieux.»

Je pris du riz dans la casserole et mangeai vite. J'embrassai Jake sur le front et je quittai la maison pour me rendre à l'hôpital. J'espérais qu'Edward y était encore. À mon arrivai je ne regardai pas devant moi, à cause de mon sac qui me glissait sans arrêt de mon épaule, je fonçai donc à nouveau dans quelqu'un. Sans regardai je m'excusai.

«C'est une manie chez toi de foncer dans les gens Bella?»

Et le plus beau rire retentit. Je levai les yeux et reconnu Edward, je souris.

«Non d'habitude c'est Alice qui fait ça. Faut croire qu'elle déteint sur moi.»

Nous rigolâmes en même temps. Edward me regardait droit dans les yeux et je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues.

«Tu sais que tu as de magnifiques yeux Bella?»

Non mais je rêve! Il me draguait là? Je baissai mon regard.

«Alice, c'est à cause d'Alice tout ça! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu bien te raconter Edward?»

«Rien de méchant, rasure-toi.»

Il me releva le menton de son doigt et me sourit gentiment. Je frissonnais à son contact. Je lui souris en retour.

«Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'elle t'a écrit?»

Il me poussa dans le dos y laissant sa main et m'aida à me diriger à l'extérieur.

«Viens, on va se parler dans ma voiture.»

Je souris. Une fois à sa Volvo, probablement une location pour la semaine, il m'ouvrit la porte et démarra la voiture et nous conduisit à un endroit calme. Il arrêta le moteur et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et fit de même avec la mienne.

«On va rester dans la voiture.»

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Il alluma la petite lumière du plafond. Il se pencha au dessus de moi pour fouiller dans sa boite à gants et me tendis une pile de lettre.

«Tout y est Bella.»

Je le regardai avec un regard plein de questions et je me mis à lires. J'en pris plusieurs minutes. Je lui tendis les feuilles en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Alice avait vraiment dit du bien de moi et j'avais compris qu'Edward me connaissait d'une certaine façon. Il prit les feuilles et les jeta à ses pieds.

«Ma sœur est folle je le sais et je savais aussi que tu n'étais pas au courant de tout ça. Elle essaie de me caser et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'en empêcher. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai accepté d'aider mon père à cause de toi.»

«De moi?»

«Oui. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, y'a qu'avec Alice que je m'entends bien. Quand elle est née, j'avais sept ans et j'ai commençai à vouloir revoir Carlisle, mais ma mère m'en empêchait à cause du fait que j'habitais trop loin et elle a commencé à me présenter à ma sœur par vidéo qu'elle lui envoyait. Quand elle a su écrire, ce sont ses lettres que je recevais régulièrement. Je l'aime beaucoup, même si je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à hier.»

Il fit une pause pour me regarder et il me sourit gentiment.

«Alice m'a parler de ton cas et je voulais apprendre à te connaitre. Tu étais devenue une amie à mes yeux comme Alice est ma sœur trop éloigné de moi. Et quand mon père ma proposer de finir mon stage ici, je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai accepté, pour pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Je te connais par cœur Bella, grâce à ses lettres.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Mais moi je ne sais même pas qui tu es, Alice aurait pu au moins me parler plus de toi.»

«Tu sais quoi de moi?»

«Pas grand-chose, je ne savais même pas de quoi tu avais l'air! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as 28 ans et que tu habite à Paris. Que tu es le plus magnifique des frères aux yeux d'Alice et que tu es protecteur en ce qui concerne tes proches. Finalement que tu te cherche une âme sœur.»

Il me remonta de nouveau le visage.

« Tu connais un début, mais je peux t'en dire plus si tu veux, après tu jugeras si tu veux de moi où pas.»

«D'accord!»

«J'ai été marié, il y a longtemps, une journée seulement. J'ai perdu ma femme dans un accident de voiture, elle revenait de son échographie pour le bébé à venir. Ils sont morts tous les deux.»

«Je suis désolé!»

«Tu n'as pas à l'être, ça remonte à il y a dix ans! C'est sûr, j'en ai pleuré pendant presqu'un an, mais j'ai passai au travers. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de faire médecine, pour sauver les vies. Et après je n'ai jamais cherché à retrouver l'amour, jusqu'à maintenant.»

Je regardais dans le fond des yeux d'Edward. Il était amoureux de moi! Mais comment ça se pouvait? Pas par lettre tout de même.

«Tu… tu m'aimes, c'est ça? Mais moi je ne te connais même pas.»

«Je veux apprendre à t'aimer Bella et toi tu apprendras si tu veux, à m'aimer aussi.»

J'évitai son regard.

«Impossible en une semaine Edward!»

«Peut être, mais nous avons une semaine pour apprendre à se connaitre.»

«Qui sait qui me dit que tu ne reviendra pas?»

Il soupira.

«C'est sur je ne suis pas d'ici, mais toutes les fois où mon père auras besoin de moi, je le remplacerai, juste pour être avec toi.»

A bien y penser, Carlisle prenait assez souvent des vacances, mais je savais que les prochaines serait pour dans au moins six mois.

«Donc je te reverrai dans six mois c'est ça?»

«Oui, si mon père a besoin de moi.»

A bien y penser, encore une fois, c'était tentant. Il pourrait devenir mon amant, sans que Jake ne le saches. Il le faisait bien avec Léah non?

«Tu es au courant que je suis fiancée?»

«Ah ça? Oui, Alice me la dit, mais ça décline en ce moment non?»

«À mes yeux oui, mais pas à ceux de Jacob.»

«Oh!»

«Je le soupçonne de me tromper depuis trois mois, mais j'en ai jamais eut la confirmation, peut être qu'il ne me trompe même pas.»

«Je vois, mais tu veux toujours de moi.»

«Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais de toi! C'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produit non?»

«En effet oui!»

Je soupirai.

«Pardonne-moi, mais tu m'envoute tu sais, avec ton regard vert. Et je me sentirais énormément coupable de tromper Jacob.»

«Ce n'est que ça? Tu ne venais pas de me dire qu'il te trompait peut être?»

«Oui, même que j'en suis sûr!»

«Alors où est le problème?»

«Je ne suis pas comme lui.»

«Et alors?»

«Edward franchement!»

J'évitai encore son regard et croisai les bras.

«Bella, tu attends quoi de moi?»

J'allais finir par craquer, depuis ce matin je savais que c'était lui, l'homme avec qui j'avais envie de donner une leçon à Jacob.

«Je ne sais pas!»

Il soupira.

«Il y a une lettre que je ne t'ai pas apporté. Elle est trop personnelle et c'est une confession de la part de ma sœur.»

Je le regardai.

«Ça me concerne c'est ça?»

«Oui… Alice a surpris Jacob entrain d'embrasser Léah, il y a de cela un mois. Elle n'a pas voulu te le dire pour ne pas te faire de la peine. Et c'est là qu'elle a commencé à me parler de toi.»

Je le regardais maintenant avec surprise.

«Alors il me trompe réellement?»

«Probablement!»

«Alors tu crois que j'irai en enfer si je faisais comme lui?»

«Bella, on va pas en enfer pour ça!»

Je devais dévoiler à Edward l'effet qu'il me faisait, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il était spécial à mes yeux.

«Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras?»

Quelle idiote! Pourquoi je lui avais demandé ça. Mais avec surprise il le fit. Edward me serra fort contre lui, déposant sa tête sur la mienne, j'humai son odeur et je le serrai fort à mon tour.

«Merci.»

«Mais pour quoi?»

«De me l'avoir dit, je suis soulagé maintenant.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front, quelque chose qui me fis frissonner encore une fois. J'avais le goût de l'embrasser plus intimement. Je voulais prendre les devant, car je savais qu'il ne le fera pas, par respect pour moi. Je restai collai contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

«Embrasse-moi… Edward.»

Il me lâcha, j'avais cru que je lui avais manqué de respect, mais au lieu je me rendis compte qu'il ne faisait que changer de position et il me prit le visage entre ses mains et en inclinant le sien, il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres chaude sur les miennes. J'en frissonnai instantanément, nos lèvres firent succion ensemble et la passion me prit d'un coup. Je lui empoignai la chevelure de mes mains et me jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser encore plus longuement. Il lâcha mon visage à mon mouvement et me repoussa doucement après un moment.

«Tu attends quoi de moi Bella?»

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

«Tu…»

Je fus bloqué, regrettant de lui avoir demandé de m'embrasser. Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas ce que moi je voulais.

«Bella… je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourras regretter demain matin.»

«Edward… prends-moi!»

Il me regarda à son tour sans comprendre.

«Mais…»

«Je me fou que tu partes dans une semaine! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant, j'en ai envie et je sais que toi aussi.»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, tout en détachant sa chemise, je retirai la mienne.

«Tu es sûr que…»

Je soupirai.

«Je désir que tu me fasses l'amour, en souvenir de ton passage.»

Il baissa nos sièges vers le bas, pour nous donner plus de place. Il lança sa chemise sur la banquette arrière et m'arracha la mienne des mains pour la lancer à côté de la sienne. Il détacha mon pantalon et me le retira, ma culotte suivit. Edward détacha sa braguette et fit glisser son pantalon à ses pieds. Le manque de place était de la partie, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose dans une voiture. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, tout en me caressant la peau de mon ventre et il descendit sa main vers mon sexe et il y passa ses doigts sur mon clitoris et frotta doucement en faisant des cercles. Je m'agrippai à son cou, l'excitation me prit d'un coup. Quand il vit que j'aimais ça, il sortit son pénis de son caleçon et le frotta sur mon clitoris, c'était encore plus intense.

«Edward…»

Il continua son frottement jusqu'à ce que ma tête se colle à son torse nu et que mes mains lui agrippent le dos. Il plaça alors son sexe aux abords du mien et commença à l'insérer doucement, le temps de s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

«Oh Edward…»

Il s'enfonça tranquillement en moi et quand je le sentis toucher le fond de mon vagin, c'est là qu'il s'arrêta et lança un soupir d'adoration. Il commença son élancement tranquillement, je me cramponnai à son dos, tandis qu'il me tenait par les hanches, enfouissant ses doigts dans ma peau. Son va et viens doux et sensuelle devint rapide après quelques coups de reins en moi.

«Bella… c'est si bon, d'être en toi…»

«Edward…»

Je m'accrochai à ses fesses avec mes jambes. Il s'élança encore plus rapidement, me faisant gémir faiblement. Il haleta de plaisir et je m'agrippai encore plus fort à son dos, sentant venir ma jouissance, la sienne était proche aussi. Il m'embrassa pour étouffer nos cris de désir. Je criai son nom dans sa bouche et mes parois vaginales se contractèrent sur son pénis et je le senti venir en moi, me remplissant de sa semence chaude. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur mon corps, je l'enlaçai, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

«C'étais bon Edward.»

«Bella…»

Il soupira de plaisir et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

«Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance de m'exprimer ainsi.»

C'était mignon, ce qu'il venait de décrire.

«J'ai aimé le faire avec toi Edward, tu as été doux et sensuelle.»

Pas comme Jacob, qui était brusque dans ses ébats. Edward était parfait en tout, même en sexe, pas qu'en beauté.

«Moi aussi Bella, pour une nouvelle première fois, c'était plus que bien.»

Je le repoussai pour pouvoir me rhabiller, il en fit autant.

«Tu veux dire que… tu n'as jamais refais l'amour après…»

«Non…» Me coupa-t-il.

«Je suis heureuse que ce soit avec moi.»

«Moi aussi.»

Il s'installa au volant.

«Je te ramène chez toi.»

Mais moi je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

«Tu vas revenir Edward?»

«Pour le moment je suis ici pour une semaine. Si on a besoin de moi je reviendrai c'est sur, peut être que je remplacerai mon père dans quelques années.»

Je souris. Il me déposa chez moi et m'embrassa avant que je ne quitte sa voiture. Jacob était déjà couché quand j'entrai dans la chambre. Je repensais à ce que je venais de faire, je n'avais aucun regret.

* * *

**Merci de me lire, j'espère que vous avez aimer se 1er chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Renouveau

**J'espère qu'elle plait à tous, voici le 2e chapitre, merci pour les premier reviews que j'ai reçu. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 2: Renouveau**

Au petit matin, j'étais de bonne humeur, je regardai Jacob, qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

«Que me vaut cette bonne humeur?»

À croire qu'il c'était rendu compte de mon humeur ces derniers temps. D'habitude je me levais marabout et je n'adressais jamais la parole à Jake, j'attendais qu'il le faisait. En ce moment, ce qui me comblait était le bon café que Jake m'avait fait. Il se trottait quelque chose derrière sa tête. J'espérais au fond du cœur, qu'il me préparait pour m'annoncer qu'il me laissait tomber.

«Rien du tout Jacob, je suis juste contente que tu as finalement découvert que j'avais besoin de toi.»

Il ne fallait pas non plus égayer les soupçons en ce qui concernait ma soirée d'hier.

«Oh! Ça ma fait plaisir chérie!»

Oh non! Pas encore un autre chérie! Ça c'est mauvais signe d'habitude.

«Jacob? Tu voulais me parler de quoi hier?»

Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table.

«Ça peu attendre à ce soir?»

«Oui, je crois bien, je me libèrerai pour toi.»

Valait mieux en avoir le cœur net à ce qui ce tramait chez Jacob. Je me levai de table et alla l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche.

«À ce soir chéri.»

«Bonne journée!»

Je me rendis chez Alice, là où Edward s'hébergeait le temps de sa visite à Forks, il n'avait pas voulu aller chez son père. Elle m'ouvrit quand je frappai à sa porte.

«Alice!»

«Bella!»

Elle sauta sur place.

«Pis, avec Edward?»

J'étais surprise, il était pourtant chez elle.

«Il ne t'a rien dit?»

«Non, secret!»

Je souris, j'aimais ça. Elle me fit entrer et mon sourire s'élargit quand je vis Edward assis à table de la salle à diner.

«Edward?»

Il se retourna et lui aussi ses dents se dévoilaient quand il m'aperçut. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il regarda Alice, comme si il voulait qu'elle sacre son camp. Elle ne broncha pas.

«Tu es chez moi Edward, alors n'essaie pas de me faire fuir.»

Il soupira.

«De toute manière je vais finir par apprendre ce que tu t'apprête à lui dire.»

Edward tapota le dessus de la tête de sa sœur. Alice n'était pas bien grande, on aurait dit un lutin aux cheveux en pique et de couleur brun. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient.

«Quoi?» Lui dis-je.

«Et?»

Je serrai les poings et poussai Edward.

«Ce n'est pas de tes affaires Alice!»

Elle soupira et sacra son camp dans sa chambre. Edward me regarda comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un.

«Tu regrettes c'est ça?»

Je fus surprise de sa parole.

«Non pas du tout! Pourquoi penses-tu ça?»

«À cause de ce que tu viens juste de faire, me pousser et faire fuir Alice.»

Je souris et ricanai doucement.

«Oh! Ça? Tu me remercieras plus tard. C'était le seul moyen de faire fuir ta sœur.»

Il soupira de soulagement.

«Tu sais… tu m'as fait peur sur le coup. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné de t'avoir fait l'amour si tu avais regretté.»

Je soupirai à mon tour.

«Edward, ça été ma plus belle relation sexuelle de toute mon existence!»

Il sourit.

«Ah oui?»

«J'ai eu deux copains dans ma vie, Jacob et Mike, mais toi, tu es ma meilleure fois.»

Il sourit encore. Alice refit son apparition.

«Bella, t'as fini avec mon frère?»

«Non pourquoi?»

Elle me cherchait? Ben elle va me trouver!

«Tu dois aller voir ton patient.»

Elle avait raison. Je pris mon sac et je regardai mon amie.

«C'est de ta faute, tant pis pour toi!»

Elle avait parfaitement compris de quoi je parlais, c'est à cause d'elle si Edward et moi avions un secret maintenant. Quand je fis un pas pour sortir, Edward me retenait par le poignet.

«Attends!»

Je me retournai et c'est alors qu'il me trahit en m'embrassant longuement sur la bouche. Quand il lâcha mes lèvres, je vis Alice qui sautait de partout sur place.

«Je le savais! Il c'est passé quelque chose hier!»

Je soupirai et je foudroyai Edward du regard.

«Merci Edward. Tu va me le devoir!»

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?»

En plus de ça, il l'ignorait!

«Ta sœur va me harcelai à tous les jours, lorsque tu repartiras à Paris!»

«Je m'en excuse… je…»

«Laisse, ça va aller!»

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le pardonner.

«Je dois y aller.»

Il me serra contre lui avant que je ne quitte l'appartement de mon amie. Je passai ma journée avec Billy. Il avait besoin de réadaptation pour ses jambes, mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, je ne faisais que prendre sa pression et lui donner son bain.

«Bella chérie, est-ce que Jacob va bien?»

«Oui, pourquoi il n'irait pas bien?»

«Je le trouve bizarre ces temps ci.»

Il l'avait remarqué lui aussi!

«Oui je sais. C'est depuis qu'il a embauché Leah.»

«Toi aussi tu trouve que c'est depuis ce temps là?»

Encore une fois nous pensions toujours la même chose.

«Vous croyez qu'il me trompe?»

«Je ne crois pas non, c'est plutôt Léah qui lui fait des avances.»

Alors je me demandais pourquoi Alice avait dit à Edward qu'il l'avait vu embrasser Leah? Ça ne pouvait être une ruse d'Edward, au bout du compte je ne connaissais pas du tout Edward. Je vais devoir m'expliquer avec Alice à ce sujet, à savoir si son frère avait dit la vérité.

«C'est bon Billy, vous êtes propre.»

Je devais arrêter de penser à Edward, ce n'était pas le moment, des plan pour que je m'échappe devant Billy.

«Vous êtes ok, je peux y aller?»

«Oui bien sûr! N'oubli pas de saluer Jacob pour moi.»

«Oui j'y compterai.»

Je sortis de chez mon beau père et me rendis à l'hôpital, j'avais fini deux heures plus tôt. Je comptais bien aller engueuler Alice ou Edward, façon de parler bien sûr. À mon arrivé, Alice fut surprise de me voir.

«Mon frère te manque trop?»

«Arrêt Al! J'ai juste fini plus tôt et je voulais pas affronter Jacob.»

Elle sourit.

«Je le savais, tu as couché avec Edward!»

Je rougissais, j'en étais sûr!

«Il est où en passant?»

«Je le savais, tu peux pas te passer de lui!»

«C'est ta faute! T'avais juste à pas lui parler de moi.»

«T'as craqué! Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu ne résiste pas?»

«Il m'a parlé de la lettre ou tu lui parle du baiser de Leah et Jacob.»

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

«Il a pas fait ça!»

Alors c'était bien vrai, il ne m'avait pas menti.

«C'est à cause de moi, j'ai pas voulu de lui sur le coup, à cause que je disais que c'était pas bien de tromper son fiancé.»

«Mais Bella il te trompe déjà!»

«Oui, mais je l'avais supposé, je n'en avais jamais été sur. Grâce à ton frère je le suis.»

Alice posa une main sur mon épaule.

«Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler et regarde où ça ta mener. T'as couché avec mon frère pour te venger de Jacob. Je suis désolé que tu ne le reverras peut être plus jamais après.»

Oui moi aussi j'en étais désolé, mais ça avait tellement été magique, réconfortant aussi.

«Je ne le regrette pas, il a été doux, ma meilleure baise.»

Alice sourit.

«Je dois y aller, j'ai un patient qui m'attends.»

«À plus tard Alice.»

Je soupirai, me voilà seule. Je m'assis sur une chaise dans un couloir et je réfléchis à tous ce qui c'était passer la veille. Je ne devais pas regretter, je ne regrettais rien, j'avais juste peur de ne jamais le revoir après. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et au bout de quelques minutes, une main froide m'en prit une et la serra affectueusement. J'ouvris les yeux, on embrassait ma main.

«Edward!»

«Bella, que fais-tu ici?»

«Billy n'avait plus besoin de moi et je préférais trainer ici que d'aller rejoindre Jacob. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.»

«Oh! Tu me cherchais?»

«Oui, je t'attendais.»

Il sourit et s'assis à côté de moi, m'embrassant la main à nouveau. J'avais l'impression que nous sortions réellement ensemble, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une aventure.

«Edward, je…»

«Tu regrette c'est ça?»

«Non!»

«Mais c'est quoi alors?»

Je sentais les larmes me couler aux joues, j'avais peur de le perdre, même si je savais que jamais je ne le perdrai. C'était Jacob qui gâchait tout. Avec sa bonne humeur de ce matin, j'avais peur qu'il renouvelle nos fiançailles, et je ne pourrais pas refuser, il soupçonnera quelque chose.

«J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir.»

Il releva mon visage et essuya mes larmes des sa main.

«Ne pleure pas, je ferai tout pour te revoir.»

«J'ai peur que Jacob découvre quelque chose.»

Il me serra dans ses bras.

«Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas, il suffit que tu découvre tout et que tu le laisses tomber au par après.»

«Je sais.»

«Je te promet de t'écrire souvent, j'enverrai les lettres à ma sœur.»

Je souris, il tenait réellement à moi. Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui Jacob, pourquoi il n'a pas été là il y a 5 ans quand j'ai dit oui à Jacob? On interpela Edward au microphone. Il dû me quitter et je dû rentrer à la maison. Jacob avait fait une table aux chandelles. Ah non, je le savais!

«Bella mon amour!»

Je frissonnai de dégout à ce surnom, je voulais que ce soit Edward qui m'appelle comme ça.

«Salut Jacob.»

«Installe-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.»

Ça je le savais déjà! Je m'assis à la table et il me servi une assiette.

«Tu sais, nos fiançailles? Bien, je veux qu'on en refasse de nouvelles.»

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma nourriture. Mais pourquoi? J'étais sûr qu'il me trompait avec Leah.

«Pourquoi Jacob? Nous le sommes déjà.»

«J'ai gaffé Bella… avec Leah, mais ce n'était qu'un baiser, il y a un moi.»

Alors il n'avait fait que l'embrasser? J'avais des doutes.

«Je te pardonne, pour le moment, mais si je te surprends à l'embrasser de nouveau, je te quitte!»

J'avais déposé brusquement ma fourchette sur la table.

«Oui attendu.»

Il avait dû me trouver bizarre de l'avoir pardonner aussi facilement.

«Bella?»

«Oui?»

«Pourquoi? Pourquoi accepté comme ça?»

Ah non, il avait osé me le demander.

«Parce que ce n'est qu'un baisé Jacob, pas une relation sexuelle.»

Il sourit, je me levai et aller dans notre chambre.

«Je vais me couché, je suis vraiment épuisé.»

«D'accord.»

Je pris une douche avant d'aller au lit. J'ouvris mon portable et chattai avec Alice.

«Jacob veut réellement m'épouser.»

«Pas vrai?»

«Edward est là?»

«Oui attends je vais le chercher.»

Je la vis se lever et je vis revenir Edward seul au bout de quelques minutes.

«Bella, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

«C'est Jacob! Il veut vraiment m'épouser. On ne peut pas continuer Edward. J'ai gaffé! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il ne m'a pas trompé, ce n'était qu'un baiser!»

«C'est tout comme Bella!»

«Non, moi, j'ai couché avec toi, tandis que lui n'a jamais osé, tu vois il m'a tout dis et maintenant il veut se faire pardonner et je ne peux pas le lui refuser.»

Il soupira.

«Tu regrette c'est ça? Avec moi, tu me regrette?»

«Non Edward… je… c'est toi que je veux, mais je ne suis pas capable de faire ça à Jacob, pas maintenant.»

Il soupira encore.

«Je suis désolé Bella, mais pourquoi rester avec lui si c'est moi que tu veux?»

«Parce qu'il est mon ami, je ne l'aime pas comme amoureux, et je ne veux pas perdre un ami et si je le perds, je deviens quoi moi? Tu ne seras pas auprès de moi Edward, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que tu reviendras à Forks.»

«Je sais, je te comprends, mais jure moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas, jure moi de m'accueillir à bras ouvert quand je reviendrai? C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.»

«Oui je te le jure, je serai là à ton retour, je retarderai le mariage jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. C'est toi que je veux aussi.»

«Je t'aime Bella, mon amour!»

J'entendis la poignet de porte bouger.

«Je dois te laisser!»

Je fermai le clapet de l'ordinateur et le posai sur le sol. J'étais déçu et je m'en voulais d'avoir dis au revoir à Edward de cette façon. Jacob entra dans la chambre et viens s'étendre à côté de moi.

«Tu vas bien Bella?»

«Oui, je suis contente, c'est tout.»

J'étais heureuse du fait qu'Edward m'ait appelé son amour et qu'il m'aimait. Je n'étais pas prête à quitter Jacob pour me ramasser seule je ne sais combien de temps avant le retour de mon amant et il comprenait parfaitement mon point de vue. J'allais l'attendre quelque soit le temps que ça prendra.

«Bonne nuit.»

«Bonne nuit Bella.»

Mon cœur était brisé en milles morceaux. J'étais prête à tout pour avoir Edward avec moi, même à être obliger de rester avec Jacob jusqu'au retour de mon nouvel amour.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ;)** **Prochain chapitre bientôt.**


	3. Chapitre 3: Ennuie et surprise

**Merci de me lire, merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 3: Ennuie et surprise**

Je n'avais pas revue Edward depuis la fois où je lui avais fermé au nez la converse MSN cam. Jacob m'avait réellement fait chier cette fois là. Les jours qui avaient suivis avait empêché Edward de me voir. Un carambolage monstre était survenu et il en avait été très occupé tout le reste de la semaine, ainsi que moi-même, qui avait dû faire des heures sup avec Alice. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'Edward était retourné en France et je n'avais pas eut de nouvelles depuis. C'était comme ci je l'avais à peine vu, trois heures en tout durant sa visite. Mais je ne pouvais pas oublier son sourire et ni sa voix. Et ses yeux que je voyais sans cesse quand je fermais les miens.

Jacob avait recommencé à être distant avec moi, depuis hier. J'étais sûr que Leah avait un rapport avec ça. Je m'en foutais, car maintenant je savais que c'était Edward que je voulais. Cette semaine j'étais en congé, j'allais diner chez Alice ce soir, Carlisle sera là avec Esmé. J'avais hâte de revoir Esmé, elle m'avait tant réconforté quand j'étais jeune. Personnellement je détestais ce genre de souper, car ça m'était d'un ennui total, mais je ferais tout pour Alice.

À mon arrivé chez elle, j'ai pu constater que j'étais la dernière à arriver. Je serrai Esmé dans mes bras.

«Ça fait longtemps ma grande!»

«Oui, je suis contente de vous voir Esmé.»

Je serrai la main de Carlisle.

«Bonsoir Docteur.»

«Carlisle Bella! Je te l'ai déjà dis, en privé tu m'appelles Carlisle.»

«Je sais, mais je ne peux tout de même pas vous manquez de respect.»

«Tu me froisse en rien, je suis tout de même le père de ta meilleure amie.»

Et l'amante de votre fils, pensais-je. Alice ria, mais pas de ma pensée, mais plutôt du faite que je refusais toujours d'appeler son père par son prénom.

«Bella tu ne changeras jamais.»

«Bonsoir Alice.»

«C'est ça! Le repas est servis!»

Nous nous installâmes à table. Carlisle débuta la conversation.

«Jacob n'est pas venu Bella?»

«Non il sait désister à la dernière minute.»

Je savais parfaitement où il était, dans les bras de Leah. Le jour où je le surprendrai au lit avec cette fille, je le laisserai tomber, Edward ou pas, encore revenu.

«Oh!» Fit Esmé.

Je mangeai un peu avant de continuer une conversation.

«Carlisle?»

J'étais surprise, je l'avais appelé par son prénom!

«Oui Bella?»

Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, je l'avais réellement touché là.

«Edward, celui qui vous a remplacé, vous voulez bien m'en dire plus sur lui? Je sais qu'il est votre fils, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.»

«Bien sûr! Ma première femme est tombée enceinte d'Edward à l'âge de seize ans, j'ai dû l'épouser pour ne pas nuire à sa famille. Tu savais qu'Edward est né ici à Forks?»

«Non pas du tout!»

Je regardai Alice. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça.

«Oui, sa mère était une immigrante et comme un con je l'ai engrossé. Une française et quand elle a eut 19 ans elle est retournée à Paris, en apportant mon fils. Edward avait 2 ans, je l'ai donc perdu à jamais. Il ne m'a jamais connu, donc nous ne sommes pas proche lui et moi.»

Je comprenais tout maintenant, quand sa mère à été en âge de quitter pour que son fils ait la citoyenneté américaine, elle a quittée pour retourner dans son pays.

«Oh, je suis désolé.»

«Non ne le sois pas. Grâce à toi, je vais le récupérer.»

J'étais surprise et encore une fois je regardai Alice, qui me souriait.

«Vous voulez dire quoi par là?»

«Oh, je croyais qu'Edward t'en avait parlé.»

Edward?

«Non, je ne l'ai vu que 3 heures quand il est venu ici.»

«Il est venu diner à la maison avant son départ et il nous a parlé de toi. Il dit que tu lui plais et qu'il regrette que tu sois prise avec Jacob. Il t'aime bien.»

Je rougis.

«Il vous a dit quoi d'autre?»

«Qu'il allait prendre ma place à ma retraite.»

«Mais vous êtes encore trop jeune pour ça!»

«Oui, mais il veut devenir mon assistant, mon remplaçant quand je ne serai pas là.»

Je souris, Edward allait revenir.

«Vous savez quand il reviendra?»

Ils me regardèrent tous d'une drôle de façon, sauf Alice, qui savait exactement pourquoi je demandais ça.

«Non Bella, je suis désolé!»

«Oh!»

Esmé prit la parole pour la première fois de la conversation.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?»

«Rien du tout, Edward est vraiment gentil.»

Carlisle et Esmé continuaient à me regarder, comme ci j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Alice se leva et vint me prendre par le bras et s'excusa devant ses parents. Elle m'entraina dans sa chambre.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella?»

«Il me manque Alice.»

«Je sais, mais tu aurais pu attendre que mes parents soient partis avant de le faire remarquer.»

«Je sais, je suis désolé.»

Alice soupira.

«Tu vas devoir t'expliquer, tu sais. Dis leurs pour Jacob, ils comprendront pourquoi tu t'attaches à mon frère.»

Elle m'ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et nous retournons à la salle à diner.

«Pardonnez-moi!» Dis-je.

«Bella chérie, tu veux nous en parler?» Me demanda Esmé.

Je baissai les yeux.

«C'est Jacob, il me trompe, mais je n'ai aucune preuve de ça, je n'ai que ses dires.»

«Pauvre chérie, mais Edward il fait quoi là dedans?»

Je regardai Alice, j'étais nerveuse.

«Edward m'a touché avec les sentiments, je… il me manque.»

«Bella, il nous là dit, on sait tout.»

Ils savaient tout! C'est qu'Edward tenait réellement à moi, pour avoir parlé à son père.

«Oh!»

«Bella il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas.»

Je souris. Le reste du repas se fit en silence ainsi que le dessert. Nous passâmes une soirée ennuyeuse, moi j'avais trouvé ça ennuyeux. Carlisle m'en avait dit plus sur son fils et j'avais appris de cette façon à connaitre Edward. Une fois les parents d'Alice partis, je restai avec elle, pour la nuit, soirée de filles en pyjamas. J'avais apporté mon ordinateur portable. Quand je l'ouvris, je découvris un mail de mon demi frère, à vrai dire, pas par le sang, mais par alliance. Jasper était le fils de Phil, le second mari de maman. Elle c'était remariée quand j'avais cinq ans et elle avait hérité d'un deuxième enfant âgé de trois ans plus vieux que moi. J'ai 25 ans et Alice en a 21, elle a toujours eut un béguin pour Jasper, mais jamais il ne l'a su.

Je lu son mail qui me faisait sourire, disant que Phil et maman ne s'entendaient plus très bien et que lui-même allait entrer dans l'armée bientôt, un rêve de jeunesse. Je n'avais même pas fini de lire mes mails, que je vis quelque chose de rare se produire sur mon MSN, une demande d'ami que je devais accepter ou pas. Je lis le pseudo de la demande.

«eddie»

Eddie? Ed… Edward! Non pas possible! Mais comment il a trouvé mon MSN? Alice! Elle avait dû le lui donner, où il l'avait pris en note la dernière fois où on sait parler sur MSN. J'acceptai la demande. Immédiatement après, j'eu une demande à démarrer la webcam, sans aucun coucou d'abord. J'acceptai la demande. J'attendis le téléchargement de la vidéo. À ma grande surprise, je vis les magnifiques yeux verts d'Edward. Enfin j'étais sûr que c'était lui.

«Aie ma belle!»

«Edward!»

Je fus très émue par cette surprise.

«Comment…»

«Alice viens juste de me donner ton hotmail.»

Je soupirai et criai à travers le salon.

«Merci Al!»

Je l'entendis de sa chambre.

«De rien Bell's!»

Edward de l'autre côté souriait à pleine dents.

«Mais pourquoi elle ne te l'a pas donné plus tôt?»

«C'est que… je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de truc. Y'a que ma sœur et toi dans mes contactes.»

«Oh! Tu sais combien tu me manque?»

«Pas plus qu'à moi Bella!»

Je soupirai.

«Jacob a recommencer à fréquenter Leah, j'en suis sûr, même si c'est pas certain. Le jour où je le surprendrai avec elle au lit, je le quitterai!

«Mais pourquoi tu attends?»

«Parce que tu n'es pas là! J'ai besoin d'une présence à longueur de journée.»

«Je reviendrai, je te le promets.»

«Oui je sais!»

Je fermai ma boite mail et allai tamiser l'éclairage du salon.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez ma sœur?»

«Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne peux rester seule longtemps.»

Il me sourit.

«Presqu'un mois a passé depuis que je t'ai fais l'amour et… et je crois avoir trouvé mon âme sœur.»

Son âme sœur? Ça voulait tout dire!

«Oh Edward… je…»

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Maudit soit Alice! Elle me faisait souffrir depuis qu'elle m'avait présenté Edward. Et je n'étais pas une fille qui abandonnait une vie déjà entamé facilement. Je ne voulais plus de Jacob, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire de la peine. Je serais prête à le laisser, le jour où j'aurais tout vu dans son infidélité.

«Bella?»

Je savais qu'il voyait parfaitement mon expression, les larmes sur mes joues.

«Bella, j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?»

«Non, au contraire, ça m'a touché! C'est moi le problème, ton âme sœur est déjà prise.»

Il attendit un moment avant de me répondre.

«Je sais.»

Je soupirai.

«Non Edward tu sais pas! Je vais me marier!»

«Quand?»

«Dans moins d'un an et si tu n'es pas de retour avant, je ne pourrais rien faire, pour… empêcher ce mariage.»

Il soupira à son tour et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

«Bella espérons que ce soit avant ce temps.»

«Je suis désolé Edward.»

J'entendis Alice sortir de sa chambre et se diriger à la cuisine et retourner à sa chambre, en moins de trente secondes.

«Edward?»

«Oui?»

«Je… je t'aime et c'est toi que je veux. J'aurais préféré te le dire en personne. C'est pour que tu saches que ce n'est pas Jacob que je veux, mais toi.»

«Bella, je sais déjà tout ça, je sais que cette histoire est compliqué pour toi. Le fait que je suis loin n'arrange pas les choses.»

«Tu ne peux vraiment pas revenir maintenant?»

«Non, c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu ne crois. J'ai une mère… exigeante.»

Je m'en doutais, Carlisle m'en avait parlé. Je ne fis pas de commentaire. Je regardai l'heure, il se faisait tard.

«Tu… tu vas te reconnecter Edward?»

«Pas dans les prochains mois, j'ai eu un poste en Italie et je l'ai accepté.»

Je fus surprise, avait-il eu réellement l'intention de me le dire?

«Tu reviens quand?»

«Je ne sais pas, donc je ne pourrais pas remplacer mon père dans les prochains mois.»

Je sentais la peine me monter à la gorge.

«C'est pour combien de temps?»

«Je vais remplacer un collègue, il part en Haïti aidé là bas.»

«Oh, probablement moins d'un an.»

«Oui, mais surement quelques mois.»

«Je comprends, je t'attendrai.»

«Merci!»

Je regardai la batterie de mon portable, j'avais oublié d'apporter ma charge.

«Je vais devoir te laisser, mon ordi va me lâcher.»

«Oh, alors n'oublie pas que je t'aime.»

«Tous les jours j'y penses.»

'Low battery' Zut! Mon écran s'éteignit. Je fermai le clapet de l'ordinateur et le poussai au bout du divan. Ça va m'apprendre à oublier mes trucs.

«Bell's?»

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais même pas entendu sortir de sa chambre.

«Alice! Tu m'as fait peur!»

«J'ai trouvé bizarre de ne plus t'entendre.»

«J'ai oublié ma charge.»

«Oh!»

Je me levai et allai à la cuisine, je sortis du frigo le lait et le gâteau du souper. Alice me rejoins.

«Tu vas pas manger ça tout de même, y'ai plus de minuit!»

«J'ai faim tu vois et je dois manger mes émotions.»

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«Raconte!»

Je pris une bouchée du gâteau.

«Edward part en Italie.»

«Oh! Il revient quand?»

«Il ne le sait pas, il va remplacer un collègue qui part en Haïti.»

Alice posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

«T'inquiètes pas, il reviendra avant ton mariage.»

Elle m'arracha l'assiette de gâteau que je n'avais pas fini de manger.»

«Et je sais qu'il fera tout pour être là avant.»

«Oui je sais.»

Je soupirai, je ne voulais plus en parler, j'avais trop de peine. Je souris à Alice.

«Et toi, tu faisais quoi dans ta chambre?»

«La même chose que toi!»

Je souris encore plus.

«C'est qui?»

«Devine!»

Je réfléchis, mais je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait, je ne faisais que faire semblant de chercher.

«Jasper!»

«Oui, il a trouvé mon MSN.»

«Non Alice je le lui ai donné.»

Elle me serra carrément dans les bras.

«Il est charmant ton frère tu sais.»

«Oui, il se cherchait quelqu'un, donc je lui ai parlé de toi.»

«T'as bien fait!»

Je sortis de la cuisine après avoir bu mon verre de lait et j'allai me mettre sous la couverture qu'Alice m'avait préparé sur le divan.

«Bella tu m'as l'air épuisé.»

«Oui, c'est surement à cause qu'il est tard.»

«Oui peut être. Dors bien!»

«Merci, bonne nuit.»

Depuis deux ou trois jours je me sentais différente, mais je n'en faisais pas un plat. C'était surement dû à la nervosité des évènements récents. Edward, Jacob qui veut vraiment se marier avec moi et maintenant que je savais qu'Edward ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment, me tracassait.

J'eus de la misère à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Quand je ne dormais pas dans mon lit, je me sentais mal. Alice dormait profondément quand j'allai voir dans sa chambre, je n'osai pas la réveiller et je retournai au salon. Enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Je versai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jamais je ne regretterai ce que j'avais fait avec Edward, mais je regrettais d'avoir accepté le renouvellement de mes fiançailles.

Quand je me réveillai, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le lit d'Alice. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là? Je me levai et sortis de la chambre. Alice était à la cuisine.

«Enfin réveillé marmotte?»

Je souris à mon amie.

«J'ai dormis combien de temps?»

«Il est dix heures. Quand je me suis levai à cinq heures, tu dormais assis, les mains sur le visage, je t'ai donc aidé à te mettre dans mon lit.»

«Oh!»

Alice me sourit.

«Tu veux manger quelque chose?»

«Non, j'ai encore le gâteau sur le cœur!»

«Je te l'avais dis que c'était pas bon.»

«La prochaine fois je t'écouterai.»

Je m'assis à table et posai ma tête sur celle-ci, mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps. Alice se leva et vint me prendre par les épaules.

«Ça va pas Bella?»

«J'ai l'impression que mon estomac va exploser! J'ai… j'ai le gout de vomir.»

«Tu as eu ta leçon je crois.»

Je me levai rapidement et me rendis à la salle de bain, je m'enfermai à l'intérieur et vidai mon estomac dans le bol de toilette et je fermai le couvercle et m'assis dessus, encore une fois les mains sur mon visage.

* * *

**Courage à Haïti, Désolé de couper le chapitre comme ça :p**


	4. Capitre 4: Imprévu

**Ouais je sais, je suis rapide :D merci pour le peu de reviews que j'ai eut le temps de recevoir, je suis contente que la fic vous plaise.**

**Ok, ne paniquez pas, ce chapitre est un peu incompréhensible, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vas rentrer dans l'orde pour Bella.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 4: Imprévu**

Je restai longtemps enfermé dans la salle de bain. Alice frappa à la porte.

«Bella, ça va?»

«Oui parfaitement… non pas tout à fait.»

C'était une amie digne de confiance, Je débarrai la porte.

«Entre Alice.»

En une fraction de seconde, elle était dans la salle de bain et avait même refermé la porte.

«Bella, ce n'est pas le gâteau qui a fait ça, tu es malade, t'as peut être une gastro.»

«Oui, peut être. Je crois que je vais aller voit ton père.»

Je me levai et je pris une douche une fois Alice sortis. Je me préparai et me rendis avec mon amie à l'hôpital. Carlisle fut surpris de me voir en un jour de congé.

«Bella, Alice?»

«J'ai besoin d'un diagnostique, je ne file pas Carlisle.»

«Je vois, assied-toi sur la table d'examen.»

Alice s'assis en face du bureau de son père et attendit qu'il en ait fini avec moi. Il ferma le rideau. Il prit ma température, examina ma gorge et mes poumons.

«Je ne vois rien Bella.»

«J'ai des nausées et j'ai vomis trois fois ce matin.»

«T'as mangé quelque chose?»

«Non pas encore.»

«D'accord.»

Il sortit du rideau pour en revenir avec pot transparent.

«Fais pipi dans ça et reviens.»

Je pris le pot et sortis du cabinet. Je m'assis sur le bol de toilette et fis ce que j'avais à faire. Mais où il voulait en venir avec ça? Je tirai la chasse et me laver les mains. Je retournai dans le cabinet.

«Voilà!»

Carlisle prit mon pot rempli et j'attendis. Alice me souriait, je le lui rendis nerveusement. Carlisle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit mon dossier et commença à griffonner.

«Assied-toi Bella!»

Je m'assis à côté d'Alice.

«Ta dernière relation sexuelle remonte à quand?»

Mais c'était quoi cette question?

«Euh, à il y a deux jours.»

Alice me regarda surprise. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas arrêter de coucher avec Jacob! Il aurait suspecté quelque chose.

«D'accord. T'es dernières menstruations?»

Je réfléchis, là je commençais à le voir venir.

«Je m'en rappelle plus, un mois environs, j'aurais dû les avoir il y a deux jours, je croyais à un retard.»

Il leva les yeux de sa feuille et me regarda.

«Ok.»

Alice me caressa le bras, suspectant elle aussi la même chose que moi.

«Carlisle, vous voulez bien en venir au fait.»

Il me regarda encore.

«T'es enceinte Bella!»

Là j'en étais sûr! Je ne prenais aucune contraception et ni Jacob, car il y a un an, on avait décidé d'essayer d'avoir un bébé, mais avec l'histoire d'Edward, j'avais carrément oublié ça. Je devais le lui annoncer et ça va encore plus renforcer nos fiançailles et il abandonnera Leah.

«Bella, tu vas le dire à Jacob? Car je sais que ça décline en ce moment dans votre couple.»

«Oui je vais le lui dire, c'est son bébé après tout.»

Alice me frotta le dos. Comprenant parfaitement que je ne le désirais pas.

«Tu sais Bella, si tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache, il y a …»

Je le coupai net.

«Je ne peux pas faire ça, je m'en voudrais terriblement, je suis contre ce genre de chose.»

«Je ne t'oblige en rien.»

Ce bébé j'allais tout de même l'aimer, c'était mon enfant et je rêvais d'en avoir et j'avais présentement la chance de réaliser ce rêve. Je ne devais pas le dire à Edward. De toute manière il reviendra probablement après la naissance et là je m'expliquerais, espérant qu'il accepterait de le remplacer… je ne voulais pas y penser, faire ça à Jacob. Lui priver de son enfant en le quittant pour Edward.

«Je vais le garder Carlisle, je le dirai à Jacob ce soir.»

«Comme tu voudras.»

Je me levai et il se leva lui aussi, suivi d'Alice. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras.

«Bonne chance Bella.»

«Merci.»

Je sortis de l'hôpital avec Alice.

«Tu vas vraiment le garder?»

«Oui, pourquoi pas? C'est un rêve Alice!»

«Tu vas épouser Jacob?»

«Non, je… je vais le quitter quand Edward reviendra.»

Elle soupira.

«Tu vas le dire à Edward?»

«Non… ne lui dis rien. Je… je ne veux pas le faire fuir.»

«T'inquiètes, je garderai ton secret.»

Elle me frotta le dos. Je pleurai dans mes mains. J'étais sous le choc, mon rêve avec Edward allait s'écrouler.

«Et si il était d'Edward?»

«Rêve pas Alice, c'est impossible!»

Elle soupira. J'étais sûr qu'il était de Jacob, nous étions parfaitement dans les temps quand nous avions fait l'amour il y a un mois, les chances étaient plus minimes avec Edward. Alice m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture et je m'assis à l'intérieur, elle s'installa au volant.

«C'est vrai que tu vas le dire à Jacob?»

«Alice, il va finir par s'en rendre compte! Vaut mieux maintenant.»

«Si tu le dis.»

Elle démarra la voiture et me reconduit chez moi. Une fois rentré, Jacob n'était pas encore arrivé. Je branchai mon portable à ma charge et j'attendis quinze minutes avant de l'allumer. Je me connectai sur MSN et j'envoyai un mail à Edward, comme quoi je l'attendais pour une converse. Il se connecta dix minutes plus tard, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

«Aie ma belle!»

«Edward…»

«Ça ne va pas?»

«Tu me manque c'est tout!»

«Oui à moi aussi.»

Je baissai mon regard sur mon ventre et posai ma main dessus, Edward ne pouvait pas voir. Malgré que le bébé ne fût probablement pas de lui, je l'aimais déjà.

«Je vais quitter Jacob.»

«C'est vrai?»

Je voulais préparer Edward, même si je devais lui mentir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne cette grossesse.

«Oui, dans quelques mois, je vais le préparer à ce que je le quitte. Je vais essayer de découvrir s'il me trompe.»

Il sourit.

«Je suis encore désolé de ne pas être auprès de toi.»

Et moi je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas le père de mon futur bébé.

«Je sais, je t'attendrai.»

Il sourit encore. J'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir.

«Il faut que je te laisse, Jacob arrive.»

Je lui fermai encore une fois le clapet de l'ordi, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me dire au revoir, ou bien je t'aime. Jacob entra dans la chambre et fit le saut en me voyant. C'était bon signe il était seul.

«Bella, t'es déjà là?»

«Oui, je ne filais pas ce matin.»

Il s'assit à côté de moi et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

«Tu m'as l'air encore malade. Tu veux que je te prépare un bain?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, ce serait gentil.»

Jacob avait toujours été très attentionné avec moi, il m'aimait énormément, mais moi j'avais cessé de l'aimer par amour depuis ma rencontre avec Edward. Il partit à la salle de bain, j'entendis l'eau couler du bain et il revint une fois qu'il avait refermé le robinet.

«C'est prêt!»

Je me levai et me rendis à la salle de bain, il me laissa seul. J'étais contente. Je me plongeai dans l'eau jusqu'en dessous du nez, j'avais encore la nausée, je n'avais rien mangé de la journée. Après dix minutes, je sortis de la salle de bain, Jacob était au salon.

«Tu veux me préparer à manger?»

«Oui bien sûr!»

Il ne critiquait jamais mes demandes non plus. Il revint avec un bol de riz, je vais devoir manger mieux avec ce bébé. Je m'assis devant la télé, il s'installa à côté de moi. Une fois que j'aie fini, il me prit le bol et le posa sur la table. Je lui pris la main et l'entrelaçai à mes doigts. Je devais tout faire à croire que je l'aimais encore, mais c'était dur.

«J'ai une nouvelle.»

«Oh!»

«Je… je suis enceinte, nous allons avoir un bébé.»

Jacob me regarda longuement avant de réagir.

«Tu es sérieuse?»

Il se leva debout.

«Oui, je l'ai su ce matin, c'est pour ça que je ne file pas. J'ai des nausées sans arrêt.»

Il sourit et me leva dans les airs.

«Oh comme je suis heureux! On a réussi!»

«Oui.!»

Je lui souris et le serrai dans mes bras. Je pleurai en silence, pensant à Edward.

Le lendemain, je revis Carlisle, pour parler de la grossesse.

«Et puis Bella?»

«Jacob est fou de joie!»

Je soupirai.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Je le regardai sérieusement dans les yeux et je vidai mon sac.

«Il se passe que je suis amoureuse de votre fils et que Jacob m'est indifférent depuis.»

«Mais vous allez avoir un bébé! Tu ne peux pas le mettre au monde, si cet enfant est pour avoir une mère qui ne désir pas un enfant de l'homme avec qui elle vit.»

Je le regardai avec quiétude.

«Mais je veux cet enfant! Je ne veux pas le tuer.»

«Tu aime Edward à quel point.»

«Au point de faire ma vie avec lui!»

«Il est au courant?»

«Non, je ne veux pas le lui dire, j'ai… peur qu'il ne veut plus de moi.»

«Il va falloir que tu le lui annonce, car tu sais très bien qu'il va revenir.»

«Mais pas avant la naissance, j'en suis sûr!»

«Oui, ça aussi je sais, il est parti en Italie.»

Alors il communiquait avec son père!

«Je vais mettre ce bébé au monde et je l'élèverais, Edward ou pas!»

«Bon, on en reparlera une autre fois, avant que tu ne commence à en faire un drame.»

Carlisle était un bon médecin et il savait comment arrêter un sujet aussi brusquement. Il attendit que je me calme avant de continuer.

«Tu as un médecin pour ta grossesse?»

«Non pas encore.»

«Bon.»

Il regarda dans un carnet, il me cherchait surement un médecin et il posa le petit livre sur le coin de son bureau pour prendre par la suite une petite roulette blanche et bleu. Une sorte de calendrier.

«Regardons, à quand il viendra au monde.»

Il tourna la roulette et continua.

«Si je calcule bien… ton bébé naîtra… environ vers le… 20 juin.»

Je souris.

«Tiens donc, c'est la date de naissance d'Edward.» Rajouta Carlisle.

Oh, Edward était né un 20 juin. Trop mignon! Je souris encore plus. Carlisle posa sa roulette sur le bureau.

«Tu vas devoir prendre des vitamines.»

Il gribouilla une prescription et me la tendit. Je la pris et la mis dans mon sac.

«Merci.»

«Maintenant je veux savoir, où est-ce que tu veux accoucher?»

«Pardon?»

«Oui, car tu peux à la maison, à l'hôpital ou bien en chambre de naissance.»

«Je ne sais pas, mais pas à la maison.»

«Oui je te comprends.»

Je souris.

«Mais je ne veux pas la péridurale, ça drogue le bébé. Je veux tout naturel.»

«D'accord.»

Je posai ma main sur mon ventre.

«Je vais devenir énorme!»

«Oui c'est sûr! Je vais te suivre Bella. Tu savais qu'avant j'étais obstétricien?»

«Non, pas du tout!»

«J'ai changé de branche après trois ans de pratiques, mais je ferai une exception pour toi.»

«Merci.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«J'en suis à combien de semaines?»

«T'en ais à sept semaines.»

«Oh! Et y'a combien de semaines en tout?»

«4o.»

7 sur 40, je n'étais qu'au début. Je souris, j'étais au fond heureuse d'être enceinte, malgré qu'il n'était pas d'Edward. Alice m'avait déjà demandé à être la marraine et je demanderai à Jasper d'être le parrain. Je retournai chez moi, Jacob était déjà là, mais j'entendais de drôle de son dans la chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte. Je posai rapidement ma main sur ma bouche.

«Jacob!»

Il sursauta et je vis en dessous de lui cette fameuse Leah.

«Je peux tout t'expliquer!»

Il osait en plus me dire ça, après lui avoir annoncé que nous allions avoir un bébé.

«Tu peux dire adieu à notre mariage Jacob Black! Je ne deviendrai pas une Black avec un infidèle dans ton genre.»

«Bella écoute…»

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'expliquer.

«Tu peux dire adieu au bébé aussi!»

«Oh merde!»

Je claquai la porte et sortis de la maison. Je l'entendais me supplier de revenir, mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais choquer contre lui, mais j'étais aussi coupable que lui en l'ayant moi aussi déjà trompé. Mais cette fois-ci, mon plan avait réussis plus tôt que prévu. Je me ramassais plus rien et avec un bébé sur le dos. Je me rendis chez Alice, elle m'accueillit à bras ouvert, je pleurais à chaude larme, mais pas parce qu'il m'avait trompé, parce que je me ramassais sans rien beaucoup trop tôt.

«Bella ça va aller! Tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il faudra. Je te laisserai ma chambre.»

«Merci Alice, tu es gentille.»

«Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours là pour toi.»

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

«J'aurais jamais cru le surprendre aussi tôt et Edward ne reviendra pas avant un bon moment.»

«Je sais, mais tu seras bien avec moi en attendant.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu sais, mon bébé devrais naître pour le 20 Juin.»

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

«C'est la date de naissance de mon frère.»

«Je sais, Carlisle va me suivre.»

«Oh, c'est super!»

Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

«Je suis sûr qu'Edward est le père!»

«Rêve pas! C'est impossible, ce serait beaucoup trop beau!»

«Tu t'es protégé ou pas?»

«Non.»

«Donc y'a une chance que oui.»

«J'aime mieux pas y penser et arrête de me donner de faux espoirs!»

Elle soupira.

«Comme tu voudras.»

Elle me laissa un moment seule à l'appartement, prétextant que j'aurais besoin de plein de chose pour vivre chez elle. Elle était surement partie m'acheter des trucs. J'en ai eus le cœur net quand elle revint avec un plein de sac dans les mains.

«Alice c'est quoi ça?»

«Des vêtements et des trucs pour le soins de peau.»

«T'aurais pas dû.»

«Ça me fait plaisir Bella.»

Je soupirai.

Carlisle m'avait dit que le risque de fausse couche était plus grand les 13 premières semaines. Alors Alice m'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit, m'emmerdant à longueur de journée. Même le Dr Cullen m'avait mise en arrêt de travail. Jacob avait réussis à me contacter et me retrouvé, s'avouant vaincu. Il voulait me récupérer, je lui avais demandé de me laisser un peu de temps et quand j'en déciderai, j'irai le voir. Il n'avait pas bronché, ayant réalisé qu'il avait été dans le tord.

Je devais l'annoncer à ma famille, mes parents et mon frère. Je le leurs dirai à Noël, j'en serai alors à 15 semaines.

* * *

**Vivement la suite hein? ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5: Grande nouvelle

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 5: Une grande nouvelle**

Noël approchait et j'avais eut l'accord de presque tout le monde pour célébrer avec moi la fête, sauf Jasper, il était au front et je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle par mail. Il avait été heureux pour moi, mais regrettait le fait que je l'élèverais seule et il avait accepté ma demande de parrain. Il avait été fou de joie. Jasper m'avait remercié d'avoir confiance en lui comme ça.

Ce sont les parents d'Alice qui allaient nous recevoir tous, il ne manquera qu'Edward. J'étais une des premières à arriver avec Alice chez les Cullen.

«Carlisle? Vous avez eut des nouvelles d'Edward?»

Car moi, je n'en n'avais pas eut depuis deux semaines, à cause de son travail, il était vraiment prit ses temps-ci.

Il me sourit.

«Non, pas encore. Il était supposer venir, mais il c'est désisté hier, comme quoi il ne pouvait pas venir.»

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je venais de manquer ma chance de pouvoir sentir son odeur, me coller contre lui et l'embrasser.

«C'est Alice qui reçoit ce genre de message.»

Je souris, pour cacher ma tristesse. Mon père arriva peu de temps après, suivis de ma mère et Phil. Je serrai Charlie contre moi.

«Papa!»

«Bella! Y'a longtemps, malgré que tu habite dans la même ville que moi.»

«Tu es beaucoup pris, c'est pas ma faute!»

Je fis la moue, il me caressa les cheveux.

«L'important c'est que je suis là.»

Je lui souris, il me tendit un paquet.

«Pour toi!»

«En dessous du sapin papa, les cadeaux.»

J'allai le posai là où il devait être. Ma mère se planta devant moi quand je me retournai.

«Bella, ma chérie!»

Elle me serra fort contre elle. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle écrase mon ventre, même si ça ne paraissait pas encore.

«Maman! Comme je suis contente de te voir.»

«Jacob n'est pas là?»

«Non, on… a des petits problèmes de couple, je prends du recule un peu.»

«Oh, que c'est-il passé?»

Ça y'est ça commençait, elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eut le compte rendu.

«Plus tard maman, je t'expliquerai.»

Je m'excusai et j'allai voir Phil. Il m'embrassa sur les joues.

«Bella! Comme tu es radieuse!»

Radieuse moi? Non pas du tout!

«Merci Phil.»

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Nous passâmes à table dans l'heure qui a suivi l'arrivé de tout le monde. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de leurs annoncé, mais je devais le faire. Je décidai de le faire pendant le repas.

«Je peux avoir votre attention?»

Carlisle, Esmé et Alice me souriaient. Ils savaient exactement où j'allais en venir. Mes parents me regardèrent avec questionnement.

«Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous annoncer une nouvelle… je suis enceinte… de 15 semaines.»

Ma mère posa son ustensile.

«Il est de qui?»

«Jacob.»

«Tu es sûr?»

«Oui pourquoi? C'est Jacob le père!»

«Tu m'as dis tout à l'heure…»

«Je l'ai surpris avec Leah au lit, le lendemain où j'ai appris pour le bébé.»

«Oh, je comprends. Et tu as décidé de le garder!»

Je me levai brusquement.

«Maman! C'est le bébé de Jacob! Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.»

Phil posa sa main sur l'épaule de Renée et Carlisle fit de même avec moi. Mon père se leva et se plaça à côté de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras.

«Je serais là si t'as besoin de moi.»

«Merci papa.»

Il m'embrassa sur la joue. Phil se plaça à coté de moi.

«Je suis content pour toi Bella.»

«Merci.»

Au tour de ma mère maintenant.

«Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu subisses la même chose que moi.»

«Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Esmé se leva et alla à la cuisine, après s'être rassuré que tout c'était calmé et elle revint avec le dessert.

«Qui veut de la bûche?»

Nous lui sourîmes tous. Le dessert se passa en silence. Esmé avait fait elle-même la bûche, bonne en son genre. Elle était une bonne cuisinière. Nous passâmes aux cadeaux assez tôt, vu que mes parents devaient repartir tôt. Mon père m'avait acheté un appareil photo, ma mère et Phil m'avaient donnés de l'argent en raison qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi m'acheter. Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient offert un berceau pour mettre à côté de mon lit pour le bébé et Alice, m'avait donné des vêtements pour le bébé. J'étais contente.

«Bella chérie, Edward t'as envoyé un cadeau par la poste.» me dis Esmé.

Je la regardai cherchant à comprendre. Il aurait pu me l'envoyer chez Alice.

«Pourquoi vous me le donner?»

«Je sais, il ne l'a pas envoyé chez Alice, car il voulait que je retouche ton cadeau.»

Alors c'était un vêtement, j'ouvris le paquet et j'en sortis une blouse de nuit de couleur pêche Italienne. Elle était vraiment jolie.

«Il a envoyé ça aussi.»

Elle me tendit une lettre. Je l'ouvris.

_Amour, tu me manques, trois mois depuis qu'on c'est vu et je m'ennuie de toi. Je t'offre ce vêtement pour que tu te souviennes de moi. Bientôt je serai de retour. Si tu regarde bien l'étiquette du collet, c'est signé Edward._

_Je t'aime. Edward._

Trop mignon, le vêtement avait Edward comme griffe. Alice s'installa près de moi. Elle m'arracha la chemise.

«Wow mon frère a du gout!»

Elle examina le vêtement.

«Tu vas la porter Bella?»

«Oui cette nuit! Avant que je ne rentre plus dedans.»

Je ricanai.

«Tu l'as dit à Edward pour le bébé?» Me demanda Esmé.

«Non, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache!»

Elle soupira.

«Il t'aime Bella.»

«Je sais, et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner avec Jacob.»

«Je me sens rassurer, mais pour le bébé?»

«Lorsqu'il sera de retour, je lui demanderai gentiment s'il veut bien l'élever avec moi.»

Esmé me caressa les cheveux. J'humai l'odeur du vêtement.

«Je te souhaite la meilleure des chances, je ne le connais pas du tout, mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.»

«Merci, moi aussi je l'espère.»

Alice tapa du pied.

«On doit rentrer Bella, il se fait tard.»

«Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend?»

«J'ai… j'ai Jasper qui doit me faire converse sur MSN à minuit tapant.»

«Oh!»

Je saluai Carlisle et Esmé avant de quitter et nous rentrâmes chez Alice. À notre arrivé je m'installai dans la chambre après avoir pris une douche et revêtis le cadeau d'Edward. Moi je ne lui avais rien offert et je me sentais coupable. Je me couchai sur le dos et posai ma main sur mon ventre à travers le vêtement. Une bosse se faisait sentir sous ma paume, minime mais je pouvais la sentir. Je souris, mon ventre va commencer à paraître. Je me tournai sur le côté sans m'habillai et je m'endormis en pensant à Edward.

Une main chaude sur ma joue me réveilla, j'ouvris doucement les yeux.

«Alice?»

La main se fit plus pressante dans mon cou.

«Chut!»

J'eus sur le coup peur, quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice était entré dans la chambre et il faisait terriblement noir. Je repoussai l'intrus le faisant basculer en bas du lit et je me mis à crier fort.

«Aliiiiice!!!!»

J'entendis des pas courir jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volé et alluma la lumière de la chambre.

«Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

«Y'a un intrus dans ma chambre et… il voulait m'agresser.»

Je vis un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Alice. Mais pourquoi souriait-elle? Elle pouffa de rire par la suite.

«Je me fais agresser et tu trouves ça drôle?»

«Mais si tu savais par qui, toi aussi tu rigolerais.»

Je fronçai les sourcils, Alice avait toujours un air amusé. Une main me toucha le cou et je sentis des lèvres se poser dessus. Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils. Si Alice était devant moi, mais qui était derrière moi? Je n'osais même pas bouger, ça ne pouvait être Jacob, Alice l'aurait foutu dehors. Pas Edward non plus… Je me retournai pour regarder l'intrus, amusée je souris de toutes mes dents.

«Edward!»

Je me jetai littéralement à son cou, le parsemant de baisers sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Je pensai à ce que je venais de lui faire, mais j'en rigolai intérieurement. D'un coup je fis le saut et posai ma main sur mon ventre, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit! Je lâchai mon amant et je me levai rapidement du lit.

«Je reviens tout de suite!»

Je pris Alice par le bras et je nous sortis de la chambre en prenant soins de fermer la porte derrière moi. J'allai à la cuisine après avoir lâché Alice.

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe Bella?»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?»

J'étais sur les nerfs, j'avais peur qu'il découvre pour le bébé.

«Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu n'es pas contente?»

Je la pris par les épaules.

«Oui je le suis, mais où t'as eu la tête? Il va voir pour le bébé.»

Elle soupira.

«Oh ce n'est que ça! Ça ne se voie même pas Bella. Il reste pour la nuit c'est tout.»

«Tu es sûr que ça ne se voie pas? Je peux le sentir quand je touche mon ventre.»

Elle baissa les yeux.

«Ça ne se voit pas, t'as qu'à t'arranger qu'il ne te touche pas le ventre.»

Je soupirai. Je regardai vers la chambre, à savoir s'il nous espionnait. La porte était toujours fermer.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Et juste pour une nuit?»

«Oui, il m'a convaincu et pourtant j'avais refusé qu'il fasse ça. Des plans pour te mettre dawn demain. Mais il a vraiment insisté pour venir, te faire la surprise.»

«Carlisle est au courant et Esmé?»

«Euh… non, pas du tout!»

«Ce n'est que de toi alors?»

«Non, d'Edward. Oui il était supposer venir à la villa, mais il ne voulait pas rencontrer ta famille, pas de cette façon là en tout cas.»

«Oh! Donc, il est venu que pour passer la nuit avec moi?»

«Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais que nous rentrions tôt.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci.»

Je lui embrassai le crâne et couru jusqu'à la chambre. Edward était assis sur le lit en tailleur et me faisait un grand sourire.

«Bella!»

Je lui rendis son sourire.

«Edward!»

Il ouvrit ses bras, je compris qu'il voulait que je m'y faufile. Il me serra contre lui et posa sa tête sur la mienne. J'humai son odeur, qui m'avait terriblement manqué.

«Merci pour la chemise de nuit, elle est magnifique!»

«Je suis content que tu l'aimes et que tu la porte aussi.»

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

«Elle a ton odeur, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.»

Il sourit et me passa une main dans les cheveux et m'embrassa tendrement.

«J'ai su pour Jacob, tu l'as surpris avec Leah. Je suis désolé que ce soit si tôt, je ne reviendrai pas avant au moins un an encore.»

Ah non, pas un an! Pourquoi… pourquoi fallait toujours que ça arrive à moi?

«Pourquoi?»

«Le contrat de mon collègue est pour 15 mois.»

«Ah! C'est dommage.»

Je ne voulais pas montrer ma peine, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais déçu.

«Bella, je suis désolé, mais je ne t'oblige pas à m'attendre. Réconcilie-

Toi avec Jacob.»

«Non! Je ne l'aime plus, c'est toi que j'aime!»

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

«Moi aussi c'est toi que j'aime.»

J'enfouie ma tête encore plus profondément dans son épaule et je pleurai doucement. Il me frotta le dos en faisant des cercles.

«Pardonne-moi!»

«Edward… fais moi l'amour! Prends-moi, comme ça… dans cette position.»

J'étais toujours assise sur lui, face à face, mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou. Il me releva le visage de son doigt et me souris.

«Tout ce que tu veux amour.»

Je savais que cette position l'empêcherait de toucher mon ventre et sentir le bébé. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'au bas de ma chemise de nuit et la souleva par-dessus mes jambes. Quand il rencontra mes fesses nues sous le vêtement il lâcha une expression.

«Oh! Pas de sous-vêtements!»

Je lui souris.

«Je n'en porte jamais pour dormir.»

Il sourit à son tour et me caressa les fesses et le bas du dos, j'en frissonnai, me donnant la chair de poule. Il me lâcha pour baisser son pantalon et le retirer. Il me repositionna sur lui et il m'empoigna de ses mains le visage et m'embrassa tendrement, nos langues se mêlèrent ensembles et il emprisonna ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, pour finaliser le baiser. Il passa ses mains dans mon cou et sur mes épaules et il m'embrassa le creux du cou. J'en frissonnai encore. Edward était doux et attendrissant, il savait faire l'amour à une femme, pas comme Jacob qui était brusque, j'aimais la délicatesse d'Edward. Il me donna un baiser sur la tempe et y laissa ses lèvres un moment et je compris que c'était pour me murmurai quelque chose.

«Tu es toute ma vie.»

J'en souris et je le serrai plus fort contre moi et je lui caressai à mon tour le dos et puis ses fesses, qui étaient très douce au touché. Il me souleva pour me posai sur son pénis et s'élança sans me pénétrer, il se frotta à mon clitoris, j'en gémis doucement. Il m'embrassa encore et encore.

«Prends-moi Edward!»

Il me souleva encore et avec son bassin il me pénétra doucement et commença un va et viens doux et lent. Je me collai à son torse, m'agrippant à son cou, je l'embrassai dans le creux du cou, gémissant sur sa peau. Ses mains se promenaient sur ma taille, il m'agrippa de ses doigts et débuta un élancement plus rapide.

«Oh Edward… tu es si doux!»

«Bella… l'amour est en la douceur.»

Il m'embrassa amoureusement, je m'agrippai à ses cheveux, il me tint fermement par la taille. Je l'aidai à me faire l'amour en bougeant mon bassin de haut en bas. Ses yeux verts m'envoutaient et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je sentis la jouissance me monter dans le fond de mon vagin et je sentis qu'Edward partira bientôt lui aussi, car il m'agrippa encore plus fermement. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, me tenant à son cou. Je quittai littéralement ce monde en l'espace de ma jouissance.

«Edward… oui… Edward!»

Lui, il projeta la tête en arrière et s'enfonça plus profondément en moi et je sentis sa semence me réchauffer l'intérieur.

«Bella….»

J'adorais quand il murmurait mon prénom quand il jouissait. J'adorais crier le sien quand moi je jouissais. Il arrêta son va et viens et posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restâmes encore l'un dans l'autre un moment. Il m'embrassa l'épaule.

«C'est si bon…» Me dit-il.

«Oh Edward, ça m'avait tellement manqué!»

Il se retira de moi et me prit le visage entre ses mains.

«Que je t'aime tant!»

Je rougis.

«Edward, je t'aime aussi.»

Il m'enlaça amoureusement. Après notre tendre moment il se coucha sur le lit à côté de moi.

«Je ne partirais pas sans te dire au revoir. Dors mon amour!»

«Oh Edward, j'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça.»

«Amour…»

Je m'accotai la tête sur son torse, il m'enlaça d'un bras et nous dormîmes ainsi jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

**Vivement la suite hein? ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6: Garçon ou fille?

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 6: Garçon ou fille?**

Quand je me réveillai, je pus voir Edward qui m'observait depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Ses yeux verts me fixaient amoureusement.

«Edward?»

«Oui c'est moi.»

Et il se mit à rire et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Bien dormis Bella au bois dormant?»

Je souris et l'enlaçai au cou.

«Oh Edward! Tu es encore là!»

«Et pour quelques heures encore.»

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui, mon avion a été retardé.»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je croyais que c'était un coup d'Alice. J'avais toujours le don de vouloir toujours l'accuser, car à chaque fois, c'était toujours de sa faute.

«Donc tu reste avec moi?»

Il rit faiblement et sourit.

«C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que oui!»

«Car j'aurais cru que tu serais allé souhaiter joyeux Noël à ton père.»

«Mais c'est une bonne idée!»

Il me tapota le bout du nez avec son index. Je me redressai quand je réalisé qu'Edward n'était pas supposé être ici à Forks.

«Tu ne peux pas!»

Il me regarda avec de drôle de yeux.

«Pourquoi?»

«C'est que Carlisle croit que tu t'es désisté à cause de ton travail.»

Il soupira.

«Bella chérie, il sera content de me voir et j'aurais juste à lui dire qu'on m'a laissé congé et que je suis arrivé juste plus tard.»

«Oh! Si tu le dis.»

Je me levai du lit pour aller à la cuisine, Edward me suivit. Je nous fis un petit-déjeuner et nous partîmes voir son père. Alice était déjà partie je ne sais où. Carlisle avait été ravi de voir Edward et lui avait pardonné le fait de n'avoir pas pu être de la partie la veille. Mon amant dû nous quitter plus tôt que prévu, car son avion avait été devancé. Je restai avec Esmé pendant que Carlisle allait le reconduire à l'aéroport.

«Tu lui as dis?»

«De quoi?»

«Pour ta grossesse.»

«Non, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, même si je sais très bien qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas. J'ai juste pas le goût qu'il pense que le bébé est de lui.»

Esmé me regarda avec un sourcil froncé, je venais de faire une gaffe. Personne, sauf Alice ne savait que j'avais couché avec Edward.

«Tu as couché avec lui durant la même période?»

«Oui, mais ce bébé est de Jacob, pas d'Edward!»

«T'en es sûr?»

«Pratiquement certaine!»

«Tu sais très bien que ce bébé pourrait être celui d'Edward, y'a une chance sur deux Bella.»

Je soupirai.

«Les chances sont minimes Esmé.»

Je venais de comprendre d'où Alice tenait ça, de sa mère.

**4 semaines plus tard**

Le jour de mon échographie était enfin arrivé et Jacob avait insisté pour y participer, mais j'avais exigé qu'Alice y soit aussi. Je n'avais pas voulu me disputer avec Jacob pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Il m'avait répliqué qu'il était le père et qu'il avait le droit d'y être. Dans le fond il avait raison. Mais je lui avais formellement dit qu'Alice devait venir aussi, il n'avait pas bronché, sachant qu'il savait que j'étais capable de lui empêcher de venir s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne.

«Tu sais Bella je regrette ce que j'ai fait.»

Je savais qu'il allait en profiter pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

«Non Jacob, j'ai décidé de rester seule, tu es bien avec Leah, mieux qu'avec moi, elle est la femme parfaite pour toi.»

«Mais, le bébé là dedans?»

«Tu pourras le voir quand tu voudras, même on se le partagera une semaine sur deux si tu veux.»

Il soupira, j'avais toujours trouvé que Jacob, n'avait pas la tête à vouloir créer une chicane. Alice nous rejoins enfin.

«Désolé pour mon retard.»

Elle fit de drôle d'yeux à Jacob.

«Salut Jake!»

«Ouais.»

Il baissa les yeux, j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'il se sentait soumis face à Alice. J'en riais intérieurement chaque fois.

«On y va?» Fis-je.

Alice s'installa au volant, je m'assis côté passager, Jacob s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Je caressai mon ventre qui commençait à être rondelet, dans le sens qu'on pouvait commencer à le voir, le bébé me donnait des coups, il bougeait vraiment beaucoup. Il y avait à peine un jour, j'avais commencé à le sentir bouger. C'était agréable, ça me faisait tout drôle à l'intérieur. Je commençais déjà à m'attacher à ce petit être, réalisant réellement qu'il était dans mon ventre.

«Bella? Tu vas vouloir savoir le sexe?» Me demanda Jacob.

Je regardai Alice, elle haussa les épaules. Je tournai ma tête pour regarder Jacob.

«J'aimerais bien oui.»

«Moi aussi Bella.»

Je souris. En sachant le sexe, je n'aurai pas à attendre pour lui acheter des choses et je pourrais même commencer à lui trouver un nom. Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital et le technicien en échographie me fit entrer dans la salle immédiatement.

«Installez-vous!»

Il me pointa la table d'examen et me donna une jaquette d'hôpital. Je l'enfilai et m'étendis sur la table. Alice me serrait la main. Je soupirai.

«Que ce passe-t-il Bella?» Me demanda Alice.

«Est-ce normal que j'aie peur qu'il ne soit pas normal?»

«Bella, pourquoi tu penses ça?» me dit Jacob.

«Je ne sais pas.»

Alice me rassura.

«Je crois que toute les futures mères craignent ça Bella. T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il est normal.»

Je lui souris. Le technicien attendait l'arrivé du médecin pour faire l'échographie, Carlisle n'était pas là, il me verra dans l'après midi. Le médecin entra.

«Bonjour Isabella, comment allez-vous?»

«Nerveuse c'est tout.»

«Oui, comme toutes les femmes qui passent un écho.»

Je souris, je n'étais pas la seule à être comme ça.

«C'est votre premier?»

«Oui.»

Il m'appliqua un gel et posa l'appareille sur mon ventre. Une image apparut à l'écran. Il posa son doigt sur l'écran, il me montra le bébé.

«Vous en avez rien qu'un, regardez.»

Je souris, c'était impressionnant, il m'avait l'air d'avoir tous ses membres. Il bougeait beaucoup.

«Je vais le mesurer et après on saura si tout va bien.»

Je l'observai faire. Alice souriait aussi, elle me serrait la main. Jacob, quand à lui, il ne se contentait que regarder.

«Votre bébé est dans les normes, il devrait naitre au alentour du 20 juin.»

Je souris c'était la date d'Edward. Alice serra ma main. Jacob se pencha à mon oreille.

«On lui demande où pas?»

Je regardai le médecin.

«Et si on veut savoir le sexe, est-ce possible?»

«Oui certainement, mais votre bébé bouge beaucoup, ça va être un peu plus compliqué.»

Je sentis l'appareille pousser sur mon ventre et je vis le bébé qui bougeait encore plus. Je compris que cela dérangeait mon petit.

«Quand vous faites ça, vous ne croyez pas que ça l'énerve?»

Le médecin sourit.

«Oui, mais c'est le seul moyen pour essayer de voir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.»

Je souris à mon tour.

«Ça y'est, nous l'avons! Vous voyez ce p'tit truc?»

«Oui.»

«Eh bien, c'est son pénis.»

Un garçon! Je vais avoir un garçon!

«Un garçon!» Rajouta Jacob.

«Oui, un petit garçon.»

Je souris, Alice me regarda avec un sourire. Je savais qu'elle aurait préféré que j'aie une fille, pour pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec elle.

«Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.»

Il me donna de quoi m'essuyer. Je me rhabillai et nous quittâmes la salle. Nous allâmes diner Alice et moi quelque part. Jacob devait aller travailler.

«Bella tu es contente?»

«Oui, peu importe le sexe, je veux qu'il soit en santé.»

«Moi aussi, mais tu sais que j'aurais préféré que ce soit une fille?»

«Oui Alice je m'en doutais.»

Je souris. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et après nous quittâmes pour retourner à l'hôpital, Carlisle m'attendait. Je m'assis à son bureau, Alice était retournée travailler.

«Bonjour Bella. Ça va aujourd'hui?»

«Oui, je suis heureuse.»

«Oui ça doit!»

Il ouvrit mon dossier et lis les résultats de l'échographie et il me tendit deux carrés de papiers.

«Voilà des photos de ton bébé.»

Je les regardai, c'était trop mignon, des photos de mon fils à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je souris.

«Comme ça c'est un garçon?»

«Oui, je suis contente.»

«Et Jacob?»

«Il m'a l'air d'être content lui aussi.»

«J'ai pas besoin de te faire un examen, mais on peut juste se parler si tu veux.»

«Oui bien sûr!»

Il ferma mon dossier et croisa ses doigts sur son bureau.

«Esmé m'a dit pour toi et Edward.»

Je soupirai, elle n'aurait pas pu se la fermer!

«Et alors?»

Je le regardai intensément.

«Tu sais qu'elle pourrait avoir raison?»

«Je ne crois pas non, qui sait qui ne vous dit pas que ce bébé a été conçu après ma relation avec Edward?»

«Je vois, tu crois réellement qu'il est de Jacob.»

«Oui, j'en suis sûr! Je préfère mieux pas y penser qu'il pourrait être d'Edward, les chances sont vraiment minimes.»

«Pourquoi?»

Je soupirai.

«Une seule fois Carlisle, j'avais couché avec votre fils qu'une seule fois! Quand Edward et moi avions fait l'amour, je n'étais pas dans les temps, le bébé a été conçu une semaine avant.»

«Tu sais que je pourrais faire un teste de paternité?»

«Ça servira à rien, si le bébé à le teint mat, c'est sur que Jacob sera le père.»

Il sourit.

«Oui effectivement, mais moi je parlais de faire le teste maintenant.»

«Non, je ne veux pas. Je me sentirais coupable si les résultats s'avéraient positif pour Edward.»

«Justement Bella, tu n'auras plus à le lui cacher.»

«J'ai dit non! Edward… travail loin et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de quitter l'Italie à cause de moi.»

Il soupira.

«J'espère juste pour toi que tu as raison sur la paternité de ton bébé.»

Je caressai mon ventre, c'était sûr que c'était celui de Jacob, il était tellement heureux d'être père. J'avais encore des sentiments pour Jacob, mais pas par amour. Il était mon meilleur ami. Je retournai chez Alice une fois que j'en avais fini avec Carlisle, mais pourquoi ils voulaient tous qu'il soit d'Edward? Moi aussi, je l'aurais souhaité. À mon arrivé j'envoyai un mail à Jasper, lui disant qu'il allait avoir un garçon comme filleule et qu'Alice arrêtait pas de me parler de lui. J'envoyai le mail à mon frère d'adoption. Au moment où je vins pour fermer MSN, une alerte de conversation clignotait dans la barre Windows. Je l'ouvris et j'écris.

«Edward!»

«Bella!»

Il démarra une converse vidéo. J'étais toute énervée, il y avait 4 semaines que je ne lui avais pas parlé.

«Bella amour!»

De mieux en mieux, il m'appelait amour maintenant.

«Edward, comme tu m'as manqué!»

«À moi aussi.»

«Ça va toi? Tu fais quoi de bon?»

«Oui ça va, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.»

J'étais encore plus énervée, je me demandais ce qu'il allait me dire.

«En fin de compte mon collègue revient plus tôt, je devrais être de retour en Juillet.»

«Oh Edward, je suis tellement contente!»

Je souris de touts mes dents.

«Oui, moi aussi.»

Je me passai le revers de la main sur les yeux, j'avais sentis des larmes coulés.

«J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joies Bella.»

«Oui Edward, je suis trop contente, je n'aurai pas à attendre à Noël pour te revoir.»

Il me sourit.

«Oh que j'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras.»

Je pleurai encore plus, mes hormones de femme enceinte prenaient le dessus.

«Edward, moi aussi.»

Il sourit encore.

«Comment va Alice?»

«Super bien, une vrai pile électrique!»

«À ce que je comprends tu es encore chez elle?»

«Oui, où veux-tu que j'aille? Je ne peux pas vivre seule, j'en suis pas capable.»

«Tu attends mon retour c'est ça?»

«Oui et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'oblige à…»

«Bella, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi! Je veux que tu emménage avec moi quand je reviendrai.»

«Donc tu viendras vivre à Forks? Tu n'iras pas vivre en France?»

Il sourit.

«Non, j'ai décidé de venir habiter à Forks, avec toi.»

Je souris et les larmes se firent plus apparentes. Alice avait raison il était prêt à tout pour moi.

«Bella, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

«Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que, je suis heureuse que tu veules de moi à ce point, à être prêt à habiter avec moi, alors que nous nous connaissons à peine.»

Je savais au fond de moi, que j'avais peur à cause du bébé, s'il s'avait dans quoi j'allais l'embarquer.

«Bella, je veux faire ma vie avec toi!»

Je souris et j'essuyai mes yeux.

«C'est vrai?»

Il soupira.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me crois?»

«Rien, je te crois.»

Et s'il savait que j'avais un terrible secret en ce moment. S'il savait que je le forçais à devenir le père d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

«Je t'aime Edward.»

«Oui, moi aussi, tu me manques trop.»

Je souris. J'entendis Alice entrer, j'étais au salon.

«Bella!»

Je lui fis signe d'attendre et lui fis comprendre que j'étais avec Edward sur MSN. Elle s'approcha rapidement.

«Edward!»

«Aie Alice! Comment tu vas?»

«Super bien! Et toi?»

«En forme, je reviens en Juillet.»

«C'est super!»

Alice me regarda tout sourire. Nous entendîmes au loin un haut parleur appeler Edward, nous comprîmes qu'il était encore au travail.

«Je dois vous laisser les filles, bisous!»

«Bisous Edward!»

Je fermai le clapet de mon portable. Alice me prit dans ses bras et sauta de joie.

«Oh Bella que je suis contente pour toi!»

«Oui, il revient plus tôt, juste un peu après la naissance de mon fils.»

«Tu lui as trouvé un nom?»

«Pas encore.»

«T'inquiète t'as le temps.»

Je souris. Alice avait raison, j'allais devoir lui trouver un prénom. J'étais folle de joie par la nouvelle d'Edward, bientôt nous serons enfin ensemble.


	7. Chapitre 7: Nouvelle surprenante

**Chapitre 7: Nouvelle surprenante**

Les trois derniers moi je n'avais pas vu Jacob et ni parler avec Edward, mais il m'envoyait régulièrement des lettres et je faisais pareille. Je me trouvais énorme, il me restait un mois avant la naissance. Alice était toujours au petit soin avec moi. Présentement je m'ennuyais à mourir et chaque fois que j'étais connecté sur MSN, Edward ni venait pas, il était très occuper et le décalage horaire n'aidait pas à pouvoir se parler. Et moi je dormais de plus en plus souvent, épuisée à l'os avec bébé.

Je vis subitement Jasper se connecter, je lui dis salut. Il démarra la webcam.

«Aie Bella, ça fait longtemps!»

«Jasper, comme je suis contente!»

«Comment va mon filleule?»

«Il en demande beaucoup à sa maman, plus qu'un mois et il sera là.»

Mon frère sourit.

«J'ai une permission!»

«C'est super! Tu vas faire quoi?»

«Je vais venir te voir!»

«C'est vrai!»

«Oui et je veux rencontrer Alice aussi.»

Je ris, j'étais sûr que c'était pour Alice.

«T'es drôle Jazz.»

Il rit.

«J'arrive demain, fais la surprise à Alice.»

«Oui compte sur moi. Ne quitte pas je reviens!»

Je me levai et allai au toilette, ce bébé m'en donnait des envies d'uriner. Quand je revins Jasper n'avait pas bougé.

«Alice t'a surement parlé de son frère?»

«Non.»

«Ah non?»

«Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un frère.»

Bizarre, pourquoi elle n'en lui aurait pas parlé.

«Oh!»

«On en est pas rendu là Bella, c'est moi qui lui a exigé de ne pas parler de sa famille, je ne veux pas trop m'attacher rapidement, à cause que je suis au front.»

«Ouais, t'as bien fait, car elle t'aime bien tu sais.»

Il sourit.

«Je dois te laisser Bella, on m'appelle.»

«Alors à demain.»

«Bisous Bell's.»

Il quitta la conversation, je fermai mon ordinateur. Alice entra à l'instant, je lui souris.

«Salut Bella.»

«Salut Alice.»

«Que me vaut se sourire? T'as eu des nouvelles d'Edward?»

Oui car, depuis trois moi, j'avais de la misère à sourire, sauf pour mon bébé.

«Non, de Jasper.»

«Oh, il va bien?»

«Oui, il y avait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé.»

«Désolé, j'avais jamais pensée à t'intégrer dans nos conversation.»

«Ce n'est rien Alice, tu dois apprendre à le connaitre, je n'ai rien à faire dans vos trucs.»

Elle sourit.

«Merci Bell's.»

«Il est fait pour toi, vous iriez bien ensemble.»

«Et que crois-tu qu'est mon but? Exactement de l'avoir pour moi.»

«Oui, je me doute.»

Je me levai et allai à la cuisine. Je fouillai dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Alice me rejoins.

«Tu sais Bella que tu es chanceuse de ne pas prendre trop de poids, à force de manger comme ça?»

«Ouais je sais, merci du compliment.»

«T'as pas eu de nouvelle d'Edward?»

«En lettres seulement Alice, comme tu sais déjà.»

«Tu dois avoir hâte dans deux mois il sera là.»

«Je dirais même un mois et demi, le bébé est pour la fin juin.»

«Ouais, tu aimerais qu'il naisse le 20 juin?»

«Oui beaucoup!»

Elle sourit.

«Moi aussi.»

Je souris à mon tour. Je trouvai finalement quelque chose à manger et je me rendis à ma chambre.

«Je vais sur MSN, donc fiche-moi la paix.»

Elle rit. Je branchai mon portable à sa charge et je me connectai à MSN, chaque fois je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Je mangeai et m'étendis sur mon lit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une alerte MSN me dérangea. Je regardai de qui il s'agissait.

«Edward!»

Il démarra la webcam.

«Bella mon amour, tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué!»

«À moi aussi, j'en peux plus, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes.»

Il sourit.

«J'ai hâte d'être près de toi.»

Je souris.

«Jasper vient me voir demain, j'ai hâte de le voir.»

«C'est super!»

«Oui, ta sœur l'aime bien, il vient surtout pour elle.»

«C'est bien, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie.»

Je souris. Y'avait le bébé qui arrêtait pas de me donner des coups, faut croire que j'étais mal assise. Ça me tirait dans le bas du ventre, je ne pourrais pas parler longtemps.

«Ça va Bella?»

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je faisais un grimace.

«Oui parfaitement, j'ai une crampe dans la jambe.»

Il sourit.

«Alors déplace-toi.»

«C'est ce que j'essaie de faire figure-toi!»

Il rit. Je réussis temps bien que mal à me déplacer, l'étirement se fit moins fort.

«Là c'est mieux.»

«Amour?»

«Oui?»

«Tu es radieuse, plus jolie!»

«Ça c'est de la faute à Alice, t'en fait pas, j'ai pas réellement changé.»

Je savais qu'être enceinte rendait la femme plus jolie et bien dans sa peau.

«Mais tu es vraiment jolie.»

«Merci.»

«Je t'aime Bella, j'ai vraiment hâte d'être auprès de toi. Je commence déjà à nous chercher un appartement, quatre chambre si tu veux.»

Quatre chambres? Mais pourquoi?

«Pourquoi quatre chambre Edward?»

«Juste au cas où, ça nous éviterait de déménager.»

«Tu veux… des enfants avec moi?»

«Oui pourquoi pas?»

Je souris.

«Tu peux pas savoir comment tu me rends heureuse!»

Il sourit.

«Content que ça te plaise. Je t'aime trop tu sais. Je dois y aller mon amour.»

Je lui envoyai un baiser volant et fermai mon ordinateur. Je courus vers Alice, Au fait j'essayais de courir, mais dans mon était c'était compliqué.

«Alice! Edward veut des enfants avec moi!»

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

«Tu lui as dit?»

«Non pas du tout, il nous veux un appartement avec quatre chambres, car il veut des enfants avec moi.»

«Quatre chambre? Il va vite en affaire.»

«Donc tu crois qu'il aimera le bébé de Jacob?»

«Oui Bella t'en fait pas.»

Je sautai sur place, Alice déteignait encore plus sur moi. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir savoir qu'Edward et moi pourrions être heureux à élever ensemble un bébé qui n'est pas le sien.

Le lendemain Jasper arriva dans la matinée, j'avais forcé Alice à ne pas aller travailler.

«Bella!»

Je le pris dans mes bras, j'entendis Alice courir au Salon.

«Jasper!»

Elle s'arrêta sec devant lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il la prit dans ses bras.

«Alice, comme je suis content d'enfin de pouvoir réellement faire ta connaissance.»

Elle lui sourit et rougit.

«Et toi Bella tu es magnifique enceinte.»

«Merci Jazz.»

Je le fis s'assoir au salon et j'allai lui chercher un café. Il le posa sur la table.

«Tu as trouvé un prénom au bébé Bella?»

«Oui peut être, mais c'est dur de choisir.»

«Oui ça doit.»

Alice prit la parole.

«Tu savais que Bella sort avec mon frère?»

Il me regarda ébahit.

«Je savais que t'avais laissé Jacob pour un autre mec, mais tu n'es plus avec Edward?»

«Justement Edward est son demi-frère, elle me l'a présenté il y a huit mois.»

Il regarda mon ventre, regarda Alice et réfléchit un instant.

«T'es sûr qu'il n'est pas d'Edward ce bébé?»

Ah non pas lui aussi!

«Mais bon Dieu! Qu'avez-vous tous à vouloir qu'il soit de lui?»

«Bien, tu aimes Edward et non Jacob et tu l'as conçu dans la même période Bella.» Me dit Alice.

Je soupirai.

«Il est de Jacob, arrêtez de m'harceler avec ça.»

Je me levai et allai à la salle de bain, j'y restai un moment avant d'en ressortir. Jasper se leva quand j'entrai dans le salon et me prit dans ses bras.

«Pardonne-moi Bella!»

«Ce n'est rien.»

«Je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais aimé qui ce soit produit, qu'il soit celui d'Edward.»

Je souris.

«Tu veux savoir le prénom que je veux lui donner?»

Je voulais changer de sujet.

«Oui bien sûr!»

«J'ai trois choix, Ethan, Ira et Ewan.»

«Oui c'est dur à choisir.»

Je souris.

«Lequel tu trouves le plus joli?»

«Oh! Tu me demande ça à moi? Je ne sais pas.»

«Alice, lequel tu préfères?»

«Personnellement aucun, ça fait trop… Quileute.»

«Justement Alice!»

«Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien Ethan.»

«Oui moi aussi.» Me dit Jasper.

«Alors se sera Ethan!»

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Je m'assis sur le divan.

«Bella tu veux me parler d'Edward?»

«Oui bien sûr!»

«Il fait quoi dans la vie?»

«Il fait médecine, il est en Italie en ce moment, français d'origine.»

«Oh! Je croyais qu'il était ici, donc il ne sait pas pour le bébé?»

«Non pas du tout, mais il revient en juillet et je lui demanderai s'il veut bien l'élever avec moi.»

«En tant que mec, ça va être dur pour lui. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera, mais il sera déçu que t'es eu un bébé durant son absence, même s'il connait tes problèmes avec Jacob.»

«Oui je sais, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.»

Il sourit.

«Bella? Ça te dérange si je vais manger quelque part avec Alice seul?»

«Non pas du tout!»

Je lui souris. Il se leva et sortit avec Alice. Le téléphone sonna.

«Allo!»

«Bella?»

«Jacob, que me vaut ton appelle?»

«Je… j'ai enfin réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis il y a quelques mois.»

«Et?»

«J'aime Leah et elle m'aime.»

Je souris, un sourire qu'il ne voyait pas.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise enceinte alors que nous allions pas bien dans notre couple.»

«Tu renie cet enfant?»

«Non, je serais même prêt à t'aider s'il le faut.»

«Si tu veux, mais avec Leah, comment ça ce passe?»

«Je veux l'épouser.»

«C'est super!»

J'étais vraiment folle de joie.

«C'est pas tout!»

«Allez, raconte!»

«Elle… elle est enceinte, ça date de la fois où tu nous as surpris.»

«Oh!»

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Si tu ne veux pas que j'aie des droits sur le bébé, je m'en fou!»

«Non Jacob, c'est ton fils, alors tu pourras le voir quand tu voudras.»

«Merci Bella.»

«De rien.»

Je raccrochai. J'étais soulagé. Comme ça Leah était enceinte de Jacob, tandis que moi j'allais donner à Edward un fils qu'il devra adopter. Je commençais réellement à regretter le fait que mon fils n'était pas celui d'Edward. Leah était chanceuse d'avoir un enfant avec son amoureux, tandis que moi je portais celui d'un homme que je n'aimais plus.

J'allai dans ma chambre, j'étais fatigué et maintenant j'étais soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire avec Jacob. J'envoyai un mail à Edward.

_Salut, Jacob vient de m'appeler, il va épouser Leah, elle est enceinte et moi je n'attends que ton retour, je suis enfin libéré._

Je m'endormis rapidement et au matin je pu m'apercevoir qu'Edward m'avait répondu.

_Amour, comme je suis content pour toi, nous allons enfin être en paix. Je suis désolé que Jacob ait un bébé de cette façon, ça dû te rendre triste. Notre tour arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je souris, il sera encore plus surpris en voyant un bébé à son retour.


	8. Chapitre 8: heureux évènement

**Voilà le chapitre 8, celui que j'avais trop hâte d'écrire ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 8: Heureux évènement**

C'était la veille de la date d'accouchement et Carlisle était parti en convention de médecine, c'était pas brillant de sa part, il n'allait pas pouvoir m'accoucher. J'étais cloué au lit depuis deux jours, j'avais des douleurs dans le bas ventre. Le médecin remplaçant avait dit que c'était mon travail qui avait commencé, mais que c'était inutile de me déplacer à l'hôpital. Tant que les douleurs ne seraient pas aux quinze minutes je devais rester à la maison. Alice s'occupait de moi, les douleurs étaient aux heures, mais là, j'en sentis une, une demi-heure plus tard et un peu plus fort en plus.

«Alice!»

Elle courut jusqu'à moi.

«Quoi?»

«C'est plus fort maintenant, aux demi-heures!»

«Oh! Je vais préparer tes choses, on ira bientôt.»

«Je suis déçu que ce ne soit pas Carlisle qui m'accouche.»

«Oui moi aussi, espérons juste qu'il sera de retour à temps, tu sais très bien que demain il revient, dans la journée.»

«Ouais, si j'ai pas accouché dans la nuit.»

Alice partit à la cuisine et j'eus l'impression qu'elle prenait vraiment son temps.

«Aliiiicceee!»

Je l'entendis courir et faire tomber quelque chose.

«Quoi?»

«Ça fait mal Alice, c'est encore au trente minutes, mais c'est pire.»

«Ok on y va, lève-toi!»

Je me levai et mis ma veste. Elle me conduisit à l'hôpital. À notre arrivé on me plaça dans une chambre de travail.

«Le médecin va venir vous voir, je suis votre infirmière.»

«Ok.»

Je respirais fortement, ça faisait trop mal.

«Al, j'imagine pas ce que ça va être tout à l'heure!»

«T'as pas voulu la péridurale, je te ferai remarqué.»

«Je sais et je la veux toujours pas.»

Je me caressai le ventre, l'infirmière me brancha à un moniteur cardiaque et au bébé aussi, sur mon ventre.

«Ça va Isabella?» Me demanda l'infirmière.

«Ça fait mal c'est tout.»

«Voilà le docteur!»

Une femme blonde et grande se plaça à mes pieds.

«Voyons voir où t'en est Isabella.»

Elle entra ses doigts dans mon vagin et les ressortis pratiquement immédiatement.

«Oh, 8 centimètres! T'es contractions sont à combien?»

«Aux trente minutes depuis une heure trente.»

«Parfait, je reviens voir dans une heure.»

«D'accord.»

Alice me passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

«Je suis désolé que tu accouche seules Bella.»

«Non, tu es là Alice je ne suis pas seule.»

L'infirmière entra de nouveau et me brancha un soluté, pour que je ne crève pas de faim, elle me plaça un oreiller sous la tête. Je sentis une autre contraction, je serrai la main d'Alice.

«Ouuuf!»

«Ça va passer Bella!»

Elles étaient encore aux trente minutes. L'infirmière me passa un linge humide froid sur le front.

«C'est ton premier?» Me demanda-t-elle.

«Oui.»

«Le père il est où?»

C'était quoi ces questions?

«Il m'a trompé et je l'ai laissé tombée.»

«Oh! Je suis désolé.»

Je souris.

«Mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui n'est pas le père de se bébé.»

Elle sourit. Une autre contraction surgit, elle était vraiment plus rapprochée et faisait encore plus mal.

«Je vais te vérifier, le médecin est occupé avec un autre accouchement.»

Elle s'installa à mes pieds.

«Oh, t'en es à six! Ça va être plus rapide qu'on le croyait.»

Je souris. Une autre infirmière entra dans la chambre.

«On a un problème, la docteure qui accouche, ne pourra pas accoucher Isabella. Par chance le Dr Cullen est là.»

Carlisle est de retour! L'infirmière sortis, l'autre aussi.

«Alice, Carlisle est revenue!»

«C'est ce que j'ai entendu.»

On ouvrit la porte et mon infirmière y passa la tête.

«Le médecin s'en vient.»

Je soufflai encore. C'était aux cinq minutes maintenant.

«Aliiiiiceee!»

«Oui je sais, bientôt tu seras libéré.»

Je serrai la main d'Alice très fort. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mon infirmière donna mon dossier à Carlisle.

«Elle peut accoucher d'un moment à l'autre.»

«D'accord, je m'en occupe, je vous appelle si j'ai besoin de vous.»

Mais c'était pas la voix de Carlisle ça!

«Alice, je ne crois pas que ce soit Carlisle.»

«Oui j'ai entendu.»

J'entendis le médecin s'avancer vers moi, il posa le dossier sur la table. Il retira son masque de médecin et se passa la main sur le visage, il était dos à moi. Je me remis à crier.

«Aaaaaarg!»

C'était pas possible comment ça faisait mal.

«Aliiiiceeee!»

«Je sais Bella!»

Le médecin se retourna, comme s'il avait reconnu nos voix, nous ne l'avions pas encore aperçut. Mes yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les yeux émeraude du médecin. Edward! Son regard ne lâcha pas le mien. Alice se leva.

«Tu fais quoi là?» Lui demandai-je.

«Je vais vous laisser!»

«Non reste!»

Je la tirai par la manche et elle se rassit sur la chaise. Je me remis encore à crier.

«Pas possible j'en peux plus!»

«Je sais Bella!»

Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé.

«Dr Cullen, tu fais quoi?» Lui demanda Alice.

Il se secoua la tête, sortant de sa pensée. Il fut sauvée quand mon infirmière entra dans la chambre, elle s'installa à mes pieds et m'examina.

«Oh! Trois centimètres!»

«Merci.» Lui répondit Edward.

Elle sortit de la chambre.

Alice se leva et alla parler dans l'oreille d'Edward, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Mon amie revint vers moi.

«Tu lui as dis quoi?»

«Tout ce qu'il devait savoir.»

«Et?»

«Que Jacob t'avais mise enceinte avant même de le rencontrer et que tu voulais qu'il devienne le père de ce bébé.»

«Oh!»

Je souris, Edward s'approcha et me prit la main.

«Pardonne-moi!»

«Y'a rien à pardonner, t'es pas dans le tord.»

Une autre douleur arriva.

«Bon dieu! J'en peu plus!»

«On le sait Bella.» Me dit Alice.

Edward me caressa la joue.

«Je vais le mettre au monde ce bébé amour, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'accoucher quelqu'un que je connais.»

«Alors fais comme ci tu ne me connaissais pas.»

Il sourit et appela l'équipe de naissance. Il s'installa à mes pieds. Je criais encore une fois de douleur.

«Oufff! Ça pousse là!»

«Elle est prête à accoucher!» Lui dit l'infirmière.

Edward me plaça les pieds sur les étriers et me releva la couverture au niveau des genoux.

«Tu vas devoir pousser quand tu auras une contraction et moi je regarderai si tout va bien.»

«Ok.»

Je soufflais fortement, la douleur était vraiment insupportable. Je poussai quand je sentis une contraction.

«Parfait Isabella, continue.»

Je poussai encore, j'avais terriblement mal, surtout quand je sentais le petit passer dans mon vagin.

«Stop! Pousse plus!»

Il se passait quoi là?

«La tête du bébé ne passe pas comme il faut. Il faut que je le dégage.»

Je sentis les mains d'Edward entrer en moi.

«Vas-y pousse!»

Je poussai de toutes mes forces.

«La tête est sortis! Une dernière Isabella et se sera fini.»

Je poussai encore et je me laissai tomber sur l'oreiller une fois que je me sentis libéré.

Edward tenait mon fils dans ses mains et il lui coupa le cordon et le donna à l'équipe de naissance. Il se mit à pleurer.

«Je veux mon fils!»

«Ça ne sera pas long, le temps que l'équipe l'examine.» Me rassura Edward.

Je souris, j'avais hâte de le voir, voir s'il ressemblait à Jacob. On l'emmitoufla dans une couverture. On l'avait même nettoyé. Alice se leva.

«Je dois me dégourdir les jambes, je vais à la cafétéria.»

«D'accord Alice.»

On me donna mon bébé, je le pris tendrement dans mes bras et j'ouvris la couverture pour mieux l'observer. Ses yeux étaient fermés, je lui caressai la joue, il chigna à mon contacte. Une touffe de ses cheveux dépassa d'en dessous de son chapeau, d'une couleur cuivré, pratiquement roux. Cuivré? Roux?

L'équipe médicale quitta la chambre.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

J'enlevai pratiquement toute la couverture, il était pâle comme moi, comme… Edward.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?»

Edward était toujours à mes pieds, examinant si le bébé ne m'avait pas déchiré quelque chose.

«Rien Edward, rien.»

Alice et Esmé avaient raisons, c'était le fils d'Edward! Pourquoi je ne les avais pas crus? Edward se releva, je voulais attendre qu'il en ait fini avec moi avant de le lui dire. J'étais finalement soulagé que mon bébé fût aussi celui d'Edward. Edward alla se laver les mains et retirer ses gants. Il vint m'embrasser le front. J'avais rhabillé mon fils, pour qu'il n'ait froid. Il passa un doigt sur le front du petit.

«Il s'appelle comment?»

J'avais choisis Ethan, mais Edward devait aussi être d'accord avec le prénom.

«Je ne sais pas encore.»

«C'était pas supposé être Ethan, Bella?»

Alice me fit sursauter. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Je lui fis signe de se taire, elle comprit qu'Edward n'était pas encore au courant. Mon amoureux fronça un sourcil.

«Mais c'est quoi c'est, oh mon Dieu?»

Alice me sourit, je souris à pleine dents moi aussi. Alice se dirigea vers la porte.

«Je crois que je vais vous laisser un peu.»

Elle sortit. Je souris à Edward.

«Tu veux le prendre?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, je veux bien, vu que je vais devoir remplacer son père.»

Je souris encore plus et je lui donnai notre fils.

«Regarde-le comme il faut.»

Il fit comme moi et le déshabilla, le petit ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient d'un gris pâle. Le bébé bailla et empoigna le doigt d'Edward.

«Il est pas un peu pâle pour un fils d'indien? Il aurait dû avoir le teint mat non?»

Je souris, je voulais qu'il découvre de lui-même. Il lui caressa les cheveux après lui avoir enlevé le chapeau.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Ça y'était, il avait compris! Je souris encore plus.

«Il…il est de moi!»

Je posai ma main sur son bras.

«Je te jure que je ne le savais même pas moi-même.»

Edward embrassa le front de son fils et colla sa joue sur la tête du bébé, qui chigna encore une fois.

«Joyeux anniversaire Edward!» Lui dis-je.

Notre fils était né un peu après minuit, le 20 juin.

«C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait donné.»

«Papa et fiston ont le même jour de naissance.»

Il se pencha vers mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement. C'est alors que Carlisle entra, Edward se redressa. Son père me sourit.

«Comment ça va Bella?»

«Je vais bien.»

Il sourit à Edward qui tenait toujours le petit.

«Tu me permets? Je dois l'examiner à mon tour.»

Il le lui passa et Carlisle posa le bébé sur la table d'examen. Le petit se mit à pleurer. Je regardai Edward et il me sourit. Carlisle déshabilla l'enfant.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Je ris doucement, Edward sourit. Carlisle rhabilla le bébé et me le donna. Il me sourit.

«Il n'est pas de Jacob à ce que je peux voir.»

Il regarda Edward, lui sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

«Tu savais?»

Edward sourit.

«Je viens juste de le découvrir.»

«Je suis content que tu sois le père.»

«Oui, moi aussi.»

Edward sourit. Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Carlisle me changea de chambre, Edward me transporta dans une chaise roulante, j'avais le bébé sur moi. J'avais une chambre seule, vu que je travaillais dans l'hôpital j'y avais le droit gratuitement. Edward m'aida à me coucher sur le lit et me redonna le bébé.

Mon amoureux regarda son fils et lui prit sa minuscule main.

«Tu veux bien m'expliquer le pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit?»

Je baissai les yeux sur le bébé.

«J'étais sûr qu'il était de Jacob et je croyais te faire fuir en te le disant. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais un fardeau pendant ces neuf mois sans moi.»

Il soupira.

«Tu n'as même pas songé qu'il était de moi?»

«Non… euh oui… non pas du tout! J'étais sur et certaine qu'il était de Jacob.»

«Explique!»

Je soupirai.

«Une semaine avant ta rencontre, Jacob et moi avions fait l'amour et j'étais parfaitement dans mes temps, tandis qu'avec toi, il y avait moins de chance.»

«Je vois.»

«Tes spermatozoïdes ont été plus fort à ce que je vois!»

Il sourit et il passa doucement un doigt sur le nez du bébé. Je le regardai faire, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait une envie folle de le prendre.

«Je suis sûr que tu meure d'envie de le prendre!»

Il me regarda avec un large sourire. Je le lui tendis et il le prit, le calant dans son bras. Je savais qu'il était vraiment heureux en ce moment, car il y avait dix ans, il avait perdu sa femme et le bébé à venir.

«Il est trop mignon Bella.»

Je souris.

«Il te ressemble.»

Il embrassa son fils sur le front.

«Edward?»

Il me regarda tout sourire.

«C'était quoi le sexe du bébé que tu as perdu?»

«Un garçon, ma femme venait à peine de me le dire quand elle a eut l'accident.»

«Et vous aviez déjà choisi le nom?»

«Oui.»

«C'était quoi?»

«Ewan.»

Je souris.

«C'était un des choix de prénoms que j'avais choisis.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu veux qu'on l'appelle comme ça?»

«Tu es sûr Edward?»

«Oui.»

Je souris et caressai le bras d'Edward.

«Tu sais, ta sœur était sûr et certaine qu'il était de toi.»

«Et tu ne l'as pas cru!»

«Non pas du tout, je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Même Esmé croyait qu'il était de toi et Carlisle aussi. Il a même voulu que je fasse un teste.»

«Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?»

«À cause du fait que si ça serait avéré être le cas à ce moment là, j'aurais pris mon ordi et je t'aurais envoyé directement un mail.»

«Tu aurais dû faire le teste, j'aurais pu revenir et être auprès de toi durant la grossesse.»

«Justement, c'est ce que je voulais éviter Edward.»

«Mais pourquoi?»

«Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu es un mauvais dossier pour ta carrière. Je suis plus heureuse de l'avoir appris ainsi et je suis sûr que toi aussi.»

«Oui, tu as raison, la surprise, m'a été amusante.»

Je ris.

«Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il soit de toi et non de Jacob.»

«Oui, moi aussi.»

Je soupirai.

«Il va falloir que je le dise à Jacob. Je l'avais oublié celui là. Il croit dur comme fer que le bébé est son fils.»

«Oui, tu vas devoir l'affronter.»

«Au fond de moi je crois qu'il va en être soulagé, à cause de Leah qui devra accoucher bientôt.»

Edward sourit.

«Je vais donner le sein au bébé et après je dormirai.»

Il sourit et me donna notre fils.

«Je resterai avec toi pour la nuit.»

Je lui souris. Le petit but et Edward le coucha dans la couchette pour bébé, il s'était endormis.

«Dors bien Bella.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je m'endormis rapidement. Le lendemain Esmé vint me rendre visite, ainsi que Jasper, à ce que je pu voir, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'Edward était réellement le père. C'est Esmé qui arriva en premier.

«Bella chérie, comme ça tu a accouchée? C'est Alice qui me l'a dit. Je peux le prendre?»

Je souris à Esmé.

«Tenez!»

Je lui tendis Ewan. Elle le prit avec soin. Elle releva la couverture pour le regarder.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Je souris. Esmé me regarda tout sourire et puis regarda Edward.

«Avec les cheveux et les yeux qu'il a je suis sûr qu'il est de toi Edward.»

Il sourit.

«Oui, Bella en a été autant surprise que moi.»

«Tu dois être heureux, avec la perte que tu as subit il y a dix ans.»

«Oui, je suis fou de joie, c'est le plus beau cadeau que Bella a pu me faire.»

Edward me regarda avec passion et amour. Esmé berça le petit.

«Il est vraiment mignon, tout comme Edward, j'ai vu des photos de lui quand il était bébé, c'est son portrait tout craché.»

Je souris. Alors nous avions un mini Edward. Jasper entra à son tour 15 minutes plus tard.

«Où est la maman, je veux voir mon filleul!»

»Salut Jasper.»

«Bella comme je suis content de te voir.»

Jasper regarda Edward et chercha à comprendre qui il était. Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

«Oh! Tu dois être Edward?»

«Oui, l'amoureux de Bella.»

Ils se serrèrent la main.

«Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance Jasper.»

«Oui, moi aussi… C'est toi comme ça qui va remplacer Jacob en tant que père?»

Edward me regarda d'un air fronçai, j'haussai les épaules. Esmé donna le bébé à Jasper. Il fit le même geste que tout le monde, il tassa la couverture pour le regarder.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Cette fois-ci je rigolai. Tout le monde avait eut la même réaction en découvrant qu'il n'était pas le bébé de Jacob.

«Bella, Edward est son père!»

«Oui, nous l'avons su en même temps.»

Mon frère sourit.

«Je suis content pour vous deux. Tu l'as appelé Ethan Bella?»

«Non Ewan, Edward l'a choisi.»

Il regarda mon amoureux.

«Tu savais que ce nom était dans la liste de Bella?»

«Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on a choisis celui là.»

Tout le monde se mit à sourire. Nous étions tous heureux du fait qu'Edward était son père, mais il me restait maintenant à affronter Jacob.

* * *

**J'espère que vous êtes tous content des évènements. Vivement la suite hein?**


	9. Chapitre 9: affrontement et conflit

**Merci pour review :0, yen a un qui ma fait peur en lisant que ca pensais a un plagiat, j'ai eu chaud, car l'histoire viens vraiment de ma tete, j'ai jamais lu un truc de ce genre, :) merci d'aimer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 9: Affrontement et conflit**

Douze heures avaient passées depuis la naissance d'Ewan, Edward était parti à la cafétéria. Jacob venait à peine d'appeler pour venir voir le bébé, je ne pouvais pas dire son fils, car il ne l'était pas. J'avais fait la conne en ne lui ayant pas dit, je vais maintenant devoir l'affronter. J'étais un peu moins fatigué que la veille, Ewan ne s'était pas beaucoup réveiller durant la nuit, deux fois seulement. Je ne lui avais pas donné le sein, car Edward avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'on lui donne le biberon la nuit. Je n'avais pas voulu à cause de l'allaitement que je voulais qu'il ait. Mon amoureux m'avait donné comme raison, qu'il désirait temps lui donner à boire lui-même. J'ai donc décidé de tirer mon lait, pour qu'il puisse lui donner lui-même la nuit. Edward avait donc eut un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Je tirais mon lait pour qu'Edward puisse lui donner à boire cette nuit. Le petit venait à peine de finir de boire à mon sein et il s'était endormi.

Quand je m'étais réveillé ce matin, Edward s'occupait du bébé. Il était vraiment un père heureux. Il m'avait dit que s'il était déjà à Forks, plus tôt que prévu, c'était justement que Carlisle l'avait exigé, lui disant que c'était urgent et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Edward n'avait pas hésité, sachant qu'il allait me revoir par la même occasion. En réalité, Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il avait fait venir Edward au cas où qu'il était le père, sachant qu'il y avait eu une chance sur deux qu'il l'était. Cette chance l'avait emporté et si Edward n'avait pas été là, je m'en serais voulu qu'il l'apprenne des jours plus tard. Mais je savais pertinemment que j'aurais fait venir Edward dès le lendemain, lui dévoilant sa paternité.

On frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

«Bella?»

Je regardai à l'entré, c'était Jacob, je lui fis un sourire.

«Jacob!»

«Comment tu vas?»

«Je vais bien, je suis un peu fatigué.»

«Ou est le… bébé?»

«Dans sa couchette, il dort.»

«Oh!»

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main. Je la retirai.

«Jacob écoute je…»

«Si c'est à cause du bébé je suis prêt à le voir une fin de semaine sur deux, mais je ne veux pas que tu me mettes à l'écart.»

Oh non! Il voulait être là pour lui, ça va être plus compliqué que je le croyais.

«Jacob, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…»

Edward entra à l'instant dans la chambre, la porte claqua derrière lui. Jacob se retourna, ses yeux changèrent d'expressions.

«T'es qui toi?»

«Un ami, le frère d'Alice.»

«Oh!»

Je regardai Edward essayant de lui faire comprendre, que Jacob n'avait pas encore vu le bébé. Je vis qu'il avait compris. Ewan se mit à pleurer Edward s'approcha de lui, mais Jacob posa une main sur le torse de mon amoureux.

«Laisse j'y vais! C'est mon fils après tout.»

Edward serra les poings, Jacob venait de lui toucher une corde sensible. J'observai attentivement la scène, Edward aussi, nous attendions la réaction de Jacob à la vu du bébé. Edward se recula et me serra la main. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Jake prit le petit dans ses bras. Je m'attendais à la même réaction que les autres.

«Oh my god!»

Ouais, ça revenait au même, c'était pas en français. Il se retourna, toujours mon fils dans ses bras et s'approcha d'Edward. Il regarda le bébé et puis Edward.

«Un ami hein?»

«Oui, pourquoi?»

Jacob lui chipa le bébé, sans tout de même être brusque. Edward le calla contre lui, Ewan c'était mis à pleurer et il essayait de le calmer.

«Ses cheveux ton trahis!»

Je rigolai intérieurement, pas que les cheveux, la couleur de peau aussi.

«Qui sait qui te dit que c'est mon fils Jacob?»

Il soupira et regarda Edward bercer le bébé et lui embrasser le front.

«Juste à voir comment tu agis avec lui, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas.»

Là Jacob marquait un point, Edward n'avait pas réfléchi en agissant ainsi, si bien sûr il voulait éviter, pour le moment, que Jacob le sache.

«Pas mon problème si tu insinues aussi rapidement.» Lui répondit Edward.

Jake me regarda et soupira.

«Tu veux bien m'expliquer?»

Je soupirai à mon tour.

«Tu veux tout savoir? Du début à la fin?»

«Oui, tant qu'à être là!»

Je regardai Edward, il me sourit et je m'installai plus confortablement sur le lit.

«Quand tu as embauché Leah, tout à commencer à décliner dans notre couple, t'étais plus distant, moins amoureux et on faisait l'amour moins souvent. J'ai donc suspecté que tu me trompais Jacob. Trois mois après l'embauche de Leah, Alice m'a présenté Edward, au fait elle ne l'a pas fait, je lui ai carrément foncé dedans et je suis tombé sur son charme…»

«T'as osé me faire ça sans savoir la vérité?»

Je soupirai.

«Laisse-moi finir, tu comprendras après… Je disais, que je suis tombé sous son charme et j'ai cru en l'amour subite, mais j'étais déjà prise, avec toi Jacob, je ne pouvais pas te faire ça. Nous étions fiancés et je n'étais pas sûr que tu me trompes. Alice avait parlé de moi à Edward, il vient de la France et il a voulu me rencontrer en acceptant le remplacement de Carlisle…»

«Il est médecin?»

Il regarda Edward.

«Oui et je suis sortis avec lui le soir même, pour le connaître plus et il m'a parlé d'une lettre de sa sœur lui disant qu'elle t'avait surpris entrain d'embrasser Leah. J'ai donc cru que tu me trompais, mais je ne voulais pas faire pareille, mais Edward était trop mignon et j'avais beaucoup de peine et… j'ai voulu te donner une leçon et il m'a fait l'amour.»

Il soupira.

«Ok, je vois.»

«Je n'ai jamais revue Edward après. Il est repartis en Europe.»

Je n'allais tout de même, pas lui dire qu'il était venu à Noël. Jacob pointa carrément Edward du doigt.

«Il fait quoi ici alors?»

«Comme tu sais il est médecin et il remplaçait Carlisle, comme il le fait maintenant chaque fois qu'il est absent. Il m'a accouché!»

Jacob fixait toujours Edward intensément.

«Mais, il t'a surement reconnu, tu dois l'avoir reconnu?»

«Oui, c'est sur, il savait pour toi et moi et quand il m'a vu il a su que j'étais enceinte de toi. Tu sais Jacob comment j'ai cru qu'il était ton bébé.»

«Oui je sais, mais comment t'as fait pour pensée qu'il n'était pas de lui? Avec la date qui aurait pu concorde avec ta relation avec lui. Pourquoi t'as pensée qu'il était de moi?»

«Car Jacob, Lorsque toi et moi l'avions fait une semaine au par avant, j'étais parfaitement dans les temps pour procréer, tandis qu'avec Edward il y avait moins de chance. J'ai donc jamais suspecté qu'il pouvait être le père. Tu sais très bien qu'on essayait d'avoir un bébé.»

Il baissa ses yeux d'Edward, ne l'ayant jamais lâché du regard.

«Et maintenant, comment il l'a su?»

Je soupirai, c'était évident non?

«J'ai été énormément surprise quand j'ai vu le petit pour la première fois, sa peau blanche, ses yeux pâles et ses cheveux cuivrés, presque roux, c'est là que j'ai cliqué et que j'ai compris que le bébé venait d'une aventure et non de toi. Si tu n'aurais pas été indien, mais blanc, j'aurais cru dur comme fer qu'il était de toi.»

«Et lui, comment il l'a découvert?»

«En l'examinant en tant que médecin. Il a compris immédiatement qu'il n'était pas de toi, mais de lui.»

Edward serrait son fils contre lui et regarda Jacob d'une drôle de façon. Jacob le fixa encore une fois.

«Dis-moi pas que tu étais au courant?»

«Non pas du tout, je ne savais même pas que Bella était enceinte. Par contre on se contactait par MSN quelques fois et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait surpris au lit avec Leah, j'ai décidé de lui remonter le moral, lui promettant que je reviendrai pour elle. L'avoir su qu'elle était enceinte, suffisait de toi, je serais revenu pour elle et élever ton bébé à ta place. Je l'aime et elle est toute ma vie.»

»Je vois.»

Jacob me regarda.

«Tant mieux pour toi si le bébé est de lui, sache que ça me fait beaucoup de peine ce que tu as fait. C'est fait et il est trop tard. Tu es chanceuse que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Je vais bientôt avoir un bébé avec Leah, donc je suis autant dans le tord que toi. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec ta nouvelle famille.»

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sourit à Edward.

«À une prochaine fois!»

Edward lui sourit et Jacob sortit. Je soupirai de soulagement.

«Edward…»

Il s'approcha de moi.

«J'ai eu peur Edward, je te jure que j'ai craint le pire.»

«Oui, je sais, mais ça c'est bien passé.»

«Oui.»

Il me donna le bébé et m'embrassa.

«Je t'aime Bella.»

«Pas plus que moi!»

Il me passa une main dans mes cheveux.

«Je suis heureux que tout soit réglé, je suis heureux que nous soyons enfin ensemble. Je suis encore plus heureux d'être un père à mon retour et que ce soit mon propre bébé.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu ne repars pas hein?»

Son sourire s'effaça et il caressa la tête du bébé.

«C'est quoi cette question? Bien sûr que non!»

«Alors on va être une vrai famille? Tu ne repartira jamais?»

Il soupira et passa un doigt sur la joue de son fils.

«Je ne crois pas non.»

«Mais il y a un mais?»

Il me regarda et me caressa la joue.

«Je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis Français, pas Américain, je vais devoir retourner en France un jour, mais pas sans toi. Il me suffit de te convaincre de venir avec moi.»

Je le savais qu'il ne voulait pas vivre ici! Et maintenant il voulait que je le suive, je ne pouvais pas quitter ma famille comme ça.

«Edward… tu es américain, ton père dis que tu as la citoyenneté américaine et que quand tu l'as eut, ta mère est repartis en France avec toi. Je… je ne peux pas te suivre là bas, j'ai une famille ici. Je suis désolé.»

«Non Bella! C'est Carlisle qui est parti de la France et a laissé tomber ma mère et moi par la même occasion. Je ne suis pas américain! Je ne peux pas rester ici, à moins d'avoir un visa et ça va prendre du temps!»

Je baissai les yeux sur mon fils qui tétait mon sein.

«Alors… je ne te suis pas, repars sans moi… oublis… oublis Ewan, il reste avec moi. On fera comme ses 9 derniers mois, tu viendras quand tu pourras.»

Il m'avait mentis, il m'avait dit qu'il prendrait la place de Carlisle et qu'il serait son assistant en attendant. Et s'il avait cru que je le suivrais comme ça, ben il avait tord! Edward se dirigea vers la sortis.

«Où tu vas?» Lui demandai-je.

Sans me regarder il me répondit.

«Voir mon père.»

Il sortit de ma chambre et je me retrouvai seule sans savoir pour combien de temps. Je soupirai, je venais surement de lui faire de la peine, mais il devait savoir mon point de vu là dessus. Je ne voulais pas être malheureuse dans un endroit où je ne voulais pas vivre.

Une heure avait passé depuis qu'Edward avait quitté la chambre, je pleurais silencieusement, sentant mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Ewan était dans sa couchette et il dormait, j'avais tiré son lit près du mien, pour pouvoir l'observer. Il avait tout d'Edward, sauf le nez, c'était le mien, fin et petit.

«Bella? Ça va pas?»

Alice m'avait encore fait peur comme d'habitude, chaque fois qu'elle s'annonçait silencieusement.

«Oh Alice! Comme je suis contente que tu sois là!»

Elle vint me serrer dans ses bras.

«Que se passe-t-il? Tu fais une dépression post-partum?»

Je ris silencieusement.

«Non, en faite ça doit avoir un rapport, mais c'est pas ça. C'est Edward…»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?»

«Rien du tout, c'est moi la conne!»

«Tu lui as dis qu'il n'était pas le père?»

Je la regardai intensément.

«Arrête de supposer tout le temps! C'est 100 pour 100 son fils! J'ai… j'ai refusé de partir avec lui.»

«Tu le quitte?»

«Non, il veut que j'habite avec lui en France et moi je ne veux pas aller là bas, pas pour y vivre.»

«Oh! Problème.»

«Oui.»

«Il est où?»

«Parti voir ton père, je crois qu'il cherche des explications. Tu savais que sa mère n'a pas la même version que Carlisle?»

«À propos de quoi?»

«De son départ, celui de ton père.»

«Oui, mais probablement pas la même que sa mère a dit à Edward.»

«D'après Edward, c'est Carlisle qui a quitté la France en les laissant tomber.»

«Oh! Pauvre papa!»

«Oui effectivement.»

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Edward souriant, il se jeta dans mes bras.

«Pardonne-moi Bella!»

«Pour quoi?»

Je savais exactement pourquoi.

«Pour ne pas t'avoir cru, la version de mon père est vrai. Il a une preuve, des papiers aussi, essayant de me retrouver.»

Je souris.

«Mais je pars tout de même pas en France avec toi!»

«Je reste Bella, je suis vraiment Américain, autant que Français.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Je le serrai contre moi.

«Je suis contente que ça se soit réglé, mais je suis prête à aller là bas pour rencontrer ta mère.»

Edward me prit le visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui, elle mérite de connaitre son petit-fils et de savoir combien tu es heureux.»

«Oh Bella, comme je suis heureux!»

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa tendrement. Alice se racla la gorge.

«Je suis contente pour vous deux, mais y'a un bébé qui aurait besoin d'être changé.»

Je lui souris.

«Change-le toi Alice!»

Elle sourit.

«C'est vrai? Je peux!»

«Oui, amuse-toi.»

Alice s'activa autour du bébé et s'occupa de lui un moment. Je regardai Edward, lui passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

«Tu sais à quand je sortirai?»

«Demain Bella, quand Carlisle aura vu le bébé.»

«Et toi tu pourrais pas le faire? C'est toi qui ma accouché pourtant.»

«J'ai pas les compétences d'un pédiatre, Carlisle l'a déjà été lui. Moi je suis en stage pour devenu obstétrique.»

Je fronçai un sourcil.

«Tiens, c'est nouveau ça?»

«Euh, ouais, ces derniers mois en Italie j'étudiais pour ça dans mes temps libres et là je suis en stage, mais je le fini ici.»

Je fus soulagé qu'il n'aille pas me dire qu'il devait repartir en Italie. Alice m'apporta le bébé, il avait faim.

«Edward?»

«Oui amour?»

«T'as trouvé un appartement? Car sinon on va être serré chez Alice»

Je pouffai de rire. Il me sourit.

«Oui amour ne t'inquiète pas, une jolie petite maison rien que pour nous trois.»

Il embrassa la tête de son fils.

«Je suis dans un rêve là Bella.»

«Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien réelle.»

Je lui souris, je savais qu'il avait désiré une femme et des enfants et là j'avais pu lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

«Je sais Bella, il y a dix ans que j'attends ce moment. Tu sais quand tu es heureux avec une femme que tu viens à peine d'épouser et qui s'apprête bientôt à te donner un enfant et que du jour au lendemain, tu perds tout. Le cauchemar débute, tu vois dans tes rêves le visage d'un bébé que tu ne verras jamais. Et aujourd'hui tu m'as fait sortir de mon cauchemar, je… je suis retombé dans la réalité, je peux enfin vivre ma vie de rêve, avec toi Bella.»

Je lui souris.

«Et toi tu m'as aussi libéré d'un cauchemar, là où je me croyais enfermer pendant des années. Je me suis sentis obligé d'être avec Jacob pour faire plaisir à son père et comme je croyais rester vielle fille chez le mien, ben Charlie m'a ouvert les yeux en me disant que Jacob était fou de moi. Mais quand j'ai appris pour le bébé, j'ai tout de suite cru qu'il était de lui et j'ai pas pensée qu'il pouvait être le tiens. Je me sentais prisonnière. Mais depuis que j'ai vu Ewan et que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était de toi, le verre de ma prison c'est brisé et je me suis évadé. Je n'avais donc plus à te forcer à élever un enfant qui n'était pas le tien, je me sentais terriblement mal sur ce point.»

Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

«Oh Bella! Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble.»

Je lui souris. Edward prit Ewan dans ses bras et lui fit faire son rot. Je trouvais ça mignon.

Dans la soirée Carlisle passa dans ma chambre pour m'annoncer que je pouvais partir plus tôt à cause du fait qu'Edward était médecin et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre s'il se produisait quelque chose avec le bébé. J'étais contente de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital, j'allais enfin commencer ma nouvelle vie avec Edward.

* * *

**Vous croyez que c'est la fin? Ben non ya une suite! xddd**


	10. Chapitre 10: Nouveau chez soi

**Chapitre 10: Nouveau chez soi**

Edward porta le bébé dans le siège d'auto et l'installa sur la banquette arrière de sa Volvo. Je regardai la voiture, qui était vraiment jolie.

«T'as acheté une voiture?»

Il arrêta un instant ce qu'il faisait pour me répondre.

«Oui, tout à l'heure j'y suis allé.»

«C'est ce que t'as fait pendant l'heure que tu n'étais pas là?»

Il me sourit.

«Entre autre oui.»

«T'as fait quoi d'autre?»

Il sourit encore plus.

«T'es d'on ben curieuse!»

«Ben quoi, je veux savoir ce que t'as fait!»

«Je suis allé chercher les clés de la maison, parlé avec mon père et téléphoné à ma mère.»

Je plissai les yeux, Edward continua ce qu'il faisait et quand il eut fini, je lui pris le poignet avant qu'il ne s'installe au volant.

«Attends une minute! T'as téléphoné à ta mère?»

Sa mère, il ne lui avait pas dit tout de même?

«Oui, elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler quand j'arriverai à Forks, mais j'avais pas eut le temps, donc elle m'a envoyé un SMS, qui lui a couté un bras pour savoir si j'étais réellement rendu. Donc il fallait que je l'appelle.»

Ouf, j'avais eut chaud! J'étais sûr qu'il lui avait dit pour Ewan.

«Ah oui, elle sait pour le bébé.»

Ah non! Y'a pas fait ça?

«Pourquoi tu l'as dit?»

«Tu m'as dit que…»

«Oui, mais moi je voulais lui faire la surprise!»

Je lui lâchai le poignet et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Edward posa sa main sur ma joue.

«Je suis désolé, je savais pas que tu voulais lui faire une surprise.»

Je souris faiblement, il avait le don de m'avoir par les sentiments.

«Et là je suis sûr qu'elle va t'harceler pour que tu ailles le lui montré.»

«Non, justement elle veut que je m'habitue avec toi, que j'apprenne à te connaitre, elle veut pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise quand on ira la voir.»

«Tu… Edward! Je peux bien comprendre que tu es très heureux par les évènements, mais t'aurais pu attendre de m'en parler avant de tout dire à ta mère!»

«Encore désolé, je sais j'ai pas bien fait.»

Je souris.

«Alors on va voir la maison?»

«Oui.»

Il s'installa au volant et je m'assis à côté de lui, il me prit la main tout au long du transport. À notre arrivé Edward m'ouvrit la portière et sortit le siège d'auto, il transporta le petit jusqu'à l'entré. Il me donna les clés.

«Oh Edward, elle est magnifique!»

«Ouvre! Je te laisse l'honneur de découvrir en premier.»

«Tu l'as pas déjà vu?»

«Non, seulement en photo.»

Je mis la clé dans la serrure, j'étais énervé de découvrir. L'extérieur était magnifique, style victorienne, la maison arborait des couleurs bleus aux volets et blancs pour le revêtement. Les fenêtres étaient à carreaux et des pots de fleurs en terre cuite ornaient le contour de la galerie, qui faisait la largeur de la maison.

Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur je fis cinq pas avant qu'Edward ne rentre à son tour. Il déposa le siège du bébé par terre et le détacha.

«Edward… elle est déjà meublés!»

Je le regardai après avoir observé la salle de séjour. Il me souriait.

«J'étais pas pour te la montrer sans meubles.»

«Depuis quand?»

«Début juin, je voulais que tout soit prêt à mon arrivé, bien sûr, je pouvais pas savoir pour le bébé.»

Je lui souris. Je m'avançai dans la maison, Edward prit Ewan dans ses bras et lui retira son chapeau et sa petite veste. La cuisine était d'un blanc crème, il y avait une fenêtre au dessus du l'évier et un plan de travail au milieu avec deux chaises sur le devant du plan. La salle à diner était très jolie, dans les mêmes tons que celle de la cuisine, mis à part la tapisserie. Le salon dans les couleurs pêche avec un téléviseur 40 pouces et une chaine stéréo dolby digital. Il y avait deux divans et un fauteuil berçant. Je montai à l'étage, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait deux salles de bains dans la maison, une à l'étage, l'autre au deuxième, elle menait à la chambre des maîtres. J'entrai dans notre chambre, un grand lit était au fond, il y avait aussi deux commodes, une pour moi et l'autre pour Edward. J'étais heureuse de savoir que j'allais maintenant dormir toutes les nuits avec lui. Je sortis de la chambre, Edward m'attendait dans le couloir avec le petit, il me laissa visité. Au bout il y avait trois chambres. La première avait été converti en bureau, probablement celui d'Edward, car tout était masculin à l'intérieur, c'était même très joli. La chambre d'en face avait un décore plus féminin, un mur complet était pris par des bibliothèques de livres, un fauteuil blanc et fleurie était au milieu, un tapis beige en dessous. Je regardai Edward d'un sourire.

«C'est ta pièce de repos Bella. Moi j'ai celle dans face.»

Je posai ma main sur son épaule.

«C'est trop jolie! C'est trop beau pour être vrai!»

«Ce l'est pourtant.»

«C'est beaucoup trop Edward, je n'ai jamais vécu ainsi, je viens d'une famille moyenne.»

«Moi j'ai toujours vécu ainsi, j'ai jamais manqué de rien, et je ne veux pas que tu manques de rien.»

Je lui souris et sortis de la pièce. Je regardai au fond du couloir, la chambre qui deviendra celle d'Ewan, j'espérais qu'il en avait pas fait autre chose avec. Je m'avançai et plus je m'approchais, plus je voyais quelque chose, une plaque je crois. Une fois devant la porte, je fus surprise et posai ma main sur ma bouche. Il était écris, Ewan sur l'écriteau bleu poudre avec des ballons dans un coin. Je regardai Edward. Il me sourit frottant le dos de notre fils.

«Ouvre, t'as encore rien vu.»

Je posai ma main sur la poignet et je tournai, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une fois ouverte je figeai sur place.

«Oh!... Edward…»

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues. La chambre était décoré pour un bébé, c'était en bleu, un beau bleu, au milieu il y avait le berceau d'Ewan que les Cullen m'avaient donné à Noël. Une table à langer avec tous les produits de soins était près de la fenêtre, une commode à vêtement blanche à trois tiroirs était sur l'autre mur à côté de la table à langer. Un coffre à jouet était à gauche de la porte et un filet à toutou pendait du plafond dans le coin droit de la chambre près de la porte. Un tapis gris finissait le plancher et dans l'autre coin, près de la fenêtre trônait une chaise berçante coussinet à fleurs bleu.

Je me retournai pour regarder Edward.

«Tu avais pourtant dis que… tu ne savais pas…»

»Non je ne savais pas, c'est Esmé qui est venu tout à l'heure pour finalisé la maison. Mais c'était mon idée.»

«Oh Edward c'est… tu es merveilleux, je ne savais pas que…»

«Que quoi? Que j'étais le meilleure des mecs?»

Je souris.

«Tu es plus que ça! Tu es extraordinaire! Je vois à quel point tu es amoureux, que tu me veux avec toi et je vois comment tu es heureux d'avoir un fils. J'ai eu peur de d'imposé quelque chose ou je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis et qu'on n'a pas décidé ensemble. Je me suis sentis minable de t'avoir fait ce bébé dans le dos.»

«Bella! Que dis-tu là? Ewan est la plus belle chose que tu m'es donné et le fait que tu sois avec moi maintenant me rend vivant. De toute façon tu as cru dur comme fer qu'il était celui de Jacob.»

Je baissai les yeux, évitant son regard.

«Je…»

Je ne savais pas comment le lui dire, j'avais été une idiote durant 9 mois, les 9 mois de son absence.

«Tu quoi Bella?»

Je le regardai.

«Je ne te mérite pas! J'aurais dû dès le début croire qu'il était le tien et non celui de Jacob. J'aurais dû me mettre dans la tête que je l'avais fait avec toi et non avec Jacob. J'aurais dû croire Alice quand elle était persuadée qu'il était le tien. J'aurais dû passer ce teste pour en avoir le cœur net et j'aurais été sûr qu'il aurait été le tien. J'aurais pas dû attendre la naissance et avoir une énorme surprise en découvrant qu'il était le tien, car réellement j'ai cru qu'il était celui de Jacob.»

Je me mis à pleurer dans mes mains. Edward alla porter le bébé dans son moïse et revint me prendre dans ses bras.

«L'important c'est qu'il soit le mien, je me fou de ce que tu as pensée.»

Il m'essuya les yeux avec ses pouces.

«Ne pleure pas, ça sert à rien. C'est mon fils Bella, pas celui de Jacob.»

«C'est pas ça Edward! Je regrette d'avoir vécu cette grossesse ainsi, sans toi en plus! Si J'avais fait ce teste, tu serais revenu et on l'aurait vécu ensemble, dû moins une partie.»

«Ce n'est pas grave, on recommencera et on le vivra pleinement ensemble.»

Je le regardai, surprise de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

«C'est vrai on va en avoir d'autres?»

Il rit faiblement.

«C'est sûr qu'Ewan ne sera pas le dernier amour.»

Je souris, j'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie. Edward était parfait à mes yeux, attendrissant, jamais fâché, toujours souriant et protecteur en son genre, je l'avais remarqué quand Jacob avait voulu prendre le bébé à sa place. Il avait serré les poings, par frustration. J'entendis mon fils chigner, mais il ne pleurait pas. Edward me serrait toujours dans ses bras. Je soupirai de soulagement. Ewan se mit à pleurer subitement, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Edward me lâcha et m'embrassa sur la tête.

«Va!»

Je lui souris et entrai dans la chambre. Mon fils pleurait à fendre l'âme, je n'aimais pas le voir pleurer ainsi. Je le pris doucement contre moi, il avait surement faim. Je le déshabillai pour qu'il ne s'endorme durant la tété et je m'assis sur la chaise berçante. Je le mis au sein et lui caressai sa petite joue. Je regardai vers la sortie de la chambre, je fus surprise de ne plus y voir Edward.

«Edward?»

Je le vis sortir de son bureau et s'avancer vers la chambre de notre fils, je lui souris.

«Bella?»

«Je me demandais où t'étais.»

«Je ne suis pas loin t'inquiète.»

Je lui souris.

«Reste avec moi!»

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'embrassa le front.

«Décidément tu ne peux pas rester seule.»

«Je l'ai été durant 9 mois sans toi!»

Il sourit et caressa la tête du bébé.

«Je me demande si t'aurais deviné qu'il était de moi s'il aurait eu tout de toi?»

«Edward! Il est blanc, c'est sûr que j'aurais su!»

Il rit.

«Oui bien sûr!»

J'assis le bébé sur ma cuisse et plaça son menton entre mes doigts pour lui faire faire son rot et je frottai son dos. Nous l'entendîmes.

«Oh!» Fit Edward.

Edward rit.

«Un vrai mec!»

Je ris à mon tour et je mis le bébé à mon autre sein. Je regardai mon amoureux.

«Tout à l'heure à l'hôpital quand tu es partis, j'ai regretté ce que je t'avais dis, j'étais sûr que je t'avais fait de la peine, mais il fallait que tu sache que je ne voulais pas vivre malheureuse dans un endroit où je ne voulais pas aller.»

Il posa son doigt sur mon nez et le caressa.

«Tu as bien fait, je ne te voulais pas malheureuse et grâce à toi j'ai tout su la vérité à propos de mon père et je veux rattraper le temps perdu avec lui.»

Il dessina la ligne de mon nez avec son doigt.

«Tu sais que le petit à le même nez que toi?»

Je souris.

«Oui, quand t'étais parti, je l'ai observé longuement et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il te ressemblait énormément. Je suis sûr qu'il héritera de tes yeux émeraude.»

«C'est rare tu sais, en réalité il aurait dû avoir les yeux foncés, car le brun l'emporte à 75%. Un bébé sur quatre aura les yeux bleu ou vert si les parents ont les yeux de couleurs différente.»

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui, je t'explique. Si les parents ont les yeux bruns ou bleus tous les deux, le bébé aura les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de ses parents, mais parfois si les parents ont la même couleur, le bébé peut avoir les yeux bleus, c'est dans les gênes, si dans la famille y'a des yeux pâles, ben y'a 25% de chance qu'il puisse avoir aussi les yeux pâles. Quand les deux ont les yeux de couleurs différente, le bébé à 1 sur 4 de chance d'avoir les yeux pâles.»

«Alors notre fils est dans les 25%?»

«Oui, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils seront verts, ils peuvent devenir bruns à l'âge de un an. Tous les bébé viennent au monde avec les yeux bleus.»

Je souris.

«Mais Ewan les as gris pas bleus.»

Il sourit.

«Tu veux vraiment qu'ils soient comme les miens hein?»

«Oui, tes yeux sont vraiment trop magnifiques!»

Il me caressa la joue.

«Et les tiens le sont encore plus Bella.»

Mais bon, moi je ne trouvais pas. Mon fils lâcha mon sein, je lui fis faire son rot et je me levai pour aller à la table à langer et je lui changeai sa couche. Je lui mis un pyjama propre, les tiroirs étaient bondés de linges. Un coup d'Alice surement! Je posai le bébé dans son moïse, il bailla un coup.

«Il est fatigué!»

Edward me massa les épaules.

«Et toi aussi Bella ca se voit.»

«Je ne veux pas dormir! Je veux profiter de mon fils… j'en ai besoin.»

Je baissai les yeux sur la petite chose dans le lit.

«Il dort Bella, tu ne vas tout de même pas le regarder dormir?»

«Oui, s'il le faut je le ferais.»

Il soupira et changea de sujet.

«Tu sais pour ton premier bébé, tu sais comment t'y prendre! Je ne vois aucune maladresse en toi quand tu t'en occupe, car moi, je crains de lui faire mal, je ne sais pas comment le prendre de la bonne manière.»

Je me tournai vers lui posant mes mains sur son torse.

«C'est faux Edward! Tu t'y prends très bien.»

Il sourit. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et je commençai à pleurer, il le sentit, car je mouillais sa chemise. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains.

«Bella?»

«Ce n'est rien, c'est un bébé blues je crois.»

Il soupira.

«Il y'a autre chose Bella! Tu me cache quelque chose je le sens!»

Je partis en sanglot dans mes mains, j'avais un terrible secret que personne ne savait et jamais je n'ai voulu le dévoiler, mais je me croyais assez forte pour ne jamais le dire à Edward. Je compris que je ne pourrais vivre avec se secret dans la même maison que lui. Il me serra dans ses bras et je m'enfouis dans son épaule, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

**Pour la couleur des yeux c'est vrai, j'ai un garcon de 2 ans qui a de superbe yeux bleus, tendis que moi et son père avons les yeux bruns ;)**

**Vivement la suite ;)  
**


	11. Chapitre 11: Secret bien gardé

**Le reste de la fic se deroulera du point de vue d'Edward, a partir du milieu de s chapitre.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 11: Secret bien gardé**

Je pleurais toujours ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il serait le premier à qui j'en parlerais, sauf à Jacob, qui était autant concerné que moi. Nous avions décidé d'oublier cette histoire et ne jamais en parler. Nous avions tant souffert. Je pris la main d'Edward et le sortis de la chambre du bébé et le traina dans notre chambre.

«Que se passe-t-il Bella?»

Il se posait énormément de question. Je m'assis sur le lit, il se plaça à côté de moi. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, qui étaient mort d'inquiétude.

«Tout ça, le bébé, toi et cette maison, a fait ressortir un terrible secret que j'avais oublié. Que je m'étais dit de ne jamais me rappeler.»

Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter.»

Je soupirai, il était l'homme le plus compréhensible que je connaisse.

«Non tu dois savoir, sinon je vais l'avoir sur la conscience le restant de nos jours.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement, je continuai.

«Il y a deux ans, Jacob et moi avons…»

«Avez quoi? Je ne te force en rien Bella, si c'est trop dur pour toi.»

«Non tu dois savoir, je ne me pardonnerai pas si je ne te l'apprends pas.»

«Alors prends ton temps, je ne te couperai plus la parole.»

Je lui souris faiblement.

«Nous avons perdu… un fils, il avait 3 mois. Un an après sa mort nous avions décidés de réessayer pour avoir un autre enfant. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru dur comme fer qu'Ewan était de Jacob, il voulait tellement avoir ce bébé et moi je voulais récupérer le bébé aux cheveux noir et teint mat que j'avais perdu, je voulais un fils qui ressemblait à Jacob. Je voulais revoir le visage de mon cher trésor. J'ai mentis à tous le monde, Alice n'est même pas au courant, ni mes parents. Jacob et moi avions décidés de quitter la réserve le temps de la grossesse, à cause d'une union sans mariage et pour les Quilleutes, sa signifiaient un bébé damné. Nous ne croyons pas à ces histoires jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape cette maladie et en meurt. On s'en est voulu terriblement et il m'a demandé en mariage et on avait décidé de s'essayer à nouveau.»

Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Je suis désolé, nous… nous sommes au même niveau là-dessus, mais tu ne regrettes pas qu'il soit de moi non?»

Je le regardai bizarrement, mais pourquoi pensait-il ça? Je suis follement heureuse qu'Edward soit le père au lieu de Jacob.

«Edward! Tu… tu fais quoi là? Tu veux quoi? Pourquoi je regretterais qu'il soit de toi?»

«À cause que tu voulais ravoir le bébé que tu as perdu et Ewan n'est en rien ce que tu as perdu.»

Je soupirai de soulagement.

«Oh! Rassure-toi, je suis soulagé que le bébé soit de toi et non de Jacob. Si ça avait été le cas, autant moi que lui aurons eu du mal à le regarder et ne pas penser à la vie que nous avions eut ensemble. Tout a changé Edward, je t'ai, il a Léah. Et si Ewan aurait été le fils de Jacob, je n'aurais pu vivre ainsi avec toi, sachant que chaque fois que je prendrai mon fils que je verrai celui que j'ai perdu. Ewan est parfait et je ne vois que toi sur son visage. Tu m'as fait revivre dès le premier moment où je t'ai vu.»

Il me serra contre lui.

«Merci… merci d'avoir confiance en moi. Merci de m'avoir choisi, merci de m'avoir attendu tous ses longs mois et surtout… merci de m'avoir donné un fils.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

«Je ne pouvais rester avec Jacob, je… je n'étais pas heureuse et si j'avais été égoïste et que je t'avais oublié après avoir appris pour le bébé et que je serais resté avec Jacob, il aurait accepté de l'élever à ta place. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir choisi ce chemin.»

Il me sourit.

«Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'élever avec toi, car je t'aurais surement tout de même accouchée et j'aurais vu qu'il n'était pas de Jacob. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé?»

Je lui souris à mon tour, j'adorais ce petit jeu.

«Je crois que j'aurais réagis de la même façon en découvrant qu'il était le tien et que j'aurais essayé de te convaincre de me prendre avec toi. Mais jamais de ce qui c'était passé les 9 derniers mois ne ce serait passé et nous aurions été de pur inconnu l'un envers l'autre.»

«Mais je crois que j'aurais accepté ta demande, car ma sœur à continué de me parler de toi, de ton couple en déclin avec Jacob. Je te connaissais par cœur Bella.»

Je lui souris.

«Au bout du compte on en serrait là où nous en sommes.»

«Oui.»

Il m'embrassa amoureusement. J'entendis Ewan pleurer.

«Oh! Il se réveille.» Dis-je.

«J'y vais!»

Je laissai Edward y aller. J'attendis son retour. Il le posa entre nous deux sur le lit. Le petit avait les yeux grands ouverts.

«Tu vois! J'avais raison, il va avoir tes yeux, ils sont vraiment trop pâle pour qu'ils deviennent foncés.»

Edward sourit. Il prit la main du bébé, qui serra son doigt, je pris son autre main, il serra aussi mon doigt.

«Tes parents n'ont pas encore vu le bébé?»

«Non, mon père préfère attendre que je sois moins fatigué et ma mère viendra à mon anniversaire.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

«Tu veux que je l'appelle? Ton père?»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je veux qu'il vienne souper ce soir, je m'occupe de tout!»

Je lui souris, l'idée était intéressante.

«Oui, ce serait super!»

«Toi dors! Je m'occupe d'Ewan.»

«Et s'il a faim?»

«Tu as préparé du lait non tout à l'heure?»

Je souris.

«Oui c'est vrai.»

«Alors, t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front et pris le petit dans ses bras et quitta la chambre. Je m'étendis sous les couvertures et je m'endormis presque instantanément.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Bella m'avait rendu heureux. J'avais un fils, un fils que je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait exister. Il était trop mignon et était si petit, je le mis dans un kangourou sur mon torse, ceux pour les nouveaux nés, de façon à ce qu'il puisse rester couché à l'intérieur. Je lui caressai sa petite joue, il me regardait et tétait son poing. Je pris le téléphone et appela Charlie au poste de police.

«Chef Swan à l'appareille!»

«Chef, c'est Edward Cullen, je ne crois pas qu'on ce connait, mais Bella dors présentement et je voudrais vous inviter à souper avec nous ce soir.»

«Attendez! Vous êtes le fils de Carlisle?»

«Oui.»

«Pas possible, vous êtes revenu!»

«Euh! Ouais.»

Mais de quoi il parlait?

«J'ai été un des chercheurs quand votre mère est parti avec vous.»

«Oh, je comprends là.»

Donc je compris qu'il n'était pas au courant pour moi et Bella.

«Mais attendez une minute! Bella est avec vous. Vous m'appelez d'où là? De l'hôpital?»

«Euh… non, elle est sortie plus tôt. Je suis… son amoureux.»

Un silence se fit, j'imaginais qu'il était entrain de se passer une main sur le visage, j'en rigolai intérieurement.

«Son amoureux! Mais elle était avec Jacob, je veux bien croire que ça n'allait pas bien entre eux, mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris de s'amouracher à un autre aussi rapidement. Donc si je comprends bien, elle vous force à élever le bébé de Jacob?»

Oh! Il n'était pas au courant! Je devais faire quoi là? Le laisser le découvrir à sa visite ou carrément lui dire maintenant? J'allais le faire languir un peu.

«Ouais, je l'aime et je me fou carrément de qui est le bébé! Alors vous venez où pas?»

Je l'entendis soupirer. Ewan se mit à pleurer, je le brassai un peu pour le calmer.

«Oui, bien sûr je serai là.»

«Parfait on vous attends pour vingt heures.»

Je lui donnai l'adresse et raccrochai. Je me dirigeai au réfrigérateur à savoir ce que j'allais préparer pour le repas, Alice l'avait bien garnis. J'optai pour quelque chose de simple, du poulet parmigeara, à mes yeux c'était simple. Ewan pleurait de plus en plus, il avait surement faim, je lâchai ce que je faisais et lui fis chauffer un biberon. J'allai m'installai dans le fauteuil berçant du salon. Une fois qu'il eut fini il s'endormit, je dû tout de même le changer de couche, il dormait dur comme fer. Je le portai à son moïse et je descendis avec le moniteur pour bébé. Je commençai le repas, ce qui me prit une heure à faire. Je nettoyai ce que j'avais utilisé et je plaçai la salle à diner. J'entendis dans le moniteur des pas, Bella était debout, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de voir son fils. Je souris. Je l'entendis quitter la chambre, je la vis descendre les marches.

«Bella amour! Bien dormis?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Tu es charmant tu sais et ça sent bon.»

«Dans une demi heure ton père devrait être là.»

Elle vint m'embrasser, je la serrai contre moi.

«Il ne savait pas pour nous?»

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche.

«Non, j'avais complètement oublié de lui dire. Il a dû… t'engueuler comme du poisson pourri?»

Je souris et rigolai doucement.

«Non pas du tout il a juste demandé, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'amouracher aussi rapidement. Et j'ai vu qu'il ne savait pas pour le bébé.»

Elle remit encore une fois sa main sur la bouche.

«Oh! On va passé toute une soirée!»

«Ce sera amusant, j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, mais il m'a l'air sympa.»

«C'est que tu ne le connais pas du tout! Il est le pire des pères, il ne veut que mon bien, et ne tolèrerait pas qu'un homme puisse me faire du mal. Il en a voulu terriblement à Jacob de m'avoir trompé avec Léah.»

Je luis souris.

«T'inquiète tous les pères doivent être comme ça.»

J'entendis mon fils pleurer dans le moniteur, j'allai le chercher et quand je revins, je le donnai à Bella et j'en sortis du placard une balançoire électrique pour bébé.

«Oh Edward! Mais d'où ça vient?»

Je la regardai.

«Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure.»

«Tu n'as pas chômé!»

«Non, je voulais que tout soit là à ton arrivé.»

Elle sourit et installa Ewan dans la berceuse après que j'aie fini de l'installer. On sonna à la porte. Déjà? J'allai ouvrir, Bella resta avec le bébé. Je souris quand je vis Charlie.

«Bonsoir Charlie.»

«Bonsoir, Edward je présume?»

«Oui.»

Je lui serrai la main qu'il me tendit.

«Je vois d'où Bella tient ses yeux.»

Il sourit.

«Merci c'est gentil.»

Je le fis entrer et l'installa au salon.

«Je reviens, je vais chercher Bella et le bébé.»

«D'accord.»

Une fois à la salle à diner, je pris le petit.

«Amour, je suis nerveux, j'ai peur qu'il me déteste quand il saura que je suis son père.»

Elle sourit.

«Tu t'en remettras!»

Elle se mit à rire délicatement. Je laissai soin à Bella d'aller le lui présenter, lui remettant le bébé. Je la suivis.

«Salut papa.»

«Bonsoir chérie.»

Elle mit le petit dans ses bras, il l'observa un moment et leva les yeux vers moi quand il réalisa ce que nous attendions.

«Nom de Dieu! Il n'est même pas de Jacob ce bébé!»

Il l'observa de nouveau et puis me regarda encore une fois.

«C'est le vôtre Edward!»

Je fis signe que oui. Charlie regarda Bella.

«Tu le savais?»

«Non, j'étais sûr qu'il était de Jacob, j'ai été surprise en réalisant qu'il était d'Edward.»

«Tu as couché avec Edward pendant que tu étais fiancée à Jacob!»

C'était une affirmation pas une question.

«Oui, notre couple n'allait déjà pas bien, il me trompait avec Leah et j'ai fait pareille, je voulais lui donner une leçon, je sais c'est pas bien, j'aurais jamais dû. Mais je ne regrette pas la naissance de ce bébé. Edward et moi sommes heureux, il ne se sent pas obligé de l'élever, il le veut autant que moi.»

Il me regarda de nouveau et soupira.

«Je te jure que si tu fais quoi que ce soit de pas correcte avec ma fille, tu auras à faire à moi! Tu as voulu l'engrosser, tu assumes les conséquences. Ne t'avise jamais à la laisser tomber!»

Tiens, le vouvoiement était fini! Bella avait raison, il avait toute une tête.

«Oui monsieur! J'ai compris.»

Au fond de moi à l'intérieur, je rigolais comme un bon. Bella souriait et me frotta le dos, comme pour me réconforter. Jamais je n'abandonnerai Bella. Je voulu changer de sujet.

«Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?»

Il caressa la joue de son petit-fils.

«Oui merci, une bière ira.»

«Je vais vous chercher ça!»

Je fouillai dans le frigo, j'espérais qu'Alice en avait acheté. Futé ma sœur! Elle y avait pensée, j'en dé bouchonnai deux et les apporta au salon. Charlie donna le bébé à Bella et je lui tendis sa bière.

«Merci Edward.»

«Y'a pas de quoi!»

Il en prit une gorgée.

«Il est vraiment mignon, tu savais qu'il te ressemble beaucoup? Renée t'avait beaucoup gardé quand tu étais bébé, c'est ce qui lui a donné le goût d'en avoir un et nous avons eut Bella quelques années plus tard. Trois ans je crois.»

Je souris et je regardai mon amour.

«Sans moi, tu ne serais peut être pas là Bella.»

Elle rit.

«Edward, à croire que nous étions fait pour se rencontrer.»

Charlie sourit.

«Carlisle et moi sommes de grands amis depuis l'enfance, donc j'ai été nommé le parrain d'Edward, mais ça n'a plus eu d'importance quand ta mère a quitté avec toi.»

Je souris, intéressant j'avais mon parrain comme beau-père. Bella sourit aussi.

«On en apprends des choses!»

«Vous voulez tout savoir.»

Nous fîmes signe que oui en même temps. On s'installa à table pour manger, il nous expliqua le tout en dinant.

«Ton père Edward a rencontré ta mère dans un bar, elle avait 16 ans et lui 18, elle est tombée sous son charme et il l'a emmené chez lui et passé la nuit avec elle. Elle était ici que depuis six mois, en voyage d'un an et quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a exigé à Carlisle de l'épouser s'il voulait avoir cet enfant. Je lui ai conseillé de le faire, car elle avait l'intention de ne pas garder le bébé et de le mettre en adoption, je ne voulais pas ça pour l'enfant. Je l'ai donc convaincu et il m'a demandé d'être le parrain de son fils quand il est né.»

Je regardais Charlie, j'étais vraiment surpris par cette nouvelle. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella était devenu amie avec Alice à son arrivé à Forks.

«Je suis content d'apprendre ça, j'ai toujours cru… ma mère ma fait croire que mon père n'avait jamais voulu de moi.»

«Non c'est tout le contraire, elle voulait qu'il aille avec elle en France et il a refusé et elle est parti sans lui, le menaçant qu'il ne te reverra jamais. Il ne voulait pas quitté sa famille, mais il t'a perdu par la même occasion.»

Je compris aussi que j'avais fait exactement la même chose avec Bella et qu'elle m'avait menacé en raison que je ne verrai plus mon fils.

«Je sais c'est quoi. J'ai fait le coup à Bella cette après midi, mais j'ai réalisé que je voulais son bonheur à elle.»

Charlie me sourit.

«Tu es comme ton père, pas comme ta mère. Tu es un bon garçon et je suis heureux que tu sois revenu.»

Je lui souris.

«Je suis content de faire votre connaissance… parrain.»

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, je lui caressai la joue.

«Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez bien.»

J'embrassai le front de ma compagne, j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, il ne me restait qu'à me faire ami avec sa mère et je savais qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.

* * *

**A suivre???xddd**


	12. Chapitre 12: Moment d'intimité

**Merci pour vos reviews. Attention chapitre intime, M16-18+ **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 12: Moment d'intimité**

Ewan avait maintenant deux semaines et Bella se portait mieux. J'avais décidé d'ouvrir mon propre cabinet et mon père m'avait proposé de travailler avec moi, je n'avais pas refusé son offre. À deux nous allons avoir notre cabinet privé, lui en tant que généraliste, moi en tant qu'obstétrique. Carlisle me laissera encore six mois avant de commencer à retravailler. Ça me donnera le temps de faire plein de chose avec Bella et d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre et qu'elle-même apprenne à me connaître.

«Edward?»

«Oui Bella?»

«T'aurais pas vu la suce d'Ewan?»

Elle me criait tout ça à travers la chambre du petit, moi j'étais dans mon bureau.

«Non amour, regarde comme il faut, elle doit être dans sa chambre.»

Ça va m'apprendre à en acheter qu'une, on en aurait besoin d'une dans chaque pièce. Chaque fois on la cherchait comme des bons, pour la retrouver dans mon bureau. Mon bureau? J'y étais! Je regardai sur mon bureau à travers les papiers, je ne l'a trouvais pas. Je me levai et virai à l'envers le bureau, d'où j'en avais foutu le bordel à force de m'y trainer.

«Tu fais quoi Edward?»

«Je cherche la suce!»

«Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit?»

Je soupirai, je ne savais pas que je faisais autant de bruit.

«Je dévalise mon bureau.»

Je vis Bella apparaitre sur le pas de ma porte avec le bébé dans les mains qui pleurait à fendre l'âme.

«Edward, je t'ai pourtant dit hier de le nettoyer, t'en serait pas là en ce moment à chercher la suce.»

Je la vis se diriger vers ma bibliothèque et elle brandit le petit objet bleu devant mes yeux. Elle arborait un large sourire.

«Tu vois, il ne fallait pas chercher loin. Et d'ailleurs chaque fois je la retrouve ici.»

Je lui souris, Elle plogua la suce dans la bouche du bébé qui arrêta subitement de pleurer.

«Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi la suce se ramasse toujours dans ton bureau?»

Je ne le savais pas moi-même. J'haussai les épaules.

«Ça doit être Alice quand elle le garde.»

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Pourquoi Alice la placerait là? Tu es le seul coupable, c'est ton bureau!»

Je soupirai.

«Comme tu sais le seul ordinateur de la maison se trouve ici, donc elle vient souvent voir ses mails à cause de Jasper et chaque fois elle doit surement laisser la suce ici.»

Je souris. Elle quitta la pièce pour aller porter le bébé dans son moïse, dans notre chambre. Et oui, Bella n'avait pas pu le laisser seul dans sa chambre la nuit de notre arrivé, donc il va dormir dans la nôtre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rentre plus dans ce truc. Au moins, ça m'avait éviter de me cogner les orteils partout quand je me serais rendu dans la chambre du petit.

Bella revint dans mon bureau.

«Ah! Tu t'es décidé à faire le ménage?»

Elle rigola à plein nez. Je la regardai lui tirant la langue.

«J'ai réalisé que ça faisait pas beau comme déco.»

Je rigolai à mon tour. Je pris la poubelle à côté de mon bureau et je poussai tout ce qui n'était plus bon dedans. Je classai mes papiers et les plaçai dans la bibliothèque, n'importe où. Bella soupira.

«Quoi?» Fis-je.

«J'appelle pas ça placé!»

Je la fixai longuement avant de lui répondre. Je commençais à connaître mieux son caractère, elle se plaignait tout le temps.

«Si t'es pas contente, fais-le!»

Elle soupira et se dirigea à ma bibliothèque.

«Bella je rigolais.»

Elle me sourit.

«Non sérieusement je vais t'aider.»

«Merci, c'est gentil!»

Je mis mes crayons dans le pot à stylos et passai un linge sec sur le bureau. J'éteignis mon ordi. Je regardai Bella placer mes livres, ceux que je n'avais même pas replacés après les avoir utilisé. Je promenai mon regard sur le corps de mon amoureuse, elle était dos à moi. Jolie comme tout elle n'avait pas changé depuis que je la connaissais. J'enviais son corps, mais par amour. Je ne l'avais pas touché depuis Noël. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'avais le goût de la faire grimper aux rideaux. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris par la taille.

«Edward?»

«Quoi?»

«Tu fais quoi là?»

Je tassai avec ma main ses cheveux qui cachaient son cou et je posai mes lèvres sur sa peau et je l'embrassai, je laissai un moment mes lèvres sur son cou. Je remontai mon visage jusqu'à son oreille, lui frôlant la peau avec ma bouche.

«Laisse-toi faire!»

Je passai le bout de mes doigts sur la peau nu de son bras, elle en avait la chair de poule. Je lui murmurai toujours à l'oreille.

«La dernière fois remonte à Noël.»

J'avais l'impression de la sentir frissonner, elle en avait autant envie que moi. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe et caressai sa joue avec mon nez jusqu'à ses lèvres et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, j'emprisonnai ses lèvres entre les miennes et je donnai accès à sa langue. Elles s'entremêlèrent en cercle et notre baiser fut long et passionné. Quand nos lèvres se détachèrent, nos regards se rencontrèrent.

«Tu étais enceinte cette fois-là.»

Elle me sourit et baissa les yeux.

«J'ai dû tout faire pour que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu l'as bien caché!»

Elle se retourna pour me faire face et s'agrippa à mon cou, m'embrassant à son tour. Elle glissa ses mains sous mon t-shirt par le collet. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur mes omoplates jusqu'à mon cou, j'en frissonnais de désir. Je la pris moi aussi par le cou, passant mes doigts sur sa nuque. Je l'embrassai de nouveau et je collai ma tempe contre la sienne.

«Je t'aime Edward… plus que tu ne le crois.»

Je posai mes lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

«Toi… tu es toute ma vie. La clé qui a ouvert mon coffre.»

Je l'embrassai longuement encore une fois. Bella s'agrippa plus fermement à moi.

«Oh Edward!...»

Je lui souris et je la poussai contre la bibliothèque, continuant à l'embrasser. Je passai mes mains sous sa chemise par le bas. Je caressai le bas de son dos et suivis la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au milieu, là où je ne pouvais plus m'aventurer. Bella me repoussa doucement et détacha les boutons de s blouse, me donnant plus d'accès, mes mains toujours sur son dos, je continuai à la caresser jusqu'à sa nuque. Emprisonnant son cou entre mes mains, je lui caressai l'arrière des oreilles avec mes pouces et je l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle gémit de passion. Je la sentis poser ses mains sur le bas de mon chandail, je lui donnai accès en me reculant un peu, levant mes bras dans les airs, elle le retira lentement et le lança à travers la pièce. Je revins à sa bouche, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et les promena sur ma peau. J'adorais la sentir ainsi, elle me donnait des frissons. Je retirai mes lèvres de les siennes et je la lâchai doucement et lentement. Je la regardai dans les yeux avec un sourire.

«Je reviens tout de suite!»

Je partis en marchant sur la pointe des pieds et rapidement.

«Où vas-tu?» Me cria-t-elle une fois que j'étais sortie.

J'entrai dans ma chambre sans réveiller le bébé, je le regardai au passage et je souris. Je fouillai dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et j'en pris un préservatif. Comme Bella pourrait retomber enceinte n'importe quand, j'avais prévu mon coup, en me protégeant. Je revins dans mon bureau, faire l'amour dans cette pièce m'excitais encore plus. Je brandis devant elle le préservatif. Elle sourit et je le posai sur le dessus de l'ordinateur. Je tassai les trucs trainant sur le coin de mon bureau.

«Tu fais quoi là?»

Elle avait le tour de toujours posé cette question!

«Attends tu vas voir!»

Je m'assis sur le bord du bureau, j'avais encore mon jeans sur le dos. J'attirai mon amour à moi en lui prenant les mains, elle se colla à mon torse et me serra dans ses bras. Je posai mon menton sur sa tête et nous restâmes un moment collé ainsi. Je relevai le menton et de mes mains je lui ôtai ses bras d'autour de moi. Je lui retirai sa blouse, la laissant glisser de ses bras et tomber par terre.

«Je veux que ce soit magique!»

Elle me sourit. Je lui pris un sein entre mes mains et je posai ma langue sur son mamelon, je fis attention de ne pas faire couler le lait de son sein maternelle. Je caressai doucement son sein et passai mes mains dans son dos, elle se cambra de frissons. Je souris. Elle m'empoigna le visage sans que je m'en attende et m'embrassa fougueusement.

«Comme tu m'as manqué Edward!»

Je lâchai son dos et lui pris le visage, la tenant par l'arrière de sa tête. Sa phrase m'avait littéralement mise hors de moi.

«Bella… enfin nous pouvons nous ouvrir pleinement.»

«Edward… fais-moi l'amour sur ce bureau!»

Là, elle venait de me mettre hors de moi! C'était exactement ce je voulais! Je lui souris et la poussai doucement pour que je puisse changer de place. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et la posa assise sur le bureau à ma place. Elle m'arrêta au moment ou je vins pour l'embrasser.

«Attends!»

Elle me poussa à son tour doucement et dirigea ses mains à mon pantalon et en défit la ceinture et défis la braguette, il glissa de lui-même sur le sol. Elle baissa mon caleçon et empoigna mon pénis dans sa main, caressant nerveusement mes couilles. Ça me faisait du bien, j'adorais ça. Elle bougea son poignet de façon à ce que ma peau s'active sur mon gland. Je fis pareille en lui frottant de deux doigts son clitoris, elle gémit doucement à ce contacte. Elle lâcha mon sexe pour m'attraper par le cou et m'embrasser férocement. Je continuai à la caresser en lui mettant deux doigts dans son vagin et frottai son clitoris avec mon pouce.

«Edward…»

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, le suçant doucement, aspirant sa peau entre mes lèves et passant ma langue pour en finir. Elle m'agrippa les cheveux et les tira doucement. Elle gémissait silencieusement.

«Edward…»

Je souris, elle adorait susurrer mon prénom. Je lâchai son sexe pour emprisonner son visage entre mes mains et mon regard plongea dans le sien. Je lui souris amoureusement.

«Je t'aime!»

«Edward…»

Je soupirai d'amusement et je l'embrassai tendrement. Elle se colla la tête contre mon épaule me caressant le dos. Je fis la même chose.

«Fais-moi l'amour… à ta façon. Je veux connaître ta vrai nature.»

Elle me demandait quelque chose que jamais personne ne m'avait demandé avant. Je me demandais si je devrais vraiment faire ça, la prendre comme j'ai toujours voulu prendre une femme. J'étais un mec après tout, qui avait des fantasmes comme tous les autres. Mais cette façon là je la trouvais trop vulgaire.

«Tu es sûr?»

«Oui, prends-moi comme tu le veux.»

J'haussai les épaules et je la fis descendre du bureau et la mis dans l'autre sens, de façon à ce qu'elle soit dos à moi. Je m'étirai pour prendre le préservatif et je me l'enfilai. Je lui pris les mains et les posai sur le bureau, lui faisant comprendre que je voulais qu'elle se soutienne au bureau. Je l'attrapai par la taille et je caressai les abords de son sexe avec le bout de mon pénis et je m'introduisis en elle, doucement. Elle gémit.

«Edward…»

Je commençai mon va et viens, lentement, lui agrippant toujours la taille, je promenai mes mains sur son corps jusqu'à aller lui caresser ses seins nus. Tout en faisant l'acte je posai ma bouche sur son cou et je l'embrassai en suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, elle en avait des frissons.

«Edward!»

Je souris, elle aimait ça. Je m'élançai plus rapidement en elle, m'agrippant maintenant à ses fesses.

«Oui Edward!... continue…»

«Oh Bella!»

Elle se contorsionna le cou pour me regarder, j'en profitai pour l'embrassai. Mon va et viens se fit encore plus rapide, sentant des chatouillements dans mon bas ventre. Je me cramponnai fermement aux épaules de Bella.

«Bella…»

À mon tour de susurrer son prénom. Mon pelvien claqua contre ses fesses et ses seins cliqueta ensemble. Me cramponnant encore plus fermement à elle, je sentis la jouissance me monter aux couilles. Bella gémit un peu plus fort, je sentais son vagin se contracter sur mon pénis, ce qui me rendit littéralement hors de moi. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément en elle, c'est alors que ma jouissance éclata.

«Bellaaaa… oui… amour!»

Je la sentis se contracter encore plus, jouissant à son tour quelques secondes après moi, criant mon nom. Je ralentis mon mouvement et me retirai de son sexe, elle se retourna et m'attrapa le cou et s'accota la tête contre mon torse, je la serrai fort contre moi.

«Oh Edward! C'était… merveilleux!»

«Bella amour… tu m'as rendu fou.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front et elle se retira de mon étreinte pour se diriger à l'extérieur du bureau. Je retirai le préservatif et allai le jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Je revins dans mon bureau et me rhabilla. J'entendis Ewan chigner, il se réveillait, j'espérais juste que nous ne l'avions pas réveillé. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler, Bella se lavait. Je me rendis à la chambre prendre mon garçon.

«Chuuut! Papa est là.»

Je le berçai tout doucement, sa tête contre mon épaule, lui frottant le dos. Après quelques minutes, Bella entra dans notre chambre, j'étais assis sur le lit, le bébé dans mes bras.

«Oh! Il est réveillé?»

Je lui souris. Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

«Il a faim?»

«Non je ne crois pas, il voulait juste se faire prendre.»

Elle passa sa main sur la tête de notre fils. Je la regardai amoureusement, y'avait encore des choses que je ne savais pas d'elle. Genre sa date d'anniversaire.

«Bella?»

«Oui?»

«Tu es née quand?»

Elle me regarda, cherchant à comprendre.

«Ta fête, c'est quand?»

«Oh!... le 13 septembre.»

Je lui souris. Deux mois avant qu'elle ait ses 26 ans et deux mois depuis notre première fois. Notre première fois! C'était dans ses dates là!

«Bella, tu venais à peine d'avoir 25 ans quand nous avions… pour la première fois…»

«Oui, depuis deux semaines…»

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

«Quoi?» lui dis-je.

«Edward… mes dernières menstruations à l'époque avaient débutés le jour de mon anniversaire et toi et moi avions fait l'amour le 27 septembre, 14 jours plus tard. J'étais parfaitement dans mes temps! En plein dans mon jour d'ovulation!»

Je souris.

«Donc officiellement, j'étais sûr d'être le père?»

«Oui. Je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensée plus tôt, de ne pas avoir calculé, surtout sachant que Jacob et moi cherchions à avoir un bébé.»

Je lui caressai la joue, elle la cala encore plus dans ma main.

«Je crois Edward, que j'ai fait exprès pour ne pas y penser, en raison que je ne voulais pas avoir ce bébé avec Jacob.»

Je lui souris.

«Mais si t'avais su et que tu savais parfaitement qu'en faisant l'amour avec moi tu pourrais tomber enceinte, m'aurais-tu exigé de porter un préservatif? Car c'est un truc que j'aurais du faire.»

Elle me regarda en baissant les yeux.

«Non, j'aurais pris le risque, sachant que je voulais tellement avoir un bébé. Je sais, je t'aurais manipulé pour me faire cet enfant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que le futur me réservait et déjà là je savais que j'allais quitter Jacob, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester avec lui, plus d'un an. Quand je t'ai vu lorsque je t'ai foncé dessus, tu m'as tout de suite envouté, je ne pensais pas à ce bébé, je pensais juste à rêver d'une vie avec un homme aussi parfait que toi. Je sais, la beauté ne compte pas, mais je sais quand un homme est bien dans sa peau où à un cœur tendre et toi, j'ai vu tout ça dès le début.»

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je venais de découvrir une autre facette chez elle et cette facette là, je l'adorais. Elle venait de me montrer son honnêteté, m'avoué qu'elle m'aurait utilisé pour avoir un enfant.

«Bella, je suis heureux que ce soit moi que tu ais choisi pour avoir ton bébé et heureusement que ton futur en est été autrement. Car je suis pleinement heureux d'être là aujourd'hui.»

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, Ewan se mit à pleurer, le pleur qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il avait faim, nous commencions à comprendre ses demandes et chacun de ses pleures. Bella se leva et alla dans la chambre du petit, je me levai à mon tour pour aller prendre une douche.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez adorer ce chapitre, un peu osez mais bon. ;) vivement la suite?**


	13. Petite note de l'auteure

**Petite note avant la suite.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Petite note de l'auteure**

Coucou à tous, je suis contente que vous aimiez la fiction, une idée purement de ma cervelle xD. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre, mais la première partie est du point de vue de Bella et l'autre partie est du point de vue d'Edward. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'après l'écriture complète de la fic, que je vais la réécrire à l'inverse, c'est-à-dire, la première partie du point de vue d'Edward et le reste du point de vue de Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je voudrais donc avoir votre avis sur cette idée. ;)

Merci à tous de me lire

Tal'aura - edwardienne

* * *

**J'espère a tous qu'elle continue à vous plaire, voici le chapitre 13, prochaine page.**


	14. Chapitre 13: Belle maman?

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 13: Belle-maman?**

Le mois d'août était entamé et mon fils commençait à s'éveillé un peu plus, il nous avait fait ses premiers sourires, nous en avions été fou. Alice le surveillait pendant que je préparais les bagages. Bella préparait des biberons pour éviter de l'allaiter durant le vol. Ma sœur entra dans ma chambre, le petit dans les bras.

«C'est gentil Edward d'accepter que je vienne.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu pourras nous être utile pour le petit.»

Elle posa son neveu sur son épaule et le berça doucement et fronça les sourcils.

«T'es pas drôle Edward!»

«Je rigolais Al. Je suis pleinement heureux que tu nous accompagne, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer ma mère. C'était pour toi qu'elle envoyait toutes ses vidéos. Elle sera heureuse de te rencontrer.»

Ma sœur sourit. Ewan se mit à pleurer, je regardai mon fils.

«Il a faim, va le porter à sa mère!»

«Oui chef!»

Je soupirai et elle sortit de la chambre. Je finalisai mes bagages, Alice avait préparé ceux du bébé, on aurait dit qu'il en avait plus que nous. Ah cette Alice! Je descendis les bagages de tout le monde au premier et les posai près de la porte de sortie. Bella avait fini de donner le sein au bébé.

«Où est Alice?»

«Dans la cours, elle prend l'air un peu. J'ai pas hâte de la voir avec son propre bébé.»

«Bella elle n'a que 22 ans!»

Elle me sourit.

«C'est vrai qu'elle est encore jeune de caractère.»

Je m'approchai pour prendre Ewan. Je le calai dans le creux de mon cou.

«Mon bébé!»

Je lui frottai le dos, Bella me souriait.

«J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta mère.»

Je lui souris.

«Elle va t'adorer Bella, mais fait pas attention si elle te compare négativement à Tanya.»

«Tanya? Ta femme que t'as perdu?»

«Oui, elle était exceptionnelle aux yeux de ma mère, faut dire aussi qu'elle et moi nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance. Je l'ai épousé parce que je l'avais mise enceinte, mais je l'aimais énormément.»

Bella fronça un sourcil, je compris qu'elle voulait plus d'explication.

«Je sais, je ne suis pas différent de mon père, mais elle, je l'aimais réellement. C'est moi qui avait décidé de l'épouser, pour que notre fils vive une vie de vrai famille.»

Elle baissa les yeux et me tendit les bras pour avoir le bébé. Je le lui donnai. Je compris qu'elle se sentait à part de la situation que j'avais vécu avec Tanya. Elle câlina son petit. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai sur le dessus du crâne.

«Tu es toute ma vie Bella et plus qu'avec Tanya.»

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, laissant ses lèvres sur la tête de notre fils.

«Je sais, je suis jalouse c'est tout. Tu l'as connaissais depuis l'enfance, c'est normale que tu ais voulu faire ta vie avec elle.»

Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

«Je veux faire ma vie avec toi!»

Elle soupira.

«Je sais, tu sais combien je t'aime?»

Je lui souris et je l'embrassai tendrement.

«Autant que moi!»

Alice entra dans le salon.

«On y va? Il faudrait pas manquer notre vol.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, c'est vrai. Bella habille Ewan, je vais avec Alice mettre les valises dans l'auto.»

«D'accord!»

Je lui caressai la joue une dernière fois.

«Je t'aime amour.»

Je me dirigeai à la voiture avec deux valises, Alice avait les deux autres. Nous les posâmes dans le coffre. Bella arriva avec le bébé déjà dans son siège d'auto. Je lui souris, elle me passa le petit. Je lui caressai la joue.

«Ça va?»

Je lui avais fait de la peine, j'en étais sûr, j'aurais jamais dû lui parler de Tanya.

«Oui Edward, ça va.»

Je lui souris de nouveau.

«Je t'aime amour, ne l'oublie pas.»

Elle me prit par le cou et me parsema de baisers.

«Edward, pardonne mon comportement.»

«Tu es tout pardonné, il faut y aller maintenant.»

Je plaçai le bébé dans l'auto et Alice s'installa à côté de lui. J'ouvris la porte coté passager à Bella. Notre voyage jusqu'en France n'avait pas été terrible, le bébé avait dormis tout le long, sauf au moment de ses boires. Je loué une voiture pour me rendre chez ma mère. Quand nous arrivâmes, je fus surpris que ce ne soit pas elle qui nous ouvrit.

«Rosalie!»

Je la serrai dans mes bras.

«Ça fait longtemps!»

«Dix ans Edward!»

Rosalie et moi étions demi frère et sœur, elle avait décidé d'aller vivre avec son père quand il avait laissé maman pour une autre femme, elle avait 13 ans à l'époque et moi 18.

«Tu viens faire quoi ici? Maman m'a dit que tu t'étais décidé à aller vivre à Forks chez ton père.»

«Oui, mais j'avais une très bonne raison pour ça. Je te présente Alice, ma demi sœur.»

«Enfin je te rencontre! Edward n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi.»

«C'est gentil!»

Ma sœur me regarda d'un sourire.

«Et voici Bella, ma petite amie.»

«Enchantée!» Lui dit Bella.

«Oh! Tu es vraiment jolie, mon frère à le don de choisir des petites amies à sa hauteur.»

Bella rougit. J'avais posé au sol, le siège d'auto. Alice était entrain de détacher mon fils et elle me le donna ensuite.

«Rose, je te présente Ewan, mon fils.»

Elle riva ses yeux de moi au bébé.

«T'as un fils? Il est trop mignon! Le portrait de son père tout craché!»

Je souris.

«Puis-je?»

Elle tendait les bras vers moi.

«Oui bien sûr!»

Je lui donnai le bébé, elle le câlina immédiatement, j'en souris.

«Emmett et moi on essaie d'en avoir un.»

«Emmett?» Dis-je avec surprise.

«Oui, tu te souviens pas de lui?»

«Oui, justement, je me demandais si c'était celui que je pensais.»

Emmett était un ami d'enfance, mais je ne savais pas que ma sœur en tomberait un jour amoureuse.

«Oui, il m'a demandé en mariage il y a un an, mais il veut attendre encore un peu avant de ce marié. Il est vraiment gentil. Mais je suis contente pour toi, que tu es enfin ton bébé et une femme aussi magnifique que Tanya.»

Je soupirai et regardai Bella, je lui fis un faible sourire.

«Ne parle pas d'elle devant Bella, ça la met mal à l'aise. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.»

«Compris.»

Elle regarda Bella et lui fit un sourire et nous laissa entré. Je vis Emmett dans l'entré de la cuisine.

«Emm'!»

Il accourra me voir et me fit un cogne épaule.

«Aie! Ça fait longtemps vieux!»

«Oui, je suis content de te voir.»

«Moi aussi.»

Bella arriva peu de temps après suivit d'Alice. Emmett regarda Rosalie qui avait toujours mon fils dans ses bras.

«Oh! Mais a qui il est ce bébé?»

Il s'approcha du petit et je le laissai deviner. Il regarda Alice, qu'il avait déjà vue en photo, donc il savait qu'elle était ma sœur. Il regarda Bella, les sourcils froncés et puis me regarda et regarda de nouveau le bébé.

«C'est qui?»

Il fixait de nouveau Bella. Je tendis ma main pour qu'elle la prenne. Elle serra ma main dans la sienne et sourit à Emmett.

«Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, la petite amie d'Edward.»

Mon ami lui fit un large sourire.

«Enchanté! Edward a toujours eut du goût côté fille.»

Je souris, Bella aussi. Il regarda de nouveau le bébé et puis Bella.

«C'est le vôtre! Il a ton nez Isabella, mais par contre il ressemble trop à Edward.»

Emmett caressa la joue de mon fils.

«Mais comment ça ce peut? Tu es allé voir ton père il y a presqu'un an pour le remplacer durant une semaine, tu es partie en Italie par la suite. Elle vient de l'Italie?»

Je souris.

«Non Bella vient de Forks, je l'ai rencontré là bas.»

«Bella? Oh, mignon comme surnom. Mais tu…»

Il s'arrêta après avoir compris que j'avais eu une aventure durant mon séjour.

«Ouais, je te jure qu'elle-même ne le savait pas.»

Il me regarda essayant de comprendre de quoi je parlais. Je lui expliquai le tout dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que ma mère se pointe le bout du nez.

«Edward! Tu es enfin arrivé! Comment va ton père?»

Tiens, elle se souci de lui maintenant! Je fronçai les yeux.

«Il va bien. Maman, je te présente Bella, Bella, ma mère Carmen.»

«Enchantée madame!»

Ma mère lui sourit.

«Elle est vraiment jolie, plus que Tanya.»

Bella se leva et lui apporta Ewan, elle le posa dans ses bras.

«Voici votre petit-fils Ewan.»

Elle sourit.

«Oh, Edward, j'ai l'impression de te prendre dans mes bras.»

Je souris, ce petit me ressemblait vraiment beaucoup trop. Je souris à Bella, qui m'avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Je la serrai contre moi et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

«T'en fait pas tout vas bien aller.»

«Merci.»

Je l'embrassai sur la tempe. Nous passâmes un excellent après midi, ma mère appréciait énormément Bella et elle adorait son petit fils. Bella se sentait moins mal à l'aise, elle aimait bien ma mère. Elle était dans la chambre de Rose entrain de donner le sein à Ewan et Rosalie l'accompagnait. Elles s'entendaient très bien ensemble. Ma mère et moi étions dans le salon, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur mon nouveau couple.

«Trésor, tu l'as rencontré comment Bella?»

Je soupirai, j'allais avoir le droit à un long interrogatoire.

«Grâce à Alice! Les lettres qu'elle m'écrivait, elle me parlait de sa meilleure amie, juste pour me parler d'elle. Mais moi, je me suis attaché à ces lettres et j'ai eut le goût de la connaitre plus, même si je savais qu'elle était déjà fiancée.

«Attends! Tu as fait un bébé à une fille fiancée à un mec? Edward, tu as fait le con et j'imagine même pas la face de l'autre quand il a vu le bébé!»

Je rigolais intérieurement, ma mère avait raison.

«Attends je vais tout t'expliquer.»

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

«J'espère.»

«Écoute, Bella était en déclin avec Jacob dans son couple, elle avait l'intention de le laisser tomber, sachant qu'il la trompait et quand elle m'a rencontré, j'ai voulu la connaitre et c'est elle qui m'a supplié de lui faire l'amour. Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je ne regrette rien, nous sommes heureux ensemble. De toute manière, Bella l'aurait abandonné, car elle l'a surpris au lit avec une autre fille. La veille elle avait appris pour la grossesse, mais elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il était de son fiancé. Jamais elle n'a pensée qu'il était de moi.»

«Elle ne te l'a jamais dit?»

«Non, elle, voulait pas que je l'abandonne, malgré le peu de moment que nous avons eut ensemble. Nous nous contactions par webcam et très peu.»

Ma mère se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue après avoir posé sa main sur mon autre joue.

«Je suis contente fils que tu ais trouvé l'amour, je le vois que tu es heureux. Ces dix dernières années ont été terribles.»

Je lui souris, j'étais content qu'elle fût heureuse pour moi. Bella aussi l'appréciait. Ma mère alla à la cuisine, je restai au salon.

«Tu reste ici avec Bella?»

Je me demandais dans quel sens elle le figurait. Je me levai et allai la rejoindre.

«Je suis en visite ici pour te présenter ma famille, comme tu sais.»

Elle me regarda cherchant à comprendre.

«Tu repars réellement à Forks?»

«Oui, Bella veut pas vivre ici.»

«Edward, pourquoi? Tu quittes ta mère?»

Je soupirai.

«Maman, j'ai 29 ans, je ne suis plus un enfant et si Bella veut que je vive avec elle à Forks, je vais le faire. Je ne veux pas subir ce que papa a subi. Bella m'a dit que ça ne lui dérangeait pas que revienne en France, mais sans elle et sans le bébé.»

«Oh! Elle a voulu faire comme moi.»

«Non, car c'est moi qui serait parti pas elle. C'est moi qui aurais fait comme toi, et je ne voulais pas ça pour mon fils. Papa et moi allons ouvrir un cabinet de médecine. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait connaissance avec lui et je l'aime bien.»

Ma mère me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

«Je suis heureuse pour toi, tant mieux si tu te sens bien là bas.»

«Merci de ta compréhension.»

Je lui souris. Bella arriva avec Ewan dans les bras. Elle me le donna.

«Salut fiston!»

Je le câlinai tendrement et l'embrassai sur le front. Bella sourit et elle parla avec ma mère.

«Vous voulez que je prépare le repas du soir?»

«Oh non Bella! Vous êtes mon invitée.»

Elle sourit.

«J'insiste! J'adore faire à manger et tutoyez-moi, je déteste le vous.»

Ma mère sourit.

«Si tu le dis, mais moi j'insiste pour t'aider.»

«D'accord. Edward tu reste avec Ewan.»

Je lui souris, elle n'avait même pas besoin de me le dire, je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire. Je me rendis dans la cours et m'assis sur la balancelle. Je regardai mon fils qui commençait à s'endormir. Nos deux semaines de visite avaient été super, Bella adorait ma mère et ma mère adorait ma nouvelle famille et moi j'étais devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

**Ha ha! Emmett et Rosalie font partis de la Fic! J'étais pas pour les laisser tomber tout de même xd. ;) Désolé pour avoir choisi Tanya comme femme décédé d'Edward, mais bon, Tanya est Tanya xd  
**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	15. Chapitre 14: Joyeux anniversaire

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 14: Joyeux anniversaire**

Bella était avec Carlisle pour le rendez vous des 3 mois d'Ewan, j'avais pas pu y aller à cause de mes rendez vous. Bella venait d'avoir 26 ans, mais nous ne l'avions pas fêté, par exprès, ce soir c'était le grand jour, toute sa famille allait venir ainsi que la mienne. Eh oui, ma mère et Rose allaient venir à la fête de Bella. Une surprise et une idée d'Alice. En parlant d'Alice! La voilà qui s'amène!

«Alice!»

«Edward, t'as une minute?»

Je soupirai.

«Bonjour Alice.»

Elle sourit.

«Ouais, salut. Je peux te parler?»

«Bien sûr, assis toi.»

«C'est à propos de Jasper. Il vient ce soir…»

Je la coupai.

«Oh, c'est merveilleux, Bella va être contente.»

«Oui, effectivement, mais, je suis dans l'embarra là. Il s'est décidé à la dernière minute et y'a plus de place à l'hôtel et je me demandais si tu pouvais pas… l'héberger.»

Je soupirai encore.

«Alice, t'as qu'à le prendre toi, il sera ravi j'en suis sûr.»

«Mais je ne peux pas.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Je… je suis amoureuse de lui et je sais très bien que je vais vouloir plus.»

«Une raison de plus, pour ne pas manquer ta chance.»

«Edward!»

«C'est vrai, regarde ou Bella et moi ça nous a mené.»

«Avec un p'tit, une belle maison et l'amour parfait.»

Je lui souris.

«Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas tomber enceinte maintenant, je suis dans mes temps tu vois.»

Je soupirai encore.

«Alice!»

Comme si elle pouvait pas savoir que les préservatifs existaient. Elle me sourit.

«Merci frérot, je crois que je vais l'héberger moi-même.»

Elle sortit de mon bureau. Elle avait enfin compris. Je me remis à mes papiers. Bella entra dans mon bureau avec le petit quelques minutes plus tard. Je me levai et allai la rejoindre à l'entré.

«Amour!»

«Edward!»

Elle me donna notre fils, qui me sourit dès que je le pris.

«Aie! P'tit bonhomme!»

Je l'embrassai sur le front et j'embrassai Bella. Je lui souris et lui caressai la joue du revers de ma main.

«On rentre?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui, si tu le peux?»

«T'inquiète, Carlisle me laissera partir.»

Nous sortîmes de la clinique, ma clinique! Il était déjà la fin de l'après midi et tout le monde devait arriver bientôt. Par chance que Bella ne se doutait de rien. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, Alice y était déjà… avec Jasper. Bella lui sauta carrément dessus, je souris de toutes mes dents.

«Jasper! Comme je suis contente!»

Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

«Moi aussi Bella, où est mon filleul? Depuis le temps que je veux le voir.»

Il ne savait pas non plus que le petit était de moi, nous leurs avons tous refusés, c'est-à-dire, Alice, Bella et moi, de leur envoyer des photos, pour réserver la surprise et leur en faire baver. Renée croit fermement qu'il ressemble à Jacob, elle va être surprise lorsqu'elle le verra et nous nous attendons tous à un 'Oh mon Dieu' de sa part. J'apportai à Jasper mon fils. Il me sourit me voyant arriver avec son neveu.

«Tu t'en fais pas trop qu'il ne soit pas de…»

Il ne fini pas sa phrase.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

En plus, il n'avait vu que sa main.

«Il est blanc!»

Bella rit doucement, je lui donnai le bébé.

«Oh mon Dieu! C'est fou comme il te ressemble Edward! Il est vraiment de toi. Bella a dû être heureuse.»

«Oui, et moi aussi, je suis content d'être père.»

Jasper câlina le bébé, Bella s'approcha de son frère et Alice prit une photo.

«Tu es venu voir Alice?»

«Et toi aussi Bella, surtout mon filleul. Il est né il y a trois mois et je ne l'avais toujours pas vu.»

Elle sourit. On sonna à la porte. Le reste du monde allait bientôt tous être là. J'allai répondre. Renée se tenait de l'autre côté suivit de Phil et Charlie.

«Bonsoir à tous!»

Bella apparut derrière moi, un air froncé.

«Mais c'est quoi cette histoire Edward?»

Je la regardai d'un sourire, ses parents entrèrent dans la maison.

«Joyeux anniversaire amour!»

«Ah non! T'as pas fait ça?»

Je lui pointai Alice du doigt.

«J'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher, mais y'a jamais rien à faire.»

Bella regarda son amie et Alice lui tira la langue.

«Tout le monde doit avoir un anniversaire Bella.»

Elle me regarda ensuite de travers.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?»

«Tu es aussi coupable qu'elle!»

Nous n'avions toujours pas bougé de la porte d'entrer et Jasper tenait toujours mon fils dans ses mains. Je ne pu répliquer à Bella, car Renée cria à travers la maison.

«Nom… de… Dieu!»

Oh! Elle venait de découvrir Ewan, mais je fis un soupir de soulagement quand je la vis avec un large sourire sur le visage quand elle me regarda.

«Il est trop adorable! Mais il n'est pas de Jacob celui là!»

Je souris, Bella alla près de sa mère.

«Non maman, Edward est son père biologique.»

Elle lui arracha le bébé, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de fêter Bella. Je m'approchai moi aussi d'eux. Renée soupira et me regarda, pour éviter Bella. Je lui repris le petit et le remis à Renée. Elle le câlina immédiatement. Bella me fit des yeux mauvais.

«Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prend? J'avais compris qu'il était le vôtre.»

Je souris.

«Dites-moi tu, je fais parti de la famille maintenant.»

Je lui souris de nouveau.

«Je ne te connais pas, mais je préfère que ce soit toi le vrai père du bébé de ma fille, j'ai jamais aimé Jacob.»

«Maman!»

Bella croisa ses bras et me regarda amèrement. J'évitai son regard.

«Merci, mais c'était pas une bonne idée de dire ça de Jacob, Bella l'a déjà aimé.»

Elle regarda sa fille et me remit mon fils. Renée prit Bella dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolé chérie, toi qui a tellement cru qu'il était de lui.»

Bella regarda sa mère et soupira.

«Pardonne-moi, je déteste les anniversaires, j'avais cru m'en être sauvé. Oui, j'ai déjà aimé Jacob. Oui, j'ai cru qu'il était réellement de lui, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas comme Jacob, un teint mat et yeux foncés, j'ai réalisé qu'il était d'Edward et… j'en ai été soulagé.»

«Bella je suis autant contente pour toi. Je l'aime bien Edward.»

Bella lui sourit et la serra fort dans ses bras.

«Merci maman.»

Je posai ma main sur le dos de Bella, Charlie prit Ewan. Je la caressai doucement, elle lâcha sa mère et me serra contre elle et me parsema de baisers.

«Edward, merci! Ils sont tous là, grâce à toi et Alice.»

Je la serrai plus fort, mes parents entrèrent, ainsi que Rose et Emmett. Bella me lâcha et courut vers Rosalie.

«Rose! Mais que fais-tu ici?»

«C'est la faute d'Edward!»

Je serrai ma mère contre moi.

«Je suis content que tu sois venue.»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui moi aussi!»

Esmé et Carlisle s'approcha à leurs tour.

«Esmé, je te présente ma mère.»

«Enchantée! Je vois d'où tiennent les yeux d'Edward.»

«C'est gentil! Contente de vous connaître.»

Carmen regarda Carlisle, ils se sourirent.

«Salut Carmen, ça fait trop longtemps et tu sais comment tu…»

Elle le coupa.

«Carlisle, je… pardonne-moi, j'aurais jamais dû te retirer ton fils, j'étais jeune et depuis la rencontre avec Bella, j'ai réalisé que je t'ai fait du tord et je le regrette.»

«Carmen, le mal est fait et aujourd'hui, je suis content qu'Edward soit avec moi, tu l'as très bien élevé, c'est un bon garçon.»

Elle sourit, nous sourîmes tous, j'étais heureux qu'ils se réconcilient de la sorte. Je me raclé la gorge.

«Papa, je veux te présenter ma sœur Rosalie et son copain Emmett, mon meilleur ami.»

«Enchanté!» Lui dit mon père.

«Moi de même!»

Emmett lui serra la main.

«Enfin content de connaître le père d'Edward.»

Bella reprit Ewan et alla lui donnai le sein avant le repas. Il dormira pendant que nous mangerions. Le repas se déroula dans une longue conversation, passant de vieux souvenirs aux anecdotes cocasses de tous et chacun. Nous prîmes un dernier verre de vin avant que je ne donne réellement mon cadeau d'anniversaire à Bella. Je voulais que nos deux familles soient réunies pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Esmée et ma mère débarrassèrent la table pendant que j'allai chercher mon fils à l'étage et le cadeau de Bella. Je le mis dans sa berceuse et partis le mécanisme. Tout le monde me regarda aves des yeux suspicieux, car je m'étais mis derrière Bella, mes mains posées sur ses épaules.

«J'ai une annonce, mais il est possible qu'il y ait un refus, mais je vais m'essayer.»

Tous le monde sourit, quand ils me virent, me mettre à genoux devant Bella, elle posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Je lui pris l'autre main et sortis de ma poche un petit écrin en velours noir et je le posai sur la table devant Bella.

«Ouvre amour.»

Elle prit la petite boîte la main tremblante, tout en me regardant. Elle l'ouvrit doucement lâchant mon regard pour poser le sien sur l'objet.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Je souris et repris la main de Bella.

«Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu devenir ma femme?»

Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et elle m'attrapa le cou de ses mains et enfouis son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je la serrai fort.

«Oh Edward, oui je le veux!»

Je la repoussai doucement et lui pris le visage entre mes mains et je lui souris.

«Bella… merci!»

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres et je lui passai la bague au doigt.

«Toi et moi à jamais.»

«Edward?»

Elle me regarda d'une question dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi… merci?»

Je l'embrassai encore une fois.

«Merci d'être là… merci d'avoir accepté. Merci pour ta vie, de m'appartenir.»

«Oh Edward! Oui je t'appartiens.»

Elle me serra encore une fois. La famille nous regardait et était heureuse de cet évènement. Tout le monde quitta pour leur hôtel après le dessert, Bella donna une dernière fois à boire au bébé avant la nuit, déjà entamé.

«Amour, tu es heureuse? Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait subir cet anniversaire, je sais comment tu les déteste.»

«Edward, merci, j'ai adoré. Je vois ces évènements différents aujourd'hui. J'en ai tellement rêvé, depuis le jour où tu m'as parlé de Tanya.»

Je souris.

«Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais pas te demander en mariage?»

Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter mon regard.

«Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai toujours voulu ça dans ma vie, être mariée avec l'homme que j'aime.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

«Bientôt, nous serons une vrai famille.»

Bella fit faire le rot à Ewan et le posa dans son lit après l'avoir changé. Elle sortit de la chambre du bébé, je la suivis, l'empoignant par la taille et je l'embrassai dans le creux de son cou.

«Comme tu sens bon…»

«Hum!»

Je humai son odeur encore une fois et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et je nous dirigeai à notre chambre, fermant la porte derrière nous. Elle se retourna et m'empoigna le cou et m'embrassa à son tour, m'arrachant pratiquement mon chandail. Je fis de même avec elle, lui retirant tous ses vêtements. Je la poussai jusqu'au lit, la faisant s'étendre dessus, elle me retira mon pantalon.

«Fais-moi l'amour Edward!»

Je souris et je lui caressai son sexe, elle joua avec le mien. Je la parsemai de baisers sur tout son corps, jusqu'à son ventre, tout en lui caressant le clitoris. Elle gémit faiblement, je la sentais prête à me recevoir. Je l'embrassai tendrement et elle retira sa main de mon pénis et j'apposai un préservatif. Je glissai mon sexe entre ses reins et je fis de lents vas et viens. Elle s'agrippa avec ses jambes à mes fesses et ses mains entrelacées à mon cou. Je la tenais par les hanches. Je me fis plus rapide, lui faisant augmenter ses gémissements.

«Edward…»

«Bella…»

Je l'embrassai dans le cou et lui suçai la peau, elle en gémit encore plus. Le ventre me chatouillait, mes couilles frissonnaient, je me fis plus pressant dans mon élan, Bella se contracta sur mon pénis et je viens immédiatement, la sentant jouir à son tour. Je me laissai retomber sur le côté, haletant rapidement, Bella accota sa tête sur mon torse et je lui caressai le bras.

«J'aime à chaque fois Edward.»

«Bella, c'est si intense!»

Je la repoussai doucement pour pouvoir me lever.

«Je vais à la salle de bain.»

Je mis rendis et quand j'en sortis je la vis habillé et prête à descendre au premier.

«Tu fais quoi?» Lui demandai-je.

«Ewan n'a plus d'ancétaminophène et il fait de la fièvre, occupe-toi de lui pendant que je vais chercher ça. S'il a faim, y'a du lait dans le frigo.»

«Bella… yé pas un peu tard?»

«Oui, mais il en a besoin.»

«Je vais y aller, reste!»

«Edward! Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu n'es même pas habillé, je reviens dans cinq minutes. Je prends la voiture.»

Je la regardai descendre, il était plus de minuit. Ewan se mit à pleurer et j'allai le chercher. Je le calmai et le berçai, il faisait vraiment de la fièvre.

* * *

**Désolé de finir ça comme ça, mais c'est en but au prochain chapitre.**


	16. Chapitre 15: Cauchemar

**Je sais, la fic s'en viens compliquer, mais que voulez-vous tout ne peut pas être rose. Merci pour vos reviews, pour les conseilles de certain, j'ai du changer la fin, heureusement j'en était pas encore rendu là, donc la suite de la fic va viré autrement de ce que j'aurais voulu. Merci a tous.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 15: Cauchemar**

Ewan pleurait toujours et je n'avais pas le médicament pour faire baisser sa fièvre, sans Bella je ne savais pas quoi faire, sans elle j'étais rien. Ce qui concernait les maux du bébé, c'était elle, pas moi.

L'anniversaire de ses 26 ans c'était bien passé, mais la nuit s'était entamée avec des inquiétudes. Le bébé malade et Bella qui n'était toujours pas revenue, je commençais à m'inquiéter et la police ne pouvait rien faire avant 24 heures, Charlie pourrait m'aider, mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter tant que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella.

Je descendis au premier, il était passé l'heure de la fermeture de la pharmacie, Bella aurait dû déjà être là. Ewan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et moi, comme un imbécile, j'étais médecin et je savais pourtant quoi faire en cas de manque de médicament. Je fis couler l'eau du l'évier de la cuisine, de façon à faire baisser la fièvre de mon fils. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, je le gardai dans mes bras. Deux heures du matin, Bella n'était pas encore là. J'appelai Charlie d'abord. Une voix endormis se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

«Allo!»

«Charlie? C'est Edward…»

Il paniqua immédiatement.

«Le bébé va pas bien?»

«Non, il va bien, c'est… Bella, elle est sortit à minuit à la pharmacie et elle n'est pas revenue. J'ai décidé de vous appeler, mais comme elle est votre fille, vous ferez peut être quelque chose plus tôt pour elle. Je suis inquiet Charlie.»

«Je viens tout de suite! Ne bouge pas!»

Je raccrochai et repris le combinai et appelai Alice.

«Edward, c'est quoi ton problème?»

J'avais oublié qu'elle avait l'afficheur.

«C'est Bella! Elle est sortit et n'est pas revenue.»

«Attends! Que dis-tu?»

«Bella… elle est allé à la pharmacie pour le petit, mais n'est jamais revenue! Viens à la maison, amène Jasper et de l'ancétaminophène pour le petit.»

«D'accord j'arrive!»

Je raccrochai. J'allai poser le petit dans son lit et apportai en bas le moniteur pour bébé. J'espérais juste qu'il dormira longtemps. J'attendis au salon l'arrivé de Charlie, Alice et Jasper. Je m'endormis surement, car je me fis réveiller par l'appelle d'Alice.

«Edward?»

Je sursautai, comment avais-je pu m'endormir avec ce qui se passait présentement?

«Oh Alice! J'ai… je me suis endormis.»

«Ça se comprends Edward, tu dois être épuisé.»

Jasper tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

«Oh, j'ai oublié Ewan!»

«T'en fait pas, il dormait encore quand nous sommes arrivés, je lui ai donnai son médicament et son biberon.»

Je souris.

«Et Charlie?»

«Il n'a pas voulu te réveillé, il est parti à la recherche de Bella.»

Je regardai ma montre.

«J'ai dormis toute la nuit!»

«Oui, on a jugé que tu en avais besoin. Nous savons que si Bella c'est fait enlevé ou qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, ce qui est probablement le cas, que tu aurais besoin de repos… je suis désolé Edward… tu… elle ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui, mais je serai là pour t'aider avec le bébé.»

Je sentais qu'il y avait un mais ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je me levai brusquement.

«Charlie à trouvé quelque chose?»

C'est Jasper qui me répondit, il donna Ewan à Alice.

«Oui, il a retrouvé la voiture de Bella tôt ce matin, avec encore son porte feuille sur le siège passager, ainsi que son portable.»

Je paniquai.

«Où?»

«À dix rues d'ici… dans un ravin peu profond.»

Elle avait eu un accident ou elle avait été enlevée. Je voulais avoir plus d'explication.

«Quoi d'autre?»

«Quand Charlie à trouvé la voiture, la portière coté conducteur était ouverte, une trainée de sang à plus de dix mètres suivait et la trace c'est arrêté. D'après son père, quelqu'un a dû la trouvé et l'aider, à moins qu'elle a eut à faire à un sadique et malade mentale.»

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, je restai ainsi quelques minutes et je passai mes mains sur mon visage jusque dans mes cheveux.

«Autre chose?»

«Elle n'est dans aucun hôpital du coin et n'y dans les alentours de Forks.»

Manquait plus que ça! L'hypothèse la plus plausible était un accident de voiture, mais je me demandais si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas provoqué?

«Tu crois Jasper qu'on lui voulait du mal?»

«Pourquoi ça?»

«Il pleuvait cette nuit?»

«Je crois que oui, aux alentours de minuit et un orage a débuté vers minuit trente.»

Le moment où Bella avait quitté, elle avait dû déraper sur la route et foncer dans le ravin. Pour la blessure, je me demandais comment elle s'était fait ça. Je me fis sortir de ma pensée par le téléphone de la maison. J'allai répondre à la cuisine.

«Edward à l'appareil!»

«C'est Charlie.»

«Vous avez des nouvelles?»

«Pas grand-chose, mes collègues et moi avons trouvés une piste à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella.»

«Et?»

«Une rue après la pharmacie, y'a un poteau électrique défoncé, au début on a pensée à la foudre, mais j'ai observé attentivement et j'ai remarqué la couleur de la peinture de la voiture de Bella dans le bas du poteau. Elle a dérapé et foncé dessus.»

Je me passai une main sur le visage et soupirai.

«Mais ça n'explique pas le comment elle s'est ramassé dans un ravin à 7 mètres de là!»

«J'y arrive Edward! Calme-toi!»

Je pris une grande respiration, Charlie continua. Alice et Jasper me regardaient, attentifs à la conversation.

«Une autre voiture derrière elle lui a foncé dessus, la faisant chavirer en tonneaux jusqu'au ravin. C'est ce que nous croyons qui est arrivé, notre expert nous là dit. Sur le par choc arrière de sa voiture il y avait de la peinture d'une autre voiture.»

Ewan se mit à pleurer et j'entendis les pleures diminuer quand Alice quitta la pièce.

«Mais pourquoi Bella aurait-elle quittée sa voiture laissant ses papiers et son cellulaire en place?»

«C'est ce qui faut qu'on découvre. Elle a peut être eu de l'aide où elle s'est libéré d'elle-même et subit une commotion cérébrale. Si commotion y'a, elle pourrait être en danger et ne plus savoir ce qu'elle fait.»

J'assommai le comptoir de mon poing, Jasper sursauta.

«Edward? C'était quoi ce bruit?»

«Rien du tout, juste mon poing sur le comptoir.»

«Calme-toi! Pour les prochains jours je ne veux pas que tu sois seul, surtout avec le bébé.»

«Vous me prenez pour qui? Je suis apte à m'occuper moi-même de lui!»

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu es dans un état où tu aurais besoin d'une présence pour te réconforter. Demande à ta sœur de rester avec toi.»

«Compris, je suivrai vos conseils.»

«Merci, je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.»

Je raccrochai. Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule.

«Ça va aller?»

Je le regardai et je lui expliquai ce que Charlie m'avait dit. Alice entra dans la cuisine.

«Edward, il a faim et nous n'avons pas de lait.»

Je remis encore mon visage dans mes mains et partis en sanglot. Jasper me lâcha.

«Il boit du lait maternisé?»

«Bella ne veut pas.»

Je regardai ma sœur.

«Elle tient à ce qu'il boit au sein.»

«Edward, elle ne peut pas le nourrir, il va falloir prendre cette alternative. Elle ne t'en voudras pas, au contraire elle sera contente de savoir que tu as fait ce choix.»

Elle me donna le bébé, je le serrai contre moi, mon petit homme n'avait que trois mois et il venait de perdre sa mère. J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'elle nous revienne rapidement.

«Jasper va aller chercher du lait, moi je ferai bouillir de l'eau pendant ce temps.»

Avant que Jazz ne quitte la maison, je l'arrêtai.

«Prends-lui le lait qui se rapproche le plus au lait de la mère, il pourrait être malade si non.»

«Entendu, je reviens dans cinq minutes.»

Je souris à Alice.

«Tu vas rester avec moi?»

«Oui, le temps qu'il faudra, Jasper aussi, il ne repartira pas avant le retour de Bella.»

«Merci à vous, je ne veux pas que sa mère l'apprenne maintenant, ni la mienne.»

«Entendu!»

J'embrassai mon fils sur le front, il pleurait toujours.

«Il a si faim.»

Il était carrément en crise.

«Je vais aller lui donner un bain pour le calmer.»

«Oui, va.»

Je montai à l'étage et lui préparai l'eau dans son petit bain de chambre, je lui mis sa tétine, ce qui le calma un peu. Une fois nu je le plongeai doucement dans l'eau et le frottai doucement.

«Maman va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle te manque. Tu as tellement besoin d'elle, plus que de moi.»

Il se remit subitement à pleurer, j'entendis Jasper revenir. Je séchai mon fils et l'habillai d'un pyjama propre et je descendis à la cuisine. Alice me donna le biberon préparé.

«Il est parfait, pas trop chaud, espérons qu'il le boive. Plusieurs bébé refusent le lait maternisé quand ils sont nourris au sein.»

Je lui souris et je m'installai sur le fauteuil berçant au salon.

«On va voir tout de suite!»

Je lui mis le biberon dans la bouche, il téta les premières goulées et continua à boire. Je souris à Alice.

«Ça marche!»

Je ne voulais pas que mon fils boit ce truc trop longtemps, j'espérais un retour de Bella assez rapidement. La journée se passa lentement attendant un appelle de Charlie, quand le téléphone sonna, c'est Alice qui répondit, car je donnais à boire au bébé, je voulais entièrement m'occuper de lui.

«Charlie! Des nouvelles?»

….

«Oh! C'est une suite.»

…

«Comment?»

…

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Je regardai Alice, je craignais le pire.

«Oui je vais lui dire!»

Elle raccrocha et vint près de moi.

«Ils ont retrouvé l'autre voiture, le conducteur est mort suite à ses blessures, mais ils n'ont toujours pas de nouvelle de Bella. Charlie croit que Bella est peut-être dans le même état en ce qui concerne ses blessures, mais qu'elle aurait essayé de chercher de l'aide. Les chiens policiers aide à la chercher.»

«Faites qu'ils la retrouvent!»

Alice me prit le petit. Jasper était parti faire son curieux sur les lieux de l'accident, vu que ça c'était produit près de chez moi. Il revint à la course jusqu'au salon.

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Jazz?»

«Vos policiers sont pas futés! Bella n'a pas eu d'accident, c'est un coup monté! On l'a enlevé!»

Je me levai rapidement.

«Comment sais-tu ça?»

Il me brandit une petite boite noire et me la donna.

«C'était sous sa voiture… à ton nom Edward. Je crois qu'il espérait que ça ne soit jamais trouvé, d'où le camouflage de l'enlèvement par un accident.»

Je pris la boite et je l'ouvris. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche quand je vis l'objet à l'intérieur. Je le pris et l'enfermai dans ma main, la bague de fiançailles de Bella m'était revenue. Il y avait un papier au fond de la boite, je le sortis et le lis.

«Si tu veux récupérer ta fiancée, cherche au bon endroit, je t'ai donné un indice.»

C'était signé S.

«Mais c'est quoi cette affaire?»

Je regardai la bague, c'était ça l'indice et je devais trouver. Je regardai Alice et Jasper.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?»

«Appelle Charlie.» Me proposa Alice.

«Bonne idée.»

Je me rendis au téléphone.

«Bella n'a pas eut d'accident, elle a été enlevée!»

«Attends! Comment sais-tu ça?»

Je regardai Jasper, je devais mentir.

«On m'a laissé un indice devant ma porte, la bague de Bella m'est revenue avec une lettre.»

«OK, On va devoir changer l'équipe de recherche, merci Edward de m'avoir prévenue, ça va être plus compliqué maintenant.»

«Je peux vous aider!»

«Non! Tu reste en dehors de ça!»

Il raccrocha. Je ne pouvais rester là sans rien faire, je devais faire quelque chose.

«Je te confie mon fils Alice, je reviens dès que je peux.»

«Tu vas où?»

«Trouver Bella!»

Elle soupira et savait parfaitement qu'elle ne m'empêchera pas de faire l'idiot. Bella était tout pour moi et je devais la retrouver moi-même. La bague était l'indice et la seule place qui me vint à l'esprit était d'aller chez Jacob.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est cruelle de finir le chapitre comme ça, ahahaha!!! **


	17. Chapitre 16: Recherche

**J'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire! Merci pour les rviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 16: Recherche**

J'étais assis sur le balcon de ma demeure, les clés tournoyant autour de mon pouce. Je regardais ma Volvo et réfléchis à toute cette histoire avant de me décider à aller voir Jacob. Charlie avait dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé le conducteur de l'autre voiture, que l'accident de Bella avait été causé par ce conducteur, mais je me demandais pourquoi l'homme avait été tué s'il était impliqué dans l'enlèvement? À moins que tout ait foiré et que Bella avait réellement subi un accident, dérapant sur la route. Ça je ne le saurais jamais, la seule personne m'indiquant l'indice qu'on m'avait laissé était Jacob, car Bella avait été fiancée avec lui.

Je me levai et me rendis à ma voiture, mais je ne savais pas où habitait Jacob et je n'avais pas le porte feuille de Bella. Je me rendis donc au poste de police, je devrais voir le permis de conduire de Bella, elle ne l'avait pas encore changé et l'adresse de Jacob devait y être.

Charlie n'était pas là à mon arrivé, à vrai dire, le poste de police était vide. C'était parfait! J'allais pouvoir avoir plus de facilité à trouver ce porte feuille. Dans le bureau de Charlie, l'objet était à pleine vu sur son pupitre, je l'ouvris et regardai le permis de ma fiancée et je griffonnai l'adresse de son ancienne demeure dans le creux de ma main. Je repartis aussi rapidement que j'étais venu.

J'étais en rage, j'espérais juste que Jacob n'avait rien à voir là dedans, car ce serait dommage, il m'avait l'air d'être un bon garçon et avait surement bien pris soin de Bella le temps qu'elle avait été avec lui. Quand j'entrai dans la réserve, tous les Quilleutes m'observaient. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'affaire là, mais je devais parler à Jacob et s'il n'était pas dans le coup, j'étais sûr qu'il pourrait m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas y aller avec douceur, je devais lui soutirer le plus d'information possible. Je regardai dans ma main son adresse et je me stationnai directement devant sa maison. Je frappai à sa porte et une femme aux cheveux sombres et longs me répondit.

«Oui, je peux vous aider?»

Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras, un peu plus jeune qu'Ewan. Je souris à la vu du petit.

«Bonjour, je suis Edward et j'aimerais parler avec Jacob.»

«Oh! Il n'est pas là, il travail, mais vous pouvez entrer. Je peux peut être vous aider?»

Je lui souris, peut être qu'elle le pouvait réellement, elle me laissa entrer.

«Je suis Léah et lui c'est Ira.»

Je souris, tiens, un des prénoms que Bella voulait donner à notre fils. Ça, ça faisait vraiment Quilleute. Elle me désigna le salon et je m'assis.

«Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?»

«Non merci!»

Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi. Je devais l'amadouer pour lui soutirer des informations, en attendant l'arriver de Jacob.

«Il est vraiment trop mignon, il a quel âge?»

«Un moi et demi.»

Je souris.

«Le miens en a trois mois.»

«Vous avez un bébé?»

«Oui et je l'adore, il a été une surprise à mes yeux, je ne savais pas que j'allais être père.»

Elle fronça les yeux.

«Mais comment?»

«Je voyageais beaucoup et à cette période, je… c'était une aventure, mais cette fille, je l'aimais déjà. C'est moi qui ai mis son bébé au monde. Je suis obstétricien.»

«Oh! Vous êtes ami avec Jacob?»

«Une connaissance.»

Je me passai la main sur le visage et je regardai le bébé.

«Puis-je?»

Elle sourit.

«Oui bien sûr.»

Elle me donna le petit, le miens me manquait déjà. J'observai le fils de Jacob, qui lui ressemblait autant qu'à Léah.

«Je… écoutez, vous connaissez très bien ma copine, elle a été la fiancée de Jacob…»

Elle me coupa.

«Bella?»

«Oui, il y a deux jours je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a accepté.»

Leah me sourit.

«Je suis contente pour vous, elle ne méritait pas Jacob, non pas que je la déteste, mais il n'était pas fait pour elle. La nationalité de Jacob ne pouvait pas faire Bella d'une Quilleute.»

«Oui je comprends.»

«Vous saviez qu'elle a eut un enfant avec Jacob?»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Oui, elle me la dit, elle ne pouvait garder ce secret.»

«Pareille pour Jacob, quand Ira est né, il m'a tout dévoilé, réalisant que ce bébé n'était pas celui qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne pourra jamais le remplacer.»

Je regardai le petit à nouveau.

«Trop adorable!»

Elle me sourit.

«Vous êtes venu pour quoi?»

«J'ai un problème, Bella… a disparu, la nuit où je l'ai demandé en mariage et j'ai besoin de Jacob. À cause de ceci.»

Je lui remis son fils et lui montrai la bague et l'indice sur papier.

«J'ai cru que je trouverais ma réponse ici, car elle a été fiancée à Jacob, je ne voyais pas d'autre option.»

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, je pleurais, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

«Je vais vous chercher de l'eau.»

Elle se leva et se dirigea à la cuisine et revint me tendant le verre que je pris et bus à la goulée.

«Merci.»

«Vous l'aimez?»

«Oui, elle est toute ma vie, mon âme sœur.»

«Jacob dit la même chose de moi, vous savez que ça s'appelle, l'imprégnation chez nous?»

«Non.»

«Chez les Quilleutes ton âme sœur est celle que tu aimeras à jamais et dès que j'ai vu Jacob au garage et que lui m'observait avec des yeux qui disaient tout, j'avais compris que Bella était malheureuse avec lui et qu'elle le sera à jamais. Elle n'était pas son âme sœur et lui, ne l'était pas pour elle. J'ai tout ces mois observé Bella à trouver un moyen à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, mais je n'avais rien trouvé, j'étais désolé pour elle. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle te fréquentait. Je suis heureuse maintenant qu'elle t'ait trouvé et que le bébé soit de toi et non de Jacob.»

Je lui souris, Cette histoire Quilleute m'impressionnait. J'avais l'impression de vivre la même chose que Leah et Jacob.

«Tu crois que c'est ce qui nous arrive à moi et Bella, la même chose que vous, une imprégnation.»

«Si vous étiez des Quilleutes, c'est ce que je dirais oui. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.»

La porte d'extérieur s'ouvrit.

«Voilà Jacob!»

Elle se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais nerveux.

«Leah!»

«Jake, belle journée?»

«Oui, parfaite.»

«Nous avons un invité!»

«Ah!»

Quand je relevai mon visage, je voyais un être furibond devant moi, je croisai son regard.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

«J'ai besoin de ton aide.»

Il soupira.

«À propos de quoi?»

Je me levai.

«De Bella.»

Il décroisa les bras et son visage afficha un sourire.

«Comment va-t-elle?»

Je savais qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

«Justement… elle a disparu et j'ai trouvé ça sous sa voiture.»

Il prit ce que je lui tendis et me regarda après me les avoir remis.

«Je sais quelque chose.»

Il est dans le coup, mais il était honnête.

«Dis-moi tout!»

Il s'assit sur le divan, je me plaçai à coté de lui.

«Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient sérieux.»

«Qui?»

«Sam et Paul, des Quilleutes. On jouait aux cartes, ils étaient souls comme des trous et d'un coup ils ont eut cette idée, mais je ne les croyais pas sérieux. Edward pardonne-moi!»

Je passai encore une fois ma main dans mes cheveux.

«Continue.»

«Ils voulaient juste lui faire peur, la ramener ici, sachant que tu viendrais la récupérer avec l'indice qu'ils t'avaient laissé. C'est pourquoi j'ai été surpris de te voir ici, vu que Bella n'est pas là. Ils ont abandonné l'idée de l'enlèvement après que je les ai convaincu de ne pas le faire, mais j'ai vu qu'ils avaient eut le temps de mettre l'indice sous sa voiture.»

Je paniquai intérieurement, Bella était réellement en danger, elle avait réellement eut un accident. Je me mis à pleurer, tout devenait compliquer.

«Elle est où alors? Charlie a retrouvé sa voiture dans un ravin, selon la police, une autre voiture l'aurait percuté, le chauffeur en est décédé, mais Bella a disparu, elle n'était pas à sa voiture.»

Jacob posa sa main sur mon épaule, Leah nous observait.

«Je vais t'aider à la retrouver, allons voir Charlie, il faut qu'il sache tout.»

Je regardai Jacob, il était bien comme garçon, ça se voyait qu'il tenait encore à Bella.

«Merci Jacob, c'est gentil de m'offrir ton aide.»

«Elle est mon amie Edward et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.»

Leah nous tendis un bol de riz chacun.

«Mangez avant de partir.»

«Non, je n'ai pas faim.» Lui dis-je.

«Bella n'ira pas loin, tu dois faire le plein Edward.» Me rassura Jacob.

Je pris le bol et commençai à manger. Avec ma Volvo nous nous rendîmes au poste de police, espérant que Charlie y était. À notre grande surprise, oui!

«Edward! Que fais-tu là?»

«J'ai du nouveau.»

Il soupira. Jacob s'approcha.

«Jake!»

«Salut Charlie, je suis ici à propos de Bella.»

«Tu sais de quoi?»

«Oublie l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement, ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé!»

«Comment tu sais ça?»

«Sam et Paul ont voulus faire les malins, mais je leurs en ai dissuadé, Bella aurait dû à l'origine se faire enlevé par eux et ramené chez moi, sachant qu'Edward serait venu la chercher.»

Il soupira fortement.

«Tu sais que c'est grave ce que tu me dis?»

«Oui j'en ai conscience, mais elle doit avoir réellement eut un accident, il faut juste chercher au bon endroit. Sam et Paul, n'ont pas fait ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais l'indice avait été envoyé tout de même. Par chance, car si non vous en serez au même point.»

Charlie s'approcha de moi et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Il faut chercher autour de l'accident, elle ne doit pas être loin si elle est blessée. Elle doit surement essayer de retourner chez elle, je la connais, elle ne se laisse jamais abattre. Retourne chez toi et attends là.»

«D'accord.»

«Je t'accompagne Edward.»

Un pas de plus dans cette enquête, j'espérais fortement qu'elle cherchait à revenir. Jacob me suivi, je lui prêtai mon portable pour qu'il puisse appeler Leah. Arriver chez moi Ewan dormait Et Alice cherchait à me soutirer des réponses.

«Attends Al!»

Je montai voir mon fils, il m'avait tellement manqué. Je devais appeler Carlisle.

«Papa!»

«Edward! Tu n'es pas venu travailler depuis deux jours!»

«Je sais et j'ai de très bonnes raisons, pardonne-moi si je ne t'ai pas appelé plus tôt.»

«Allez raconte!»

«Bella a eu un accident et elle a disparu, Charlie et son équipe la cherche en ce moment. Elle a du sortir de son véhicule et chercher à s'en sortir d'elle-même.»

«Oh Edward! Je suis désolé, tu veux que je vienne? Esmé peut être?»

«Non ça va! Alice, Jasper et Jacob sont ici.»

«Jacob?»

«Oui, je t'expliquerai plus tard.»

«Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi!»

«Oui entendu.»

Je raccrochai, Ewan se réveilla et un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il me vit. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmena avec moi en bas.

«Alice, Jacob va rester avec nous, soit gentille avec lui, je t'expliquerai plus tard.»

«Bien sur!»

Je préparai le biberon du bébé et je laissai Jacob s'en occuper, je devais me rafraichir, j'étais aussi très épuisé. En sortant de la douche, j'allai me coucher dans mon lit. Alice me l'avait fortement recommandé.

Le temps passait et on n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle des recherches de Bella. Jasper avait finalement emménagé à Forks, avec Alice. Ewan avait six mois et il commençait à peine à s'assoir. D'après Charlie, Bella n'était plus de ce monde, mais moi je ne perdais pas espoir. Les recherches s'étaient interrompues, en raison du temps écoulé. J'avais pourtant tout essayé pour qu'ils ne les abandonnent pas. Toutes nos familles avaient finalement été mises au courant. Charlie était dévasté, il ne me parlait même plus, me disant que j'étais ingrats de continuer la vie ainsi, pourtant chaque soir, je pleurais seul dans mon lit.

Alice ne venait jamais à la maison avant d'appeler, ni même Jacob ou Leah. J'avais couché le bébé pour sa nuit et je descendis à la cuisine me faire à manger. Alice me souhaita bonne nuit par téléphone, même Esmé m'appelait chaque soir pour me rassurer. Je posai mon assiette sur le comptoir pour me prendre quelque chose à boire dans le frigo, mais on frappa à la porte. Surpris et avec espoir j'allai ouvrir.

Deux policiers habillés d'un uniforme que je ne connaissais pas étaient plantés devant moi. Ils venaient de Seattle, je m'en apperçus lorsqu'ils me montrèrent leurs plaques.

* * *

**Je sais je suis encore plus cruelle de finir comme ça le chapitre x_x, xd**

**Vivement la suite hein?  
**


	18. Chapitre 17: Espoir

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vois qu'elle plait mieux, et que j'ai de plus en plus de reviews. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 17: Espoir**

Je fis entrer les policiers dans la maison, je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient ici? Ewan se réveilla et j'indiquai aux flics le salon.

«Je reviens tout de suite!»

Je montai chercher mon garçon et redescendis immédiatement. Je les entendais murmurer, quand j'entrai dans le salon, ils se tuent.

«Désolé, je ne pouvais pas le laisser pleurer.»

Un des policiers, le plus jeune, sourit. J'assis Ewan sur mon genou, il jouait avec mon pouce, essayant de se le mettre dans la bouche.

«Il a vos yeux!»

«Merci!»

Le plus vieux sortit son calepin et un stylo.

«Vous vous demandez pourquoi la police de Seattle est ici?»

«Oui, effectivement.»

«Où est sa mère?»

Il pointa du stylo mon gamin.

«Elle a disparu il y a trois mois et la police d'ici a arrêté les recherches. C'est idiot d'avoir fait ça, moi je ne pers pas espoir à ce qu'elle soit encore vivante. Je l'avais demandé en mariage quelques heures avant sa disparition.»

Il griffonna sur son calepin. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi ils étaient ici.

«Mais pourquoi griffonnez-vous?»

«On a une inconnue dans un hôpital de Seattle et avec nos recherches, elle ne vient pas de notre ville, donc on en est maintenant à chercher à l'extérieur de Seattle, dans les environs.»

Je baissai les yeux. Non ça ne pouvait pas être Bella, elle ne se serait jamais rendu aussi loin, je commençais à perdre espoir.

«Vous avez quoi sur elle?»

«Elle est dans le coma présentement. Un couple de vieux séniles, nous l'ont apporté en septembre, disant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé aux abords de la forêt. Nous en savons pas plus. L'hôpital se trouve à l'entré de Seattle.»

«Vous auriez peut être trouvé Bella c'est ça?»

«Bella?»

«C'est son surnom.»

«Je vois, quel est la date de sa disparition?»

«Le 23 septembre.»

Je réalisai soudainement que Noël serait dans trois jours, je n'y avais pas fait attention au paravent.

«La femme que nous avons est arrivé le 26 septembre, d'après ses contusions, elle était blessée depuis trois jours.»

C'était elle, j'en étais sûr!

«Vous avez son nom?»

«Nous devons en être sûr avant de vous le dévoiler.»

Je soupirai et posai ma tête sur celle de mon fils.

«Elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Dites-moi que c'est elle?»

Les larmes me coulaient toute seule. Le plus jeune policier me fit un sourire, j'avais espoir maintenant. L'autre sortit de sa poche une photo et une feuille plié en quatre, il me tendit la feuille. J'essayai plus bien que de mal à la lire, Ewan essaya de me l'arracher. C'était le rapport de police de Charlie, avec la description de la disparition de Bella, son nom au complet était écris dessus, avec sa photo dans le coin brochée.

«C'est elle, c'est ma Bella!»

Il me tendit la photo, ne la lâchant pas lorsque je l'attrapai.

«Vous allez avoir un choc, je veux que vous l'identifiez.»

Il lâcha la photo, le plus jeune policier me prit le petit. Ewan se mit à pleurer me tendant les bras.

«Minute poussin!»

J'approchai la photo à mes yeux et je regardai attentivement la femme. C'était un polaroid, la jeune femme était étendue sur un lit, habillé d'une couverture jaune, son visage était rouge, des marques de blessures sur celui-ci, mais je la reconnu d'entre tous, c'était bien Bella, ma Bella. Ses cheveux bouclés bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules, je reconnu le bracelet à son poignet.

«Oui c'est elle!»

«D'accord, mais vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez fiancés, mais où est sa bague?»

Je me levai et fouillai dans ma poche, je la lui tendis.

«Nous l'avons retrouvé sur le lieu de l'accident, avec ses papiers et son portable.»

Il me remit la bague.

«Nous allons avertir nos supérieurs comme quoi on a retrouvé sa famille. Elle va être transférée ici, dans votre hôpital.»

Le policier me redonna mon fils et il arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

«Elle sera ici demain, vous pouvez prévenir votre famille. J'envoie un fax à votre chef de police.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci, merci beaucoup!»

«Y'a pas de quoi!»

Tous les deux quittèrent ma maison. Je me ruai sur le téléphone et appelai Charlie, après avoir mis le petit dans sa chaise de bébé.

«Chef Swan à l'appareil!»

«C'est Edward! Ils l'ont retrouvé!»

«Calme-toi! Ils ont retrouvés Bella?»

«Oui, elle est à Seattle, il l'a transfert ici pour demain. Tu devrais recevoir un fax d'ici quelques minutes de la part de la police de Seattle.»

«Edward! Prends une grande respiration, je sais que tu es content, mais relaxe, parle moins vite.»

«Elle va revenir!»

«Oui, je suis tout aussi énervé que toi!»

«Je vais appeler les autres.»

«Oui fais.»

Je raccrochai et appelai mon père avant Alice.

«Papa!»

«Edward, calme-toi! Tu m'a l'air énervé, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le bébé?»

«Il va bien, c'est Bella, elle est à Seattle, la police est venue me voir et je l'ai identifié.»

«Attends! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Seattle?»

«Elle est dans le coma dans un hôpital, un vieux couple l'a amené là bas il y a trois mois. Elle sera transféré ici, je veux que tu sois là quand elle arrivera.»

«D'accord, j'y serai.»

«Merci, j'appelle Alice.»

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro d'Alice.

«Salut Edward!»

Je soupirai, maudit afficheur!

«Bella va revenir!»

«Attends, elle est où?»

«À Seattle dans un hôpital, elle sera transféré ici, depuis trois mois la police cherchait sa famille.»

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là bas?»

«C'est long à expliqué, l'important c'est qu'elle me soit revenue.»

«Oh Edward je suis tellement contente! J'arrive avec Jasper!»

Elle raccrocha, je posai le combiné. J'allai retrouver mon fils. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra contre moi.

«Maman va revenir!»

Je changeai mon fils et lui donnai à boire avant l'arrivé d'Alice. J'étais fou de joie, je pouvais enfin réellement revivre, car je ne vivais que pour mon fils. Ewan avait grandement changé ces derniers mois, Bella le remarquera. Ses yeux viraient au vert et ses cheveux viraient plus du cuivré qu'au roux, mais ils frisaient comme ceux de Bella. Alice entra avec sa clé, suivit de Jasper.

«Edward!»

«Alice!»

Elle me prit le petit et le câlina.

«Le p'tit clone à son papa.»

Jasper s'approcha.

«Ouais Edward, Bella a fait un clone de toi!»

Je ris, Ils me sourirent.

«Edward, ça parait que tu vas mieux.» Me dit Alice.

«Sûr, Bella va revenir, peut être pas demain, mais au moins je sais qu'elle est vivante.»

Jasper et Alice passèrent la soirée avec moi, je me sentais moins seul et j'étais plus vivant à parler avec eux. Les trois derniers mois, j'avais été une tombe au repas, je répondais rarement aux conversations. Alice me proposa de surveiller et s'occuper du petit toute la nuit, elle voulait que je sois en forme pour Bella le lendemain. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'elle sera là durant la nuit et que je pourrais la voir après le petit déjeuner. J'avais vraiment hâte de la retrouver.

À mon réveille, Alice avait préparé le petit déjeuner et j'avais terriblement faim, la veille je n'avais pas eut le temps de manger à cause de la nouvelle.

«Merci Alice, c'est très bon!»

Elle avait préparée des gaufres aux bleuets. Ewan était dans sa chaise sur le milieu de la table à manger. Il me regardait et je lui fis des mimiques le faisant rigoler.

«Il a mangé Alice?»

«Oui, Jasper lui a donné ses céréales ce matin.»

«Parfait.»

Je finis mon assiette et me levai pour prendre mon petit.

«Salut poussin!»

Il me pinça le nez quand j'approchai son visage du miens. On sonna à la porte. Alice alla répondre. Qui ça pouvait être?

«Salut maman!»

Sa mère? Je me dirigeai pour lui dire bonjour.

«Que me vaut ta visite Esmé?»

Elle tendait les bras vers mon fils. Je le lui remis.

«Je viens surveiller le bébé pendant que tu iras à l'hôpital voir Bella.»

«Mais je croyais que c'était Alice qui s'en occuperait?»

«Oui, mais je reste juste au cas où, qu'Alice pourra aller la voir plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu y passera la journée Edward.»

Elle me sourit.

«Alors merci, je vous appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit.»

«Parfait.»

Je pris mes clés de voiture et je partis pour l'hôpital. À mon arrivé aux urgences, je me rendis immédiatement aux soins intensifs, montrant mon passe à l'accueil. Carlisle était à l'entré, une fois que je passai les portes.

«Papa!»

«Edward, tu es enfin là!»

«Et puis? Comment va-t-elle?»

Il me regarda sans sourire.

«Les policiers de Seattle ne t'ont pas tout dit?»

«Non, je ne crois pas, il se passe quelque chose?»

Il me prit le bras et me traina à l'extérieur de la pièce et me tendit une blouse de médecin. Je la mis.

«Bella est dans le coma.»

«Oui je sais.»

«Mais… plus que tu ne le crois. Elle n'agit à aucun stimulus.»

Je le regardai sans rien dire, cherchant à simuler ses dires. Je fini par dire quelque chose.

«Elle va s'en sortir?»

«Je ne peux pas te le dire.»

Il me tendit le dossier de Bella.

«Lis, tout y est.»

Je m'assis sur une chaise dans le corridor, je devais tout lire avant de voir Bella. Comprendre ce qu'elle avait. J'y ai mis une heure à assimiler son mal. Son cerveau était endommagé, pouvant laisser des lésions si elle venait à se réveiller. Elle était comme ça depuis trois mois. D'après les médecins de Seattle, Bella aurait subit une commotion cérébrale avec Caillaux de sang causé par un choc énorme à la tête. Par chance, elle respirait d'elle-même depuis un mois, une raison d'espoir selon les médecins. Tout ce qui était à craindre, était qu'elle ne sera plus elle-même à son réveille.

Je posai le dossier à côté de moi et enfouis ma tête entre mes jambes, je sentis une main sur mon épaule quelques minutes plus tard.

«Edward?»

«Oui?»

Je ne bougeai pas de ma position.

«Tu veux voir Bella?»

Je relevai la tête.

«Est-ce une bonne chose? Le devrais-je?»

«Pourquoi dis-tu ça?»

Je lui remis le dossier.

«À cause de ce qui est écrit là dedans! Est-ce vrai qu'elle ne se réveillera peut être jamais? Aura-t-elle réellement des séquelles si elle venait à se réveiller? Mérite-t-elle de vivre ainsi?»

«Edward!»

«Carlisle!»

Il s'assit à côté de moi, je soupirai fortement.

«Je suis désolé, mais elle ne mérite pas une vie autre que la sienne.»

«Elle sera toujours Bella Edward, ne la rejette pas comme ça.»

Je crois m'avoir fait mal comprendre, je m'étais mal exprimé comme à l'habitude.

«Papa, je vais toujours aimer Bella, peut importe ce qu'elle deviendra. Je prendrai soin d'elle s'il le faut.»

Il me sourit.

«Je sais, tu devrais aller voir Bella.»

«Oui, merci.»

Je me levai et passai les deux portes à coté. Je me rendis au fond de la pièce, là où Bella devait être. La jeune femme, me paraissait paisible et bien dans sa peau. Elle n'avait plus aucune blessure apparente, radieuse et rosée, Bella m'avait l'air bien. Je m'assis sur la chaise face au lit et je lui pris la main et entrelaçai nos doigts. Ça me fit un bien énorme de la sentir à ma peau. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

«Bella mon amour, j'espère que tu m'entends. Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé! Peu importe ce que tu seras à ton réveille, je t'épouserai. Ton sourire et ton visage me manquent tellement, ta douce voix aussi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir nourris Ewan au lait maternisé, mais c'était mon dernier recours, je sais que tu me pardonneras. Il est tellement mignon. Alice l'appelle mon clone, il me ressemble tellement. Par conte, il a ton sourire.»

Je souris et je continuai.

«Tu sais, il a exactement mes yeux, ils virent au vert.»

Je lui embrassai sa main entrelaçai à la mienne et je lui caressai le front de mon autre main. Sa peau était froide. Elle n'avait réellement aucun stimuli, dans ses cas elle ne m'entendait probablement pas, mais lors d'une convention, j'ai appris que si quelqu'un de proche restait avec elle et lui parlait régulièrement, le tout pourrait réactiver son cerveau et l'aider à se réveiller. Une chose que les familles n'ont réellement pas le temps de faire à cause du boulot où autre chose. Moi je l'aurais, Alice et Jasper aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira avec nous! J'avais grandement espoir.

* * *

**Bon vous allez encore dire que je suis cruelle? Bientôt la fiction vira au point de vue de Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Vivement la suite? ;) xd  
**


	19. Chapitre 18: Le réveil

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;) Attention au sentimental, chapitre trop touchant! ;)**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 18: Le réveil**

J'avais passé les derniers mois au chevet de Bella, la nuit je venais ici depuis Noël pour être près d'elle. Le jour, je m'occupais de mon fils, alternant avec Alice et Jasper. Jasper parlait sans arrêt à sa sœur, espérant l'aider de la sorte à s'en sortir. Malgré le printemps, le froid était toujours de la partie, moins frisquet que l'hiver. Je lui avais remis sa bague au doigt.

Renée et Phil venaient la voir au moins une fois par mois, à mon conseil. Pourtant depuis son arrivé, rien n'avait changé, aucun nouveau stimuli, je ne voulais jamais perdre espoir. Ewan avait bien grandi, une fois par semaine Alice venait à l'hôpital avec lui, lui montrer sa mère. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais l'avis de Carlisle là-dessus était trop important, pour empêcher mon fils de la voir. Au début ça avait été dur, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, mais plus je lui parlais d'elle plus dans sa tête ça lui disait que c'était sa mère et dernièrement, il venait plus souvent la voir, voulant même qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait soleil et chaud, Ewan était avec moi, sur ses presqu'un an, il se tenait debout sur mes genoux, il se tenait par mes deux pouces pour ne pas tomber.

«Maman…»

Je souris, depuis peu il disait maman. Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Bella avait été transféré chez moi la semaine d'avant. On me l'avait autorisé en raison de mes compétences de médecine, que je pouvais m'occuper moi-même d'elle, mais que j'avais tout de même besoin d'aide de spécialiste en ce qui concernait son cerveau, une fois par semaine un collègue venait à la maison. Carlisle venait trois fois par semaine m'aider. Je m'étais battu longtemps avant d'avoir l'autorisation de ramener Bella à la maison.

«Edward, comment va-t-elle?»

«Toujours pareille, mais elle me parait un peu plus chaude que d'habitude.»

Mon père sourit, je savais aussi que c'était bon signe. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa le revers de sa main sur son front et lui prit son pouls dans le cou.

«Effectivement, elle prend du mieux. Elle va peut être finalement se réveiller Edward. Plus tôt qu'on ne l'aurait cru.»

Je lui souris. Je serrai la main de ma belle. Ewan tendait les bras à son grand-père. Mon père le prit.

«Ewan!»

Il le câlina tendrement et sortit de la chambre, emportant mon fils. Je me retrouvai seul avec Bella. Je posai mon autre main par-dessus celle que je tenais.

«Oh amour, bientôt tu seras de retour!»

Je m'accotai la tête sur le matelas du lit, on l'avait installé dans sa bibliothèque, tassant les meubles pour lui faire de la place. Je m'endormis et pour la première fois j'étais bien. Je sentis qu'on serrait ma main, je me relevai doucement, les doigts de Bella avaient bougés.

«Bella?»

Je souris et pu voir ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement. Un son rauque sortit de sa bouche.

**PDV Bella**

J'émergeais de je ne sais où, j'avais froid, j'avais peur et j'étais perdu. Je serrai quelque chose qui me tenait, une main chaude je crois. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'avais soif, extrêmement soif. J'entendis une douce voix de ténor.

«Bella?»

Mais c'était qui Bella? Moi? Si c'était moi, je ne me rappelle plus. Un son bizarre sortit de ma bouche, ma gorge trop sèche m'empêchait de parler. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on savait ce que je voulais, car une paille dans un verre d'eau se retrouva près de ma bouche. Je pris une gorgée.

«Merci.»

Au moins j'étais resté polie. Je bougeai enfin la tête.

«Arg!»

Qu'elle douleur! Je posai ma main sur mon crâne, non bandé, donc ça faisait longtemps que j'étais comme ça.

«Doucement Bella, tu te réveille à peine.»

Cette voix de ténor m'apaisait, elle m'était familière, mais je ne me rappelais pas à qui elle appartenait. Je sentis qu'on me caressait le front, qu'on me vérifiait la température… je crois.

«Où… où suis-je?»

«Tu es à la maison amour, chez toi.»

Amour? Qui moi? J'étais son amour? Je voulais voir de quoi il avait l'air, je voulais savoir qui il était. Je ne me rappelais de rien. Je tournai lentement la tête vers cette douce voix. Quand je l'aperçus, un magnifique sourire s'affichait sur le visage de cet homme. Il avait de ses yeux! Il était magnifique, mais je ne trouvais pas qui il pouvait être. J'entendis un pleure au loin. Un bébé? Ce pleure se rapprochait et je vis un monsieur blond aux yeux bleus entrer avec un petit garçon dans ses bras. L'enfant cessa de pleurer et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de l'homme à la voix de ténor. Son fils?

«Papa sort s'il te plait, je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien.»

Papa? Donc si je comprends bien, l'homme blond était son père et le petit garçon probablement le fils de l'homme au ténor qui me tenait la main et moi j'étais surement son amour.

«Bella? Dis-moi quelque chose?»

Et Bella était surement mon prénom. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je ne savais même pas qui il était et je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je le regardai longuement avant de lui répondre.

«Je suis Bella? Je… désolé, je ne sais pas qui je suis.»

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça et il me regarda avec des yeux attristés.

«Tu… t'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, bientôt Cullen.»

Cullen? Qui est Cullen?

«Tu te souviens de moi?»

Je le regardai encore une fois, longuement. Nom de Dieu, c'était un Dieu grec ce mec! Je baissai les yeux, évitant son regard. J'étais attristé de ne pas savoir qui il était et j'avais peur que plus tôt, j'avais rêvé qu'il m'avait appelé amour.

«Non… je suis désolé…»

Il se leva un peu et déposa un baiser sur mon front, j'en frissonnai immédiatement, il était peut être mon frère? Je ne savais même pas de quoi j'avais l'aire moi-même! Il ouvrit la bouche.

«Ce n'est pas grave! Je suis Edward Antony Cullen, le fils de Carlisle Cullen, l'homme blond que tu as vu.»

Je lui souris, il n'était pas mon frère, il était le Cullen d'il y a quelques secondes. J'étais la Swan qui allait devenir la Cullen. J'étais… sa fiancée. J'étais déçu de ne pas me rappeler de lui, j'espérais que ma mémoire allait me revenir.

«Il est mignon le bébé, il s'appelle comment?»

Il me sourit, un sourire à faire tomber par terre.

«C'est Ewan… mon fils, il a 10 mois.»

Je baissai les yeux. Il avait un fils! Je serrai sa main. Il avait compris ma déception et posa sa main sur ma joue glacée.

«Notre fils Bella… tu es ma fiancée, nous avons eut un bébé ensemble.»

Je souris.

«Mon fils? J'ai un enfant?»

«Oui, amour, nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi et le petit. Tu es présentement dans ta maison, je suis médecin et je m'occupe de toi. Mon père est aussi médecin. Alice est aide infirmière.»

Alice? Ce nom me disait quelque chose.

«Tu as un frère, Jasper, mais pas de sang, mais par Alliance.»

Jasper? Lui aussi il me disait quelque chose. Mais pourquoi j'avais oublié Edward.

«Je suis désolé, mais pourquoi je t'ai oublié? Alice et Jasper me disent quelque chose.»

Il me regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux verts tout en me caressant le front. J'adorais la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. J'étais tellement peiné pour lui de ne pas me rappeler ce qu'il a été pour moi.

«Bella, ne t'en fais pas, ça va te revenir. Alice est ta meilleure amie et Jasper comme tu sais est ton frère, le fils de Phil, l'homme que ta mère avait épousé après le divorce avec ton père, Charlie, qui est le chef de police de Forks, la ville où nous sommes présentement.»

Il se releva et m'embrassa sur le front et posa son front sur le mien. Je me sentais bien, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

«Et moi Bella, je suis le demi frère d'Alice, elle et moi avons le même père. Je viens de Paris en France et je suis venu vivre à Forks pour être avec toi.»

J'avais encore plus de peine, il avait quitté sa mère et probablement des proches pour moi et je ne savais toujours pas qui il était, ce que nous avions déjà accompli ensemble.

«Pardonne-moi, je suis… vraiment désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas qui tu es.»

Je sentis mes joues humides, mes yeux coulaient de larmes. Edward, si je me rappelais bien, me regarda encore une fois d'un faible sourire.

«Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné, ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

Il me serra la main encore une fois.

«Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?»

Il soupira.

«Tu as eu un accident, mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé moi-même, il y a de cela sept mois. On ta retrouvé dans un hôpital de Seattle.»

«Oh! J'ai perdu la mémoire?»

«À ce que je vois oui.»

L'homme blond, probablement Carlisle entra dans la chambre, sans le bébé. Je lui souris, il me le rendit.

«Bella, tu sais qui je suis?»

«Carlisle, mais c'est Edward qui me l'a dit.»

«Et lui, tu sais qui il est?»

«Mon fiancé? Il me l'a dit aussi, je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas du tout qui je suis et qui vous êtes tous. Votre fils, essait depuis mon réveille de m'aider à animer mon cerveau.»

Il sourit encore.

«Le neurologue s'en vient, on en serra plus sûr après le scanner qu'il va te faire passer.»

Je lui souris. Edward se leva.

«Tu vas où?»

Il se retourna et me sourit.

«Te chercher à manger, tu dois avoir faim?»

«Oui terriblement, merci.»

Il sortit de la chambre, mais une jeune femme brune entra dans la chambre avec un bébé dans les bras. Carlisle lui fit signe de quelque chose, elle acquiesça doucement et s'approcha de moi.

«Salut, je suis Alice.»

Je lui souris.

«Edward m'a dit que tu étais ma meilleure amie.»

«Et nous le sommes toujours, d'après mon père, tu as perdu la mémoire, j'espère que ce n'est que passager.»

«Oui moi aussi.»

Elle me tendit le bébé, je regardai le petit longuement, il ressemblait énormément à Edward.

«Tu veux le prendre?»

«Je peux?»

«Oui, pourquoi pas!»

Le bébé me tendait lui-même les bras.

«Maman…»

Je regardai Alice, elle souriait.

«Edward m'a dit qu'il était mon fils.»

«Et il l'est!»

Je pris l'enfant.

«Salut Ewan.»

Il se colla à moi, me serrant de ses petites mains mon visage.

«Oh!»

Edward venait de me faire sursauter.

«Alice! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il est trop tôt pour ça!»

Edward m'arracha le bébé.

«Non, je veux le prendre!»

«Tu ne peux pas Bella, pas tout de suite, je veux l'avis du neurologue avant… tiens le voilà justement.»

Edward lui laissa la place, tout le monde sortit de la chambre. Les testes avaient duré plus de trois heures et je commençais à être fatigué de tout ça, j'avais hâte d'en avoir le cœur net. Edward entra dans ma chambre une fois qu'on m'y avait remis.

«Bella amour!»

«Edward! Tu as les résultats?»

Il s'assit à coté de moi et ouvrit un dossier, surement le mien.

«Tu as des séquelles, pas terrible, mais ça va se régler, plutôt, tu vas devoir recommencer à vivre.»

«Ça veut dire quoi?»

«Ton cerveau à comme genre été effacé à un endroit, celui des souvenirs, mais pas au niveau de l'apprentissage et autre. Tu as donc tout oublié les personnes que tu as aimé et celles que tu as aussi détesté. Tu vas devoir réapprendre à connaitre ton monde.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Edward, je…»

«Ce n'est rien Bella, je t'aime autant tu sais.»

Il me caressa la joue.

«Mais tu sais, que je ne serais plus comme avant avec toi.»

Il me sourit.

«Je sais, tu vas devoir réapprendre à m'aimer, à me connaitre, à connaitre ceux que tu aimes et nous serons tous là pour t'aider. Je suis prêt à recommencer du début avec toi.»

Il souriait toujours, je me demandais comment il faisait pour endurer tout ça.

«Je vais pouvoir tout t'apprendre de moi, ce que nous avions pas pu faire il y a un an. Nous étions des amoureux très éloignés et quand tu as disparu, ça ne faisais que trois mois que nous vivions ensemble.»

«Mais le bébé là dedans?»

«Il est l'issus d'une aventure entre toi et moi, lors d'un de mes passages ici. Tu étais fiancée à Jacob à l'époque, ton couple était en déclin et tu as cru dur comme fer que le bébé était de lui. Je t'expliquerai le tout au moment voulu. On ira voir Jacob, il a hâte de te revoir.»

«Jacob? Lui aussi il me dit quelque chose.»

«Oui, car il est venu très souvent pour te réconforter durant ton coma.»

Je comprenais pourquoi ils me disaient tous quelque chose, sauf Edward.

«Carlisle m'a expliqué que quand on parle à une personne comateuse, ça pouvait l'aider à revenir, mais pourquoi toi, je m'en rappelle pas, que tu me dis rien du tout?»

«Parce que j'étais surement la personne la plus importante à tes yeux!»

Il me sourit.

«Je vais te laisser dormir, demain je reviendrai avec le bébé.»

«Ewan? Je veux le voir!»

«Demain chérie, là il dort pour la nuit.»

«D'accord.»

Edward quitta ma chambre et je me retrouvai seule pour la nuit. Au bout d'une heure je me mis à crier.

«Edwarrrrrd!»

Il entra en courant dans ma chambre.

«Bella?»

«Je ne veux pas être seule, tu veux rester avec moi?»

Il me sourit.

«Bien sûr! Je te tiendrai la main pour que tu puisses dormir, mais je retournerai dans ma chambre une fois que tu seras endormi.»

«Oui, d'accord.»

Je ne pris que quelques minutes avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**Bella devra recommencer à aimer Edward, sera-t-elle autant en amour avec lui qu'elle l'avait été avant?**

**xd vivement la suite?  
**


	20. Chapitre 19: Un nouveau départ

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'en ai de plus en plus ;) J'espère que ca vous plait toujours.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 19: Un nouveau départ**

Au petit matin je me réveillai avec le silence total, pas un bruit, je ne savais même pas dans quelle genre de maison j'étais. Le silence était dû aux équipements et moniteurs médicaux éteints, qui m'avaient maintenu et aider à vivre durant ses sept mois. Je n'en avais plus besoin. Je tendis l'oreille et essayai d'écouter les bruits, plus j'y prenais attention, plus j'entendais des choses. Au fond d'un couloir j'entendais un bébé rire, Ewan! J'avais hâte de le revoir. Je crois qu'il y avait un étage en dessous, car j'entendais de faible voix d'hommes, Edward et Carlisle? Je n'en pouvais être sûr. J'entendis des pas s'approcher de ma chambre et on ouvrit la porte.

«Bella!»

Je souris, c'était Alice qui s'approcha une valise de maquillage à la main.

«Alice!»

Elle me sourit.

«Grosse marmotte! Il est plus de midi, tu sais!»

Non je ne savais pas, j'avais tant dormis?

«Désolée, après sept mois de dodo, j'aurais pas dû dormir autant.»

Elle me sourit encore.

«Non Bella, tu en avais de besoin. Je viens te refaire une beauté, tu en as besoin.»

«Je suis si moche que ça?»

«Bien sûr que non, t'as juste besoin d'être rafraichis.»

«Ah!»

Elle m'aida à me relever un peu.

«Et après, ton physiothérapeute va venir te voir.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Tu vas devoir avoir besoin d'exercice pour tes jambes, tes muscle sont morts.»

C'est drôle, ça me dit quelque chose ce genre de discoure.

«Alice, je fais quoi comme métier?»

«Tu es infirmière à domicile.»

Elle s'activait déjà à mon visage.

«Oh! Et pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas?»

«Pour ça, ton neurologue a dit que ça pouvait prendre un peu de temps avant que tes études infirmière te revienne à l'esprit.»

«Ah! Et il ta dit autre chose? Genre, pour ma perte de mémoire, Edward ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup.»

Elle me sourit et changea de pinceau.

«Il t'a dit ce que je vais te dire. Tu ne retrouveras pas ton ancienne mémoires, ni les souvenirs que tu avais. Cette partie de ton cerveau c'est carrément effacé, c'est comme une cassette vidéo, tu l'efface pour y mettre de nouvelle image. Tu recommences à zéro Bella, à moins d'un miracle, mais ce n'est pas impossible.»

«Oh! Donc, je ne me rappellerai jamais ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward, ni la naissance de mon fils, ni de ma famille? Ce serait trop bien, que je puisse au moins me rappeler de ma première fois avec cet homme.»

Elle serra les lèvres.

«Non, tu vas devoir tout recommencer, réapprendre à connaitre les gens que tu as aimé.»

«Ça va être dur je crois, j'ai peur de ne plus aimer des gens en qui j'avais tellement confiance.»

Elle soupira.

«Ok, on fait un test. Moi comment tu me vois? Comment tu me trouve?»

Je souris.

«Tu es super gentille et je sens qu'on pourrait redevenir les meilleures amies du monde!»

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«Bella, tu me rends heureuse, mais tu sais que je ne t'expliquerai pas comment nous étions ensemble? Je veux que tu découvre par toi-même le genre de fille que je suis, comme quand on sait connu.»

Je souris.

«Oui, ce sera amusant. Mais pour Edward, c'est lui qui m'inquiète le plus, j'ai peur de le décevoir, peur que ça ne soit pas comme avant.»

Elle lâcha ses outils pour m'attraper par les épaules.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu apprendras à le connaitre cette fois-ci et je suis sur que grâce à ça tu l'aimeras encore plus qu'avant.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Vous, ne vous connaissiez pas du tout, vous étiez un coup de foudre, grâce à moi, il a appris à t'aimer à travers les lettres que je lui envoyais et toi en retour je ne t'avais parlé de lui que vaguement, mais tu es tombée sous son charme dès le premier regard, mais maintenant, tu vas pouvoir juger par toi-même ce qu'il est vraiment. Tu vas en avoir plus de plaisir maintenant que par le passé.»

Je regardai la bague à mon doigt, j'en conclu que c'était ma bague de fiançailles. Je la retirai et la tendis à Alice.

«Alice, dit à Edward que… je ne peux pas l'accepté, car… je ne me rappelle pas du tout cette évènement. Je veux… qu'il recommence à zéro le moment venu, je veux tout vivre Alice, du début à la fin avec lui, mais je suis désolé pour Ewan, c'est comme ci j'adopterais son bébé à lui, pas le miens. Ça me fait de la peine.»

Les larmes me coulaient des yeux, Alice me prit dans ses bras.

«T'en fais pas, cet enfant tu l'aimeras comme le tiens, pourtant il est ton fils.»

Je la serrai contre moi et je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Edward apparut.

«Bella! Tu es jolie!»

Je lui souris.

«Edward! Merci.»

«Je t'apporte Ewan.»

Je souris au petit bonhomme.

«Salut bébé!»

Il me le donna et le petit me fit un câlin.

«Edward je… je ne me rappelle pas de ce bébé, c'est comme ci il n'était que le tiens et que… que tu l'as eu avec une autre femme…»

«Bella, ce n'est rien, Ewan aussi à dû apprendre que tu étais sa mère, au début c'était compliqué pour lui, je lui ai parlé et il a fini par comprendre que tu étais sa maman. Tu apprendras à l'aimer comme ton fils.»

Je baissai les yeux, caressant les cheveux du petit.

«Oui, c'est ce que tu veux, mais tu sais autant que moi que jamais je ne le considèrerais comme mon fils biologique, je vais l'aimer, mais tu sais que ce sera en temps que mère adoptive.»

Je regardai Edward, les larmes aux yeux encore une fois, il avait un regard triste.

«Je suis triste pour ce bébé, je suis triste pour moi-même, c'est mon propre fils et j'ai de la misère à le croire. Je suis encore plus triste pour toi, devoir à être obliger de tout recommencer avec moi.»

«Bella, je veux recommencer, j'ai une seconde chance, tu vois, je vais pouvoir reconquérir ton cœur à ma façon.»

Il baissa son regard vers le plancher.

«Charlie, ton père, va venir tout à l'heure… et… il veut que tu repartes chez lui vivre, le temps que toi et moi on redevienne…»

«Oui, je comprends, je suis encore désolé Edward, de te faire subir tout ça. Tu sais, c'est comme ci, j'étais une nouvelle arrivante et que les gens sont sympas avec moi. Alice je l'aime déjà et toi, tu es charmant, mais je ne ressens rien d'amour à ton égare.»

Il me sourit.

«Prends ton temps Bella.»

Alice me montra la bague, elle voulait probablement que je le fasse moi-même. Elle me la rendit et je la tendis à Edward, qui la pris et l'observa longuement.

«Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne me souviens même pas de cet évènement. Garde-là et au moment venu elle te servira à nouveau.»

Il me sourit, j'avais senti sa nervosité dans son regard. Il serra le bijou dans sa main.

«Comme tu veux.»

Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, je me sentais réellement peiné pour lui. J'avais tout oublié, mais lui tout était encore dans sa tête. Alice prit Ewan et quitta la pièce. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, j'avais toujours cette sensation bizarre quand je le touchais où quand il me touchait.

«Edward… je… je ne veux pas aller chez mon père. Je ne le connais même pas.»

Une lueur d'espoir s'afficha dans ses yeux, je compris qu'il n'avait pas désiré que je parte. Que ça venait probablement de mon père.

«Comment il est mon père?»

«Dur de caractère, il cherche à protéger sa petit fille, toi. Il veut que tu aille vivre avec lui le temps que tu apprennes à m'aimer, mais… je vais devoir t'épouser avant que tu ne reviennes vivre ici. Je ne te force pas Bella, prends ton temps, apprends mieux à me connaitre.»

Je lâchai sa joue.

«Je ne veux pas… y aller. Je veux rester ici!»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, moi aussi je veux que tu restes, mais pour lui, fais-le… part vivre chez ton père. Si c'est pour Ewan que tu ne veux pas partir, je te le laisse une semaine sur deux! De toute façon, tu l'aurais eut les moments où je serais à l'hôpital.»

Je souris.

«Comme tu voudras.»

Il me prit la main et la serra. Un homme moustachu entra dans ma chambre après avoir frappé sur le cadrage de porte.

«Tiens, voilà Charlie Bella.»

Edward se leva et sortit de la chambre. Mon père?

«Salut Bella, je sais que… tu ne te souviens pas de moi…»

Je le coupai net, son visage me disait quelque chose et je réalisai que je me rappelais parfaitement de mes parents! Pas possible! Pourquoi eux et pas les autres?

«Si, je sais qui tu es! Charlie, mon père, tu as été marié à Renée, ma mère.»

Renée? Pourtant on ne m'avait jamais dis son nom.

«Va chercher Edward?»

«Pourquoi?»

«Va le chercher et tu verras pourquoi!»

Il sortit et revint avec Edward et Carlisle.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?» Me demanda Carlisle.

«C'est que… est-ce normal que je me rappelle mes… parents?»

«Tu te souviens d'eux?»

«Oui… j'ai eu un flash de leur visage et je me rappelle de quelques évènements vécu avec eux.»

Edward souriait, Carlisle sortit de la chambre. Je ne savais pas où il allait.

«Bella, tu te souviens vraiment d'eux?»

«Oui et je me sens prête à aller vivre chez mon père, je n'ai pas besoin à apprendre à le connaitre.»

Mon père s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras.

«Bella! Comme je suis content et Edward peut venir quand il veut tu sais.»

Je lui souris.

«Merci.»

Carlisle revint.

«Bella, j'ai parlé à ton neurologue et il dit que tu as eut un coup chance en n'oubliant pas tes parents. En regardant plu profondément ton scan, il y a une partie où rien n'a été endommagé, c'est minime, mais il croit que c'est là où tes souvenirs avec tes parents étaient placés.»

Je souris. Les heures avaient passées et j'avais vu mon physio, d'après lui, mes muscles n'étaient pas trop endommagés et que j'allais réapprendre à marcher assez rapidement, il me donnait une semaine et après ce temps je pourrais aller vivre chez mon père. Ça me donnera le temps de connaitre Edward encore un peu plus longtemps. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et déjà je m'étais attaché à lui.

On frappa de nouveau à ma chambre, un homme blond frisé aux yeux bruns doré entra dans la pièce.

«Jasper!»

Il s'avança vers moi.

«Tu me reconnais?»

«Oui, tu es mon frère d'adoption et tu vivais avec moi et maman.»

«Oui.»

Il sourit. Je l'avais reconnu, car il était dans le peux de souvenirs de mes parents. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

«Je suis content que tu ne m'est pas oublié.»

«Tu sors avec Alice, c'est ça?»

«Oui, grâce à toi.»

Je fronçai un sourcil, plus tard il devra s'expliquer.

«On essaie d'avoir un bébé!»

Je fronçai les deux sourcils maintenant. J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir été là au moment de leur décision.

«Edward le sait?»

«Non, on n'a pas voulu l'embêter avec ça, à cause de ta perte et de ton coma. Nous l'aurions encore plus déprimé.»

«Il m'aime tant que ça?»

«Bella, tu étais tout pour lui, il a faillit s'effondrer quand tu as disparu. Ewan lui a sauvé la vie. Ce bébé est tout pour lui. Il est fort d'être capable d'endurer tout ça, dans le sens qu'il est un total inconnu à tes yeux. Vous étiez le couple parfait, des âmes sœurs Bella!»

«Tant que ça?»

«Oui.»

Il me serra la main.

«Je peux le dire à Edward, pour toi et Alice?»

«Oui, je te laisse le soins de le lui annoncer.»

Il se leva et sortit de ma chambre, Edward y entra.

«Aie!»

«Edward!»

Il m'embrassa sur la joue.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward, mais quand tu n'es pas là, je ne suis pas bien.»

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«C'est un début Bella, tu commences à ressentir quelque chose envers moi.»

«Je me suis simplement attaché à toi, tu es adorable en ton genre, comme à un meilleur ami.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

«Edward… Jasper m'a appris qu'il essayait d'avoir un bébé avec Alice.»

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Ah oui? Je ne savais pas.»

«Je sais, ils n'ont pas voulu te le dire à cause de moi.»

«Oh!»

Je baissai le regard.

«Je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir été enceinte, je regrette ce moment, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est d'avoir un bébé dans son ventre. Je… je ne sais rien du tout Edward, je… ça me rend triste.»

Il me serra la main.

«Ton… tu revivras surement cet évènement un jour.»

«Avec toi?»

Il me regarda et baissa les yeux.

«J'aimerais bien.»

Je lui souris.

«Si tu réussis à reconquérir mon cœur, je te laisserai me faire un enfant.»

Il me sourit de ses yeux pétillants.

«Nous en avons déjà un Bella.»

Le miens s'effaça.

«Je ne m'en rappelle pas Edward, je veux revivre cet évènement.»

«Oh! Je comprends ton point de vue.»

Il me caressa de son pouce le dessus de ma main.

«Tu te rappelle de Jacob?»

«Non, mais son nom me dit quelque chose.»

«C'était ton fiancé avant que tu me rencontre.»

«Ah oui! Tu me l'avais dit.»

«Et bien, tu avais eut un bébé avec lui et nous irons le voir dès que tu remarcheras. Il pourra tout te raconter.»

«Il a la garde de cet enfant?»

«C'est plus compliqué Bella, je lui laisse le soin de te dire.»

J'essayais de me rappeler ce Jacob, mais il ne me disait rien. J'avais hâte de le redécouvrir, de le connaitre à nouveau.

* * *

**Je sais je suis cruelle xd.**

**vivement la suite?  
**


	21. Chapitre 20: Apprendre à se connaitre

**La suite! Avant les reviews! xd**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 20: Apprendre à se connaitre**

Deux semaines avaient passés depuis mon réveil et j'étais maintenant chez Charlie, ma chambre ne m'était pas familière, je n'avais rien reconnu à mon retour. J'ai dû l'apprivoiser à nouveau et maintenant je m'y sentais bien, quand je me retrouvais seule sans Edward. Edward… il était magnifique, attentionné envers moi, je l'aimais beaucoup, mais en tant qu'ami. Je savais qu'un jour que je l'aimerais par amour, déjà qu'il me faisait de l'effet juste quand il me touchait la main.

D'après Alice, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard et je me demandais pourquoi, ça n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-ci? Personne n'avait eu la réponse à ma question. D'après mon neurologue, j'étais devenue une personne différente de ce que j'avais été, que j'avais peut être beaucoup changé.

Aujourd'hui j'allais revoir Jacob, Edward passera me chercher après son boulot, Ewan restera avec Alice. J'attendais Edward dans ma chambre, il m'avait dit que d'ici un mois je pourrais recommencer à travailler. J'avais hâte, je m'emmerdais terriblement à la maison, depuis mon retour chez Charlie, je n'avais pas eu Ewan encore, je devais apprendre à le connaitre. Il m'adorait, mais j'avais de la misère à m'attacher à cet enfant. On sonna à la porte, je souris et courut au premier ouvrir.

«Edward!»

Il me serra contre lui en guise de bienvenue.

«Bella! Comment vas-tu?»

«Super bien! Tu… tu me manques quand je suis seule.»

Il sourit.

«Ça avance Bella, bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu sais, pour Ewan, j'ai encore plus de peine pour cet enfant, car à ses yeux je suis sa mère…»

Il me coupa.

«Tu l'es Bella! C'est toi sa mère, tu l'as mis au monde!»

J'évitai son regard.

«Je sais, mais je ne m'y fais pas, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre à aimer ton enfant, pas le mien.»

Il me poussa pour entrer chez moi et me prit la main et me tira jusqu'au salon. Il me poussa par les épaules pour que je m'assois, il resta debout devant moi.

«Écoute! Je… peux comprendre ça, mais arrête de t'en faire, tu seras une bonne mère pour lui.»

J'évitai encore son regard, j'avais peur, j'avais peur de ne jamais aimer Edward par amour. J'avais peur qu'il prenne trop son temps pour faire les premiers pas, car je ne me sentais pas capable de les faire moi-même. Je pris sa main et je la serrai dans la mienne et je le regardai.

«Tu attends quoi pour reconquérir mon cœur?»

Il sourit.

«J'attends que tu sois seine d'esprit Bella et je vois très bien que tu ne l'es pas.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Bella? J'attends que tu t'es familiarisé avec tout ton monde, il ne te manque que Jacob et sa femme.»

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller?»

Je souris, il tira ma main pour me lever du divan.

«Alors allons-y!»

Une fois debout je lâchai sa main et nous allâmes à sa voiture. Une fois chez Jacob, Edward me laissa seule avec lui, il allait m'attendre à la voiture.

«Salut Bella!»

«Jacob?»

«Oui, ton meilleure ami et ton ex-fiancé.»

Je souris.

«Ou est Léah?»

«À la cuisine avec le petit.»

Je souris encore et il me dirigea au salon.

«Tu veux savoir quoi Bella?»

«Notre histoire à nous deux.»

Il me sourit. Jacob m'expliqua comment on s'était rencontré, comment il était tombé amoureux de moi et même du pourquoi il me trompait avec Leah. Nos fiançailles et nos nuits d'amour. Il me montra une photo de notre fils mort à l'âge de trois mois, j'avais eu un nœud dans l'estomac quand il me parla de cette histoire. Les légendes étaient vraiment bizarres. Ma grossesse d'Ewan, comme quoi je l'avais laissé tombée quand je l'avais surpris avec Leah au lit, d'où elle était tombée enceinte de son fils. L'échographie d'Ewan, le moment à l'hôpital quand il avait découvert que l'enfant n'était pas de lui et qu'il était devenu ami avec Edward après ma disparition.

Jacob m'avait l'air gentil, Leah aussi, ils avaient un magnifique bébé! Je les appréciais tous les deux. Nous allons surement redevenir amis et j'allais devenir amie avec Leah, qui avait été mon amie par le passé. J'allais surement me faire amie avec mes ennemis. J'en souriais.

«Bella, ça va?»

«Oui Jacob, je pensais à tout ça, je t'aime bien tu sais. Tu me présenteras ton père?»

«Je n'aurai pas besoin, tu vas le revoir lorsque tu travailleras. Tu étais son infirmière.»

«Oh! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.»

Il se leva.

«Je crois qu'Edward va t'attendre, tu peux retourner le voir.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui, j'y vais!»

Je me levai et retournai à la voiture. Quand je m'assis coté passager, Edward dormait, je le regardai longuement avant de me décider à le réveiller. Il était beau, un Dieu grec en son genre! Je passai un doigt sur sa joue et je contournai son visage. Il m'attirait, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je n'avais pas eu le même effet avec Jacob. Edward m'avait l'air d'être plus qu'un ami, peut être qu'une partie de moi ressentait ça sans que je ne sache comment. Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres, elles étaient douces, il ouvrit les yeux, je retirai mon doigt rapidement.

«Désolé…»

J'évitai son regard. Il se releva et de son doigt me releva le menton, me forçant à le regarder. Il me souriait.

«Que faisais-tu?»

«Je… pardonne-moi, j'aurais pas dû.»

«Bella, tu étais douce dans ton geste, c'était agréable!»

Je le forçai à me lâcher et je dérivais mon regard du siens, j'étais terriblement gênée.

«Je… je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.»

«Non, j'ai aimé! Bella dis-moi ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu veux que je te pardonne? Y'a rien à pardonner.»

Je le regardai enfin.

«Je… tu… me fais de l'effet!»

Il sourit de nouveau.

«Oh! Je vois!»

«Tu vois quoi?»

Il venait de me vexer.

«J'ai l'impression que ton côté coup foudre ne t'a pas quitté.»

«Coup de foudre?»

«Oui, j'ai été ton premier coup de foudre, tu es tombée amoureuse de moi sans me connaitre et encore là, tu ne connais rien de moi.»

«Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi Edward!»

Pourtant je l'étais, mais j'étais trop gênée pour le lui avouer.

«Je vois!»

«Tu vois quoi encore?»

Il rit, je compris, qu'auparavant je n'agissais jamais comme ça.

«Tu as changé Bella, tu es innocente, tu n'es plus la fille forte et discipliné que j'avais connu. Tu es maintenant, timide et introverti.»

«Je suis perdu c'est tout!»

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

«Là je te reconnais!»

Il se mit à rire de nouveau. Je lui souris.

«Oh Edward! Tu me rappelle quelqu'un!»

Il arrêta de rire et me fixa.

«Tu retrouve ta mémoire?»

«Non, c'est vague, mais y'a quelque chose en toi qui me dit que j'ai déjà vécu ça.»

«Tout ce que moi me dit quelque chose, est notre première fois dans une voiture.»

Je le regardai ébahis.

«Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois dans une voiture?»

«Oui, comme celle-ci, c'est cette fois-là qu'Ewan à été conçu.»

Je souris.

«On se connaissait?»

«Totalement des inconnus.»

«Ce qui veux dire?»

«Tu m'as foncé dessus à l'hôpital, on c'est parlé un peu et tu as accepté mon invitation dans la soirée et tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour.»

Je fronçai un sourcil, moi supplier un pur inconnu de me faire l'amour? Pas possible, je ne suis pas de ce genre là.

«Je te crois pas!»

«Pourtant c'est la vérité Bella, tu avais des problèmes avec Jacob et tu as voulu lui donner une leçon en le trompant et j'ai été l'heureux élu.»

«Mais pourquoi j'ai cru que le bébé était de Jacob?»

«Pour ne pas croire qu'il était de moi, je ne sais pas. Surement à cause du fait que toi et lui souhaitez avoir un autre bébé. Pourtant tu espérais tellement que cet enfant était de moi.»

«J'imagine que j'ai été folle de savoir qu'il l'était.»

«Oui, tu en avais été soulagé, car moi je n'étais pas au courant de cette grossesse, je suis revenue pour accoucher une femme et c'était toi. Je m'attendais à élever le bébé de Jacob, pas le mien.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu étais partis?»

«Tu le sais pourtant, je vivais en France Bella et je suis revenu pour remplacer un médecin et je suis resté pour toi et le bébé.»

J'évitai son regard.

«Je suis désolé, toi tu te rappelle de tout, mais pas moi, ça me déçoit.»

Il soupira.

«Bella, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la chance maintenant d'essayer d'avoir ton cœur.»

Je lui souris. Il démarra la voiture.

«On va aller voir Ewan.»

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Il nous conduit chez Alice et Jasper. Mon garçon me tendait les bras quand il me vit. Je le pris immédiatement.

«Ewan, mon trésor!»

Edward souriait de toutes ses dents, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Chaque fois que je voyais l'enfant, c'était différent, pas comme quand je n'étais pas avec lui. Je me sentais maman à cet instant.

«Edward… je trouve ça bizarre… je me sens aimante avec ce bébé.»

«C'est que ton cerveau doit surement savoir que tu as réellement un lien avec ce bébé.»

«Peut être que je pourrais me rappeler de lui un jour.»

«C'est ce que j'espère Bella!»

Je câlinai mon fils. Mon fils!

«Au faite, pourquoi vous m'appelez tous Bella?»

«C'est toi qui l'exigeait, car tu déteste ton prénom au complet.»

«Ah!»

Pourtant je trouvais ça mignon Isabella. Alice me tendis un bol et une cuiller.

«Tu veux le faire manger?»

«Oh oui!»

Ce sera ma première fois. J'installai Ewan dans sa chaise et je commençai à le nourrir. Quand il eut fini je le nettoyai et allai le coucher pour sa sieste. Je revins à la cuisine, Edward avait préparé du café.

«Alice, pour quand un mini Jasper?»

Elle rit et regarda son amoureux.

«Tu sais Bella, c'est exactement comme ça que j'appelle Ewan, mini Edward.»

Je ris.

«Il est plus qu'un mini Edward, il est carrément son clone!»

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

«Ben au fait Bella, Edward. Ça y'est!»

«Ça y'est quoi?» Demandai-je.

«Ça marché! Je suis enceinte Bella, on là su ce matin!»

Je souris.

«C'est fantastique!»

Edward sourit aussi.

«C'est cool! Je suis content pour vous.»

J'allai prendre Jasper dans mes bras et je l'embrassai sur la joue.

«Je suis vraiment trop contente pour vous.»

Je serrai Alice dans mes bras.

«Oh Alice!»

«Oui, je suis trop contente. Et on voulait savoir si bien sûr tout se passe bien, que… on se demandait si toi et Edward voudriez être parrain et marraine?»

Je figeai et regardai Edward qui souriait. Il répondit à ma place.

«Moi j'aimerais bien.»

Je regardai Alice.

«C'est toi la marraine de mon bébé?»

«Oui Bella et Jasper est le parrain.»

«Oh! Alors je dis oui, je suis trop contente!»

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

«Comment ça été avec Jacob?»

«Super bien, je sens que je vais être amie avec eux, surtout avec Leah.»

«Ah oui? C'est drôle, tu étais carrément ennemie avec elle.»

«Je sais, Jacob me l'a dit, mais pourquoi je ne l'aimerais pas?»

«Oui t'as raison.» Me dit Alice.

Je pensai à tout ce que je venais de découvrir, je me sentais de plus en plus dans ma famille, de plus en plus dans ma ville, je me sentais bien. Le fait qu'Alice venait de nous apprendre qu'elle portait un bébé, me rendait jalouse et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'en avais un à moi, mais rien ne m'était de souvenir.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward et la serrai contre la mienne, il me regarda d'un sourire, la première fois que je faisais ce geste. Je le lâchai pour me dirigeai vers l'extérieur, j'espérais qu'il avait compris mon message. Je m'installai assise sur la véranda, enfouissant mes mains sur mon visage. Je regrettais d'avoir survécu à ce coma, je faisais de la peine à tout le monde, je me faisais de la peine à moi-même. Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir me rappeler. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward et je ne savais pas comment le lui dire, pourtant il serait tellement heureux de savoir que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Je pleurais doucement quand on me retira les mains de mon visage, celles d'Edward me caressa les deux joues.

«Ne pleure pas amour!»

Amour, il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis mon réveil, il m'essuya les yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

«Il se passe que je réalise que je fais de la peine à tout le monde!»

«Non pas du tout, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mal?»

«J'envie Alice!»

Je voulu changer de sujet.

«Pour le bébé?»

«Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en veux un!»

Là j'étais vraiment folle, j'étais entrain de le supplier de m'en faire un.

«Un jour se sera ton tour, mais avant, si tu veux vraiment de moi, il va falloir que je fasse de toi ma petite amie et éventuellement ma femme, mais pas avant le mariage, pas de bébé avant le mariage.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras?»

«C'est drôle, tu m'as demandé la même chose pour te rassurer la première fois qu'on c'est vu.»

Il me serra contre lui et me caressa les cheveux. Cette position me rappela quelque chose, comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça. Je le serrai fort à mon tour.

«Edward je… embrasse-moi!»

C'est drôle, encore quelque chose que j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu.

* * *

**Encore plus cruelle cette fois-ci!!!! xddddd**


	22. Chapitre 21: Souvenirs

**J'avais prévus de faire que Bella perdait carrément la mémoire et ne la retrouve jamais, mais j'ai trouvé ça cruelle, surtout envers le bébé, Edward je m'en fou XD! Donc, voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plait. **

**Merci à l'avance pour les reviews que je vais recevoir pour le chap 20, je n'en ai encore eut aucun. Merci pour tes commentaire Caro, qui ne peut m'en donner a partir de fanfiction, je sais j'ai été trop cruelle, mais t'inquiète je crois que je vais l'être moins maintenant, mdr.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 21: Souvenirs**

Edward me repoussa pour me regarder de ses yeux pétillants et pleins d'espoirs. Il m'empoigna le visage de ses mains et lentement il avança son visage vers le mien et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur le mienne, tremblotantes au moment. Il les retira immédiatement, sans m'embrasser, me lâchant le visage. Ce tremblotement l'avait fait fuir.

«Non Bella! Ne te sens pas obliger à m'embrasser!»

Je soupirai et je me levai le repoussant. Je courus à quelques mètres de lui et je m'arrêtai, enfouissant mon visage dans les mains et je partis à sangloter. J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais, que j'étais amoureuse de lui, qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un. J'avais espoir à me rappeler de lui, je voulais me rappeler. La nuit, depuis une semaine, je rêvais d'image de lui que je ne me rappelais pas et je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était des souvenirs ou juste le fruit de mon imagination.

La première fois où j'avais rêvé d'Edward, ça avait été une conversation MSN que j'avais eut avec lui, j'étais chez Alice, enfin je crois et lui il travaillait en Italie. Ça avait l'air tellement réel. La deuxième fois, c'était à Noël, je l'avais pris pour un pur inconnu, le faisant tomber en bas du lit, Alice avait bien rigolé. Et la dernière fois, c'étais au moment où il m'avait annoncé par MSN qu'il revenait plus tôt que prévu et que nous allions habiter ensemble. Par contre, je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma grossesse, aucun souvenir de mon bébé et ni des nuits passé avec Edward. Ce n'était probablement que des rêves.

Je sentis des bras m'enlacer la taille et une haleine chaude se promener dans mon cou.

«Pardonne-moi! J'ai compris que tu le désirais réellement.»

Il m'embrassa dans le creux de mon cou. Un flash me survient dans le cerveau, comme si des neurones fatigués c'étaient enfin réveillées et reconnectées. Je revis un moment où il m'avait embrassé de la sorte, dans notre lit, je compris que ce n'était pas des rêves, mais des souvenirs qui ressurgissaient dans mon esprit. Sans me retourner je lui demandai.

«Edward… embrasse-moi!»

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, il m'empoigna de nouveau le visage, cette fois-ci mes lèvres ne tremblotaient pas. Il déposa les siennes sur les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement et longuement. Je l'empoignai immédiatement par la chevelure et j'éternisai notre baiser. C'est alors que je revis une scène semblable dans une voiture et je compris que ça avait été notre premier baiser… notre première fois.

Il me lâcha et me regarda dans le fond de mes yeux.

«Bella… tu… tu me rends heureux.»

Je lui souris et je me sentis rougir.

«Je… je t'aime, je… suis amoureuse de toi et je…»

Je m'arrêtai, je ne savais pas si je devais le lui dire, mais il l'avait tant espéré pourtant. Je baissai le regard.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella?»

«Je crois que j'ai des souvenirs de toi qui ressurgissent.»

Il me releva le visage et me sourit.

«Tu te rappelle de moi?»

«Enfin… je crois oui.»

Il sourit encore plus.

«Comme quoi?»

«Des converses MSN? Une fois où je t'ai pris pour un intrus à Noël. Tout ça en rêve Edward, la nuit.»

Il me prit de nouveau le visage entre ses mains.

«Tout ça c'est produit amour.»

Il me serra contre lui.

«Comme je suis content, tu vas surement retrouver la mémoire ou des brides de mémoire.»

«J'ai… juste au moment où tu m'as embrassé, là… plus tôt, j'ai eut un flash. J'ai revu notre premier baiser… dans une voiture.»

Il m'embrassa rapidement il m'avait l'air fou de joie.

«Tu reprends la mémoire Bella!»

«C'est pas grand-chose Edward, des petits bouts d'évènements.»

«C'est tout de même bien! Tu vois, genre les évènements que tu as vécus et que tu refais comme pour une première fois ressurgissent, donc, tout ce que toi et moi avions fait avant et qu'on refera pour une première fois pour toi, vont ressurgirent.»

Je perdais espoir pour mon garçon.

»Donc pour Ewan je ne pourrais pas refaire quelque chose que j'aurais fait?»

«Malheureusement non, mais je crois fermement que… si tu vis une grossesse où quelque chose que tu aurais fait avec lui, je crois que oui. Genre changer sa couche.»

Oh! Donc ces moments là de changes de couches avec lui pourrais me revenir à l'esprit?

«Et si je lui donne le biberon moi-même?»

Son sourire s'effaça.

«Pour ça, c'est un peu plus compliqué, tu lui donnais le sein.»

«Oh! Et tu as décidé de le nourrir à la bouteille par la suite?»

«Oui, je n'avais plus le choix, je me suis toujours senti coupable pour ça.»

Je souris.

«Tu as fait le bon choix Edward, ne te sens pas coupable. Je suis sûr que tu as été un très bon père pendant mon absence.»

Il me sourit et colla son front au mien.

«Bella, je t'aime! Tu es toute ma vie!»

Je le serrai contre moi.

«C'est drôle, ça me dit quelque chose ça aussi.»

Il m'embrassa la tempe.

«Tu n'as donc peut être pas complètement perdu la mémoire.»

Je lui souris.

«Je veux voir Ewan.»

Il me sourit.

«Alors rentrons!»

Il me tira par la main jusque dans la maison d'Alice. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle vivait dans un petit appartement avant, mais que depuis que Jasper vivait avec elle, ils avaient décidé d'acheter une maison avec trois chambres. Ewan était réveillé et dans les bras d'Alice, il me tendait les siens. Je souris et le pris. Je commençais à réalisé que j'étais réellement mère, qu'il était mon garçon.

«Tu lui as changé sa couche?» Demandai-je à Alice.

«Non il vient juste de se réveiller.»

«Alors je vais le faire!»

Alice, Jasper et Edward, me sourient. Je me rendis à la salle de bain avec son sac à couche. J'installai un piqué sur le sol et posai le bébé dessus. Je pris ce que j'avais besoin pour le changer ainsi qu'un vêtement de rechange. Mon fils jouait avec ses pieds, me regardant d'un sourire. Ses yeux étaient superbes, les mêmes que ceux d'Edward. Je fixais son regard, j'essayais de me rappeler, mais rien ne me vint. Je soupirai et je lui changeai la couche. Je rangeai le tout et repris mon fils dans mes bras et je sortis de la salle de bain. Sur le chemin vers le salon, je stoppai net, serrant mon fils contre moi. Tout devint noir, je paniquai.

«Edward!»

Je ne voyais rien, mais je n'entendais rien, on m'enleva le bébé, mais je ne l'entendais pas parler, car j'étais sûr qu'il le faisait. Une fois les mains libres je me sentis soulagé, n'ayant plus peur de faire mal à qui que ce soit. Une douleur dans mon crâne se fit sentir et je m'agrippai les cheveux m'écroulant au sol. Je n'entendais et voyais toujours rien. J'étais sûr qu'Edward était toujours là. J'avais trop mal pour dire quelque chose. La douleur fut pire quand je vis défilé des images de toutes sortes dans ma tête, toute en rapport avec un bébé. Le regard de mon fils avait déclenché ses souvenirs. Une fois terminé, je m'écroulai au sol.

Quand je repris conscience, je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais les mêmes images me revint à l'esprit. La tête silencieuse je réalisai que j'avais récupéré les souvenirs de mon fils. J'ouvris les yeux, heureuse de se retour de mémoire, je regardai tout autour de moi. J'étais dans un hôpital. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans la chambre. Je me passai la main sur le visage et me redressai un peu et je m'assis. Je souriais intérieurement, tous les moments avec mon fils m'étaient revenus, mais pas ceux d'Edward encore. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'était mon neurologue, il me souriait.

«Bonjour Bella, comment te sens-tu?»

«Je vais bien, j'ai comme l'impression d'être différente, différente de ce matin.»

«Oui, ça ce peut. Je t'ai fait passé un scanner quand Edward t'a admis ici, ton cerveau, reprend du mieux, il est plus actif qu'à ton réveil d'il y a deux semaines. Un miracle Bella.»

Je souris.

«Je vais retrouver la mémoire complètement?»

«Possible, mais ce n'est pas certain. Tu veux me parler de ce qui c'est passé?»

«Je changeais la couche du bébé et j'observais ses yeux, son regard fixait le mien, j'espérais à retrouver des souvenirs de lui en le changeant, mais rien. Pourtant avec Edward, j'en rêve là nuit, seulement que des brides d'évènements.»

«Je vois, ce qui veux dire que ton cerveau, veut se rappeler, mais qu'il a de la misère à le faire complètement.»

«Oh! Mais avec Ewan, j'ai vu les trois premiers mois de sa vie défiler dans ma tête, quand j'étais avec lui.»

Il sourit.

«Je suis content pour toi, espérons que ça se produira pour Edward aussi.»

Je l'espérais du fond du cœur, car j'avais l'impression de l'avoir connu qu'il y a deux semaines.

«Je te laisse Bella, parle-en à Edward, il va être tellement heureux.»

«Oui, j'y compte bien.»

Le médecin sortit, Edward entra. Il me souriait.

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivé? J'ai eut peur quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler au sol, j'ai cru te perdre à jamais cette fois-ci.»

Il me caressa la joue.

«C'est plutôt positif, la douleur en a valu la peine Edward, je ne regrette pas d'avoir souffert pour ça. Le moment de souffrante était terrible.»

«Mais de quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?»

Je voulais le lui faire comprendre d'une autre façon. Pas le lui dire directement, mais avec des évènements déjà passé.

«J'espérais tant que notre fils ait tes yeux et j'ai réalisé qu'il en avait hérité.»

Il me regarda d'un œil froncé. Je lui souris, il n'avait pas encore compris.

«Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'espérais qu'il ressemblerait à Jacob et J'ai lâché un Oh mon Dieu quand je le vis réellement, j'étais folle de joie, sachant qu'il était de toi.»

Les yeux d'Edward pétillait de bonheur, il avait compris ce que je venais de lui dire. Il se pencha et m'embrassa le bout du nez et me caressa le front.

«Tu as bien fait de lui donner le biberon Edward, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que je voulais qu'il soit nourris au sein jusqu'à ses un an.»

«Bella, tu… tu te rappelle de ça?»

«Je me rappelle de tous mes moments avec lui! Les yeux de notre fils ont réveillés mon cerveau, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, avec toi, je n'ai que des brides.»

«Bella, l'important c'est que tu reconnaisses qu'il soit ton fils, tu ne le verras plus comme un fils d'adoption. Pour moi t'en fais pas, je peux faire avec.»

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et je la caressai.

«Je t'aime Edward. Tu es un coup de foudre à mes yeux. Pour moi je t'ai connu qu'il y a deux semaines. J'espère au fond du cœur me rappeler tout d'avec toi.»

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

«Moi aussi, je l'espère, mais le plus important dans tout ça, est notre fils.»

Je ne me rappelais pas de la grossesse et je crois bien ne jamais m'en rappeler un jour, ni de la naissance, mais je voulais que tous mes souvenirs d'avec Edward me reviennent.

«Parle-moi d'Ewan, je suis triste de ne pas avoir été là pour lui.»

«J'ai eut de l'aide d'Alice les trois premiers mois après ta disparition, jusqu'à ce qu'on te retrouve. Quand il a eu six mois, il a commencé à s'assoir, il a dit papa à huit mois et maman il y a peu de temps. Il adore Alice et Jasper et son grand-père Carlisle. Charlie lui fait un peu peur à cause de sa moustache. Ta mère Renée ne le connaît pas beaucoup, donc chaque fois qu'il la voit, il se met à pleurer. Pareille pour ma mère. Rosalie a hâte de te revoir, c'est mon autre demi-sœur et vous vous aimiez beaucoup.»

«Oh, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer!»

Il me sourit et me prit la main.

«Comment tu me vois? Comment crois-tu que je suis?»

J'avais surement changé sur ce point là aussi, je ne le voyais peut être pas de la même manière que par le passer et j'espérais fortement que ce n'étais pas le cas.

«Ben, côté physique, t'es un Dieu grec! Le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu! Tes yeux me font craqués, ils sont d'un vert sublime.»

Il sourit, je continuai.

«Tu es doux de caractère, protecteur en ton genre, je sens que tu protèges ta famille. Tu m'as l'air patient et attachant, je m'attache à toi et je ne sais pas comment et ni pourquoi, en ce moment tu es un étranger à mes yeux et pourtant je suis tombée amoureuse de toi trop rapidement, tu n'as pas eu à faire les premiers pas.»

«Comme pour la première fois Bella, tu m'avais tout demandé sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas changé tu es celle que j'ai connu.»

Je lui souris.

«Donc tu crois que je n'ai pas changé? Que je reste là même?»

«Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas atteinte comme ton médecin le prétend.»

Je me penchai pour le prendre par le cou, j'humai son odeur, qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ce qui le concernait, c'était toujours vague. J'en étais chaque fois déçu et le jour où nous ferons l'amour ensemble, sera comme une première fois pour moi.

«Edward, je… je voudrais que tu me rende la bague.»

Je le regardai tendrement. Il me sourit.

«Mais tu ne voulais pas que je refasse ma demande?»

«Non… parce que je sais très bien, qu'elle va me revenir en mémoire lorsque tu me la feras. Je sais que j'en rêverai une nuit et à ce moment, je découvrirai comment tu m'as demandé de t'épouser.»

Il fouilla dans sa poche, d'après moi, il la trainait tout le temps avec lui. Il me prit la main et doucement il glissa le bijou à mon doigt et m'embrassa tendrement.

«Comme ça Edward, tu n'auras pas à refaire le tout, tu l'as déjà fais et on pourra se marier plus rapidement.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu es sûr?»

«Oui, je t'aime, tu es magnifique Edward et même si tu aurais été vraiment un pur inconnu à mes yeux, je serais tombée sous ton charme.»

Je lui passai une main dans les cheveux.

«Tu aurais pu être mon médecin et j'aurais tout fait pour conquérir ton cœur.»

«Les médecins n'ont pas le droit de…»

Je le coupai.

«Je m'en fou! Je suis infirmière et toi médecin, collègues à vrai dire et tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas conseiller de se fréquenter dans le même domaine.»

Il sourit.

«Là t'as un point.»

Je le serrai contre moi et nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant de se lâcher. Je l'aimais, je le voulais pour la vie. Je n'avais pas changé, d'après lui j'étais toujours la même. Et j'avais refais la même chose que la première fois, tombée amoureuse au premier regard.

* * *

**Mignon la fin du chapitre non? XD, non je rigole!**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	23. Chapitre 22: Rapprochement

**J'ai pas trop de reviews, mais bon, c'est moi qui suis trop rapide! XD, voila la suite, du Lemon enfin.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 22: Rapprochement**

Le temps passait, assez lentement par contre, je vivais toujours chez mon père, même si je lui avais dit qu'Edward m'avait remis à ma demande la bague de fiançailles. Je voulais vivre avec Edward, mais mon père préférait attendre encore un peu avant que nous redevenions le couple parfait que nous avons été avant mon accident. Cette semaine j'avais Ewan et quand il n'était pas avec moi, je déprimais. Il était réellement la seule personne que je reconnaissais comme ci je n'avais jamais eu cet accident.

Quand j'avais réalisé la date de naissance d'Edward, je m'étais rendu compte qu'Ewan avait le même jour que son père. Nous les avions fêtés en même temps, je n'avais au moins pas manqué cet évènement, mais j'avais manqué mon premier Noël avec eux. Edward n'avait pas fêté non plus cette fête, il était à mon chevet à ce moment là.

Mon fils apprenait à marcher, j'avais eu au moins cette chance.

«Allez, viens mon poussin!»

Il se tenait de l'autre coté du divan et il me regardait d'un sourire coquin et riait parce qu'il m'embêtait à ne pas vouloir venir me voir debout. Il se jeta à quatre pattes sur le sol et commença à s'avancer.

«Non Ewan, j'ai dit debout!»

Je me levai et allai le replacer debout près du divan. Je reculai de quelques pas cette fois-ci et je tendis les bras.

«Viens trésors!»

Il me regarda et j'avais l'impression qu'il se concentrait. J'avais été probablement trop loin plus tôt pour l'encourager à marcher, car il s'avança vers moi et fit trois pas avant de tomber. J'étais fière de lui. Je m'approchai et le pris dans mes bras et je le câlinai contre moi.

«Tu as marché!»

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. J'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. Je regardai l'heure, il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Charlie.

«Qui est-ce?»

Je n'avais pas songé à Edward, mais quand je le vis mon visage s'illumina.

«Edward!»

Il s'approcha de nous et nous embrassa chacun notre tour sur le dessus du crâne.

«Mes amours!»

«Comment t'es entré?»

«Oh! Charlie m'a laissé une clé.»

«C'est gentil de sa part!»

Il me sourit.

«Edward… il faut que je te montre quelque chose.»

Je plaçai Ewan au bout du divan, je ne bougeai pas moi non plus.

«Appelle-le!»

Il me regarda tout sourire et s'avança un peu, après avoir compris où je voulais en venir.

«Viens voir papa!»

Le petit lâcha le divan et commença à marcher, mais il tomba après trois pas, n'ayant pas atteint Edward. Comme un fou, le père du bébé le prit dans ses bras et le câlina à son tour fier de lui.

«Oh, tu commence à marcher!»

«J'y ai mit toute la semaine.»

Il me sourit et vint m'embrasser.

«Je suis content que ce soit avec toi que ça c'est produit.»

Je lui souris.

«Bella, je veux que tu viennes à la maison, pour la soirée.»

Je le regardai d'un regard amusé. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis que j'avais quitté la maison pour venir vivre chez Charlie.

«Tu m'invite chez toi?»

Il soupira.

«Chez nous Bella!»

Je baissai les yeux.

«J'ai de la misère à m'y faire, tu ne peux pas savoir comment!»

Il soupira encore.

«C'est ta maison autant que la mienne, j'attends juste l'accord de ton père pour te ramener.»

«Pourtant, j'ai presque 27 ans, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux?»

«À cause de ton accident.»

«Non, moi je crois que c'est à cause du fait que je ne me souviens pas de toi… je veux vivre avec toi, je ne veux plus vivre ici.»

Il me passa la main sur ma joue.

«Je sais, mais bientôt tu vivras avec moi.»

«Ouais, après le mariage!»

Il soupira plus fortement.

«Bella!»

Je me tue, je n'aimais pas ce ton! Je changeai de sujet.

«Tu veux coucher le bébé? Son lit est dans la chambre d'amis.»

«Oui bien sûr!»

Il monta à l'étage, j'attendis avant de monter à mon tour. J'étais prête à faire plus avec lui. Je me demandais à quand il essaiera de me toucher plus intimement. Je devrais peut être faire les premiers pas moi-même? Je montai à ma chambre et j'attendis devant ma porte qu'Edward en ait finie avec Ewan. Quand il sortit de la chambre d'amis, en se retournant, il ne regarda pas où il allait et me fonça droit dessus.

«Désolé!»

Je ris doucement. Je l'enlaçai pour lui éviter de se décoller de moi et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

«Je suis bien comme ça Edward.»

À part les baiser, jamais je n'avais fait ça par moi-même, je le lui demandais chaque fois. Il me serra contre lui, nous faisant chavirer dans la chambre. La porte était mal fermée et je tombai au sol sur le dos, lui se ramassant par-dessus moi. Je rougis instantanément.

«Oh!»

Il se releva immédiatement et m'aida à me relever. Je ne lâchai pas sa main et le tirai jusqu'à mon lit. Il avait peut être l'intention de m'emmener chez lui ce soir pour me faire l'amour, mais moi je voulais que ça se passe ici. Je m'assis sur le lit, je le forçai à rester debout devant moi. Il me regarda d'un regard plein de questions. Je posai mes mains sur son jean et je lui détacher la ceinture. Il posa ses mains sur mes poignets, les serrant entre ses mains.

«Tu fais quoi là?»

«Euh… je…»

Je baissai les yeux, il ne voulait pas de moi.

«Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter Bella, surtout si c'est pour me faire plaisir.»

Je le regardai, il le désirait autant que moi, mais il croyait que je voulais faire ça pour lui. J'en avais terriblement envie, au contraire!

«Je veux…»

Il lâcha mes mains et m'empoigna le visage.

«Tu veux vraiment faire ça?»

Je soupirai, allait-il finir par comprendre?

«Je te veux Edward! Pas ce soir, mais maintenant!»

Je continuai à lui retirer son pantalon. Il enferma encore mes poignets dans ses mains. Pourquoi il faisait ça? Mais par soulagement il m'attira à lui, toujours mes poignets enfermés dans ses mains et il m'embrassa fougueusement et me regarda les yeux pétillants.

«Moi aussi je te veux!»

Je souris, il me lâcha et me laissa cette fois-ci le déshabiller au complet. Il leva les bras pour que je puisse lui enlever son chandail. Je le laissai tomber derrière lui et je passai mes mains sur son torse nu, un vrai Dieu grec! J'en frissonnai juste à le toucher, mais rien à l'esprit me revins d'un moment pareille. Je préférais le découvrir moi-même, le vivre comme une première fois. Continuant à le caresser, je dirigeai mes mains à son caleçon et j'en passai une sur son pénis par-dessus le vêtement. Il m'embrassa encore une fois fougueusement tout en me poussant sur le lit. Il me retira mes vêtements, je me retrouvai nue assez rapidement. Il était en manque et j'en étais émue, car ce manque était de moi. Il posa sa bouche dans le creux de mon cou et m'embrassa jusqu'au menton. J'en frissonnais toujours, j'avais des chatouillements dans mon vagin, il me faisait trop d'effet! De ses mains, Edward me caressa le long de mes bras allant jusqu'à mes cuisses et frotta mon pubis et passa un doigt entre les lèvres de ma vulve. Je piquai un fard de tendresse. Je lui empoignai le cou et l'embrassai à mon tour, lui attrapant les cheveux par la suite et l'attirant encore plus à moi. Je posai mes lèvres à son oreille.

«Fais-moi l'amour… Edward.»

Et je suçotai son oreille et j'embrassai son cou et son épaule. Il me caressa ma virginité et passa sa main sur mon ventre et fit un chemin jusqu'à mon cou et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retirer son caleçon.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué!» Me dit-il.

Il se colla à moi, mon ventre se frotta au sien et il caressa mon sexe avec son pénis, me le frottant sur mon clitoris. J'en gémis faiblement et il me pénétra doucement, laissant échapper un son rauque de sa bouche.

«Oh Bella…»

Je m'agrippai à son cou et mes jambes entourèrent sa taille. Il commença son va et viens en moi et augmenta la cadence quand je le lui demandai.

«Fais-moi tienne Edward… encore…»

Il était doux et ne me manquait pas de respect. Ses baisers pendant l'acte me donnaient encore plus de plaisir et des chatouillements plus profonds se faisaient sentir dans mon bas ventre. Son élancement n'était pas trop rapide ni trop lent, mais juste assez pour me faire ressentir la passion qu'il me donnait. La sensation était intense, la chaleur de son corps me rendait folle de lui. Sa beauté était plus qu'une beauté, elle était… irréelle! Je me sentais partir à l'instant en jouissance, mais je me croyais ailleurs et ne pensais qu'à Edward, au moment où il viendra en moi. Je le regardai dans les yeux, il me sourit et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Il continua son mouvement et se fit un peu plus rapide, je serrai mes parois vaginales et le serrai encore plus à la taille de mes jambes. Je me sentais partir en jouissance d'un moment à l'autre, Edward aussi, je le sentais venir à son tour. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou et c'est là que je partis réellement en extase et me mit à crier.

«Edward…»

Il suivit à son tour, déversant sa semence en moi.

«Oh oui Bella!»

De sa voix rauque, il me fit jouir encore plus. Je l'embrassai longuement lui mordillant les lèvres et il s'arrêta dans son élancement et m'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou. Edward se coucha à côté de moi et je m'accotai la tête sur son torse.

«J'ai adoré Edward, tu as été parfait, doux et attendrissant.»

Il me sourit.

«J'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est ce que tu adorais chez moi, ma tendresse.»

Je lui souris.

«Je n'ai eu aucun flash.»

«Oh! Ce n'est rien, tu te rappelleras un jour. Pour le moment c'est comme ci c'était ta première fois avec moi.»

«Oui et je ne veux jamais l'oublier.»

Il m'embrassa sur le nez, il avait l'air à adorer faire ça. Ça me chatouillait dans le ventre chaque fois. Je frottai ma joue contre la sienne.

«Je t'aime Edward et plus que tout au monde… bien sûr, si on ne compte pas Ewan!»

Il rit.

«Je suis heureux que tu te rappelle réellement de lui.»

«Moi aussi, il est tout pour moi, autant que toi tu l'es.»

Il m'embrassa le front.

«Je suis important pour toi?»

«Oui, plus que tout! Même si je ne me rappelle pas trop de toi je sais que tu es important pour moi.»

Il me sourit et remit ses lèvres sur mon nez.

«Bon Dieu Edward, chaque fois que tu fais ça, j'en… frissonne.»

Il rit et me caressa le nez du doigt.

«C'est drôle, avant tu n'osais jamais rouspéter quand je faisais quelque chose. Je t'ai toujours embrassé de la sorte. Tu as le bout du nez froid et chaque fois ça le réchauffe quand je fais ça.»

Je me frottai le nez.

«Non il est pas froid!»

«C'est sûr, je viens tout juste de le réchauffer.»

Je souris et je me levai pour me dirigeai à la salle de bain. Je me retournai avant de sortit de ma chambre et souris à Edward.

«Tu m'accompagne?»

Il fut surpris et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«De mieux en mieux Bella!»

Il se leva et me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, heureusement que mon père n'était pas là, car nous nous promenions nus dans les couloirs. Je fermai derrière nous la porte de la salle de bain et ouvris l'eau de la douche. Je m'y faufilai, Edward aussi. Il me retourna pour me laver le dos, c'est ce que je croyais en tout cas, mais au lieu il m'embrassa dans le creux de mon cou et me caressa le dos du bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée! Il allait me donner envie et j'étais sûr que c'était parfaitement son but.

«Edward, je ne crois pas qu'on…»

Il me coupa, mais continua son manège sur ma peau.

«Pourquoi?»

«Ewan pourrait se réveiller.»

«Et alors?»

«Il aura besoin de nous.»

Il me lâcha et me regarda, passant sa tête par-dessus mon épaule.

«T'inquiète amour, il ne peut pas se sauver.»

Je ris doucement.

«Tu veux pas faire ça sous la douche?» Me demanda-t-il.

«Oui, j'en ai envie… terriblement!»

Il me sourit et plongea sa bouche sur la mienne. Je l'enlaçai et me collai à lui. Il m'empoigna les fesses et me souleva et me colla au mur de la douche dans le sens inverse du robinet. Je frissonnais de désir. Il continua à m'embrasser, je n'avais d'envie qu'une baise rapide sous l'eau.

«Fais-moi tienne maintenant!»

Il m'embrassa encore plus fougueusement, je venais de l'exciter carrément! Edward me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein, j'en gémis encore plus fortement. Son élancement se fit plus rapide que tout à l'heure et j'aimais ça, il n'était pas brusque, mais c'est ce que j'appelais une baise.

«Oh Edward…»

Il m'embrassa férocement dans le cou et me mangea pratiquement l'épaule. Sûr, façon de parler! Il me tenait par les fesses et continuait son élancement jusqu'à ce qu'il vint en moi.

«Bella…»

«Edward…»

Il se retira par la suite et me posa par terre. On se lava rapidement et nous sortîmes de la douche. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre d'amis, Ewan était debout dans son lit et me tendait les bras. Je le pris d'un large sourire et j'allai à la cuisine lui préparer son diner.

Je venais de passer le meilleur des après-midis, j'avais moi-même fais les premiers pas, côté sexe et je venais de découvrir un côté en moi que je ne connaissais pas et je ne savais pas si je le possédais déjà avant mon accident, seul Edward pourrait me le dire, mais je ne préférais pas savoir. Je voulais découvrir moi-même qui je suis réellement.

* * *

**De mieux en mieux, bientot ils seront de nouveau ensemble!**

**vivement la suite?  
**


	24. Chapitre 23: Mauvais souvenir

**De mieux en mieux, elle se souviendra un jour d'Edward! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 23: Mauvais souvenir**

Je regardais mon fils marcher, depuis une semaine, il s'améliorait. Edward me l'avait laissé, il m'avait dit que je méritais de le garder jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la maison. Il venait régulièrement me voir et voir son fils, sauf depuis ces trois derniers jours, il avait eu beaucoup de travail à la clinique. Ewan se jeta sur moi, je le pris et l'embrassai sur la joue.

«Tu es grand maintenant! Tu marche très bien!»

Il souriait et gazouillait.

«Papi va arriver bientôt, maman doit faire le repas et toi faire dodo.»

Il fit non de la tête.

«Ah oui, il le faut!»

Je me levai du divan et montai à l'étage, je le couchai dans son lit. Il pleurait quand je sortis de la chambre. Edward m'avait dit de le laisser pleurer, si non j'allais en faire d'un bébé gâté. Je descendis à la cuisine, commencer le repas. Du poulet au vin sera parfait, ça m'avait prit une heure de préparation. Le téléphone sonna.

«Allo?»

«Bella amour!»

Je souris.

«Edward!»

«Je… je ne peux pas venir ce soir, on se voit demain ok?»

Mon sourire s'effaça.

«Oui, comme tu veux.»

«Je t'aime tu sais?»

«Oui je sais.»

«Bisous amour!»

«Je t'aime Edward.»

Il raccrocha, moi aussi. Mon repas était fichu, j'allais devoir manger seule avec Charlie. Ewan se réveilla, j'allai le chercher.

«Papa viendra pas ce soir.»

Il jouait avec mes cheveux. J'allai lui donner son repas. Mon père entra une fois qu'Ewan avait fini de manger.

«Salut Bella!»

«Salut.»

Il s'arrêta et me regarda quand il aperçut mon regard triste.

«Quand tu fais cette tête là, c'est qu'Edward ne vient pas.»

«Je vais le voir juste demain, surtout que ça fait trois jours que je l'ai pas vu. Il va encore me faire le coup demain!»

Mon père me regarda avec de drôle de yeux.

«Trois jours tu dis? Oh! C'est pour ça!»

Je fronçai un sourcil.

«Pour ça quoi?»

«Rien chérie, je parlais tout haut.»

Je n'étais pas une imbécile, j'avais compris que ça avait rapport avec Edward. Je soupirai.

«Le repas est prêt!»

«Oh! D'accord.»

Il embrassa le dessus de la tête de mon fils quand il passa à côté de lui et s'installa à sa place. Je le servis et nous mangeâmes en silence. Une fois fini il se leva et alla porter son couvert au lavabo.

«Ce soir Bella tu viens avec moi.»

«Où?»

«Je veux qu'on aille faire les magasins.»

«Oh! Et Ewan?»

«Alice va venir le chercher tout à l'heure.»

«D'accord.»

Je détestais faire les magasins, mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à mon père je le ferai. Je donnai le bain à mon fils avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Nous partîmes vers les magasins. Il m'emmena m'acheter du linge, je soupirai.

«C'est mon cadeau de fête pour toi.»

«Tu n'aurais pas dû, papa!»

«Ça me fait plaisir!»

Je choisis plein de truc qui plaisait à Edward, il aimait me voir dans du bleu! Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée en fouiner devant les vitrines, jusqu'à ce que Charlie se décide à vouloir quitter le centre d'achat. Je m'installai sur mon siège et je m'endormis instantanément. Quand il me réveilla je fis le saut.

«Bella tu es à la maison, mais je ne débarque pas.»

«Tu vas où?»

Il me montra du menton la demeure.

«Je rentre chez moi.»

Chez lui? Mais il… je regardai la maison, sur le coup je ne la reconnu pas.

«Va Bella et bonne nuit!»

Je sortis de la voiture et il la démarra pour retourner à la maison. Et moi je me demandais où j'étais, encore endormis, je n'avais pas fait le lien immédiatement. Je m'avançai vers la maison style victorienne blanche aux volets bleus. Au lieu de frapper, j'entrai, tout étaient éteints et je m'avançai d'un pas.

«Y'a quelqu'un?»

Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans frapper. Et d'ailleurs, j'étais où? On posa une main sur mon poignet, je fis le saut et je l'arrachai et figeai instantanément. Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû entrer! Je réalisai que j'étais vraiment nerveuse, un truc que je ne savais pas, si j'avais eu avant mon accident. J'haletai rapidement, j'avais vraiment eut peur, mais je n'osais plus bougeai. Je m'étais peut être trompé de maison? Pourquoi Charlie ne m'avait pas dit si c'était la bonne? J'avais mon cœur qui débattait, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un… d'Edward! C'était comme ci j'étais collé au plancher, je n'étais plus capable de bouger. Mon esprit me fit des siennes, une quantité d'images d'horreurs défilaient devant mes yeux. J'avais terriblement peur. Tout ça se produisit en l'espace de cinq secondes, du moment où on m'avait prit le bras et que mon cerveau déraillait. Une fois la peur terminé, je m'écroulai au sol, me recroquevillant sur moi-même et je partis en sanglot, murmurant un prénom.

«Edward… Edward… Edward…»

D'autres images apparurent, je me voyais dans le fond d'une cage métallique, recroquevillé. Je compris que je revoyais ce qui m'était arrivé. Une lumière s'alluma dans la pièce et une voix apaisante me rassura quand je la reconnu.

«Amour? Bella… que se passe-t-il?»

Edward était penché sur moi essayant de me défaire de ma position, mais je résistai, je ne voulais plus bouge, j'avais toujours peur, les images continuant de défiler dans mon cerveau. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je me mis à crier.

«Stoooop!»

Edward me lâcha, je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler, ce qui sortait de ma bouche était des phrases prononcés dans mon cerveau.

«Lâchez-moi! Ne me faite pas de mal!»

«Bella c'est moi… Edward!»

Je sais que c'est toi! Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, j'étais prisonnière de ma vision, une vision affreuse en tout genre.

«Non pitié, laissez-moi partir!»

«Bella?»

Je crois qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

«Non! Ne me faites pas de mal!»

Edward me reprit, essayant toujours de me défaire.

«Bella! Réveille-toi! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Qu'il me frappe bon Dieu! Tout s'arrêtera! Je souffrais, psychologiquement. Je voyais tout de mon enlèvement, je transpirais, mon cerveau m'épuisait, il allait à une vitesse folle, j'avais un mal de crâne impossible. Edward me lâcha de nouveau et je l'entendis s'éloigner en courant et revenir quelques secondes plus tard en courant et je sentis du froid sur mon visage, mouillé aussi. Les images s'arrêtèrent, mon cerveau ralentissait et ma respiration diminuait. J'enfouis mes mains sur mon visage et je me mis à pleurer, j'étais soulagé, tout était fini. Je compris que ce qui c'était passé avant avait déclenché cette vision… la peur que j'avais eu avait déclenché la vision.

«Bella?»

«Edward… je…»

Il m'aida à me lever et me prit dans ses bras, me parsemant de baisers sur le visage.

«Pardonne-moi, c'est de ma faute!»

Il me caressa les cheveux et essuya mes yeux.

«Je t'ai fait peur, je n'aurais pas dû! Je voulais… te faire une surprise, mais elle est gâché, je l'ai gâché…»

Je le regardai et lui fis un faible sourire, il me posa sur le divan et s'installa par terre à côté de moi.

«Edward… tu… tu n'as rien gâché, tu… nous sommes chez toi?»

Il soupira.

«Chez nous Bella! Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise?»

Il me sourit et passa son doigt sur mon nez.

«Là tu peux dire chez nous, à partir de ce soir.»

Je le regardai avec surprise, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

«Attends!... tu peux répéter?»

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, faisant plisser ses yeux.

«Tu habite ici maintenant! Ton père m'a donné son accord.»

Je souris et lui sautai au cou.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il accepte? J'ai tant essayé moi-même.»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Je lui ai dit… que j'allais t'épouser bientôt.»

Je le regardai sans rien dire. M'épouser bientôt? Ça voulait dire quand?

«Pour quand Edward? Je veux savoir à quand je serai réellement tienne.»

«Bientôt amour, mais je ne veux pas de quelque chose de grand. Juste nous avec ton père, le mien et Alice et Jasper, Esmée aussi.»

«Oh! À Las Vegas?»

Il sourit.

«Non, dans la petite chapelle près de la forêt.»

Je lui souris, trop mignon.

«Oh! J'adorerais ça!»

Je le serrai plus fort à son cou et l'embrassai près de l'oreille. Je restai ainsi un long moment, la nervosité me revenant.

«Tu sais tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu… tu ne pouvais pas savoir.»

Il me repoussa pour pouvoir me regarder.

«Tu veux bien m'en parler?»

Je soupirai, le devrai-je? Oui, en fait, il devait savoir.

«J'ai tout vu!»

«Vu quoi?»

«Ce qui m'est arrivé! J'ai… j'ai été enlevé, battu et je me suis enfuis.»

Si j'avais été violée, ça j'en savais rien.

«Bella, tu es sûr que je dois savoir?»

Je le pris au visage.

«Oui, Ce que tu as fait, pour me faire une surprise, a fait ressortir ce drame. C'est une bonne chose non? Pour mon médecin?»

Et j'espérais retrouver ceux d'Edward.

«Oui, Bella, raconte-moi si tu veux.»

«Tout m'est revenu! J'étais partis chercher quelque chose pour Ewan, mais je ne me souviens pas quoi et ma voiture à calé et j'ai foncé sur un poteau, une autre voiture ma percuté, de plein fouet sur le pare choc arrière et j'aurais jamais dû me détaché… j'ai heurté mon volant, me fracassant le crâne. Le mec de l'autre voiture à passé à travers son pare brise, pour se retrouver dans le fossé et le passager de cette voiture est venu à mon secoure. Dû moins, je l'avais cru. »

Je me relevai et m'assis en face d'Edward.

«C'était un malade, un sadique, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il m'a tiré par les cheveux et trainé sur le sol à plus de cent mètres de ma voiture, pour en voler une et m'entrainer, je ne sais où. Il… il m'avait bandé les yeux. Tout ce que je me souviens après, c'est de m'être réveillé dans une cage métallique avec un mal de crâne.»

Je pris la main d'Edward et l'embrassai.

«Il m'a battu, séquestrer et pratiquement pas nourris durant trois jours. Je me suis enfuis.»

«Comment t'as fait?»

«Je ne sais pas, je n'ai vu que moi-même entrain de sortir de la forêt, près de Seattle.»

«Tu étais près de Seattle!»

Je compris que nous pourrions retrouver cet imbécile de batteur de femme.

«Tu crois qu'on pourrais le retrouver?»

«Oui, si tu retrouve assez la mémoire pour ça.»

«Je veux bien aider mon père à le retrouver.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu réalise, comme tu ne retourneras pas chez lui?»

Je souris et l'attrapai par le cou.

«Oui, je suis trop contente, je suis enfin chez moi, mon vrai chez moi!»

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

«On se mari quand Edward?»

«Quand tu veux!»

Je le regardai amoureusement.

«Pourquoi pas à mon anniversaire? C'est dans trois semaines!»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa encore le bout du nez.

«Presqu'un an après la demande.»

Mon sourire s'effaça, je ne me souvenais pas du tout de cette fois.

«Je m'en rappelle pas Edward!»

«Tu veux que je te raconte?»

Je réfléchissais.

«Non, j'aimerais le découvrir par moi-même.»

«Comme tu veux.»

Je me levai et allai à la salle de bain et je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et fermai les yeux. J'étais enfin dans mon élément, je me sentais bien. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'eus un flash de moi-même dans une salle de bain, mais pas celle-ci, chez Alice je crois. Je me rinçais le visage après avoir vomis dans la toilette. Je restai un moment comme ça à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de se flash.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward se tenait juste devant la porte, je fis le saut.

«Bon Dieu Edward, c'est une manie chez toi?»

«Non pas du tout!»

Je lui souris.

«Je dors où?»

Il sourcilla.

«Avec moi, dans notre chambre, c'est quoi cette question?»

Je n'avais jamais dormis avec Edward, en tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Ni dans son lit… notre lit.

«Je… je ne veux pas t'embêter!»

«Bella!»

Il me prit par les épaules.

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.»

Je lui souris faiblement.

«Ça doit être tout ça… tous ces flash. Je viens d'en avoir un dans la salle de bain, mais il avait pas rapport avec ici, mais avec Alice.»

«Alice?»

«Oui, je venais de vomir dans la toilette de sa salle de bain et elle essayait de me rassurer, que le gâteau n'avait pas pu faire ça.»

Il me lâcha et sourit.

«Bella, c'est la fois où tu as su que tu étais enceinte.»

«Ah! Mais comment tu sais ça? Tu n'y étais même pas?»

«Alice m'a raconté plein de chose pendant que tu étais dans le coma.»

«Oh! Bizarre! Ça à voir avec quoi ce flash?»

«Tu faisais quoi quand tu l'as eu?»

«Je me rinçais le visage au lavabo.»

Il sourit.

«Je comprends, tes souvenir te reviennent, mais par brides d'évènement que tu fais.»

Je souris.

«Je souhaite que les tiens me reviennent vite. Je veux me souvenir de toi, je ne veux pas vivre ignorante de tout ça. Je veux me rappeler notre rencontre, notre première fois, le tout!»

Il me serra contre lui.

«Moi aussi je veux que tu te souviennes.»

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

«Alice garde Ewan pour la nuit et si nous allions nous coucher?»

Je lui fis un large sourire, je le voyais venir. J'en avais terriblement envie. Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit à nous cajoler et faire l'amour. Il était toujours aussi tendre et aimant. Encore une fois je ne me rappelais pas de l'amour qu'il m'avait donné par le passé.

* * *

**Bientôt le mariage, va-t-elle se rappeler d'Edward avant?**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	25. Chapitre 24: Edward

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) **

**Enfin le moment tant attendu!!! Je vous laisse découvrir! xd**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 24: Edward**

Nous étions jeudi et dans deux jours je me marierai. Un mariage que je ne voudrais jamais oublier. Esmée et Carlisle gardaient Ewan pendant quelque jour et vendredi, je ne pourrais pas voir Edward, la tradition comme il dit. Alice passait ses deux jours avec moi.

«Pour quand ton échographie Alice?»

Elle sourit.

«Dans un mois, j'ai hâte de savoir c'est quoi!»

Je souris.

«Je suis sûr que tu veux une fille!»

«Oui et Jasper aussi.»

«Je vous le souhaite de tout cœur.»

Elle me sourit en guise de remerciement. Alice était entrain d'arranger ma robe de mariage, simple, mais très jolie. Couleur pêche jusqu'aux chevilles, elle finissait d'une boucle dans le dos qui en faisait une traine à l'arrière de la robe.

«C'est bon Bella, tu peux descendre!»

C'est ce que je fis, elle en avait fini avec moi. Je me regardai dans le miroir, je ne me reconnaissais pas. J'étais vraiment très jolie.

«Tu seras parfaite Bella!»

Je souris.

«Oui, je te crois.»

Je me changeai et je savais que je ne devais pas me sentir responsable de cette perte de mémoire, mais je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas être capable de me souvenir d'Edward. Même Alice je commençais à récupérer des évènements d'avec elle. Je me demandais si c'était moi qui voulais trop me souvenir ou bien si mon cerveau en avait été très endommagé à cet endroit, je n'avais pas de chance si c'était le cas.

Je remis la robe à Alice, elle la plaça dans son étui de protection et la rangea dans le placard.

«Alice?»

«Oui Bella?»

«Tu as encore des nausées?»

«Oui, mais beaucoup moins.»

«Ah! Moi je ne me souviens de rien. Tu veux m'en parler?»

Elle me sourit.

«Oui si tu veux. Tu t'étais gavé dans le gâteau avant de te coucher et le lendemain tu étais très malade. On a cru à une indigestion, tu es donc allé dans ma salle de bain t'enfermer et vomir tes entrailles.»

Elle rit carrément.

«Tu m'as laissé entrer et je t'ai rassuré. On est allé voir Carlisle, en croyant que t'avais peut être une gastro. On a découvert que t'étais enceinte. Mais tu croyais dur comme fer que c'était celui de Jacob.»

Je souris faiblement.

«Tu sais… il y a trois semaine, j'ai revue cette scène…»

Elle me coupa.

«Quoi?»

«Oui, dans la salle de bain, chez moi. Je suis allé me rincer le visage et j'ai fermé les yeux. C'est là que je nous y ai vus, toi et moi, dans une autre salle de bain, j'ai réalisé que c'était la tienne. Tu vois je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais eu un flash de ce début de grossesse, si ça n'avait pas à voir avec ça.»

«Je vois, peut être juste le fait que tu te rinçais de la sorte à fait ressurgir cette fois.»

«J'espère que tu as raison.»

J'avais peur à autre chose, pourtant ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'Edward et moi avions fait l'amour, c'était trop tôt à ce moment là. Maintenant cinq semaines avaient passés et toujours rien. Quand nous avions fait l'amour, je n'avais pas pensée à nous protéger, j'étais dans les six jours à risque pour une grossesse. Je l'avais tant voulu pourtant, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Edward, il voulait attendre.

«Bella?»

Alice me sortit de ma pensée.

«Hum?»

«Tu es ailleurs là!»

Je lui souris, j'étais vraiment ailleurs, je savais. Je m'étais réveillé ce matin avec des nausées, mais ça c'était estompé rapidement. Tout ça m'étais revenu à l'esprit.

«Oui je sais, je crains juste à…»

Je ne pouvais pas finir.

«Bella, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sens.»

Je la regardai de mes yeux inquiets et me pinçai la lèvre inférieure. Devais-je lui dire? Selon mes souvenirs elle avait été ma confidente et jamais elle ne l'avait dit à personne.

«Je ne sais pas Alice… tu as un autre teste de grossesse?»

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

«Tu crois être…»

«Oui, mais j'en suis pas sûr, j'ai du retard… mais je ne suis pas régulière depuis le réveil de mon coma.»

«Oh! Explique-moi! Tu te protège avec Edward non?»

«Oui, sauf une fois, la première fois.»

«Je sais Bella, c'est là que t'as conçu Ewan.»

«Non, je ne parle pas de celle là!»

«Oh!»

«Notre première fois depuis que je suis revenu, j'étais pas dans les temps, mais dans les six jours à risque.»

Alice me sourit et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

«Je crois qu'il m'en reste!»

Elle sortit de la chambre, je la suivis jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Je restai dans l'entrer. Elle fouillait dans la pharmacie et elle brandit une boite devant moi.

«T'as de la veine!»

De la veine? Si je suis enceinte, j'allais m'en vouloir à jamais! Elle me tendit la boite.

«Je sors, tu m'appelles si tu veux parler après.»

«D'accord.»

Elle sortit, j'attendis un moment avant d'ouvrir la boîte, je regardais l'emballage. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là, qu'il soit avec moi pour le découvrir et savoir si nous le désirons réellement.

«Alice?»

Elle entra immédiatement.

«Déjà?»

«Non, je ne peux pas faire ce teste, pas sans Edward.»

«Alors attends après le mariage.»

«Je ne peux pas, je vais l'avoir sur la conscience pendant le mariage.»

«Laisse-moi quelques minutes, je l'appelle voir s'il peut venir.»

Je lui souris.

«Dis-lui pas hein? Trouve un autre excuse.»

«D'accord.»

Elle sortit. J'attendis Alice et fermai les yeux, j'étais sûr que je m'étais endormis et qu'elle n'avait pas osé me réveiller, car ce fut Edward qui me réveilla. Je le serrai dans mes bras, l'attrapant par le cou.

«Edward!»

«Alice m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que c'était moi que tu voulais voir.»

Je souris.

«Ce n'est rien, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre après le mariage… je n'en n'aurais pas été capable.»

«Tu vas bien alors?»

«Oui, juste… juste des nausées.»

Il me regarda avec question.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bain?»

«C'est simple… je… je ne pouvais pas faire ça seule, pas sans toi. Je veux que tu sois là du début à la fin.»

Je ramassai la boite qui était tombée au sol pendant que je dormais et je la lui tendis. Il la regarda attentivement et me regarda d'un faible sourire. À mes yeux c'était bon signe.

«Je voulais pas le faire sans toi.»

«Donc, tu ne sais pas si tu..»

«Non pas encore, mais j'ai un retard d'une semaine, mais je n'ai pratiquement pas de nausées.»

Il ouvrit la boite lui-même et en sortit le test et me le tendit. Je le pris et il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Tu veux que je sorte, le temps que tu fasses pipi dessus?»

«Oui, si toi ça te gêne!»

«Donc… je vais sortir. Je serai juste de l'autre côté.»

Je lui souris. Je plaçai le test au bon endroit et j'urinai et me lavai les mains. Je fis revenir Edward, il me prit les mains et les embrassa.

«On doit attendre deux minutes.»

«Je sais Bella.»

Il me sourit. Il avait l'air à bien le prendre où dû moins il ne voulait pas me montrer sa déception, moi j'avais surement une face d'enterrement en ce moment. J'étais nerveuse et c'était lui pourtant qui m'avait dit, pas de bébé avant le mariage… dans deux jours nous serons mariés.

Je souris enfin, réalisant que nous serons mariés ensemble. Edward prit le teste sur le coin du lavabo et l'examina, laissant son regard longuement dessus. Sans aucune expression, il me le tendit. Je le regardai, deux bars roses étaient affichés.

«Enceinte, Edward! Je… je suis désolé…»

Il m'arracha le test et le mit à la poubelle. Il m'empoigna le visage entre ses mains.

«Tant pis pour la tradition!»

Il m'embrassa longuement et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«On va avoir un autre bébé! Je suis là et cette fois-ci je serai auprès de toi pour le vivre.»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Et ce fut là qu'une série de flash surgit, me brûlant le crâne. Edward me lâcha après que j'aie crié de douleurs. Je me tins le crâne entre les mains et je vis dans ma tête tous les souvenirs d'Edward. Ma rencontre avec lui, notre première fois et même l'échographie les souhaits d'Alice et Esmée, que le bébé soit de lui. Il y avait vraiment tout, tous les moments avec lui après mon accouchement, jusqu'au moment de ma disparition… ma disparition! Je réalisai que j'avais retrouvé complètement la mémoire, comme ci rien ne m'était arrivé. J'avais deux vies dans ma tête, plutôt, je savais que j'avais perdu la mémoire et que j'avais vécu différemment ces derniers mois. Tout me faisait bizarre.

Quand je me calmai, je réalisai que j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis des mains qui me caressaient les bras.

«Bella, ça va mieux?»

Je compris qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me relevai doucement et quand je vis le visage d'Edward, je le reconnu immédiatement, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis un an, même si je me rappelais ces derniers mois passé avec lui, mais je savais que je n'avais pas été moi-même. Devais-je lui dire que je me rappelais de lui? Je vis Alice ouvrir la porte.

«Elle a encore eut un flash?»

Je souris quand je la vis, je me rappelais maintenant totalement d'elle et je regardai de nouveau Edward. Il ne répondit pas à sa sœur. J'empoignai le visage de mon fiancée, presque mon mari et je l'embrassai longuement à mon tour.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai tellement eut besoin de toi…»

Il retira mes mains de son visage.

«Qu'as-tu vu?»

Je lui souris.

«Tout… tout ce que j'avais perdu, m'est revenus.»

«Tu te rappelle de moi?»

«Je me rappelle de tout, sauf les sept mois où j'étais dans le coma, mais je me souviens dû moment où je me suis réveillé. Je ne savais pas… qui tu étais, je regrette ces derniers mois.»

Il m'empoigna le visage à son tour.

«Bella, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu es maintenant de retour, tu… tu te souviens de moi! Tu… tu me rends tellement heureux! Je t'aime tant tu sais?»

Il m'embrassa et colla son front au mien et m'embrassa le bout du nez. J'adorais ça, ça me réchauffais.

«Je suis réellement enceinte?»

«Oui Bella, on va donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Ewan.»

Je souris, mais je me demandais si c'était ce qui avait déclenché mon retour à la vraie vie? L'important ce n'était pas ça, c'était ce moment formidable que je vivais présentement. Edward m'était revenu, plutôt, je lui étais revenu. Il avait dû tellement souffrir, moi j'avais souffert à ne pas savoir qui il était, j'avais tellement espéré, me souvenir de lui et maintenant je me rappelais, des moindres détails vécu en sa compagnie, même celle où je n'étais pas moi-même. Maintenant je réalisais que j'étais de nouveau enceinte de lui, un rêve au moment où nous avions emménagé ensemble. J'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait découvert en même temps que moi, nous allons le vivre pleinement. Toute cette grossesse, nous la ferons ensemble.

«Edward, je suis heureuse… je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, tu m'as tellement manqué!»

Je me mis à pleurer, mais des larmes de joie. Il me serra fort contre lui, je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

«Oh Bella, comme je suis heureux! Tu as retrouvé tout tes souvenirs et mon cœur c'est subitement remit à battre. J'ai tellement souffert, mais j'étais prêt d'épouser une Bella différente.»

Je lui embrassai le creux de son cou.

«Maintenant tu épouseras ta Bella.»

Il fit la même chose et m'embrassa dans le cou.

«Je te reconnais maintenant! Tu es différente de la dernière fois où tu m'as embrassé de la sorte. Bienvenue à la maison.»

Je savais que c'était une expression, car nous étions chez Alice.

«Je t'aime Edward et plus que tout au monde.»

«Tu es toute ma vie Bella, mon âme sœur, ma roue de secours… sans toi je ne suis rien et tu viens juste de me réanimer.»

Je le serrai fort contre moi.

«Tu m'as réellement trop manqué, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre dans l'ignorance de toi le restant de mes jours. Je suis heureuse d'épouser un homme d'on je me souviens.»

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit de son sourire à faire tomber par terre.

«Dans moins de deux jours, tu seras mienne.»

«Oui, à toi à jamais!»

Je l'empoignai par la chevelure et l'embrassai fougueusement, ce genre de baiser, m'avait manqué.

* * *

**Ça vous plait toujours? Moi oui! xd**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	26. Chapitre 25: Le plus beau jour

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Voici un chapitre trop mignon! xd.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 25: Le plus beau jour**

Au diable la tradition! Comme avait dit Edward. Il m'avait tellement manqué, mais les souvenirs de lui que j'avais au moment de ma perte de mémoire, étaient encore dans ma tête. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu? Pourtant quand je pensais à la fois où nous avons conçu ce deuxième bébé, c'étais comme ci je l'avais toujours connu, comme ci ça n'avait pas été ma première fois à ce moment là avec lui. J'avais toujours eu du mal à comprendre le principe d'un cerveau dans ce genre d'accident, il ne suffisait que des évènements pour réactiver des souvenirs perdus.

Edward n'avait pas été capable de retourner chez nous après le moment où j'avais récupérer ma mémoire complète. Il en était trop fou de joie, mais Alice lui avait exigé d'aller dormir à la maison entre les jours avant le mariage, seulement deux jours. Il se faisait tard et demain c'était le grand jour.

«Bella, mon amour! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te dire comment je suis tellement heureux! On va se marier et je le suis encore plus depuis que tu te rappelle qui je suis. Je… je suis si content que ça ce soit produit avant le mariage.»

Je lui souris et lui caressai les cheveux.

«Oh Edward! Je t'aime tant et moi aussi je suis trop contente que le tout ce soit produit avant.»

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le creux de mon cou. J'en frissonnais chaque fois, encore plus que quand j'avais perdu la mémoire. Je réalisais que j'avais moins aimé Edward à ce moment. Je soupirai… je ne voulais plus y penser, réalisant aussi que si je n'avais pas retrouvé la mémoire, je n'aurais jamais aimé autant Edward que maintenant. J'avais vraiment été différente.

«Je t'aime trop Edward, jamais plus on se quittera!»

Il m'empoigna le visage, pour laisser nos regards entre eux.

«Mais jamais on ne s'est quitté!»

Je sentais les larmes me descendre sur les joues.

«Oui… moi je t'ai quitté… d'une certaine façon. Je… je réalise, combien je ne t'aimais pas assez.»

Il lâcha mon visage, j'étais sûr que je lui avais fait de la peine, mais il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

«Je sais, je l'avais remarqué.»

Je frottai mon nez, frissonnant de tout mon corps, je venais de comprendre son message. Il me sourit.

«Tu aimais moins quand je faisais ça.»

Il en redéposa un autre et m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres.

«Pourtant c'était ce que tu préférais le plus avant ta disparition.»

Je lui souris.

«C'est pas que j'aimais moins, c'est que… je trouvais ça fatigant! Mais là, depuis hier, quand tu le fais… euh… j'en frissonne chaque fois.»

Pourtant, avant que je retrouve la mémoire, quand il me le faisait, je frissonnais aussi. Mais là c'était vraiment trop intense.

«Tu frissonne quand je fais ça? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça! D'ailleurs tu ne me disais jamais rien, je le voyais dans ton regard. Pour ça, je n'avais jamais deviné.»

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa de nouveau le nez.

«Edward arrête! J'en peux plus!»

«Tu en peux plus quoi?»

«Quand tu fais ça… je veux plus de ta part.»

Je baissai mon regard, mais il me remonta le visage avec sa main, encore une fois je frissonnai. Ces frissonnements m'avaient manqués.

«Oh! Intéressant!»

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

«On ne peut pas Edward! Demain on se mari! D'ailleurs tu enfreins la tradition là!»

«Justement, pourquoi pas continuer?»

Je me levai rapidement.

«Edward!»

Je souris, il était vraiment en manque celui-là!

«Ben quoi?»

«Je crois que tu devrais rentrer, on se voie devant l'autel demain.»

Il soupira et se leva. Il m'embrassa sur le front cette fois-ci. Je savais que je l'avais déçu.

«Je te reconnais maintenant Bella.»

Il me sourit.

«Je t'aime Edward.»

Il me caressa la joue et sortit de la maison d'Alice. Je me retrouvais seule, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Jasper reviennent de leur soirée d'amoureux. J'aurai 27 ans demain, le jour de mon mariage. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit de décider d'épouser Edward cette journée là. Presque 2 ans depuis ma rencontre avec Edward et j'avais l'impression de le connaitre que depuis 3 mois, le temps que nous avions réellement passé ensemble. J'avais disparut il y avait un an et j'tais redevenu moi-même qu'hier, pour moi j'avais été une total autre personne ces 9 derniers mois.

Je m'affalai sur le divan et m'endormis, je me fis réveiller par les cris de Jasper dans la cuisine.

«Alice franchement!»

J'ouvris subitement les yeux et j'essayais de me replacer, de deviner où j'étais et l'heure qu'il était. Je regardai l'horloge du système de son, 5 heures Am. Je soupirai, j'avais un mal de crâne. Je me frottai les tempes. Quand je me levai au bout de cinq minutes, j'eus subitement des nausées. Je pris une grande respiration pour m'éviter de vomir.

«Oh bon Dieu!»

Je l'avais dit trop fort, car Alice et Jasper se retrouvèrent devant moi trop rapidement à mon goût.

«Ça va pas Bella?»

«Oui très bien merci.»

«Des nausées?» Me demanda Jasper.

Je le regardai d'un sourire.

«Oui, c'est ça! Pire qu'avec Ewan!»

Alice sourit.

«Déjà que t'avais l'air à souffrir quand t'avais mal au cœur.»

Elle rit, je suivis.

«Oui c'est vrai!»

Je tassai Jazz qui était carrément dans mon chemin.

«Pardon.»

Je me rendis à la cuisine et fouillai dans le réfrigérateur. J'en sortis le lait et du fromage ainsi que le creton. Je pris sur le comptoir le pain déjà ouvert. Alice apparut devant moi, je fis le saut.

«Alice!»

Je la contournai et m'installai à la table.

«Bella, tu vas pas manger ça tout de même?» Me dit-elle.

«Je suis affamé!»

Jasper m'enleva ce que j'avais sortis et me mit un bol de céréale devant moi et y versa du lait.

«Tiens sœurette, ça c'est mieux pour le bébé.»

Je soupirai. Pourquoi y'avait fallu que je tombe enceinte en même temps qu'Alice? Je sentais qu'il ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle. Jasper lisait beaucoup des livres sur les bébés et la grossesse ces temps-ci. J'espérais qu'Edward ne sera pas comme lui. Je plongeai ma cuiller dans le bol, donnant des yeux ravageurs à mon frère d'adoption. Il sourit.

«Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Bella.»

«Oui, mais bon, embarque pas Edward là dedans.»

Il partit carrément à rire.

«Il sera pire Bella, surtout avec toi. Il est obstétricien, ne l'oublie pas!»

Je soupirai fortement, je sentais que Jazz avait raison. Je mangeai mon bol en cinq minutes et lavai ma vaisselle. Alice était déjà à la salle de bain et m'attendait.

«Al' c'est que… ce n'est que ce soir mon mariage!»

«Je sais, mais tu as 27 ans aujourd'hui et ça doit ce fêté.»

«Tu n'es pas sérieuse?»

Elle sourit.

«Je ne fête pas sans Edward!»

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Alice se mit à rire.

«Là je te reconnais, t'inquiètes il sera là.»

Je fronçai les sourcils.

«Mais, il ne doit pas me voir avant le mariage.»

Elle sourit encore et sortit de la salle de bain et revenir au bout de deux minutes. Une housse de vêtement et un sac de maquillage à la main.

«Tu vas faire quoi là?»

«Te préparer pour la fête.»

Je m'assis sur le bol de toilette et regardai Alice préparer les choses. Quand je vis qu'elle en sortit ma robe pêche, je me levai rapidement.

«Al, t'as pas la bonne robe là!»

Elle sourit.

«T'inquiète, j'ai changé nos plans de la journée. Depuis que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, j'ai eut l'idée de te fêter ce matin et ta robe est parfaite pour la fête. Nous en avons une autre pour ce soir.»

Je soupirai.

«Alice t'aurais pas dû.»

«Je sais, mais nous sommes tous heureux de ce qui c'est produit.»

«Quand tu dis tous, ça veux dire qui?»

«Tous!»

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'explications, j'avais réellement compris, donc je m'attendais à une fête d'anniversaire grandiose ce matin.

«Dis-moi pas que tu y as mis le plein?»

«Tu verras!»

Je soupirai encore.

«Cesse de soupirer tu adoreras.»

Elle plaça sa mallette de maquillage et me tendit la robe, que j'enfilai.

«Je l'espère Alice!»

Elle soupira à son tour. Ça me faisait du bien de reconnaitre tout mon monde, j'étais plus heureuse, mais je détestais toujours autant les anniversaires. Elle me demanda de m'assoir devant le miroir, elle avait une énorme salle de bain avec une vanité, Alice était Alice! Elle s'activa à mon visage, me coiffant aussi.

«Ça y'est tu es prête pour ta fête.»

Je me regardai dans le miroir, j'étais différente de la dernière fois.

«Merci, c'est très jolie ce que tu as fait.»

Elle me sourit.

«On doit y aller, on nous attend.»

Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain.

«On va où?»

«Chez mes parents.»

Je suivis Alice jusque dehors, Jasper était déjà dans la voiture.

«Je vais voir Ewan?»

«Oui Bella, je sais qu'il te manque.»

«Tu peux pas savoir comment et Edward aussi.»

Elle rit.

«Tu peux vraiment pas te passer de lui?»

«Non pas du tout, à tes yeux je le connais depuis deux ans. Mais aux miens ça ne fait que 3 mois.»

«Oui, je te comprends.»

Jaz démarra la voiture, le chemin se fit en silence. À notre arrivé, il y avait Carlisle, Esmé et Ewan dehors, qui nous attendaient.

«Salut à tous!» Dis-je.

«Bella, je suis trop contente que tu ais retrouvé la mémoire!»

Elle me passa mon fils, qui voulait absolument venir me voir. Il se colla fort contre moi.

«Oui moi aussi, Edward m'avait vraiment manqué.»

Carlisle s'approcha.

«Tu sais que tu vas devoir aller voir ton neurologue?»

«Oui, mais après la lune de miel.»

D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais pas si nous avions décidés d'en faire une. Alice me prit le petit.

«Tu dois aller rejoindre Edward, je m'occupe de ton fils.»

Je souris. Je vis Charlie venir me rejoindre.

«Bella ma chérie!»

«Papa!»

Je le serrai fort dans mes bras.

«Je suis si content que tout va bien maintenant pour toi.»

Je lui souris et il me tendit son bras. Je le pris sans réfléchir au pourquoi. Nous marchâmes vers le jardin et quand nous y sommes arrivés, je compris immédiatement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. La décoration était magnifique, Edward se tenait sous un arc en fleurs et m'attendait. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, quand je vis le prêtre habillé de noir, me regardant m'avancer vers mon futur mari. Une musique débuta et je continuai à avancer au rythme de la musique. J'allais devenir la femme d'Edward beaucoup plus tôt que je le croyais. Il n'était que 7 :30 du matin.

Je m'installai aux cotés d'Edward, il me souriait de son plus magnifique sourire. Je rougis instantanément. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et me caressa de son pouce.

«Joyeux anniversaire Bella!»

«C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ais pu m'offrir.»

Oui, ce mariage si tôt était le plus beau des cadeaux, nous aurons le reste de la journée pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

«Et toi, tu es le plus magnifique cadeau de mariage que tu puisses m'offrir.»

Je rougis encore et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

Le prêtre débuta la cérémonie avec le blabla habituelle des mariages. Face à face, Edward et moi, nous nous regardâmes avec amour. J'avais hâte que la cérémonie finisse pour que je puisse le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser longuement.

«Mes biens chers frères et sœurs, nous sommes ici pour unir ses deux personnes ici présentes dans l'union du mariage. Edward Antony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan. S'il y a quelqu'un s'opposant à ce mariage, il doit le dire maintenant.»

Le silence resta plongé dans le jardin des Cullen. Le prêtre continua.

«Edward, si vous avez quelque chose à dire à Isabella, faites-le maintenant.»

Edward me prit la main et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans mes yeux chocolat.

«Bella, tu es tout pour moi, mon âme sœur, ma pierre de touche où même la clé qui à ouvert mon coffre. Avant ta rencontre j'étais emprisonné dans une prison d'air, incapable de respirer par moi-même. Quand mon regard à rencontré le tiens il y a deux ans, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais celle qui me sauvera la vie et l'espérance que tu veules bien de moi pour le restant de tes jours était plus forte que ma propre vie. Tu m'as accepté comme je suis, sans savoir qui j'étais réellement. Tu m'as fait confiance au premier regard, tu m'as supplié de te faire un enfant à ta façon et cette surprise que tu as mise au monde, m'avait rendu encore plus heureux à mon retour. Tu es une femme forte en ton genre, être capable d'aimer un homme qui n'était pratiquement jamais là pour te supporter et ne jamais perdre espoir d'être à jamais ensemble. Notre amour ne t'a semblé duré que 3 mois, pour moi aussi, mais aujourd'hui et à partir de maintenant, jamais plus nous nous séparerons. Toi et moi à jamais.»

Je l'écoutais avec une attention particulière, mes joues se trempaient par les larmes de mes yeux. Je n'avais rien préparé en retour. Le prêtre me regarda.

«Isabella, si vous avez quelque chose à dire à Edward, faites-le.»

Je baissai mon regard, je me sentais inutile de n'avoir rien préparé.

«Edward je… je t'aime plus que tout, tu es mon protecteur, mon imprégnation, ma raison de vivre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi pour respirer et depuis hier j'ai compris que sans toi je ne suis rien. Je t'ai manipulé du début jusqu'à maintenant, mais je sais que le besoin de toi est plus fort qu'au premier jour. Ta rencontre à été un coup de foudre au premier regard, je ne croyais pas à ce genre d'amour, mais maintenant oui, car tu es la preuve que ça peut exister et que chaque femme devrait croire à cet amour subite. Tu es le père parfait pour tous les enfants que tu me donneras, je suis la femme imparfaite qui ne mérite aucun homme, sauf toi. Je suis à toi et le serai jusqu'à jamais.»

Edward me serra plus fort la main et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Le prêtre continua.

«Edward, vous allez répéter après moi. Moi Edward Antony Cullen, je te prends Isabella Marie Swan comme épouse…»

«Moi Edward Antony Cullen, je te prends Isabella Marie Swan comme épouse…»

«Dans l'amour et la complicité comme dans la peine et la douleur…»

«Dans l'amour et la complicité comme dans la peine et la douleur…»

«Je serai à toi dans la fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.»

«Je serai à toi dans la fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.»

Le prêtre se tourna vers moi. La fidélité, jamais je ne tromperai Edward.

«Isabella, vous allez répéter après moi. Moi Isabella Marie Swan, je te prends Edward Antony Cullen comme époux…»

«Moi Isabella Marie Swan, je te prends Edward Antony Cullen comme époux…»

«Dans l'amour et la complicité comme dans la peine et la douleur…»

«Dans l'amour et la complicité comme dans la peine et la douleur…»

«Je serai à toi dans la fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.»

«Je serai à toi dans la fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.»

J'étais nerveuse, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mon regard resta dans celui d'Edward.

«Les alliances s'il vous plait?»

On nous les apporta. Edward prit la mienne et me la passa au doigt.

«À jamais, toi et moi Bella.»

Je souris. Je pris celle d'Edward sur le coussin et je la lui passai au doigt.

«Oui, plus que tout.»

«Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Edward.»

Il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes et je laissai sa langue y entrer et nous éternisâmes ce baiser un moment. J'empoignai sa chevelure désordonné et j'approfondis notre baiser. Quand il me lâcha, il me serra fort dans ses bras.

«Tu es enfin à moi, Bella Cullen.»

Bella Cullen! Oui c'était vrai, j'étais maintenant une Cullen, je lui appartenais! Ewan pourra officiellement porter le nom de son père.

«J'ai une surprise pour toi amour!»

Je souris.

«Encore? C'était déjà grandiose ça!»

Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Je t'emmène pour une semaine à la campagne dans un vieux chalet à plus de 300 kilomètres d'ici.»

Je le serrai au cou.

«Oh Edward, c'est encore plus magnifique que ce que j'aurais souhaité comme lune de miel!»

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre la famille pour qu'elle puisse nous félicité. Nous passâmes la matinée à fêté le mariage et mon anniversaire, vers 13 heures, Edward et moi quitterons pour aller en lune de miel, près de 4 heures de route pour s'y rendre.

* * *

**J'adore trop cette fic! xd, et vous?**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	27. Chapitre 26: Famille éloignée

**Merci pour vos reviews. ;) De plus en plus de suspens....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 26: Famille éloignée**

Nous roulions sur la route depuis une heure quand je brisai le silence. Plutôt je m'étais assoupi dès qu'Edward avait démarré la voiture à notre départ. Faut croire que Jasper n'avait pas été très intelligent de crier de la sorte ce matin à 5 :00, moi qui avait passé une dure nuit sur le divan du salon. Je regardai Edward qui était concentré sur la route, une main sur le levier de vitesse. Sans hésiter je posai la mienne dessus. Je le vis sourire toujours concentré sur son chemin.

«Bien dormis amour?»

«Je suis désolé, je… j'étais épuisée, la faute à Jasper, il m'a réveillé très tôt ce matin.»

Il me regarda d'un sourire.

«T'en fait pas, avec le bébé tu as besoin de dormir.»

Je souris et posai mon autre main sur mon ventre. Je l'avais oublié celui-là, avec ce que je venais de vivre ces derniers jours. Je souris et caressai mon ventre.

«Notre bébé!»

Il me regarda encore, ses yeux devinrent pétillants.

«Oui Bella, je suis tellement heureux!»

Je lâchai la main d'Edward pour mettre la mienne sur mon ventre. Mon mari était obstétricien et j'espérais l'avoir pour mon suivi, mais je savais que c'était impossible, à cause du lien que nous avions ensemble.

«Edward?» Murmurai-je.

«Oui amour?»

«Tu… tu veux bien me suivre pour le bébé?»

Il soupira.

«Je ne peux pas Bella et tu le sais très bien pourtant.»

J'avais au moins essayé, ayant eut l'espérance d'un accord de sa part. Ça venait de briser le verre fragile enfouis dans mon crâne encore endoloris.

«Je sais… Maudites règles à la con!»

«Bella!» Dit-il plus fort.

Il me regarda avec des yeux amers.

«Tu connais très bien les raisons!»

«Oui, tu pourrais très bien ne pas faire ton travail comme il faut si…»

Il me coupa.

«…S'il arriverait quoi que ce soit à l'enfant.» Fini-t-il à ma place.

«Oui je sais, mais tu en as vu beaucoup?»

«Depuis un an et demi, j'ai eu quatre cas de bébés morts nés ou bien malades dans le ventre de leurs mères. Tu me croirais capable d'affronter une chose pareille si notre enfant n'était pas normal?»

«Non effectivement, tu en serais mille fois plus touché.»

«Voilà! Demande à Carlisle de te suivre encore une fois.»

«Edward, il a des patients et il est généraliste.»

«Dans notre clinique Bella! Il te fera une place après un patient. Il t'a déjà suivis.»

Je baissai les yeux, j'aimerais tant que ce soit Edward, pas Carlisle.

«Oui, tu as raison, mais… tu seras là si y'a quoi que ce soit?»

Il posa sa main sur ma tête.

«Je ne te laisserai jamais en danger si des problèmes seront encourus. Avec moi les chances diminuerons.»

Je souris. Je remis mon regard à la route et je me tue le reste du chemin. Je réfléchissais à tout ça. Il nous restait environ trente minutes de trajet avant notre arrivé à notre magnifique lune de miel. Je commençais à avoir faim et mes hauts le cœur recommençaient. J'apposai ma tête sur la vitre de la voiture après avoir ouvert un peu la fenêtre.

«Bella?»

«Hum?»

Il me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne, me caressant le dessus avec son pouce.

«Ça va pas bien?»

«Oui c'est bon, on arrive bientôt de toute façon… je mangerai quelque chose en arrivant.»

«On peut s'arrêter si tu veux.»

«Non! J'ai hâte d'arriver! Le vent me calme un peu. J'ai juste le goût de vomir c'est tout.»

Il arrêta la voiture et sortit du véhicule pour se diriger au coffre et revint pas longtemps après. Il me tendit un flacon avant de s'assoir.

«Prends ça!»

Je lu l'étiquette du flacon.

«Mais…»

«C'est sans danger pour le bébé, je t'ai pris ça au cas où. Tu oublie que je suis médecin? Je sens que tu vas avoir des nausées beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres femmes enceinte.»

«Oh! Pourquoi tu crois ça?»

Il s'attacha et démarra la voiture et me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

«Les nausées ne se sente que le matin. Quand c'est rendu que tu en as chaque fois que tu as faim, c'est que t'auras probablement besoin de ça un bout, peut être même tout au long de la grossesse.»

J'avalai le médicament.

«Ce n'est pas à Carlisle de me prescrire ça?»

Il soupira.

«Bella, comprends donc un peu! Nous sommes marié et il m'est strictement interdit de suivre un membre de ma famille, mais il ne m'est pas interdit de prescrire un médicament.»

«Alors Carlisle a pas le droit de me suivre! Vu que cette fois-ci, il sait que le bébé est de toi.»

Il soupira encore plus fortement.

«Tu as raison sur ce point, je… je n'y avais pas pensée.»

Il me sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue, toujours regardant la route.

«Je te reconnais vraiment trop maintenant. Si tu n'aurais pas récupéré la mémoire, tu te serais tue et tu m'aurais obéis. Tu ne serais pas entrain de me supplier comme tu le fais.»

Il redéposa sa main sur le volant.

«Je ne suis pas entrain de te supplier!»

«Oh que si! Tu espères tellement que j'adhère à ta demande.»

Il avait parfaitement raison, j'essayais tout pour qu'il accepte. Il y aurait eu une semaine je n'aurais pas insisté. Je n'étais pas Bella à cette époque, mais maintenant j'étais de retour.

«Et? Tu as décidé quelque chose?»

Il ricana d'amusement.

«Bella! J'y réfléchirai, ok? Mais je te promets de m'occuper de toi si tu as besoin de moi.»

Je souris et il savait parfaitement que je le réclamerais souvent. Au bout du compte, il deviendra mon médecin! Edward s'arrêta devant un portail métallique et sortit de la voiture et de ses doigts, il composa un code sur un clavier. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se réinstalla au volant. J'ouvris de grands yeux, réalisant que c'était un domaine et non un chalet.

«Edward, ça dû te couter une fortune loué ce truc!»

Il me sourit et stationna la voiture dans l'allée prévue à cet effet. Il arrêta le moteur et m'embrassa tendrement pour la première fois depuis notre départ de Forks.

«Je ne l'ai pas loué, on me l'a prêté.»

«Oh! Je peux savoir c'est qui?»

Il me sourit et sortit de la voiture. Il vint ouvrir ma portière et me tendit sa main, je posai la mienne dedans. Je sortis du véhicule, trop galant ce mec! Il me colla à lui, m'entourant la taille de ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je frissonnai. Il répondit enfin à ma question.

«Elle appartient à ma mère… plutôt à ses parents. Elle vivait là quand elle est arrivé à Forks.»

«Ça faisait pas un peu loin pour venir à Forks.»

«Oui, mais ils y vivaient que les weekends. Ils avaient un petit appartement dans Forks. Le domaine est dans la famille depuis des centaines d'années, rénovée tous les cent ans.»

J'écarquillai les yeux.

«Wow!»

Je regardai la demeure, c'était vraiment grand. Faite de bois et de pierres, elle était vraiment magnifique, elle avait du charme, du style aussi.

«Donc tu lui as dis quoi pour qu'elle te la prête?»

Il se dirigea au coffre de la voiture.

«Attends Edward, je veux visiter la maison avant que tu sorte les bagages!»

Il sourit.

«Comme tu veux!»

Il revient vers moi.

«La vérité Bella, je lui ai dit que tu allais mieux et que nous nous marions aujourd'hui.»

Je sourcillai.

«Elle n'a pas insisté pour venir?»

«Non, donc elle nous souhaite la meilleure des vies ensemble et m'a dit que cette demeure était notre cadeau de mariage. Mais elle exige des photos de notre part, à notre retour, va falloir lui en envoyé par mail.»

Je souris. C'était gentil à elle, elle nous avait payé notre voyage de noce. Edward me prit la main et me traina à l'intérieur après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Je restai ébahit par la merveille de la décoration. Tout était vieillot, les meubles m'avaient l'air d'avoir toujours été les mêmes.

«Edward c'est trop magnifique!»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa la tempe.

«Elle est à nous chérie!»

«Je sais, pour une semaine.»

Il m'empoigna le visage, l'enfermant entre ses mains.

«Non amour, tu n'as pas compris… ma mère nous la donné en cadeau de mariage.»

Je restai bouche bai.

«Tu n'es pas sérieux?»

«Oui, je le suis. Ma mère en a hérité à la mort de ses parents il y a 5 ans.»

«Pourquoi elle ne la garde pas, tu aurais dû en hérité après sa mort.»

«Je sais, mais elle t'aime beaucoup et regrette ce qu'elle a fait à mon père par le passé. Elle sait très bien que rare seront les moments où on ira la voir, donc elle a voulu que nous sachions qu'elle nous aime énormément.»

«Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour ça Edward! Je sais très bien qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle t'aime aussi.»

Il me lâcha.

«Tu accepte le cadeau? Elle m'avait dit qu'une réaction semblable de ta part pourrait survenir. Elle ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas la maison.»

Je soupirai.

«Edward… c'est pas que je ne la veux pas, c'est que c'est beaucoup trop comme cadeau.»

«Je lui dis qu'on la prend pas?»

Je soupirai encore.

«Elle vaut quoi pour toi cette maison? Tu la connais où pas? Tu l'as déjà vu?»

«Oui.»

«Tu y est déjà venu?»

«Je suis né dans cette maison, ma mère m'y a mis au monde. Et j'y ai célébré mes 10 ans.»

«Oh!»

Il me caressa la joue.

«Je veux qu'on la garde Bella…»

Je le coupai.

«C'est oui Edward!»

Il m'enlaça fort et m'embrassa tendrement.

«Merci amour!»

Je voulais toujours lui faire plaisir, ne jamais le décevoir. J'adorais cette maison. Je m'avançai pour la visiter, je fis le tour en trente minutes, il y avait beaucoup de pièces. Juste un peu plus que chez les Cullen. Des évènements on pourra en faire tout plein ici!

«Tu veux qu'on s'en sert pour quoi?»

«Pour les vacances ou à des moments de repos.»

Je regardai de nouveau le salon où plutôt la salle de séjour.

«Je veux accoucher ici!»

«Oh!»

«Quoi?»

«C'est à plus de quatre heures de chez nous Bella.»

«Alors je veux qu'on y vive à la place.»

Il me sourit, mais d'un sourire réprobateur.

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu vas t'ennuyer de ta famille, d'Alice et Jasper.»

«Je m'en fou! L'important c'est que je sois avec toi.»

Il sourit.

«Tu oublis mon travail.»

Mon sourire s'effaça.

«Oh! C'est vrai.»

«Je te promet qu'on y viendra souvent.»

Je souris.

«Je l'espère.»

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et je sortis à l'extérieur, Edward me suivit. Je me rendis à la voiture et ouvris le coffre. Je pris deux valises… Edward me les arracha.

«Je vais le faire, toi repose-toi! Va voir dans le jardin en arrière.»

Je soupirai. Évidemment il y avait surement un énorme jardin. Je souris à Edward et j'allai m'y aventurer en passant par le coté de la demeure. J'ouvris la clôture et je m'y pénétrai. C'était trop magnifique! Il y avait des fleures sauvages tout le tour de la clôture, le gazon était rasé au sol, quelqu'un venait surement prendre soin du terrain. Au milieu trônait un arbre assez grand et large, une balançoire pour enfant y était accrochée. Une véranda de bois était placée dans le fond du Jardin à l'ombre. Près de la porte arrière de la maison, un barbecue géant servait de déco pour le moment, au milieu des deux tables de jardin entourés de chaises. Un chemin de pavé menait à une cabane en bois au sol. Je m'y avançai et l'examinai. J'y voyais déjà Ewan y joué. Elle pouvait faire à des enfants de tous âges, même à un adulte. J'entrai à l'intérieur, un coffre de jouets était placé dans un coin, un divan deux place servait de chaises. Sur le mur de fond des cadres avec photos décoraient la cabane, une chaufferette en dessous. Même l'hiver on pouvait s'y installer. Je l'allumai, juste pour l'examiner. Je regardai les photos, elles montraient des enfants de différentes époques. Nom de Dieu! Cette maison avait plus de six cent ans! Il y avait même des autoportraits dessinés. La date en dessous de chacun. C'était tous des bébés. Je ne fini pas mon examinassions, car des lèvres chaudes se posèrent dans le creux de mon cou. Je souris et me tournai vers Edward.

«Je vois déjà Ewan joué ici.»

Il me sourit.

«Je crois qu'il s'y plaira lui aussi.»

Je l'embrassai à mon tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward.»

Il m'embrassa à son tour, passant ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Je levai les bras pour qu'il me le retire. Il lâcha mes lèvres et m'ôta le vêtement et posa ses mains sur mes seins nus.

«Bella…»

Il se pencha et en mis un dans sa bouche et suça le mamelon, j'en gémis immédiatement, posant mes mains sur ses hanches. Je les dirigeai au bas de son chandail, il comprit immédiatement et se plaça pour que je puisse le lui enlever. J'avais terriblement envie de lui! Je lançai le chandail sur le divan et je lui détaché le pantalon.

«Oh Bella! Tu es en manque!»

Je souris.

«Oui, beaucoup trop!»

Il se laissa faire et se retrouva nu en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait. Quand je vins pour m'enlever le reste de mes vêtements, Edward m'en empêcha et le fit lui-même, tout sourire aux lèvres. Il lança mes vêtements à la même place que les siens. Il me caressa la peau, de mon cou à mes fesses avec ses deux mains. À mon vagin il caressa mes lèvres et passa un doigt sur mon clitoris. J'en gémis encore une fois et je dirigeai ma main à son pénis, dilatant sa peau pour en faire sortir le gland. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et je le poussai sur le divan le faisant lâcher mon sexe. Je m'agenouillai à ses pieds et je posai ma langue sur son gland et la passai dans tous les sens de sa peau. Edward posa une main sur mes cheveux, les tirants presque.

«Bella….»

J'entrai son sexe complètement dans ma bouche et fis un va et viens de ma tête. De mon autre main, je lui caressai les couilles. Il gémit encore plus fort et m'attrapa un sein de son autre main et le caressa doucement, pinçant le mamelon entre ses doigts. Il lâcha mes cheveux pour me caressai le dos, j'en frissonnai, des papillons dans mon bas ventre. Je levai mon regard pour regarder Edward. Il cambra sa tête vers l'arrière.

«Bella… arrête! Je… je me veux en toi… je veux jouir en toi!»

Je le lâchai et m'assis sur lui, positionnant de ma main son pénis dans mon vagin. Il m'attrapa les fesses et m'aida dans mon déhanchement de bassin. Je gémis fortement, excitée au plus haut point, je me contractai à son sexe. Il gémit lui aussi plus fort.

«Edward… je t'aime.»

«Bella…»

Je le sentis venir en moi, m'emplissant de son sperme chaud. Il cria pratiquement de jouissance, respirant et haletant rapidement. Je soupirai de plaisir et m'affalai sur lui, l'enlaçant au cou. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

«Comme toujours c'est formidable!» Me dit-il.

«Oui, toujours aussi doux.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment avant de se rhabiller. Je me levai et retournai aux photos. Edward se retrouva derrière moi m'enlaçant la taille.

«Ce que tu vois là Bella, se sont les photos de chaque enfant né dans cette maison, tous les enfants ne sont pas là, car il y en a plusieurs qui sont nés en France, comme par exemple ma mère ne se trouve pas sur ce mur.»

«Tu veux dire que ceux-ci sont tes ancêtres directe?»

«Oui, je t'explique. Je ne connais que l'histoire, je ne suis jamais entré dans cette cabane avant aujourd'hui, mais ma mère m'en avait parlé.»

«Alors raconte-moi.»

Il m'embrassa dans le cou.

«La première à gauche est le fils du premier français arrivé ici, celui qui a construit la maison. Le bébé que tu vois là, est le fondateur de la maison. Ii venait ici pour le travail ou les vacances en famille. Il a eut la brillante idée de créer ce mur pour les générations futur, pour donner vie à la maison. Il s'appelait Albert, née en 1410, il l'a construite 20 ans plus tard.»

«Oh, c'est impressionnant!»

«Je crois que tous les enfants nés dans cette maison y sont.»

«Donc, logiquement tu devrais y être?»

«Oui.»

Nous regardâmes chacune des photos, y'avait même des triplés. Edward devrait être le dernier né ici. Probablement que son fils qu'il avait perdu serait né ici aussi. Je voudrais moi aussi qu'un de mes enfants soit sur ce mur.

«Edward, je vais accoucher ici!»

«Je sais, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix!»

Je souris. J'en étais rendu presque à l'époque de la naissance d'Edward. Je regardais les dates en bas des photos avant de les regardai.

«J'ai trouvé!»

Je lui pointai la date, il lu à voix haute.

«20 juin 1981 – Edward et Antony Cullen.»

Edward et Antony? Y'a erreur là! C'était Edward Antony. Je regardai Edward, lui qui m'avait l'air à fixer la photo, il m'avait aussi l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Je n'avais pas encore vu la photo.

«Nous étions deux!»

Je me retournai et regardai l'image en couleur. J'y voyais deux magnifiques poupons… identiques, aux cheveux cuivrés et yeux pâles.

* * *

**Surprises hein? Moi aussi! XD, j'ai eu cette brillante idée d'un coup de mettre un peu plus de punch dans ma fic!**

**Vivement la suite!  
**


	28. Chapitre 27: Découverte

**Je sais je suis trop rapide! xd, merci pour les 2 reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 27: Découverte**

Edward restait figé devant la photo, regardant depuis dix minutes les deux poupons. Il était vraiment sous le choc. Je posai une main sur son torse, il ne broncha pas, toujours les yeux rivés sur l'image.

«Edward?»

Il ne me répondit pas. Je soupirai, j'allai m'assoir sur le divan, je savais que ça risquerait d'être long. J'avais compris qu'il n'avait jamais été au courant de l'existence de ce jumeau, probablement identique à lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il lui était arrivé, s'il était mort ou toujours vivant? Je savais par contre que jamais Carmen ne l'avait élevé, à moins que Carlisle et Alice nous cachent quelque chose… si c'était le cas, je l'aurais déjà rencontré et je serais tombée amoureuse d'Antony à la place. Je fis la moue, valait mieux pas y penser! Mais pourquoi mon mari s'appelait Edward Antony? L'autre s'appelait-il Antony Edward? Possible! Je fis le saut, car je venais de voir Edward bouger un peu. Il avait probablement toute mon attention maintenant.

«Edward?»

Il se retourna et me regarda avec des yeux que je n'avais jamais vus.

«Tu crois réellement que j'ai un jumeaux?»

J'haussai les épaules.

«Où que tu en a déjà eu un.»

«J'aimerais comprendre!»

«Moi aussi Edward.»

Je me levai et je lui pris la main.

«Viens on va rentrer.»

Je savais que cette histoire allait complètement gâcher notre lune de miel. Une fois dans le domaine, Edward me lâcha la main et se dirigea au premier, je me rendis à la cuisine, préparer quelque chose à manger. Je voulais le moins possible prendre ses fichus pilules! Quand le repas fut prêt Edward n'était pas redescendu. Je l'appelai du bas de l'escalier et il en descendit 5 minutes plus tard, deux boites dans les mains, l'une par-dessus l'autre.

«C'est quoi ça?» Lui demandai-je.

«Des babioles que…» Il ne fini pas sa phrase.

«Mange Edward avant.»

Il posa les boites au sol et s'installa à table, je le servis. Je l'observai une fois moi aussi installé. Il était vraiment différent depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait un frère jumeau. Il ne parlait presque plus. Une heure depuis la découverte et il me semblait énormément bizarre. Je soupirai fortement, il leva ses yeux de son assiette pour me regarder, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne faisait que me regarder, le regard… vide de question.

«Tu veux bien me parler?» Lui demandai-je doucement.

Il me regarda sans rien dire. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, son visage était… différent.

«Edward… tu me fais peur!»

Il déposa sa fourchette sur la table et se leva pour s'approcher de moi. Il me prit la main et il se pencha à mon niveau et m'embrassa le front.

«Bella amour je… je dois savoir… je veux tout apprendre.»

«Je m'en doute oui.»

«Je n'ai pas faim, je veux fouiller dans ces boites.»

Je soupirai, mon après mariage était fichu! J'avais énormément de peine. Mes hormones de femme enceinte allaient finir par prendre le dessus. J'allais me mettre à brailler s'il continuait comme ça.

«Comme tu voudras, mais t'aurais pu juste demander des explications à ton père ou à ta mère.»

Je me levai de table, le forçant à lâcher ma main et je le regardai amèrement.

«Félicitations Edward! Tu as tout gâché! Je serai dans l'une des chambres à l'étage.»

Il viendra me rejoindre lorsqu'il sera de bonne humeur. Je montai à l'étage et entrai dans la plus grande chambre au fond du couloir. Edward va devoir me chercher longtemps avant de me trouver! Je m'enfouis la tête dans l'oreiller, couché sur le ventre. Je commençai à pleurer, j'avais de la peine pour lui, surtout pour lui. Je regrettais ce que je venais de lui faire et je n'avais pas le courage d'aller le voir. Edward avait besoin de solitude un moment. Je me mis sur le coté et posai ma main sur mon ventre. À nouveau enceinte! J'avais l'impression que je venais à peine d'accoucher d'Ewan, je ne regrettais pas cette nouvelle grossesse, la troisième, mais tout ce qui c'était produit ces derniers temps, me faisait croire que cet évènement avait été trop rapide dans notre couple… je n'étais pas prête à redevenir mère, élever deux enfants en même temps et je ne pouvais pas le dire à Edward, pas avec ce qu'on venait de découvrir. Je ne voulais pas que ce bébé ce sente rejeté, j'avais peur de moins l'aimer qu'Ewan. J'avais terriblement mal au cœur et sans arrêt en plus, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache. Il me prescrirait encore plus de pilules, j'en voulais pas de ses fichus médicaments! Ces nausées était peut être aussi la cause de ce regret d'être enceinte, c'était vraiment désagréable. J'avais même de la misère à dormir. Je pris une grande respiration et m'assis sur le lit. La nausée remonta de plus bel, je compris que lorsque j'étais couché, c'était moins souffrant.

Je regardai la pièce, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait été la chambre de la mère d'Edward quand il est né et que les jumeaux dormaient aussi dans cette pièce. Un vieux coffre en osier trônait près de la fenêtre. Je me levai, curieuse d'y trouver des trucs à l'intérieur. Quand je l'ouvris, il y avait plein de papiers, des enveloppes aussi. Je tirai le coffre jusqu'à la table près du lit et en sortit une pile. Après une heure de recherche, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ses papiers, des vieux rapports d'impôt, des trucs dans ce genre, mais je trouvai dans le fond du coffre une enveloppe un peu moins épaisse que les autres et d'un papier différent, très bien emballé d'un tissu bouclé en ses quatre cotés. Je défis le nœud et sortis la paperasse de l'enveloppe, la posant sur le lit. Je lu la première feuille, ça m'avait l'aire d'être tous des photocopies. _Acte de mariage, Carlisle Cullen et Carmen Cullen née Denali._ Le certificat photocopié du mariage de Carlisle. Je posai la feuille à coté sur le lit. _Acte de naissance, Edward Antony Cullen_ Photocopié lui aussi. Je le posai aussi à coté. _Acte de naissance, Antony Edward Cullen, _Tiens donc, j'avais raison! Drôle de façon à nommer des jumeaux! Je la posai aussi sur le dessus de l'autre. Il y avait aussi ceux photocopiés de Carmen et de Carlisle. J'haussai les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il restait deux feuilles. _Acte d'adoption, Antony Edward Cullen, 21 juin 1981. _Pourquoi le faire adopter un jour après la naissance? Pis d'abord qu'est-ce que cet acte fait ici? C'est l'original! Abandon d'adoption à la dernière minute? J'étais vraiment trop curieuse à ce sujet. L'autre feuille était une lettre, je lis le bas avant de la lire au complet. Carmen l'avait signé.

_20 Juin 1981_

_Je viens à peine de donner naissance, j'ai souffert, Edward était en souffrance, mais Antony se portait bien, identiques mes chéris, cuivrés comme leur père. _

Leur père? Carlisle était blond pas cuivré. Je continuai ma lecture.

_Bradley est leur vrai père, pas Carlisle et jamais Carlisle ne devra savoir, je vais devoir quitter le pays avec Edward, mais pas avant deux ans. Edward est si fragile, c'est lui que j'ai décidé de garder, je ne peux pas élever les deux, je n'en n'aurai pas les moyens. Je dois mentir à Carlisle, lui dire qu'un des deux bébés est mort né, pour qu'il ne sache jamais pour Antony. Bradley élèvera Antony, c'est le jardinier du domaine, mon futur domaine. Il vit dans la cabane à l'arrière du jardin, après la clôture. Il s'occupera de la maison pendant mon absence, comme sa famille l'avait toujours fait. Je n'ai pas le choix que Bradley adopte son fils, car il n'est pas reconnu comme étant son père. J'espère que tout ce passera bien. Carmen_

Je gardai la feuille entre mes mains, me jetant la tête entre mes jambes. Je venais de trouver ce qu'Edward cherchait depuis la découverte de ce frère. Je me relevai pour aller le rejoindre, quand je me retournai, je fonçai directement sur Edward.

«Attention amour!»

Je souris.

«Te voilà! J'allais justement te rejoindre. T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?»

«Non rien, juste de vieux truc que je portais bébé.»

«Moi oui!»

Je tapotai entre mes doigts la feuille, faisant faire du bruit. Edward descendis son regard à ma main. Il me prit la feuille.

«C'est quoi?»

«Lis tu verras.»

C'est ce qu'il fit et s'affalait sur le lit après.

«Carlisle n'est pas mon père!»

C'était tout ce qui avait été important pour lui dans cette lettre. Ça ce comprenait.

«Edward, je crois qu'on devrais tout dire à ton père.»

Il me regarda.

«Oui, mais pas maintenant.»

Je souris, c'était lui qui décidait, pas moi.

«Tu crois qu'Antony sait qu'il a un frère?»

«Je doute que… non. Si tu as été dans l'ignorance, lui aussi surement.»

«Oui t'as peut être raison.»

Il me prit la main et la caressa.

«Pardonne-moi d'avoir gâché notre lune de miel.»

Je souris.

«Tant fais pas, il nous reste encore six jours avant de rentrer.»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa la main.

«Tu te sens bien Bella, tu es blanche?»

«Oui, je vais bien.»

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour les nausées, même si j'en avais vraiment marre.

«Je ne te crois pas Bella, prends ce que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure.»

Je retirai rapidement ma main.

«Je ne veux pas prendre ses fichus pilules!»

Il soupira.

«Tu veux que je te suive?»

«Oui j'aimerais bien.»

«Alors prends-les!»

Il me faisait du chantage là? Si je ne les prenais pas, il ne me suivra pas? Il jouait avec mes sentiments!

«Non!»

«Alors demande à Carlisle, vu qu'il n'est pas mon père, il peut te suivre.»

Je soupirai, il faisait vraiment tout pour que je prenne ses fichus pilules, sachant parfaitement que je le ferai, juste pour l'avoir en suivi.

«T'es pas drôle Edward! C'est pas gentil!»

Il posa un doigt sur mon bras.

«Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Bella. Je te suis si tu prends ses médicaments. Vu que je suis le père du bébé, j'ai des droits sur son développement.»

Je soupirai encore plus fortement, je crois que ce suivi va être dur. Je ferai vraiment tout pour l'avoir comme médecin.

«Bon ok, t'as gagné!»

«J'ai pas gagné Bella, tu es raisonnable.»

«Non je ne le suis pas! Je vais les prendre juste parce que je veux que tu me suive.»

«Et si je te dis que je te suivrai quand même, si tu ne les prends pas?»

«C'est vrai?»

Mes yeux pétillaient.

«Oui, je t'en fais ma promesse!»

Je souris.

«Bon t'as gagné! Je les prends quand même!»

Il me sourit.

«Non Bella! J'ai pas gagné, tu es raisonnable, car tu as fais le choix de les prendre pareil.»

Il se leva et m'embrassa tendrement.

«Je reviens, je vais te chercher ça.»

Il sortit de la chambre et il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et une pilule. Je l'avalai immédiatement. Je m'assis sur le lit, Edward s'assit à coté de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa.

«Un petit être grandit dans ton ventre! Une partie de moi et une partie de toi ne vont faire qu'un. Notre enfant!»

Je souris, il m'empoigna le visage et m'embrassa longuement. Il passa son nez sur la peau de ma joue et m'embrassa le bout du nez, je le sentis se réchauffer. Je rougis instantanément.

«Edward…»

Il me caressa le cou du bout de ses doigts, les dirigeants à mon sein en dessous de mon chandail. Je l'embrassai sur le front et l'attrapai au cou, passant mes mains dans sa nuque et les montants jusque dans ses cheveux. Je les passai sur son visage jusqu'à son menton, lui relevant le visage pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

«Fais-moi l'amour!» Lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit et s'enleva du lit pour me retirer mes vêtements, je ne bougeais pas, je le laissais faire. Il retira par la suite les siens et se plaça par-dessus moi, mes jambes entre les siennes.

«Tout ce que tu veux amour!»

Il m'embrassa encore le nez et m'embrassa de ses lèvres chaudes le creux de mon cou, passant ses mains le long de mon corps. Je m'agrippai à son dos de mes mains, le caressant le long de sa colonne et contournai ses fesses pour l'empoignai près de son sexe, enfermant chacune de ses fesses dans chacune de mes mains. Il m'attrapa un sein et le suçota en son mamelon, j'en gémis immédiatement, j'attrapai ses couilles et les caressai doucement. Je lui donnai accès à mon sexe en entourant sa taille de mes jambes, il frotta son pénis sur mon clitoris avant de le pénétrer dans mon vagin. Il gémit faiblement à son tour. Je cambrai de désir vers son épaule, enfouissant ma tête dans son creux. Il s'élança en moi doucement et augmenta la cadence à ma demande.

«Plus vite!»

«Bella…»

Il s'agrippa à mes hanches, enfouissant ses doigts dans ma peau, ses bras tremblotaient de désirs. Mes jambes s'agrippèrent plus fermement à sa taille et mes doigts empoignèrent sa chevelure cuivrée, il m'embrassa. Je contractai les parois de mon vagin sur son pénis et je jouis doucement, notre baiser étouffant mon cri. Edward jouit à son tour, criant mon nom tout en m'embrassant. Sa semence se déversa en moi, me réchauffant l'intérieur. Il arrêta son mouvement pour se coller à moi.

«J'adore te faire l'amour.»

Je l'embrassai.

«Moi je t'adore!»

Il s'installa à coté de moi, je me levai et sortis du lit.

«Je vais prendre une douche.»

«Tu sais où c'est?»

«T'inquiète je vais trouver!»

Je me rendis dans le couloir, cherchant la salle de bain de l'étage, car j'étais sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'une. Je pris 20 minutes de mon temps à me laver, j'en avais grandement besoin, ça me relaxait. Quand je sortis, j'allai à la cuisine, j'avais un creux. J'ouvris le frigo, quand je le refermer, j'entendis la porte du jardin se refermer après s'être ouvert. Edward avait dû aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Je posai mes ingrédients sur la table de travail. Deux mains sur le plateau me firent sursauter.

«Edward! Tu m'as fait peur!»

«Antony! Pas Edward.»

Je levai les yeux et je figeai à la beauté de dieu grec qui se trouva devant moi.

«Edward est mon deuxième prénom, je préfère Antony.»

La voix était aussi sublime, les yeux aussi émeraude et le sourire… le même. Je ne bronchai pas, je ne bougeai pas, mon cœur s'affola de plus bel.

* * *

**ih ih! xd Je suis sadique je sais!!!**

**Va-t-il y avoir un conflit entre les deux jumeaux? Va savoir!**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	29. Chapitre 28: Antony

**Rapide l'arrivé de la suite hein? Je voulais pas vous faire trop attendre non plus! xd. Ce chapitre est trop amusant!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 28: Antony**

J'étais toujours figé devant ce bel homme identique à Edward, je ne devais pas les confondre… jamais. Je me demandais justement ce qu'il faisait, Edward était surement resté dans la chambre, vu l'heure qu'il était. Je n'osais même pas bouger pour aller le rejoindre, par crainte qu'Antony m'empoigne le poignet et ne me laisse plus partir. Je ne connaissais rien de ce mec, il n'était pas Edward. On disait des jumeaux, qu'ils provenaient d'un seul et même ovule et d'un seul spermatozoïde également, donc, d'après mes théories ils étaient des clones naturels, donc pareil en tout.

Je fixais toujours Antony, commençant à couper mes légumes. Ne le lâchant jamais du regard je me pris un bout de carotte et le fourra dans ma bouche. Il m'observait également, j'attendais qu'il prenne la parole, moi je ne dirai rien tant qu'il ne me posera pas une question. Je commençais surement à rougir aussi, c'était vraiment trop fou la ressemblance. À mes yeux j'étais sûr que c'était Edward, mais mon cerveau me disait que ce n'était pas lui. Je pris un autre bout de carotte. Il me fit le même plus beau des sourires qu'Edward. Oh merde! Non pas ça! Je fermai les yeux. Je sentis le revers de ses doigts me caresser la joue.

«Aaaaah!»

Je capotai littéralement, il me plaqua une main sur les lèvres et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

«Tu vas déranger la personne qui est avec toi.»

Je fronçai un sourcil, donc il ne savait peut être pas qu'il s'agissait de son frère jumeau.

«Si je retire ma main, tu te tais?»

Je fis signe que oui de la tête. Je voyais vraiment Edward en lui, autant la voix que sa façon de parler. Il retira sa main.

«Parfais, tu te tais, je veux pas t'entendre.»

Je fis encore signe que oui.

«Bien, tu fais quoi ici? Tu sais que tu es chez moi?»

Une série de questions défilaient dans ma tête, Carmen n'était peut être même pas au courant.

«Euh… le domaine nous a été donné en cadeau de mariage.»

Il arqua un sourcil.

«Par qui?»

«Carmen Denali ou Cullen si tu préfère.»

Il recula d'un pas.

«Tu es sa fille?»

«Non, sa bru. Tu l'as connais?»

«C'est ma mère!»

Donc il connaissait sa mère, mais probablement pas son frère. Je vais jouer le jeu un peu.

«Donc toi tu es mon… beau-frère?»

«Euh… j'imagine que oui, si tu as épousé son fils.»

Je voulais vraiment savoir s'il savait pour Edward.

«Donc… tu savais que tu avais un frère?»

«Non pas du tout, tu viens juste de me l'apprendre.»

Je souris, il n'était pas au courant, mais il le devrait, vu qu'il vivait ici.

«Tu viens souvent ici?»

«Non, j'habite avec mon père à 30 kilomètre d'ici. Mais comme je croyais être le seul fils de Carmen, que la maison allait me revenir.»

Je baissai les yeux, j'en pouvais plus, il ressemblait trop à Edward, la même voix en plus.

«Je suis désolé pour toi, mais elle est à Edward maintenant.»

Je relevai mon regard pour observer sa réaction. Il affichait une mine surprise.

«Je comprends, pourquoi tout à l'heure tu as dis ce nom. Maman a eu une drôle d'idée de l'appeler comme ça si je portais déjà ce prénom.»

Je souris, je voulais m'amuser un peu.

«Edward Antony Cullen a hérité de cette maison, ne sachant pas lui non plus qu'il avait un frère.»

Il rit fortement. Imbécile! Il va réveiller Edward!

«Vraiment ridicule! Carmen a vraiment été folle de nous appeler comme ça.»

S'il pouvait savoir pourquoi? Il ne réagirait peut être pas de la même manière. Il était surement comme Edward après tout. Il me regarda d'un magnifique sourire, je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter ça!

«Tu t'appelle comment?»

Je ne ferai pas la même gaffe qu'avec Edward, en disant mon nom complet.

«Bella.»

«Jolie!»

Je souris, il avait autant de charme que son frère, mais je ne devais pas me laisser avoir.

«Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Antony, je dois aller me coucher.»

Il m'attrapa par le poignet, comme Edward le faisait souvent.

«Non attends!»

Non pas ça! Je me retournai.

«Tu veux quoi?»

«Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul tout de même?»

«Oui, je dois aller rejoindre Edward.»

Il serra plus fort sa prise, me faisant un peu mal.

«Lâche-moi!»

«Lâche-là!»

Mon sauveur! Enfin il était là.

«J'ai dit lâche-là… Antony!»

Antony me lâcha, il avait une expression impossible à déchiffrer. Il était carrément hors de lui. Il regardait Edward avec ébahissement, réalisant qu'il avait un jumeau. Je courus dans les bras de mon mari, il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le dessus de la tête.

«Je suis là Bella.»

«Oui, enfin!»

Edward lança des yeux ravageurs vers son frère.

«T'allais faire quoi avec ma femme?»

Antony observait toujours Edward, le déchiffrant de la tête aux pieds.

«Rien du tout, je voulais juste… parler avec elle.»

«Tu as hésité! Tu voulais plus.»

Ce fut là que je réalisai qu'Edward était réellement protecteur envers moi, car il me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Pourtant j'étais déjà très bien protégé avant qu'il ne me sert un peu trop.

«Edward… tu m'étouffe!» Murmurais-je.

Il desserra sa prise.

«J'attends! Tu as quoi comme excuse?»

«Je croyais être seul dans la maison, je m'occupe du jardin quand il doit être tondu et j'ai vu cette beauté dans la cuisine. J'ai pas voulu lui faire peur, mais elle a eu peur de moi et je comprends maintenant pourquoi.»

Edward me serra plus fort.

«Elle t'a dévisagé c'est ça?»

«Oui, pas rien qu'à peu près!»

Edward sourit.

«Elle a du te prendre pour moi.»

«Je ne sais pas, mais à te voir, je crois que oui.»

Il sourit.

«Je sais, moi aussi je viens de découvrir que j'ai un jumeau. Je l'ai vu sur une photo dans la cabane. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as jamais vu?»

«J'ai été élevé à ne jamais y mettre les pieds.»

«Notre père c'est ça?»

«Bradley, il est trop gentil.»

Edward me lâcha, réalisant qu'Antony n'était pas un danger pour moi et il s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit sa main.

«Officialisons notre rencontre. Edward!»

«Antony! Content de te connaitre. C'est papa qui va être surpris.»

«Autant que maman.»

Je réalisai que c'était bien qu'ils se soient rencontrés maintenant qu'il y a 20 ans. Ça aurait été plus dur. Ils s'installèrent à table, je leur préparai du café et des biscuits.

«Comme ça on nous a séparés?» Demanda Antony.

«À croire oui, j'ai lu une lettre que maman a écrite et elle n'avait pas le moyen de nous élever tous les deux, elle t'a donc laissé à papa. Emportant avec elle le plus fragile des deux, moi.»

«Fragile toi? Tu m'as pas l'air fragile.»

«Je l'ai été jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans.»

Oh, je venais d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur Edward.

«Tu veux nous en parler?» Lui demandais-je.

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue.

«Je suis né avec une malformation, qu'on a pu régler à l'âge de dix ans. Une malformation cardiaque, mon cœur pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment. C'est arrivé trois fois en bas âge.»

Je baissai les yeux. Je savais que ça pouvait être héréditaire.

«Oh! Edward…»

«T'inquiètes pas amour, tout est beau maintenant.»

Il m'embrassa le nez.

«Et toi Antony?»

«J'ai vécu dans la maison de mon père dans le fond du jardin jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans et on est déménagé dans la ville la plus proche, à 30 kilomètres d'ici.»

«Tu fais quoi comme métier?»

«J'aménage des jardins, j'adore travailler avec les plantes.»

«Moi je suis médecin obstétrique.»

Antony sourit et il me regarda.

«Vous comptez avoir des enfants un jour, moi j'en rêve trop!»

Je lui répondis.

«On a un fils de 15 mois et nous venons d'apprendre pour notre deuxième.»

Il sourit encore.

«Oh! Je suis oncle! J'adore les enfants.»

Je souris, pourquoi il ne les aimerait pas, il était le jumeau d'Edward après tout.

«J'ai perdu ma femme et l'enfant à venir dans un accident de voiture et je cherche maintenant mon âme sœur.»

Je le regardai ébahis, il avait vécu la même chose qu'Edward.

«Quand?» Lui demanda Edward.

«Il y a 12 ans, en juillet.»

Edward le regarda longuement, comprenant qu'ils avaient un point en commun.

«J'ai perdu ma femme Tania et notre fils Ewan, le lendemain de notre mariage, elle revenait de son échographie.»

Antony fixait à son tour Edward et baissa les yeux.

«Moi aussi… elle s'appelait Tania et notre fils à venir… Ewan, mais notre mariage c'était produit un an plus tôt, à la même date que ton mariage.»

Nous étions encore plus surpris Edward et moi. Tous les deux avaient vécu le même drame, la même journée. Antony regarda son frère et lui sourit.

«Tu ne connaitrais pas une autre Bella?»

Edward lui sourit.

«Non malheureusement.»

«Je suis sûr que c'est ton âme sœur!»

«Oui, elle est tout pour moi, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au premier regard.»

Antony sourit.

«Je suis content pour toi Edward.»

«Merci!»

Antony était vraiment charmant autant qu'Edward. Je me levai.

«Je vais me coucher, bonne jasette les gars.»

J'embrassai Edward sur la bouche et Antony sur la tempe, lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

«Bienvenu dans la famille Antony.»

Il me sourit.

«Merci Bella.»

Je montai me coucher, j'étais sûr d'y avoir passé la nuit seule. Edward avait dû passer la sienne à lui raconter plein de chose, Antony était magnifique, j'avais l'impression d'avoir deux Edward à mes cotés. Quand je me levai, les deux hommes dormaient dans la salle de séjour, chacun sur son divan. Je ris doucement et je les regardai dormir, identiques, vraiment trop identiques, jusqu'à la coiffure! Le seul moyen de les différenciés était par leur accoutrement. Edward portait son t-shirt bleu et son survêtement gris. Antony avait un look au chic.

Je me rendis à la cuisine, faire couler du café et préparer le petit déjeuner. L'odeur les avait surement réveillé, car des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur mon cou, je devais m'assurer que c'était bien Edward.

«Edward?»

«Oui c'est moi!»

Comment je pouvais en être sûr? Ils avaient exactement la même voix. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour m'habituer à être avec deux clones sans avoir peur de croire que ce soit Antony qui me joue un tour. Je soupirai et touchai le pantalon de l'homme qui me touchait. Edward!

«Arrête de faire l'idiot!»

Il venait de foutre sa langue dans mon oreille. Je le repoussai et je le forçai à s'assoir. Je me rendis compte que l'autre était déjà assis à la table.

«Qui sait qui me dit pas que vous vous êtes échangés vos vêtements?»

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux. Je croisai les bras.

«Edward ne m'aurait jamais foutu sa langue dans mon oreille de la sorte!»

Ils continuèrent à rire. Je leur servis un café et des croissants.

«Je vais devoir trouver qui est qui maintenant!»

Je m'assis entre les deux et je les regardai longuement chacun l'autre tour. Après un moment de réflexion, je trouvai la solution. Je me levai et allai dans la valise d'Edward chercher son rasoir et sa crème à raser. Quand ils me virent arrivés avec ça, ils écarquillèrent tous les deux leurs yeux de la même façon.

«Tu vas faire quoi là?» Me demanda l'un deux.

«Y'a un de vous deux qui a subit une opération, donc je vais pouvoir savoir qu'elle est Edward que par la cicatrice.»

«Ouf! J'avais crus que t'allais raser la tête à l'un de nous pour pouvoir nous différencier.»

Je pouffai de rire, ça aurait été une bonne idée, mais ils étaient trop mignons comme ça.

«Et qui sait qui te dis pas que nous avons tous les deux une cicatrice?» Me demanda l'un d'eux encore une fois.

Je souris.

«Alors vous allez y goûter tous les deux!»

Celui habiller en survêtement me supplia.

«Bella c'est moi!»

Je le regardai de coté.

«Ah oui? Prouve-le!»

Il soupira. C'était lui pourtant qui m'avait foutu sa langue dans mon oreille! Il se leva et se planta devant moi. Il m'énuméra dans le creux de mon oreille, tout ce qui était personnelle à nos yeux, notre première fois, notre seconde fois, sa joie quand il avait vu Ewan et réalisé qu'il était son fils. Vraiment tout. Je souris.

«Tu l'as échappé belle Edward, la prochaine fois sers-toi de ce que tu viens de me dire pour me prouver que c'est toi.»

Mais alors pourquoi il m'avait foutu sa langue dans mon oreille.

«Et la prochaine fois, fait attention à ce que tu fais en présence de ton frère.»

«De quoi tu parle?»

«Ta langue dans mon oreille… jamais tu avais fait ça, comment voulais-tu que je crois que c'était toi?»

Il rit et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Je lui souris.

Le reste de la semaine ne s'était pas passé comme je le voulais, mais avec l'arrivé de son frère, nous n'avions pas pu faire ce que nous voulions. J'adorais son frère, il était vraiment trop gentil! Nous lui avons proposé de vivre dans le domaine en notre absence, il n'avait pas refusé. Bientôt Edward le présentera à tout le monde et devra dire la vérité sur le fait que Carlisle n'était pas son père. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Carmen en avait été réellement désolé d'avoir fait ça à Carlisle. Donc Alice n'était pas sa sœur. Avant notre départ pour le retour vers Forks, j'avais pris en photos les jumeaux, pour prouver l'existence d'Antony, laissant l'image dans ma caméra numérique. Alice va en être surprise.

* * *

**Deux Edward trop bien! XDDD **

**vivement la suite?  
**


	30. Chapitre 29: Amitié paternel

**Contente qu'elle plait toujours, si non plus ;) merci pour vos magnifique reviews.**

**Pour ce chapitre cest le PDV d'Edward,**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 29: Amitié paternel**

**PDV Edward**

J'avais les yeux rivés sur la route, mais depuis le départ du domaine, il y avait 30 minutes, je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer. J'arrêtai donc la voiture sur le bas coté et regardai Bella.

«Tu veux bien conduire?»

Elle fronça un sourcil.

«Ça va pas? D'habitude tu ne veux pas que je touche à ta voiture!»

Elle sourit d'un sourire moqueur.

«Je sais, mais j'ai la tête ailleurs et je ne crois pas être capable de finir le chemin… tu veux bien conduire une heure?»

Je lui caressai la joue, elle se détacha et sortit de la voiture. Je fis de même et je lui souris.

«Merci.»

«Non, t'as pas à me remercier, entre couple on se doit de s'entraider.»

Je m'installai coté passager et elle reprit la route. Je regardais devant moi. Ce que je venais de découvrir cette dernière semaine, m'avait réellement affecté. Du jour au lendemain je me retrouvais avec un frère jumeau, du prénom d'Antony, identique en plus. À mes yeux, c'était dur et encore plus psychologiquement, je me demandais si c'était pareil pour lui, surement! Je ne savais même pas comment en parler à Carlisle et surtout à ma mère, ce serait moins dur avec elle qu'avec mon père! Nous nous rendions directement à la Villa, car nous devons prendre Ewan et j'avais décidé, avec Bella dans parler à Carlisle immédiatement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il croyait que mon jumeau était mort né. Devais-je commencer par lui dire qu'il était vivant ou lui annoncer qu'il n'a jamais eut de fils? Je soupirai fortement.

«Edward… qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Je la regardai et ouvris mes mains devant moi pour les fixai un moment.

«Tout ça m'affecte Bella, je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre avec Carlisle.»

Elle soupira doucement.

«Ton père Edward… c'est ton père! Tu ne l'a jamais appelé Carlisle.»

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait? Je ne l'avais jamais connu d'ailleurs et il ne m'avait même pas élevé. Je n'en étais pas vraiment plus affecté que ça. Je commençais à peine à m'attacher à lui, mais par contre, de son coté, il m'aimait terriblement. Il était… plus heureux depuis mon retour.

«Je sais, mais c'est pas mon père.»

Elle soupira encore.

«Pour lui, tu es son fils! Tu sais très bien comment il va réagir lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça maintenant?»

«Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, je l'aurais longtemps sur la conscience si non, il doit savoir. On aurait dû ramener Antony avec nous.»

Elle me regarda rapidement et remit ses yeux sur la route.

«T'es malade? J'ai souffert moi durant cette semaine!»

«Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi?»

«Je ne crois pas que t'as besoin d'explication. C'est évident non?»

Je soupirai.

«Comme tu veux. Ton frère est… identique Edward, on dirait toi et tu t'imagine pas comment j'ai, le nombre incalculable de fois, eu peur d'embrasser le mauvais Edward.»

Je ris, c'était vraiment trop marrant.

«Ah ouais?»

Là elle avait réussi à apaiser mes idées.

«Sauf pour l'accoutrement, j'ai de la misère à vous identifier.»

Je lui passai le revers de mes doigts sur la joue.

«Alors fait attention pour ne pas te tromper.»

«Alors voilà pourquoi, il faut que vous soyez le moins souvent ensemble en ma présence.»

«Ce qui veut dire?»

«Que tu le verras sans moi!»

J'ouvris de grands yeux, j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

«Alors, je ne le verrai pas souvent.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Pour être avec toi.»

Elle sourit.

«T'inquiètes, je vais m'habituer.»

Je souris. C'était la chose que je craignais le plus, qu'Antony veule s'accaparer de ma Bella. Le silence resta plongé jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le volant. M'engouffrant dans mon siège je repris la route du retour.

Je jetai parfois des coups d'œil sur Bella, qui chaque fois qu'elle posa sa main sur son ventre, le regard de ses yeux changea. Je devinais facilement ce qui la tracassait et là, elle avait un souci avec le bébé à venir.

«Tu regrettes ce bébé?»

Bella soupira et me regarda, du coin de l'œil je la surveillais.

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

«Ça ce voit… je le vois dans ton regard quand tu caresses ton ventre.»

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes.

«Non je ne regrette pas, mais ces hauts le cœur m'énervent.»

«Juste ça?»

«Je… je crois que ce bébé n'était pas désiré… autant toi que moi, n'en voulions pas maintenant.»

«Au contraire Bella! Je suis super content, je… je sais, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai dit qu'on attendrait un peu. C'était justement à cause de ta perte de mémoire et je savais que si je t'avais dit oui, tu m'aurais supplié de t'en faire un.»

«J'ai fais ça moi?»

Elle ne se rappelait pas!

«Quand Alice nous a appris pour son bébé, tu m'as dis que tu voulais en avoir un et comme a tes yeux, j'étais un pur inconnu, tu m'as demandé si ce serait avec moi que tu l'aurais. Je t'ai répondu que j'aimerai bien et pour t'éviter de me supplier de t'en faire un, je t'ai dit pas avant le mariage.»

Elle me sourit.

«Je me souviens là!»

Je caressai son ventre.

«Et nous sommes mariés, le bébé a été conçu dans le bon moment Bella.»

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne.

«Je veux ce bébé! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça.»

«Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps et cette grossesse est la plus importante des choses.»

«Oui, tu as raison! Je… je vais dormir un peu.»

«Oui fait.»

Bella dormit tout le reste du voyage, quand nous arrivâmes à villa, je dû la réveiller brusquement, car il n'y avait eu rien à faire doucement.

«On est arrivé?»

«Oui, sors de la voiture et rentre dans la villa.»

Elle me sourit.

«Mon fils me manque tant!»

Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture et se rendit à l'intérieur, je pus l'entendre crier de joie, le nom de notre fils. J'entrai à mon tour après avoir pris dans le coffre de la voiture ce que nous aurions besoin pour l'après midi. Mon père m'accueillit d'un large sourire et me serra dans ses bras.

«Bon retour fils!»

Oui, j'étais son fils à ses yeux, mais je ne l'étais… biologiquement.

«Merci, je suis content de te revoir.»

Bella vint me rejoindre, le petit dans ses bras. À sa vue, je fis un large sourire. Ewan me tendait ses bras.

«Pa… pa.»

Je souris. Bella me le donna et je lui fis un gros câlin.

«Ewan, tu m'as manqué!»

Je le gardai dans mes bras un long moment. Nous devions parler de ce qui me tracassait assez rapidement, j'en avais marre de l'avoir sur le cœur… mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

«Papa?»

«Oui fils?»

«J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre.»

Il me regarda, Bella me tendit une enveloppe, je l'ouvris après lui avoir remis notre fils. Je donnai le papier à Carlisle, je ne voulais pas le dire de ma vive voix, j'en étais pas capable.

«On a trouvé ça dans un vieux coffre au domaine.»

«Le domaine de ta mère?»

«Oui, elle nous la donné en cadeau de mariage.»

«Tout un cadeau!»

«Avec une surprise en plus, que… j'ai découvert.»

Il me regarda essayant de comprendre.

«Lis, tu verras.»

Il ouvrit le papier de la lettre de maman. Après la lecture il me l'a tendit, comme ci elle pesait une tonne.

«Oh!»

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire.

«Donc, tu n'étais pas au courant?»

Il me fit non de la tête.

«J'ai… rencontré Antony.»

«Tu l'as vu?»

«Oui, il est charmant, gentil aussi. Il vit avec son père.»

«Ton père à toi aussi!»

«Je sais, mais je ne le connais pas.»

Carlisle, ne m'avait pas élevé, mais dans ma tête d'enfant c'était lui qui avait été mon père.

«Tu vas faire quoi Edward?»

Il me regarda de ses yeux humides, je voyais bien qu'il avait de la peine… moi aussi, pour lui, mais pas pour moi-même.

«Dans quel sens?»

«Tu vas repartir là bas… y vivre?»

Bella l'avait voulu, je l'aurais fait pour elle, mais depuis cette découverte, je voulais m'en éloigner.

«Non, nous restons ici, nos familles sont ici.»

«Je ne suis plus ta famille Edward, mais tu resteras à jamais mon fils.»

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

«Tu es la seule famille que j'ai ici… papa, avec Alice.»

Il sourit.

«Tu vois, Alice n'a même pas un lien parental avec toi.»

Je baissai les yeux.

«Elle restera toujours ma sœur. Et d'ailleurs Bella a un frère qui n'est même pas son frère. Pourquoi pas moi?»

Bella sourit. Carlisle me sourit aussi.

«Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils, mais ta mère aurait pu me le dire quand elle s'est sauvé avec toi.»

«Je sais. Mais je n'aurais jamais rencontré Bella, je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir été au courant. J'adore ma vie, je suis heureux d'avoir un frère jumeaux et un père comme toi. Tu le remplace très bien. Malgré le retard que nous devons rattraper.»

Il me sourit, des larmes commencèrent à lui sortir des yeux.

«C'est gentil ce que t'as dis.»

«Je le pense sincèrement papa, tu le resteras à jamais à mes yeux.»

Pourtant, pas plus tard que ce matin je me foutais carrément qu'il était mon père, mais au fond de moi j'étais fier d'être son fils, je regrettais ce que j'avais pensé, je regrettais de l'avoir appelé Carlisle devant Bella.

«Et je regrette tout le mal que j'ai pu penser sur toi.»

Il arqua un sourcil.

«Tu as pensé du mal de moi?»

«Oui, parce que j'étais déçu d'avoir appris que tu n'étais pas mon père, surtout du fait que tu ne m'as jamais élevé.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu es pardonné Edward. Tu es mon fils et tu le resteras peu importe ce que tu feras.»

Il me serra dans ses bras. J'étais content que tout ce soit bien déroulé. Nous savions tous les deux que nous allons devoir en glisser mot à maman. Ewan dormait dans les bras de Bella.

«Tu crois papa que je peux suivre Bella?»

Mon amour me jeta un regard noir.

«Tu sais très bien qu'il t'en ais interdit.»

Bella avait raison, j'aurais pas dû lui en parler.

«Alors toi, tu pourrais?»

«Logiquement oui, vu que je ne suis pas ton père biologique, mais Bella reste tout de même de la famille et elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Donc, je ne peu pas, par cause d'incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit si quoi que ce soit arriverait.»

«Je vois.»

Bella me jeta toujours son regard noir. Elle donna le petit à Esmé et me tira par le bras et m'emmena dehors.

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'as pris?»

«Je suis désolé!»

«Tu savais très bien la réponse de ton père et maintenant tu ne peux plus me suivre.»

«Désolé!»

«Arrête d'être désolé! Tu m'as fait de la peine!»

«Je sais, mais je vais enfreindre les règles.»

«Tu ne vas pas faire ça! Pas à cause de moi!»

Je souris.

«Je ferais tout pour toi et tu le sais.»

Elle soupira.

«Comment tu vas t'y prendre?»

«J'ai un ami qui serait prêt à garder le secret en faisant à croire qu'il te suit, mais c'est moi qui le fera.»

Elle me sourit.

«Tu vas jouer gros encore là!»

«Je sais, mais je ferais tout pour toi.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

«Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer à la maison, Ewan doit avoir hâte de retrouver sa maison et moi j'ai besoin de dormir.»

«Oui, si tu veux!»

Elle me prit la main.

«Merci Edward de faire tout ça pour moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu risque ta carrière pour un caprice que j'ai. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec ton ami.»

Je lui souris.

«Si tu y tiens.»

Maintenant, c'était moi qui avais réellement gagné.

* * *

**Je sais, ça une fin cucu, mais Edward ne pouvait reellement pas suivre Bella, je suis désolé pour celle qui aurait aimer que ce soit le cas.**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	31. Chapitre 30: Imprévu à nouveau

**Merci pour les reviews ;) Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi mignon que les autres, donc yeux triste avertis!**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 30: Imprévu à nouveau**

**PDV Bella**

J'étais à 12 semaines de grossesse, nous étions début novembre et j'avais mon premier rendez-vous avec mon obstétricien, une femme, elle s'appelait Angela Weber. Alice attendait un garçon, j'étais attristé du fait qu'elle n'avait pas une fille, mais son sourire avait été éblouissant quand elle l'avait appris. Elle m'avait donné comme excuse et je cite _T'es mieux de me donner une fille comme nièce!_ J'avais ris à plein poumon. Edward nous espérait une fille lui aussi, sûr ce serait mignon! Nous aurions le couple et peut être que nous n'aurions pas besoin d'en faire d'autre, à moins qu'Edward veule une grande famille.

Le Dr Weber m'attendait depuis 5 minutes, j'en étais désolé, Billy m'en avait fait bavé ce matin. Eh oui, j'avais recommencé à travailler, même enceinte. J'adorais trop mon travail pour ne rien faire à la maison, Alice gardait Ewan. Edward serait avec le Dr Weber, elle était dans ses débuts et il faisait son mentor. Un truc qu'il avait le droit au moins.

Quand j'entrai dans le bureau elle était seule, mais quand je la regardai, je réalisai que je la connaissais. Elle me sourit.

«Salut Bella!»

Elle m'avait reconnu, c'était réellement Angela, ma deuxième meilleure amie du secondaire au Lycée. Alice, Angela, Mike et moi étions inséparables à cette époque. Angela était partie finir ses études en France quand elle a eu son bac, mais je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'Edward aurait pu la connaitre.

«Angela! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir!»

Elle se leva et me serra dans ses bras.

«Tu es sûr que tu peux me suivre?»

Elle me sourit.

«Techniquement non, mais si on ne le dit pas à mon mentor, y'aura pas de problème.»

Mon sourire s'effaça.

«Si, y'en a un.»

«Ah?»

«Le Dr Cullen est… mon mari.»

«Edward?»

«Oui.»

Elle me regarda, Edward ne lui avait surement pas parlé de ce détail et je venais peut être de faire une gaffe. Croyant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de me suivre en cachant que j'étais sa femme.

«Bella, tu vas devoir changer de médecin.»

Mon cœur venait de se briser en deux, pourquoi fallait toujours que ça m'arrive? Mon mari ne pouvait pas me suivre et encore moins une de mes amies, que je venais à peine de retrouver.

«On a qu'à ne pas le dire, Edward ne doit pas savoir.»

Elle sourit.

«Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te suive?»

«Oui, car Edward n'a pas voulu.»

«Car tu le lui a demandé?»

«Oui, même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible.»

Angela se plaça à son bureau.

«Je crois que ça pourra s'arranger.»

L'espoir se raviva en moi.

«Ah oui?»

«Je crois qu'Edward m'a choisi pour ça et à deux, nous pourrions le cacher facilement et personne ne saura.»

Je m'assis en face d'elle.

«Il est au courant qu'on se connait?»

«Non, Mais, nous avons fait une partie de nos études universitaires ensemble, c'est là que j'ai su pour sa sœur et nous sommes devenus amis.»

«Alice va être contente d'apprendre que tu es revenue.»

«Oui, j'ai hâte de la revoir.»

«Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi?»

«Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre mon passé, seule sa sœur importait pour lui dans notre relation.»

«Et il ne t'a jamais parlé des lettres de moi qu'Alice lui envoyait?»

«Non jamais. Nous sommes amis, mais pas au point de tout ce dire.»

Donc Edward ne savait pas pour moi et Angela.

«Alors ne dit pas à Edward que toi et moi sommes amies, il refusera que tu me suive.»

«Justement, il m'a prit pour qu'il puisse te suivre, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Je croyais sur le coup que celle que j'allais suivre était un membre de sa famille.»

Pas possible! Il l'avait tout de même fait. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire ça.

«Merci.»

Elle me sourit.

«Edward va arriver bientôt. Il m'a demandé de commencer sans lui.»

Je souris.

«On va commencer par une série de questions.»

«D'accord.»

«Tes dernières menstruations?»

«Dans les environs du 28 Juillet, mais je ne suis plus régulière depuis mon coma.»

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Je t'expliquerai plus tard.»

Elle sourit.

«OK, donc tu l'as su quand?»

«Deux jours avant mon mariage le 11 septembre.»

Elle sourit encore plus.

«Tu t'es mariée le jour de ton anniversaire?»

«Oui, ma faute, c'est à cause de ma perte de mémoire, c'est cet évènement de grossesse qui a réanimé mon cerveau.»

«Ouais, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'explique.»

Je souris.

«Première grossesse?»

«Non, ma troisième!»

«Tous avec Edward?»

«Non, mon premier c'est avec Jacob, mon ex, mais le bébé est mort à trois mois, d'une maladie.»

«Oh, je suis désolé.»

«T'en fais pas, c'est du passé! J'ai un fils, Ewan, avec Edward, il a 17 mois.»

Elle sourit.

«D'accord, donc…»

Elle prit la fameuse petite roulette, je me rappelle de ce moment avec Carlisle, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

«Bon, ton bébé devra naître vers le 16 mai.»

Je souris. Elle se débrouillait bien pour une débutante.

«Tu savais pour Alice et Jasper?»

«Jasper? C'est pas ton frère d'Adoption?»

«Oui, il est avec Alice et ils attendent leur premier enfant, un garçon.»

«Je suis trop heureuse pour eux.»

Elle posa sa roulette et continua.

«Comment ce passe cette grossesse.»

«J'ai des hauts le cœur sans arrêt, Edward m'a prescrit des pilules pour ça.»

«Je vais laisser le soin à Edward de s'occuper de ça. Autre chose?»

Je réfléchis.

«Ah oui! Je suis toujours fatiguée, j'en peux plus, même quand je dors. J'ai toujours faim aussi. À mes deux autres grossesses c'était pas comme ça.»

«Y'a pas deux grossesses pareilles.»

«Je sais.»

Angela me demanda de retirer le bas de mes vêtements et de m'installer sur la table d'examen. Elle se plaça à mes pieds et m'examina à l'intérieur du vagin.

«Tout es beau pour ça. Je vais écouter le cœur du bébé, Edward devrait bientôt venir me rejoindre. J'ai encore un peu de misère avec les battements de cœurs.»

Je souris, j'avais hâte de revoir Edward, j'avais de la misère à rester seule une heure sans lui. Angela apposa un gel sur mon bas ventre et y plaça l'appareil. Elle le bougea cherchant les battements de cœur. Elle tomba droit dessus, car je les attendis…comme un écho.

«C'est pas un peu vite Angie?»

«Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça, on va attendre Edward, il va plus nous le dire.»

Notre dit sujet entra 3 secondes plus tard derrière le rideau. Edward me sourit.

«Salut Bella!»

Y'avait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça, Je m'étais fais à mon nouveau nom, _Amour_. Je comprenais pourquoi, il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant et c'était mieux comme ça, jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous deux se décide à le lui dire. Angela se pencha à l'oreille d'Edward, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle lui disait, mais je vis Edward river ses yeux vers moi après avoir froncé ses deux sourcils.

«On va voir ça Dr Weber.»

Edward me sourit, je le lui rendis.

«Il se passe quoi?»

«Avant de te dire, je veux m'assurer qu'elle a raison, si c'est vrai, elle mérite une médaille! Rare sont les débutants à trouver un truc de ce genre.»

Je souris. Edward repositionna l'appareil sur mon ventre et il trouva les battements immédiatement.

«Oh!»

«Quoi?» M'inquiétais-je.

«Je vais devoir te faire passer une échographie, je crois qu'on a à faire à plus d'un fétus.»

Non pas possible!

«Tu es sûr?»

Je ne me donnais pas la peine de faire semblant de le vouvoyer, Angela était déjà au courant. Edward me regarda amèrement, le genre de regard qui te dis, _ne fais pas ça!_

«T'inquiètes, elle est au courant.»

Il regarda Angela.

«Tu connais Bella?»

«Oui, Nous allions au même Lycée.»

«Oh!»

Il me sourit et ne dit pas autre chose et je compris qu'il n'en rajouterait pas, sachant que rien ne sera découvert. Edward me demanda de me rhabiller et de le suivre avec Angela dans la salle d'échographie. Un technicien nous attendait. Je m'installai sur le lit et il commença l'examen.

«Les voilà!»

Les?

«Ça veut dire quoi?» Demandais-je.

Il tourna l'écran vers moi. Deux petits points scintillaient à l'écran, des jumeaux!

«Vous en attendez deux!»

Edward observait l'écran, mais je vis dans son expression que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'allais devoir attendre que nous soyons seuls avant de lui demander des explications. Le technicien donna son rapport à Angela, mais je n'eus pas besoin de retourner dans son bureau pour finaliser le rendez-vous, Edward allait tout me dire.

Assise dans la voiture, j'attendais Edward qu'il revienne. J'allais mettre au monde deux bébés, aux alentours du 16 mai, Alice vers le 27 décembre. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi j'avais tous ses maux de cœurs et ses affreuses faims. Cette fatigue surtout et j'étais sûr qu'Edward allait me mettre en arrêt de travail, je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. J'attendis à la maison avant de lui poser des questions, il avait toujours ce même regard, que je ne connaissais pas. Les jumeaux l'avaient peut être mis sous le choc. Peut être que l'idée d'avoir des enfants comme lui et son frère ne l'enchantait pas.

«Edward?»

«Oui?»

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

Il me regarda, sans sourire, me fixant dans le fond des yeux.

«Ils sont identiques Bella, tout comme moi et mon frère.»

«Et alors? Je suis super contente!»

Il sourit.

«Mais moi ce qui m'inquiète… c'est qu'il y en ait un comme moi.»

«Avec ta maladie?»

«Oui.»

«Pourquoi t'inquiéter? C'est si héréditaire?»

Il soupira.

«Oui, dans le cas de jumeaux identiques, ma mère avait été prévenu. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un frère identique, alors dans mon cas je ne m'en inquiétais pas, mais là je sais pourquoi elle avait posé la question à l'époque. Dans notre ligné de famille, Antony et moi sommes les premiers identiques nés. Le médecin lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, car rare était les naissances identiques. Cette maladie est transmise par le jumeau qui l'a, l'autre à 25% de la donner à ses jumeaux. Donc y'a 75% que l'un des bébés ait ma maladie. Tu vois, on n'est pas chanceux, rare? Mon œil!»

Je pris la main d'Edward et la posai sur mon cœur.

«Espérons que le 25% l'emporte.»

Et j'embrassai sa paume.

«Ce n'est pas tout! Même ma sœur Rosalie pourrait mettre au monde des identiques avec cette maladie, mais avec le 25%, d'habitude, ce 25% ne l'emporte jamais, mais le 75% l'emporte pratiquement, encore plus si c'est moi qui a eut la maladie.»

Il baissa les yeux, je sentis une goute de ses larmes sur ma paume, il pleurait.

«Dans notre cas… dans le miens, le 100% l'emporterait.»

«Edward…»

Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il me disait, peut être qu'il n'avait pas raison, j'espérais qu'il se trompait.

«Edward, tu es vivant toi! Tu as survécu!»

Il me regarda, les yeux toujours humides.

«Car je suis le seul à avoir survécu. On est pas au courant si d'autre jumeaux sont nés, mais je suis sûr qu'Antony et moi ne sommes pas les premiers, c'est impossible Bella. Je suis probablement le premier à y survivre et que ma mère m'a donner le 25% de risque. J'ai été chanceux, car le nouveau né ne vit pas plus que quelques heures avant de s'éteindre, le cœur étant trop rapide pour faire passer le sang dans le corps. La seule chose qui peut le sauver est une transplantation cardiaque dans les 5 heures suivant la naissance.»

«Oh Edward! Je… j'espère que l'un des bébés sera aussi chanceux que toi.»

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le front.

«Moi aussi.»

Il soupira fortement et me serra plus fort. Je savais que ce n'était pas tout, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire.

«Tu me caches encore quelque chose, tu n'es pas soulagé Edward.»

Il me lâcha et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

«C'est encore plus rare, mais… mes gênes peuvent donner la maladie aux deux bébés. Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as attendu dans la voiture, j'étais parti faire des testes. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient identiques, l'histoire que ma mère avait apprise m'était revenue à l'esprit et je n'ai pas hésité à passer les testes de la maladie immédiatement. Ce teste nous dira le pourcentage de risque que les jumeaux auront à attraper la maladie.»

«Quand auras-tu les résultats?»

«Ça peut prendre un mois, mais je vais m'arranger pour les recevoir plus tôt.»

Je me collai à lui, la tête sur son torse. Je savais que les risques étaient grands, mais j'espérais qu'ils hériteraient de la chance de leur père.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est encore plus cruelle! Mais il faut bien du punch dans une fiction, si non c'est emmerdant à lire!**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	32. Chapitre 31: Enfin libéré

**Merci pour les reviews ;) J'ai enfin trouver la fin de la fic, donc je sais maintenant a peu pres le nombre de chapitre quelle contiendra, ce n'est qu'un chiffre approximatif. encore 10 ou 15 chapitres et elle sera fini.!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 31: Enfin libéré**

Depuis qu'Edward m'avait parlé de cette maladie héréditaire, j'en avais le cœur brisé. Je ne voulais pas mettre au monde un bébé malade, ni un enfant qui mourra peu de temps après… je ne pourrais le supporter une autre fois. Edward n'était pas à la maison, il travaillait très tard ses derniers temps. Faut croire qu'il y avait un boom de femme enceinte! Ewan était couché pour la nuit depuis une demi-heure et je m'étais assoupie devant la télé, mais à mon réveil, j'avais été perdu. J'avais rêvé. Un rêve qui m'avait eu l'air réel. J'avais revue mon agresseur… juste son visage, un homme grand, mince aux cheveux noir et long, portant un collier avec un V en son bout. Ce visage me faisait très peur et je savais que c'était lui, je m'en rappelais parfaitement. Les images de cette agression défilaient sans cesse dans mon crâne, mais je sentais que tout n'y était pas, j'avais un blanc, entre le moment où je me réveille dans une cage et celui où je m'évade.

Je sursautai, toujours dans mon monde, quand Edward m'embrassa le front, il était rentré plus tôt.

«Je t'ai fais peur?» Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris.

«Oui… en partie, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve. J'ai… j'ai vu mon agresseur dans ce rêve, rien que mon agresseur.»

Il fronça les sourcils.

«Tu te rappelle de quelque chose?»

«Non vaguement, j'ai rien du moment où je me réveille dans la cage et celui où je m'évade. Mais le visage de ce mec mais trop familier dans mon rêve.»

Il me caressa la joue.

«T'inquiète un jour tu te rappelleras.»

«Justement, je ne veux pas me rappeler!»

Il soupira.

«Bon, c'est toi qui décide.»

Il me tendit un dossier.

«Tiens, ce sont les résultats.»

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de me dire de quoi, je savais parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait. Je souris et prit la chemise de carton.

«Et?»

«Tu ne veux pas le lire toi-même?»

Je souris encore et je regardai les papiers. Je les posai à côté de moi sur le divan et je pris la main d'Edward, j'embrassai sa paume et je la posai sur ma joue. Mes larmes arrosèrent sa main.

«T'en fais pas amour, tout va bien aller.»

«Non Edward, rien n'ira! On est presque sûr qu'on va en perdre un!»

Il soupira.

«Je vais tout faire pour qu'il survive.»

«Je sais, tu ne le laisseras pas mourir.»

Il m'embrassa sur le nez et me laissa à ma télé. Je l'ouvris et mis les nouvelles. Nos bébés avaient le 75% de risques d'attraper la maladie d'Edward, j'espérais toujours que le 25% l'emporte, j'en serais tellement soulagé. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Edward pour cette grossesse, ni dire que tout ça était de sa faute, elle ne l'était en rien. Il était surement aussi triste que moi dans tout ça.

Je plongeai mes yeux sur le téléviseur, J'écoutai les nouvelles un moment.

«_Grande nouvelle et soulagement aux familles qui ont perdu leurs filles dans cette histoire. Depuis plus de trois ans un tueur en série était recherché. Nous l'avons enfin retrouvé! Hier soir un jeune homme a été témoin d'un enlèvement et a suivi le véhicule en question et contacté la police. Ils ont pu l'arrêté et sauvé la jeune fille qu'il avait kidnappé. Aro Volturi, aimait torturer et violer les filles âgée entre 17 et 30 ans, brunes de préférence, il les enfermait dans une cage et les laissait mourir de faim, sans tout de même oublié de les violer. Aucune n'a survécu sauf celle que nous avons retrouvé…»_

Le visage du commentateur se fit remplacer par celui d'une photo. Un homme blanc aux cheveux long et noir, un V s'affichait parfaitement dans le milieu de son cou. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, cherchant mon souffle.

«Edward? Vient vite!»

Il courut jusqu'au salon, je pointais l'écran depuis je ne sais combien de temps, l'image avait changé, mais la photo de mon agresseur s'affichait dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran de télé.

«C'est lui!»

Mon amoureux avait tout de suite compris de quoi je parlais. Le commentateur continuait toujours son discours.

«_… Aro était un fils de riche et avait toujours trainé avec des garçons de son genre. Il vit en Italie et pour le moment il est retenu ici pour son procès, mais nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi il trainait aux États-Unis…»_

Edward posa sa main sur ma tête.

«Enfin!»

«Oui, enfin!»

Il s'assit à coté de moi.

«Tu devrais appeler, leur dire que tu es une victime qui a survécu.»

«Tu crois?»

«Oui, explique-leur le pourquoi.»

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je savais qu'il avait raison et je devais me manifesté, j'étais un témoin directe de l'affaire, mais je ne voulais pas y passer des mois avant qu'il ait sa sentence.

«Oui, je ferai.»

Je me levai et téléphonai au bulletin de nouvelle.

«Bonsoir, je suis Isabella Swan et je viens tout juste de voir Aro Volturi à mon écran… je… je suis une de ses victime.»

«Pardon?»

«Oui, je dois parler à quelqu'un qui s'occupe de l'affaire. Je… je me suis évader, mais je ne sais pas comment. Victime d'un accident de voiture, j'ai subit une commotion et j'ai été 7 mois dans le coma.»

«D'accord, je vous passe le responsable.»

Edward s'approcha de moi, je posai ma main sur le combiner.

«On va m'aider!»

Il me sourit, à l'autre bout du fil une voix masculine se fit entendre.

«Agent Corps, puis-je vous aider?»

«Euh… oui, je suis une victime d'Aro Volturi. Je veux me manifester.»

J'entendis une chaise à roulette.

«Qu'elle chance! Mais pourquoi maintenant?»

«Je, viens juste de voir le visage de mon agresseur à la télé, je ne savais pas avant.»

«D'accord, racontez-moi tout!»

«On m'a kidnappé un 24 septembre, trois jours plus tard je me retrouvais aux abords d'une forêt près de Seattle. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé entre temps. Mais je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce visage! J'ai subi un accident de voiture et j'ai cru qu'il venait à mon aide, mais il m'a trainé par les cheveux jusqu'à une voiture volé. J'avais les yeux bandés, je me suis réveillé par la suite dans le fond d'une cage, je crois, 3 jours plus tard. J'ai réussis à défaire mes liens et brisé la porte. Je ne me souviens plus comment.»

«Bon, Vous habitez où?»

«À Forks, je me suis fait enlever à dix rues de chez moi, il y a un an.»

«Parfait, vous savez que vous allez devoir témoigner à son procès?»

Je soupirai.

«Oui, mon mari me l'a dit.»

«Vous savez que pour la durer du procès vous allez devoir quitter votre famille?»

Je regardai Edward.

«Non, je n'étais pas au courant, d'habitude, c'est pas avec les jurys qu'on fait ça?»

«Non, dans votre cas, vous restez en danger. Aro a des contacts à l'extérieur et il pourrait, sans que nous le sachions les contacter.»

«Je comprends, Vous savez combien de temps ça pourrait durer?»

«Tout au plus six mois.»

«Mais y'a un problème, je suis enceinte, je ne vais tout de même pas accoucher sans mon mari?»

«Oh!»

Edward fronça les sourcils. L'agent m'expliqua ce que je devrai faire. J'espérais que ce procès ne durera pas longtemps.

Le procès avait duré deux semaines, grâce à moi! La preuve vivante qu'il était coupable. Aro m'avait reconnu et avait pété les plombs en plein procès. Ils ont même pu arrêter ses complices. À mon retour, Edward et Ewan m'avaient manqués, terriblement.

«Amour! C'est fou comment deux semaines sans se parler peuvent être souffrante.»

Il m'embrassa longuement et tendrement. Je restai collai à lui un long moment, humant son adorable odeur.

«Enfin libéré Edward!»

«Oui je sais, tu es réellement de retour maintenant.»

«Oui.»

Ewan me sauta dans les bras, je lui avais manqué.

«Mon bébé!»

Je le serrai fort contre moi et le posai au sol. Il alla jouer avec ses jouets. Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre.

«La dernière fois qu'on c'est vu, ça ne se voyait pas dû tout.»

Mon ventre commençait à avoir des rondeurs et encore plus avec deux bébés. Mon amoureux sourit, les bébés donnaient des coups. J'en étais à 20 semaines.

«Tu sais que j'en ai profité pour installer un bureau de médecin juste pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi?»

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui et j'ai même un appareil d'échographie.»

Je souris, je le voyais venir.

«Donc si tu le veux bien, je pourrais te faire passer l'examen maintenant.»

Je souris encore plus. Angela avait retardé mon rendez-vous à dans 3 semaines, je ne voulais pas attendre ces 3 semaines.

«Oui, Edward je veux bien!»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa le nez. Nous montâmes coucher Ewan avant de commencer. Il me demanda de m'installer sur notre lit et il alla chercher l'équipement sur roulette, plus petit que ceux en hôpital. Il releva mon chandail et apposa le gel, c'était froid.

«C'était comment à Ewan?» Me demanda-t-il?

«J'avais peur… peur que le bébé n'était pas normal.»

Il me regarda d'un faible sourire.

«Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour ceux là.»

Il alluma l'écran et posa l'appareil sur mon ventre. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque que l'un des bébés décède après la naissance et s'il avait la maladie, je voudrais qu'il soit comme Edward. Edward avait été chanceux, il avait réussi à vivre 10 ans avant de recevoir un cœur, mais il avait faillit y rester 3 fois.

«Voilà Bella, ils sont là! Collé l'un contre l'autre.»

Je regardai l'écran, c'était trop mignon.

«Tu crois Edward, que ça peut ce voir si l'un deux a ta maladie?»

«Techniquement je crois que oui et je crois aussi que ma mère l'avait su à l'échographie aussi. Elle m'en avait vaguement parlé.»

Car Edward avait eu une longue converse MSN avec sa mère sur le sujet de lui et son frère. Ça avait compliqué les choses. Edward était maintenant en froid avec elle, jamais il a voulu me dire le comment. Il n'avait pas non plus dit à sa mère que nous attendions des jumeaux identiques. C'était sa faute à elle toute cette histoire, pas celle d'Edward. Elle n'aurait jamais dû en vouloir à son fils.

«Donc tu va vérifier?»

«Oui Bella, si ça peut te rassurer.»

Je lui souris. Il mesura les bébés et examina leurs cœurs en grossissant l'image.

«Comment tu sais?»

«C'est facile, si le cœur bat plus vite que la normal d'un cœur feotal, c'est que son cœur a un problème.»

Il examina le premier, un long moment passa avant de passer au second. Il déposa l'appareil sur la table et me sourit. Edward me déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur le visage.

«Ils n'ont aucun problème!»

«T'en es sûr?»

Je voulais que ce soit vrai, qu'il avait réellement raison.

«D'après moi ils sont en parfaite santé, mais je dois envoyer le rapport à mon haut placé. Leurs cœur bats au même rythme, donc si c'est pas être normal, ils ont tous les deux la maladie.»

«Mais…»

«Mais, ils ont un rythme cardiaque normaux chez un fétus, je ne crois pas qu'ils sont malade.»

«Edward, tu sais comment j'ai confiance en toi? Tu es un bon médecin et si tu dis qu'ils ont un battement normal, c'est qu'ils sont pas malade non?»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, Bella, ils vont bien, crois-moi. Nos jumeaux sont en parfaite santés.»

Ma crainte venait de s'effacer. Edward leur avait donné le 25% de survie à tous les deux. Nous étions vraiment chanceux, Edward avait été le bébé chanceux à y survive, pour donner à sa femme les premiers jumeaux en santés de cette famille. Plus jamais il n'y en aura de malade comme Edward.

«Merci, tu es l'heureux élu à avoir finalisé cette maladie dans ta famille.»

Il me sourit.

«Tu veux savoir c'est quoi?»

«Le sexe?»

«Oui, moi j'aimerais bien.»

«Oui Edward je veux savoir.»

Il repositionna l'appareil et réussi facilement à trouver, car ses bébés bougeaient moins que ce que l'avait été Ewan.

«Je l'ai!»

Je souris.

«Des filles Bella! Nous allons avoir nos filles.»

«En parfaite santé!»

«Oui.»

Il ferma l'appareil et me nettoya le ventre pour finaliser le tout en m'embrassant. Je l'empoignai à la chevelure, tout en me caressant le ventre, il m'embrassa éternellement.

«Que je t'aime! Comme je suis soulagé que tout soit normal, que nos bébés irons bien une fois nées.»

«Nos filles Edward, c'est Alice qui va être contente.»

Oui Alice va être heureuse, deux filles à gâter. Parfaitement en santés, là je pouvais réellement dire que nous étions chanceux, que la vie avait viré de bord depuis mon réel retour, depuis notre mariage. Noël approchait et l'accouchement d'Alice aussi et Antony qui viendra fêter avec nous ce Noël, j'avais hâte de le revoir, j'avais hâte de lui demander d'être le parrain de l'une de nos filles.

* * *

**Vous avez eu peur pour les bébés hein? nanana xddd**,** mais tout n'est pas fini!**

**Vivement la suite?**


	33. Chapitre 32: Merveilleux moment

**Une suite ordinaire, rien de dramatique dans se chapitre, pause de larmes, xd**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 32: Merveilleux moment**

Depuis le jour où j'ai été soulagé qu'Aro fut attrapé, je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Surtout que nous savons que nos filles iront très bien. J'allais l'annoncer à tout le monde dans la soirée, cette soirée de Noël. Mon premier avec Edward… pas tout à fait, car j'en avais passé un à faire l'amour avec lui.

Edward avait décidé de fêter à la maison et non chez les Cullen, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas ma mère et Phil. Les invités allait arriver bientôt et Edward était partit chercher Antony au domaine, donc je vais être plus de 8 heures sans le voir. Alice arriverait bientôt, pour ne pas me laisser seule longtemps.

On entra sans frapper.

«Bella?»

C'était Alice, qui n'avait toujours pas accouché, plus que deux jours!

«Al' comment vas-tu?»

Jasper entra derrière elle.

«Elle va très bien Bella!»

Alice ne pouvait me répondre, car elle trainait les poignés d'un sac dans sa bouche.

«Laisse je vais prendre!»

Je lui pris le dit sac.

«Merci Bella!»

Jasper déposa les cadeaux sous le sapin et Alice alla porter les autres.

«Bon Dieu! C'est pour qui tout ça?»

«Pratiquement tous pour Ewan… On se rattrape pour l'année dernière.»

Je souris. L'an passé ils n'avaient pas fêtés Noël et je sentais que j'allai y gouter moi aussi. Alice s'assis sur le divan, je la rejoignis.

«Et puis Al' tu dois en avoir marre?»

Elle rigola et frotta son ventre.

«Enzo n'arrête pas de me frapper.»

Enzo? Je souris.

«Vous lui avez enfin trouvé un prénom!»

«Oui, c'est Jasper qui l'a choisi.»

Je souris, il avait toujours eu du goût.

«Et toi Bella, tu es toujours aussi nerveuse pour tes bébés?»

Oh mon Dieu! Je ne lui avais encore rien dit! Je souris.

«Justement j'attendais à aujourd'hui pour t'en parler.»

Il fallait que je trouve une bonne raison.

«Elles vont très bien… elles n'ont pas la maladie d'Edward!»

Elle me regarda essayant d'assimiler le son 'elle'.

«Tu as dit… elle?»

«Oui, j'attends des jumelles.»

Alice sourit, Jasper nous rejoint.

«Des filles Bella? Je suis trop content!»

«C'est Edward, qu'il l'est surtout.»

«Comme ça elles vont vraiment bien?»

«Oui, d'après Edward. Leurs cœurs bats normalement.»

«C'est bien.»

«Tu leur as trouvé des noms?» Me demanda Alice.

«Non, je veux qu'Edward les choisisses.»

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir. J'avais placé une pancarte sur la vitre _Ne vous gênez pas, entrez_. C'était Carlisle et Esmé, tout sourire, ils s'approchèrent de moi.

«Bella ma grande! Comment vas-tu?» Me demanda Esmé.

Je me levai pour l'accueillir et je la pris dans mes bras.

«Je vais super bien Esmé.»

Je serrai contre moi Carlisle.

«Comme je suis contente de vous revoir!»

«Moi aussi.»

Lui aussi il avait été très occupé à la clinique.

«Comment ça se passe pour les bébés? T'as des nouvelles?»

Personne n'avait été au courant. Je souris.

«Elles vont très bien, aucune anomalie.»

«Elles?» Lancèrent en écho Carlisle et Esmé.

«Oui, des filles. Edward est trop heureux et encore plus de ne pas leur avoir transmit la maladie.»

«Oui, nous sommes content aussi.»

Carlisle regarda partout.

«Il est où au fait?»

«Avec Ewan aller chercher Antony.»

«Enfin nous allons le rencontrer.» Répondit Carlisle.

«Antony?»

J'avais oublié! Alice et Jasper n'étaient pas au courant. Je me plaçai derrière le divan.

«C'est vrai, vous ne savez rien du tout.»

«Allez raconte!»

«Edward a un jumeau.»

Je leur avais parlé de sa maladie, mais pas de ce jumeau. Alice regarda son père, elle n'était pas au courant qu'Edward n'était pas son frère.

«Tu ne m'as rien dit?»

«Je ne le savais pas, sa mère m'avait fait à croire qu'il était mort né et j'ai jamais voulu m'en rappeler.»

«Oh! Elle t'a menti.»

«Elle m'a menti en tout Alice. Edward… Edward n'est pas ton frère, il n'est pas mon fils. Carmen c'est servi de moi pour avoir la citoyenneté américaine.»

«C'est pas amusant ça! Tu as cru qu'il était ton fils, elle t'a fait souffert toutes ses années.»

«Oui je sais, mais à mes yeux il restera toujours mon fils.»

Alice sourit.

«Je suis contente de l'avoir comme frère. Antony là dedans?»

«C'est son jumeau.» Bon dieu elle écoutait pas?

Mais Alice ne se doutait pas qu'il était identique. Nous passâmes un moment à parler de tout et de rien, en attendant qu'Esmé et moi préparions le repas. Edward arriva un peu avant que nous mangions. C'est Alice qui vit Antony avant les autres.

«Edward!»

Le dieu grec lui fit un large sourire, je me trouvais juste derrière Alice, moi aussi j'aurais cru que c'était lui.

«Non, moi c'est Antony!»

Alice figea un moment et Edward entra avec Ewan durant ce moment. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de ce produire. Alice se retourna pour me regarder.

«Identique! Trop frappant! Comment tu fais pour ne pas les confondre?»

Je souris.

«Facile! Ils n'ont pas le même style vestimentaire. Antony est chic et Edward est décontracté.»

«Oh! J'espère que tu ne te tromperas jamais de mec.»

Je ris doucement, ouais moi aussi. Je pris la main d'Antony et je me rendis à la cuisine le présenter aux autres.

«Je vous présente Antony.»

«Oh mon Dieu! Je croyais que c'était Edward.» Fit Esmé.

Je souris. Edward s'approcha et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je lâchai la main d'Antony.

«Enchanté de vous connaitre tous.»

«Aussi gentil qu'Edward.»

Il sourit.

«Je suis content de faire parti de votre famille.»

Six sourires s'affichèrent dans la cuisine. Nous discutâmes en mangeant. Antony nous raconta des anecdotes qu'il avait vécues et la façon que son père avait réagit quand il avait su pour Edward. Il en avait pas fait un plat, à comparer à leur mère. Vers la fin du dessert je me décidai à demander à Antony.

«Antony?»

Il me regarda d'un sourire.

«Oui Bella?»

«Edward et moi, on se demandait si tu voulais devenir le parrain de l'une de nos filles?»

«Des filles?»

J'avais oublié qu'il ne savait pas lui non plus.

«Oui, nous attendons des filles.»

Il sourit.

«Oui, ça me ferait plaisir, ça me touche grandement.»

Je souris. Je regardai Esmé.

«Vous voulez bien être la marraine de l'une d'elle?»

Elle me sourit avec des yeux brillants.

«Oh Bella, c'est si gentil de ta part de penser à moi, oui bien sûr!»

Il me restait qu'à trouver pour l'autre bébé, peut être que je demanderai à Phil et Renée. Mon père n'avait pas pu venir ce soir, à cause d'une urgence au poste de police.

La soirée se termina différente de ce qu'on avait pensée. Autour du sapin nous donnâmes les cadeaux à Ewan. Nous avions juré que de penser au petit, aucun cadeau entre adulte, mais Alice y avait gouté pour son garçon et aussi j'y avais gouté pour les miens. Ils étaient tous aussi des enfants, mais à venir.

«Je reviens!»

Je lâchai la main d'Edward, il se leva lui aussi.

«Je vais aller porter Ewan dans son lit.» Dit-il.

Ils se mirent tous à sourire. Je montai et allai à la salle de bain. Le petit avait changé son lit de bébé pour un lit de bambin. Je me rendis par la suite à ma chambre. J'avais un cadeau pour Edward, mais je ne pouvais le lui donner maintenant, mais il me vit avec le paquet dans les mains. Il posa une main sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter. Je le regardai.

«Je sais, on s'est juré pas de cadeau, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêché. Tiens c'est pour toi.»

Je lui tendis le paquet. Il le prit et le posa sur le lit et se pencha à genoux devant moi.

«J'ai fait pareille, mais je veux que tu ouvre le mien en premier.»

Je souris, j'avais cru qu'il ne voulait pas de mon cadeau quand il l'avait déposé.

«Ok, Donne!»

«Je vais le chercher!»

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea à son bureau pour en revenir 30 secondes plus tard. Il me le tendit. C'était une boite mince et longue et très bien emballé d'un papier de Noël. Je souris et j'ouvris le paquet. À l'intérieur il y avait un magnifique pendentif en or.

«Oh Edward! Il est magnifique!»

«Tu pourras y mettre ce que tu voudras comme photo.»

Je souris encore. Il me le plaça au cou et m'embrassa dans le creux, près de la chaine. Je lui donnai le sien. D'un sourire il l'ouvrit. Il examina le bijou.

«C'est rien à comparer à ce que tu m'as donné, mais je trouvais qu'il t'irait très bien.»

«Au contraire Bella, je l'adore!»

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui pris le bracelet et il me tendit sa main et je l'attachai autour de son poignet. Il l'examina attentivement.

«Oh, il vaut encore plus à mes yeux maintenant.»

Il venait de voir l'écriture sur la plaque.

«Notre amour est soudé à jamais – Amour (Bella).»

Il me serra fort contre lui. Après un moment interminable d'étreinte Antony monta à toute vitesse et entra dans notre chambre un peu paniqué.

«Alice va accoucher!»

Edward me lâcha rapidement et me regarda tout sourire.

«Enfin, notre filleul arrive!»

Je lui rendis son sourire et je me levai et descendis. Esmé se tenait devant la porte observant une Alice ne crise. Quand elle m'aperçut, Alice me sourit.

«Je te comprends maintenant.»

Je ris, elle allait vivre le cauchemar d'une naissance. Edward me serra par la taille et m'embrassa la tempe. Jasper nous sourit.

«On vous appelle quand il sera là.»

«Merci Jazz.» Lui répondis-je.

Ils quittèrent la demeure avec Carlisle. Esmé resta avec nous. Antony se proposa de nettoyer, mais Esmé avait insisté pour l'aider.

«Tu vois tu ne t'es pas trompé de mec ce soir.»

Il rigola carrément.

«Faut croire que je ne t'ai pas lâché d'une semelle.»

Il rigola encore plus.

«Qui c'est qui te dit que je ne suis pas Antony?»

«Edward, arrête de faire le con!»

Il rit encore plus.

«À mettons que le mec dans la cuisine avec Esmé est Edward, qu'il l'est depuis le début et que tu as cru que c'était Antony à cause qu'il c'est présenté en l'étant à Alice. À mettons qu'on c'est changé nos vêtements juste pour te faire une blague.»

Je le regardai intensément, il était vraiment compliqué de les différencier, ils étaient pareilles en tout points! Il avait peut être raison et je devais m'en assurer.

«Prouve-le! Prouve-moi que t'es pas Edward!»

Il rit et se colla la bouche à mon oreille. Je souris et je lui assénai une tape sur l'épaule.

«Je t'ai eu!»

«Ne recommence jamais!»

Antony se retrouva près de nous.

«Que se passe-t-il?»

«Il se passe que ton frère fait l'idiot!»

Mon beau-frère rigola à son tour.

«Tu ne lui as pas réellement fait le coup?»

«De quoi tu parles?» Lui demandais-je.

«Edward dans la voiture voulait te jouer un tour en prenant ma place. Il voulais que je me fasse passer pour lui, mais juste le moment du repas.»

Je ris.

«Mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait réellement faire semblant d'être moi.»

«Non je voulais voir si elle allait me croire.»

Il sourit et retourna à la cuisine.

«Et toi Edward, ne t'avise jamais de recommencer!»

«Oui chef!»

Je soupirai. Au bout de deux heures Jasper nous appela. J'avais répondu au téléphone.

«Il est né Bella!»

«Comment il est?»

«Alice tout craché! Il a ses cheveux.»

Je souris.

«Nous viendrons le voir demain, on va laisser Alice se reposer.»

«D'accord, elle a hâte de vous le montrer.»

«Retourne là voir.»

«Bisous Bella.»

Il raccrocha. Je regardai Edward.

«Le portrait de sa mère.»

Il sourit et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

«Bientôt se sera nous.»

«Oui.»

Il M'embrassa le nez.

«Et au jour de l'an tu viendras avec moi reconduire Antony et nous resterons là bas jusqu'à la naissance si tu veux.»

Je souris.

«Et ton travail?»

«Angela me remplacera, elle a eut son diplôme hier, elle est toute heureuse de me remplacer pendant ce temps.»

Je souris encore plus et le serrai fort contre moi. Edward était plus que mon amoureux, plus que mon mari et plus que mon ange gardien. Il était… mon sauveur, ma deuxième moitié, sans lui je ne pouvais vivre.

* * *

**Jolie fin de chapitre non? C'est pour vous préaperez au reste, xd.**

**Vivement la suite?  
**


	34. Chapitre 33: Pourquoi à moi?

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) Encore trois ou quatre chapitre et la fic sera fini.**

**Coeur sensible avertis pour se chapitre.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 33: Pourquoi à moi?**

Nous vivions dans le domaine depuis deux mois, je commençais à être énorme, deux bébés me faisait paraitre plus grosse, pourtant je n'étais qu'à sept mois. Cette grossesse était plus compliquée que les autres. Un peu après notre arrivé en janvier, j'avais commencé à avoir des complications, pourtant les bébés allaient très bien, c'était plutôt moi qui n'allait pas bien. Je devais donc rester le moins souvent debout. Y'avait pas plus d'une semaine j'avais eu un décollement de l'utérus, m'obligeant à rester au lit. Edward faisait tout pour que je lui obéisse. D'après le médecin qui m'avait suivi pendant mon coma à Seattle, j'aurais ne jamais retomber enceinte, j'avais perdu un ovaire et l'autre avait été endommagé. J'avais été chanceuse sur ce point, encore plus quand Carlisle m'avait dit qu'une grossesse pouvait tout de même être possible, mais qu'une fausse couche était assurée. Maintenant, je n'en croyais pas un mot! Bon, c'était moi qui avait les problèmes, pas les bébés, une réponse rare si grossesse était mis à terme.

Edward m'avait fait passer des testes à mon col et à mon utérus. Il allait avoir les résultats aujourd'hui, Antony m'accompagnait pour ne pas que je reste seule à la maison et pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Ewan. Mon fils les confondait toujours.

«Ça va Bella? Tu veux quelque chose?»

«Oui ça va Anto, je n'ai besoin de rien. Je… je veux juste Edward.»

Il me sourit.

«Je sais, mais je suis là moi.»

«Justement, jamais je m'y ferais.»

Il rit doucement.

«Je vais te laisser dormir un peu. Je demanderai à Edward de venir te réveiller lorsqu'il arrivera.»

«Merci.»

Antony quitta ma chambre, il vivait avec nous, jusqu'à ce que nous retournions à Forks. Mais quand je me retrouvais seule dans ma chambre mon mal me revint en tête, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, je ne voulais pas qu'ils se fassent du souci pour moi. Les bébés gigotaient beaucoup trop, comme si elles avaient mal. Mes reins, mon dos et ma vessie en mangeaient un coup. Je me caressais le ventre, pour essayer de calmer ma douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Je réussis à m'endormir, pour me faire réveiller peu de temps après, par un Edward tout sourire. Je savais que c'était lui, car j'avais remarqué une différence entre eux. Les yeux de mon mari étaient d'un vert plus foncé que ceux d'Antony.

«Bella amour?»

Il me caressait la joue quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je lui souris.

«Tu es là!»

Il me sourit.

«Oui, et j'ai les résultats.»

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, son regard disait tout, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Et?»

Il baissa son regard.

«Par chance que j'ai fait passer le teste ce matin et exiger qu'il soit remit dans la même journée.»

Je soupirai.

«Ne me fais pas languir Edward!»

Je sentais réellement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Ton utérus ne peu plus protéger les bébés, il… il ne peut plus les nourrir, le cordon ombilical fait passer tout de même des nutriments, mais pas assez pour te rendre jusqu'à neuf mois.»

Il releva ses yeux vers les miens et posa sa main sur mon ventre et le caressa. Je pleurais, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

«Elles vont mourir Bella, si je ne t'accouche pas maintenant.»

«Elles vont survivre?»

«Oui, beaucoup plus que si nous attendons.»

Je posai ma main sur celle d'Edward.

«Alors, fais-le!»

Il m'embrassa sur le nez.

«Je reviens, je vais préparer le tout. Tu me dis si elles ne bougent plus? Je sais très bien qu'elles gigotent énormément en ce moment.»

«Oui Edward, je t'aviserai.»

Il sortit de la chambre. Il l'avait sentis lui aussi qu'elles étaient en souffrances. J'entendais Ewan rire avec Antony, il s'en occupait vraiment bien. Je savais qu'Edward était très nerveux en ce moment et je savais qu'il s'en voudrait à mort s'il n'arrivera pas les sauvé, mais j'avais une totale confiance en lui. Je pouvais voir des bosses à travers mon ventre, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était les deux qui les faisaient. J'étais terriblement fatigué et je ne savais pas pour combien de temps Edward en aurait avant de revenir dans la chambre. Je m'assoupie un moment, pour me réveiller en sueur je ne sais combien de temps après.

«Bella? Je t'ai laissé dormir, tu en avais besoin.»

«Les bébés!» Paniquais-je.

«Elles vont bien. J'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour t'empêcher de les mettre au monde maintenant. Elles sont branchées à ce moniteur et toi à celui-là.»

Il me montra les appareils.

«Pourquoi j'ai chaud?»

«J'ai augmenté la température de la pièce pour que tu ne gèles.»

«J'ai vraiment trop chaud Edward.»

Il se leva et alla baiser la température et revint auprès de moi. Il me serra la main.

«Tout va bien aller!»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais je compris quand il essuya mes yeux de sa main. J'avais pleuré… sans m'en rendre compte.

«Je vis un cauchemar Edward et toujours, j'ai l'impression que je ne vie pas ma vrai vie. Pourquoi?»

Il soupira.

«Tu as peur c'est tout et je te comprends.»

Il m'embrassa le front.

«Tu vas mettre au monde de magnifiques petites filles.»

Je souris.

«Tu sais qu'on ne leur a pas choisis de nom encore?»

Il me sourit.

«Alors tu veux qu'on cherche maintenant? Ça va nous occuper un peu.»

«Oui, j'aimerais bien, ça va me changer les idées.»

Il me sourit et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres, je serrai sa main plus fort dans ma mienne. Je réfléchissais un moment, mais aucun nom ne me venait à l'esprit.

«Tu veux bien les choisir toi?»

Il me sourit.

«Pourquoi moi? On doit les choisir ensemble Bella.»

«Oui je sais, mais rien ne me viens à l'esprit.»

Il me caressa la joue du revers de sa main.

«Tu es toute pâle amour. Je vais demander à Antony qu'il t'apporte quelque chose à manger.»

Edward se leva et alla à l'interphone. Nous avions découvert qu'on pouvait communiquer de pièce en pièce de cette façon.

«Anto?»

Il lâcha le bouton et le réenclencher quand Antony aura répondu.

«Oui?»

«Apporte quelque chose à manger à Bella s'il te plait.»

«Oui de suite.»

Edward revient vers moi. Je n'avais pas faim, mais il fallait que je mange.

«Merci.»

«Pour quoi?»

«De m'avoir choisi, aujourd'hui je serais peut être dans un appartement seule avec Ewan à l'élever durement. Si tu serais parti sans pouvoir revenir et jamais ce recontacter, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.»

«On appelle ça faire un choix. Tu aurais bien pu faire le choix de ne jamais vouloir me revoir, mais tu as choisis de me donner ton amour, car c'est pas moi qui avais souffert durant ses neuf mois d'absence, mais toi. Tu avais des problèmes avec Jacob, tu es tombée enceinte et tu aurais pu te retrouver dans la rue, si Alice n'avait pas été là pour toi.»

Je souris.

«Mais toi, tu n'as pas souffert?»

«Moins que toi Bella, je n'avais pas de petite amie, j'avais un excellent travail et je t'avais à l'esprit me rassurant que j'allais te revoir un jour. Je n'ai pas souffert Bella, j'ai attendu.»

Je lui souris.

«Mais t'aurais fait quoi si nos destin se seraient arrêté après ton départ de Forks? Que nous aurions été qu'une aventure d'un soir?»

«J'aurais continué ma vie Bella, mais avec une souffrance de ne pas avoir réussis à conquérir ton cœur. Nous aurions souffert grandement tous les deux.»

«Tu serais revenu un jour non? À cause de Carlisle.»

«Oui peut être, mais pas avant des années. On se serait surement revue, mais Ewan aurait tellement grandit et je ne sais pas si j'aurais su qu'il aurait été mon fils.»

Je souris.

«Moi je l'aurais su!»

Il me sourit. Ce petit lui ressemblait trop. Antony entra dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

«Je vous ai préparé quelque chose à tous les deux.»

«C'est gentil.» Lui dis-je.

Il posa le tout sur la table et ressortit de la chambre. Edward se leva et alla chercher la nourriture. Il me tendit un sandwich. Je pris une bouchée, il était excellent. Son frère avait les mêmes talents culinaires qu'Edward.

«Et jamais tu n'aurais su pour Antony.»

«Oui, effectivement!»

Je caressai le bout du nez d'Edward.

«Je préfère cette vie, la nôtre. Je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar Edward, mais au paradis avec toi.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

«Je vais aller voir Ewan, avant qu'il ne prenne réellement Antony pour son père.»

Je ris, il me donna un bouton d'appelle, qui était relier à un bipper attaché à sa ceinture.

«Tu pèse là-dessus, si y'a quoi que ce soit.»

Il me sourit.

«D'accord.»

Edward sortit de la chambre, je me retrouvai à nouveau seule, un truc que je n'aimais pas. J'aurais dû lui en faire part. J'aurais dû lui demander de m'envoyer Antony. Je regardai mon ventre, elles bougeaient de moins en moins, elles devaient être au repos.

«Bientôt vous serez là.»

Avec tout ça, nous n'avions pas choisis les prénoms. Je décidai donc de m'occuper à en trouver et j'en ferais part à Edward. Je voulais quelque chose qui allait bien à des jumelles. Des prénoms français en l'honneur des origines d'Edward. Après un moment de réflexion, je trouvai quelque chose, ce sera à Edward de décider. Célia et Désirée, mais j'avais aussi, Edmée qui ressemblait beaucoup à Esmée. Moi c'était ce que j'aimais.

J'étais épuisée par la fatigue, j'avais de la misère à dormir, surtout que je n'avais pas dit à Edward que je souffrais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus. Je fermai les yeux pour relaxer, mais je m'endormis pour me réveiller en sursaut, grimaçant me tenant le ventre. Une douleur supportable se fit sentir dans mon bas ventre. Je compris que c'était une contraction. Je regardai le moniteur. Les battements de cœurs des bébés n'étaient pas réguliers, l'un deux ne l'était pas, elle était en souffrance. Son cœur battait au même rythme que celui d'un humain adulte tandis qu'il devrait battre le double. J'alertai Edward en actionnant le bouton. Une autre douleur, plus forte se fit sentir, je me mis à crier.

«Arrrrrg!... Edwarrrrd!»

Je l'entendis courir dans les escaliers.

«Bella!»

Je le regardai de mes yeux apeurés.

«Ça fait mal! Je crois que je suis en travail depuis un bon moment… je sens pousser l'un des bébés.»

Il s'activa rapidement autour de moi et examina le moniteur.

«Y'en a une en souffrance Bella, son cœur ralentit trop rapidement! Je crois que le cordon ombilical ne peut plus la nourrir, elle manque d'oxygène.»

Il me plaça les pieds repliés et releva la couverture et me vérifia la dilatation, pour être sûr que j'étais réellement en travail.

«T'es à 10! T'a eu un travail sans douleur!»

Je compris alors que ma souffrance avait été mon travail.

«Non Edward, je… je crois que je le sentais, mais je ne savais pas que c'était ça.»

Il me regarda ahuri.

«Tu avais mal?»

«Oui, mais pas comme des contractions, c'était toujours constant, sans arrêt.»

«T'aurais dû me le dire…»

Je criai de nouveau. Ça poussait beaucoup trop. Je vis Edward s'installer comme il faut pour attraper le bébé.

«Je crois que tu peux pousser.»

Je poussai de toutes mes forces, manquant de respiration. Je sentais le bébé passer, la douleur se fit plus importante.

«Pousse Bella!»

C'est ce que je fis, mais avec difficulté. Je me sentis libérer, quand j'entendis l'enfant pleurer. Edward lui coupa le cordon et la posa dans le petit lit sous une lampe. Le bébé pleurait à fendre l'âme.

Edward regarda de nouveau le moniteur.

«Y'a un problème! Tu ne peux pas l'accoucher naturellement.»

«Dis-moi qu'elle va survivre?»

«Je vais tout faire pour Bella. Je vais devoir te faire une césarienne.»

Il s'activa pendant qu'il me parlait. Je compris qu'il s'était équipé en précaution et j'espérais qu'il la sauverait.

«Je vais devoir t'endormir, ça évitera des complications à ton égare et je te promets à ton réveille que tu les tiendras toutes les deux dans tes bras.»

J'étais nerveuse, peur de ne jamais me réveiller, mais j'avais confiance en lui.

«Je t'aime Edward, ne l'oubli jamais.»

Il soupira.

«Tu vas t'en sortir, nais pas peur.»

Il vint m'embrasser avant de me poser un masque sur le visage et je me sentis partir rapidement.

* * *

**Encore désolé pour cette cruauté, mais c'est obligé pour la fin de la fic.**

**J'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous a plus**

**le prochain, va etre sur le point de vue d'Edward, la naissance du 2e bébé.**

**vivement la suite?  
**


	35. Chapitre 34: Naissance à risque

**Ce chapitre est douloureux à lire, j'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez, mais personne ne doit aimer un chapitre comme celui, même moi j'ai eut de la misère à l'écrire. Et il est plus court que les autres chapitre.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 34: Naissance à risque**

**PDV Edward**

Bella dormait et je pouvais maintenant lui faire la césarienne. Je l'a transportai dans une pièce stérilisé de la maison. Je l'avais préparé par précaution. Je me nettoyai les mains et m'habillai comme ci j'étais réellement à l'hôpital. Bella était resté branché au moniteur, le cœur de ma fille battait faiblement, mais je savais quand 5 minutes elle sera sauvé. La nervosité me prenait, j'aurais dû appeler de l'aide dès ce matin. Si ma fille aura des problèmes, je ne pourrais seul m'en occuper. Dès la naissance j'appellerai de l'aide dans la ville la plus proche. Antony surveillait l'autre bébé.

Tout mon équipement était installé, j'avais tout fait ça il y avait deux semaines. J'apposai le produit avant d'y passer le scalpel sur sa peau. Je pris une grande respiration sous mon masque. Je me croyais impuissant, je fermai les yeux un instant et je repris une autre inspiration. Carlisle avait raison, c'était plus compliqué avec un membre de sa famille.

Je découpai le bas ventre de Bella et je posai le scalpel sur la table. Avec mes mains gantées j'ouvris la peau et je plongeai mes mains à l'intérieur et doucement j'en extirpai le bébé et lui coupai le cordon. À l'aide d'une pompe je nettoyai son nez, il n'y avait aucune réaction du bébé. Il fallait que je referme Bella, mais je pouvais perdre ma fille si je ne m'occupais pas d'elle. J'aurais eut besoin d'une équipe médical, j'étais incompétent en ce moment, je devais faire un choix… sauver le bébé ou sauver Bella? Perdre l'un où l'autre était aussi cruelle que de penser de sauver Bella pour m'en donner la raison, qu'au moins une des deux petites avait survécu et perdre la plus faible. C'était encore plus cruel, de laisser mourir Bella pour avoir les deux bébés, mais je ne voulais perdre aucune des deux.

Je devais faire vite… On frappa durement à la porte de la chambre fermé hermétiquement, me faisant perdre ma décision cruciale. Une fenêtre me permettait de voir l'extérieur et le visage de mon visiteur me fit sourire et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et on m'arracha l'enfant.

«Occupe-toi de Bella! Referme-là et tu viendras m'aider après.»

Carlisle s'activa autour du bébé. Je refermai Bella et m'assurai qu'elle allait bien. Je retournai auprès de mon père.

«Comment?»

Il me sourit.

«Je t'expliquerai.»

Je regardai ma fille, que Carlisle essayait de ranimer, je compris qu'elle ne s'était jamais mise à respirer.

«Donne!»

Je tendais les bras, j'avais l'impression qu'il refusait de me la donner. Seulement 5 minutes c'étaient écoulés depuis sa naissance, elle avait une chance de survivre. Il finit par me la donner. Elle commençait à se refroidir, elle avait besoin de chaleur. Je la virai sur le ventre dans ma main et je tapotai son dos, pour activer ses poumons et son cœur.

«Respire bon sang!»

«Edward…»

Je la tournai sur le dos, la posant sur la table et palpa sa poitrine. Je voulais qu'elle survive, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Bella ne me le pardonnera jamais.

«Edward…»

Je n'écoutais pas mon père, j'essayais tout pour qu'elle respire. Je lui massai sans arrêt la poitrine… en attente d'un battement.

«Edward, c'est fini!»

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Non! Elle va vivre!»

Avant que je ne pète les plombs, mon père serra mes poignets et me poussa assez loin du bébé.

«Ça suffit! Elle est morte Edward et tu n'y peux rien.»

«Non je ne veux pas le croire, elle... elle n'est pas morte!»

Je me débattais, il me serrait fortement contre lui, me tenant la tête entre son coude.

«Je peux la sauver!»

Je me mis à crier de toutes mes forces, je me foutais de réveiller Bella. J'en fis branler la pièce, perdant aussi la voix. Carlisle me serra de plus en plus fort, pour m'éviter de faire quelque chose de dangereux.

«Lâche-moi!»

«Tu n'es pas dans ton état Edward! Je ne veux pas que tu blesses Bella.»

Je fermai les yeux et c'est là que j'entendis un pleur de bébé, il était trop proche pour que ce soit l'autre bébé, mais il résonnait dans ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard se dirigea vers la table. De petits bras gigotaient. Carlisle me lâcha. Je me dirigeai au bébé. Et avec soin je la pris dans mes bras, elle pleurait toujours. J'étais sûr que ma crise l'avait réveillé, avait activé son cerveau, lui ordonnant de respirer.

Carlisle me donna une couverture et je l'habillai. Je passai un doigt sur son visage froid, elle avait besoin de chaleur. Je la calai dans mon bras.

«Elle a eu de la chance Edward, un vrai miracle!»

Je souris et j'embrassai la petite tête de ma fille, qui était si petite.

«Tu sais qu'elles vont devoir aller à l'hôpital, surtout elle.»

«Je sais, elle pourrait avoir des séquelles.»

«Bella aussi va avoir besoin de plus de soin.»

«Je sais.»

Mon père posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Je suis fier de toi!»

«Comment as-tu su?»

Il savait de quoi je parlais.

«Antony m'a appelé tôt ce matin, me disant que Bella avait des chances d'accoucher et que t'aurais peut être besoin d'aide. Esmé est avec Ewan en ce moment.»

Je souris.

«Merci, sans toi l'une des deux serait réellement morte.»

Il posa sa main sur la tête de mon bébé et sourit.

«Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout.»

«Non, elles ont tout de Bella.»

Un coup de chance que j'avais. Je vis Bella bouger le bras et se le diriger à sa tête.

«Edward…»

Je m'approchai d'elle.

«Amour, tu va bien?»

«Oui, si on peut dire, je suis perdu.»

«C'est la médication qui te fait ça. Tiens.»

Je me penchai pour lui montrer le bébé.

«Oh! Elle est si petite!»

«Nous allons devoir aller à l'hôpital. Mon père est ici, il est venu m'aider, sans lui le bébé n'aurait pas survécu.»

Elle regarda Carlisle et lui sourit.

«Merci à vous deux.»

Je caressai le front de Bella.

«Je t'aime amour!»

«Moi aussi et plus que tout.»

Elle regarda Carlisle.

«Pourquoi il est ici?»

«C'est Antony qui l'a fait venir.»

«Mais c'est à plus de 4 heures d'ici!»

«Ce matin, il l'a appelé, disant que j'aurais besoin d'aide. Par chance, je n'étais pas à la hauteur de m'occuper de tout ça seul. J'ai fait l'idiot en ne demandant pas d'aide.»

Elle rit.

«Tu ne réfléchis pas Edward, ce n'est pas pareil.»

Elle me passa sa main sur ma joue.

«Tu veux la prendre?»

Elle sourit.

«Oui.»

Je la lui donnai.

«Elle est trop jolie, elle ne te ressemble pas, différente d'Ewan.»

«Oui. Elles ont hérité de toi!»

«Je vois ça.»

Carlisle se dirigea vers la sortie.

«Je préviens un ambulance.»

«D'accord.» Lui dis-je.

«J'ai des noms Edward.»

Je souris.

«Et tu veux m'en faire parts?»

«Célia et Edmée»

«C'est jolie, mais moi j'avais un autre idée pour celle là.»

Je la lui montrai du regard.

«Désirée.»

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

«J'adore ce prénom, c'était le premier que j'avais choisis.»

Pourtant il n'était pas parmi ceux qu'elle m'avait dits.

«Alors Edmée et Désirée.»

«Oui, si tu le veux.»

J'embrassai tendrement Bella. Carlisle revint dans la chambre.

«L'ambulance sera là dans dix minutes.»

«D'accord.»

«Il faut préparer Bella.»

«Je m'en occupe.»

Je repris ma fille et la donnai à Carlisle et je pris Bella dans mes bras avec précaution, elle se tenait fermement à mon cou. Nous descendîmes attendre l'ambulance. Esmé me sourit.

«Ça c'est bien passé?»

«Y'a eut quelques complications avec le bébé, mais tout va bien maintenant.»

Je posai Bella sur le divan en attendant.

«Elle va bien au moins?» S'inquiéta Esmé.

«Je l'espère, on en saura sûr lorsqu'elle aura suivit des testes neurologique.»

J'entendis les sirènes au loin, bientôt nous irons à l'hôpital.

«Tout sera bientôt fini amour.»

On sonna à la porte une minute plus tard. J'allai répondre.

«On nous a dit qu'une mère venait d'accoucher deux bébés.»

«Oui, c'est ma femme, elle est par là.»

Je leur montrai le salon. L'autre ambulancier s'occupa des bébés qu'il déposa dans des incubateurs, qui seront solidement attaché dans l'ambulance. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'embarquai avec eux. Carlisle nous suivra avec sa voiture, tandis qu'Esmé restera avec Ewan au domaine. L'ambulance allait vite et la route était extrêmement glissante.

«J'ai hâte que tout ça soit fini Edward, j'ai hâte de retourner à Forks.»

«Tu ne veux pas vivre au domaine?»

«Non, je ne m'y plait pas pour y vivre.»

«Comme tu voudras. Dans une semaine, nous serons à la maison.»

Je l'embrassai sur le front. Elle me tenait solidement la main. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, j'entendis les pneus crisser sur la route et je nous sentis virer à l'envers… nous venions d'avoir un accident. Je m'agrippai aux appareils bien fixés au camion. Je ne voyais rien, je ne savais pas où nous avions atterris, j'entendais faiblement Bella crier et les bébés aussi. Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent sur un Carlisle paniqué.

«Ça va?»

«Moi oui, mais pour les autres je ne sais pas.»

«Il faut sortir rapidement, tout va exploser! Y'a le feu au camion!»

Je savais pertinemment que nous pourrions sauver tout le monde. Je commençai à détacher Bella de son brancard, quand je vins pour la prendre dans mes bras, j'entendis une énorme explosion. Je n'eus pas le temps de nous sortir que je sentis mon corps me brûler vif.

* * *

**Vraiment trop cruelle? Je sais! C'est le but et ce n'est pas la fin non plus, la fin de la fic approche ou peut etre pas, a savoir si vous allez aimer le prochain chapitre, peut etre que je la continuerai longuement encore, si vous apprécierez ce qui s'en vient.**

**vivement la suite?  
**


	36. Avertissment

Avertissement

**Malgré les reviews positifs à une continuation de ce dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de le retirer et de le changer par un nouveau qui bientôt, sera en ligne. Merci à Gaelle-51 de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Je débuterai une nouvelle fiction avec ce dernier chapitre, bientôt elle sera en ligne.**

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bisous à tous, et je suis sincèrement désolé d'en avoir déçu plusieurs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ce chapitre se retrouvera un peu modifié et sera en ligne sous un nouveau titre.**

**Tal'**

**

* * *

**

**Pour éviter des questions sur ce chapitre, j'ai débuté une fiction en quelque peu moddifié pour qu'elle n'ait pas rapport avec sans regret.**

**Vous pouvez commencer à la lire**

**titre: Trop jeunes pour être parents**

**rate: M  
**


	37. Chapitre 35: Survivre

**Voici la vrai fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira mieux que l'autre ;) Merci tout de même pour vos magnifique reviews pour l'autre fin d'avant. **

**Merci à Gaelle-51, je préfère aussi cette nouvelle fin, courte mais en soit très bien.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 35: Survivre**

**PDV Bella**

Je me réveillai je ne sais où, avec un terrible mal de tête. Je regardai tout autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, perdu un instant, cherchant à me rappeler ce qui c'était passé. J'avais les bras et les jambes endoloris, je me sentais mal. Quand je mis mes mains devant moi je m'aperçus qu'elles étaient bandés et je me rappelai ce qui c'était passé. Une explosion! L'ambulance avait explosé. Mes bébés! Elles n'avaient peut être pas survécus. Edward! Avait-il lui aussi survécu?

On entra dans ma chambre, quand j'y vis Carlisle je souris.

«Carlisle!»

«Bella, tu es réveillé!»

«Je me souviens… comment vont mes filles? Et Edward?»

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

«Edward a survécu, ses blessures ne sont pas graves. Il a été brulé à des parties peu visible.»

«Il va bien au moins?»

«Oui, il s'est réveillé il y a une heure, il va venir dans le lit à côté de toi. Nous attendions que tu te réveille à ton tour.»

«Mes bébés?»

Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

«La plus fragile n'a pas survécu, son cœur avait déjà lâché au moment de l'explosion. Accident où pas, elle n'aurait pas vécu.»

Des larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

«Edmée… comment va-telle?»

«Elle s'en tire bien, avec aucune brûlure.»

Je souris, au moins elle n'avait rien.

«Et moi, comment je suis?»

«Tu as eu les jambes et les mains brulés, tout va bien. Edward et toi avez étés chanceux d'avoir survécu.»

«Je veux le voir!»

«Oui bien sûr! D'ici 10 minutes il sera là.»

Je souris, il me manquait. On m'apporta un truc à manger en attendant et quand Edward entra dans la chambre, je tendais mes bras vers lui. Il avait eut vraiment de la chance, ses brulures ne paraissaient pas, mais moi juste à bouger mes mains j'en souffrais.

«Edward mon amour!»

Il s'approcha de moi lentement avec un large sourire sur le visage.

«Bella, je suis si content que tu sois réveillé.»

Il me serra doucement contre lui, je le sentais qu'il souffrait.

«Tu vas bien?»

«Oui, en tout cas surement mieux que toi Bella.»

«Je suis désolé pour Désirée.»

«Tu ne dois pas l'être Bella, je suis aussi peiné que toi, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre, elle n'aurait pas vécu.»

Il m'embrassa sur le nez.

«Je t'aime!»

Je lui souris.

«Pas plus que moi je t'aime!»

Il me donna un tendre baiser. J'entendis un bébé pleurer et je vis que nous apportait Edmée.

«Vous voulez la nourrir?» Me demanda une infirmière.

«Oui, je veux bien.»

Je regardai Edward pendant que l'infirmière posa la petite dans mes bras, endoloris. Elle me tendit un biberon. Je ne le pris pas.

«Non je veux qu'elle prenne le sein.»

«C'est vous qui décidiez.»

L'infirmière quitta la pièce. Je posai mon bébé près de mon sein et je l'aidai à ce qu'elle l'empoigne et elle téta immédiatement. Edward était assis sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur la tête de notre fille.

«Elle est adorable! Tout comme toi.»

Je souris. Ma fille avait hérité de mes traits, mais elle avait un peu d'Edward, plus de ce qu'Ewan avait de moi.

«Nous avons le couple.»

«Oui.»

Edward regarda le bébé téter et quand je vins pour lui faire faire son rot il me tendait les bras. Je lui passai la petite et il l'installa sur sa cuisse et frotta dans son dos. Quand il me la remit, je la mis à mon autre sein.

«Tu sais depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici?» Lui demandais-je.

«Une semaine.»

«Et quand nous pourrions rentrer?»

«Ça va dépendre de la guérison de tes blessures, les miennes se porte bien.»

«Tu veux me montrer?»

Il releva ouvrit sur le coté sa jaquette d'hôpital et baissa un peu son caleçon. Il avait tout le coté de sa hanche bruler, mais au 2e degré.

«Tu as été chanceux!»

«Oui, beaucoup! Mais toi, beaucoup moins que moi.»

«J'ai quoi?»

«Tu es au 3e degré au jambe, tu vas devoir de promener en chaise roulante quelques mois, mais tes mains sont au 2e degré.»

Chaise roulante! Je vais en baver.

«Tu crois que ce malheur à été le dernier?»

«Pourquoi tu dis ça? Nous n'avons pas tant de malheur comme ça!»

Des imprévus oui! Des malheurs, moi j'en avais eu tout plein!

«Moi oui. Mon enlèvement, mon coma, ma perte de mémoire, la mort de notre fille et ce fichu accident!»

Il passa sa main sur ma joue.

«Mais nous avons eut beaucoup de bonheur. Notre rencontre, la naissance d'Ewan, notre mariage, ton vrai retour à la vie, mon frère que j'adore et Edmée.»

Il lui caressa du doigt la joue. Je lui souris.

«Oui tu as raison.»

Edmée lâcha mon sein et je donnai le bébé à Edward qui lui fit faire son rot. Il la garda dans ses bras après.

«À notre retour je veux vivre une vie normal, je ne veux plus de malchance, ni de surprise.»

Il me sourit.

«On ne peut pas prévoir Bella! Nous sommes un couple qui vit tout et qui aura appris beaucoup après leur mort. Nous aurons tant vécu.»

«Oui si tu le dis, mais tout ça me fait peur.»

«Tu ne devrais pas Bella, je suis là pour te protéger, je suis ton ange gardien. Regarde comment on s'en est sortit, nous sommes vivants!»

Je souris, il avait raison, à mon regard Edward éloignait notre mort.

Nous avions passé deux semaines de plus à l'hôpital, Edward refusant de retourner à la maison une semaine avant moi. Ewan m'avait manqué, il adorait sa sœur. Le domaine restera notre lieu de repos et nous le quittâmes pour retourner vivre à Forks. Je repris rapidement du service à l'hôpital, après près de 2 ans sans travailler et Edward garda sa clinique avec son père. Antony habitait dans le domaine venant nous visiter aux moments important dans l'année. Edward avait fini par se réconcilier avec sa mère et avait appris à connaître son vrai père.

Quand Edmée eut un an, rien de dramatique ne nous était arrivé durant l'année. Pour la première fois dans ma vie de couple avec Edward, je la vécu normalement et en paix.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Merci à tous de l'avoir lu, comme promis, je modifie l'ancienne fin pour en faire une nouvelle fiction**

**bisous à tous.**

**Vous pouvez la lire sous ce titre: Trop jeunes pour être parents, la nouvelle fiction avec l'ancienne fin de sans regret, mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec cette fiction.  
**


End file.
